Trouble in Paradise
by StarShineDC
Summary: Having been married an entire two weeks, Pinky realizes that he and his chubby hubby need to take a romantic trip for two!A honeymoon, if you will. But will the megalomaniacal Brain be able to tolerate an entire week of fun in the sun and romance? Or will he try and fulfill his destiny in any way he can?
1. Chapter 1

Rated for future chapters :D

If you don't like the idea of PatB being married... don't read

And if you don't like reading about the antics of two very frisky newlyweds, definitely don't read XD

If you like Pinky and the Brain and fun and Maui and honeymoons... READ!

lol

* * *

It occurred to him as most things occurred to him; randomly. Pinky had been running on his wheel, happy and humming and going right where he needed to go. Blue eyes roving over the lab, admiring the sights of mind most likely, rather than actually seeing anything. But then he saw it.

He stopped his running so abruptly, he went spinning around the wheel until it slowed. Shaking the daze off, Pinky stumbled over the edge of the cage closest to the object. It was a snow globe one of the scientists brought back from their vacation in Tibet. As soon as he laid eyes on it, he knew what he needed to do... He and Brain should go to Hawaii! Hawaii was just like Tibet! Except not cold... or with snow...

But they could go to Hawaii for their honeymoon! They hadn't had one yet and had been married for quite a while now (two whole weeks!) so it would be the perfect reason to go! He'd have to do some research first, figure out what Hawaii had to do with honey and the moon and why married people needed both, but Pinky was too excited to care. With a happy little wiggle, Pinky bounded out of the cage in search of a map. He needed to find out where Hawaii was and how long it would take to walk there first.

He dashed right past his daughter, who'd been working on memorizing the periodic table with a furrowed brow, and caught her attention. Cici watched him struggle with the bookshelf for a few moments, then turned her attention back to her work. Pinky often did strange things while she did her homework, it was not an unusual event. Besides, he quickly gave up on finding the map.

"Egad... how am I going to find out where Hawaii is now?" Pinky sighed, leaning against the globe on the counter.

Brain looked down at him from a nearby stack of books, indulging in his love of history to locate some inspiration for tonight's plan. His vantage point kept him well-appraised of his daughter's activities, as well, and he was quietly pleased by her improving attention span. He climbed down the stack and made his way towards his counterpart. His books hadn't been helping; perhaps some surprisingly inspirational inanity would. "What are you looking for, Pinky?"

Ears wilting and appearing decidedly upset, Pinky looked over at Brain. His heart fluttered, his usual urge to sweep him up only curbed by his disappointment. "A map of the whole world, Brain! But I can't find it in all the books." He gestured to the shelf, still supporting himself on the globe. Oh, they'd never be able to go to Hawaii on a honeymoon if he couldn't even find it!

Sighing, Brain looked back at his daughter to share a look, though hers was decidedly more amused than his own. "Pinky, just what do you think you're leaning against now?"

"The spinny world you like to stand on," Pinky replied, giving it a pat.

"Exactly, Pinky. It's the world. A map in three dimensions." He rubbed his temples. "Dare I ask why you're in need of a map? I told you that you won't actually be able to find a place called candyland last week."

Tilting his head, Pinky's ears perked up as he surveyed the globe. With a gasp, he hugged Antarctica and promptly fell the floor as it turned from his shift in weight. "The world! _Narf!_ Oh, the world can tell me where to go!" The lanky mouse got to his feet and started to slowly move it. "I'm not looking for candyland, Brain. I'm looking for Hawaii!" He turned to look at the smaller mouse, an idea blossoming. Brain was smart, Brain knew everything! "How far is Hawaii from the lab, Brain? Is it a long walk?"

"Pinky, it's an impossible walk. Not only is it approximately 3929 miles, one would need to have the ability to walk on water." Brain stepped up, waving Pinky's hands away to demonstrate. "You see? Hawaii is a set of four islands situated in the Pacific Ocean. And we are here." He tapped California.

"Ooooh..." Pinky traced his own finger from California to Hawaii. "Poit."

Homework set aside, Cici hopped over to them, leaning against Pinky's side. "Why did you want to find Hawaii, Pinky?"

He looked down at her and smiled. "For our honeymoon! Brain and I haven't had one yet." Pinky picked her up to let her see the globe from a better vantage point. "All marrieds are supposed to have one, and Hawaii is apparently a good place to get honey and the moon," he explained, puffing out his chest, pleased to be the one explaining something to her for a change.

Brain scowled, battling back the color that wanted to fill his cheeks. "Pinky, a honeymoon doesn't actually have anything to do with honey _or _moons. It's generally considered to just be a sweet - hence honey - time for newlywed couples that should supposedly last an entire lunar cycle - hence moon. Though the majority of them only average two weeks."

Pinky deflated, pouting slightly, but Cici gave his cheek a pat as she smiled at him and it cheered him right up. "Oh, well there you go then." He set Cici down and spread out his arms. "We're going on a honeymoon to Hawaii!"

"When did you decide that?" She looked between her parents, specifically focusing on Brain.

"We didn't." Brain shook his head. "Pinky, we can't simply leave for two weeks. We have a child to raise and a world to take over."

"But, Brain, we're married. We have to have one!" It made sense in his mind. Pinky gave Cici a pat on the head. "She can come with us! And umm... we can take over the world when we get back! Oh please, Brain!"

Brain's ears fell, feeling highly uncomfortable with the idea of bringing their daughter on their honeymoon. "Pinky, you're missing the point of honeymoons entirely. They're to allow the couple to experience matrimonial bliss without the pressures of everyday life. Children are most certainly not supposed to come along."

Pinky and Cici exchanged glances, the smaller mouse shrugging. Blue eyes went back to Brain. "Well, she can stay with Romy then. Or sister dear can watch her here. Oh, zounds, that rhymed!" Pinky giggled to himself, holding his hands to his cheeks.

"I don't mind, daddy." Cici smiled at Brain, clasping her hands behind her back. "And you go through a lot of everyday life pressures. You should take a break for umm... matri... matrimonial bliss."

"Taking a trip without any sort of warning simply isn't feasible. I doubt that Roman would be pleased to take you for two weeks without prior notice and bouncing you between him and my own sister simply doesn't make sense." Nights were one thing as they were only gone for a few hours, but two entire weeks? He frowned. "Neither of them would keep up with your studies properly."

"I can teach myself. I'll surprise you with how much I'll know when you get back." Though without the mental capabilities Brain possessed, she still managed to understand all her subjects for the most part, as long as she had access to books or the computer. "And you don't have to leave right this second. You do have to buy plane tickets."

"_Zort._ And we don't have to stay two weeks, Brain! Maybe just four or one!" Pinky offered. "Two is an awfully long time after all."

A single week wasn't that bad. He'd been cycling through one of his stretches of conqueror's block and a few days off certainly sounded better than putting himself and Pinky through substandard plans. Besides that, he and Pinky didn't have many opportunities to be alone and a week alone with his lover did certainly have its appeal. "I'll... consider it."

"Are you serious?" Making her presence known, Brain's sister joined into the conversation she'd been quietly eavesdropping on. "If I had an adorable hubby who suggested a romantic trip to Hawaii, I'd snap that up."

"You don't have a child to consider," Brain pointed out.

"No, but you've at least got a willing babysitter on hand." She grinned at Cici. "I think we can stand each other for a week, huh, _bubeleh_?"

Cici nodded eagerly, she'd seen the way Pinky's face lit up when Brain said he would consider it. If it made her mommy-daddy that happy, she didn't see any problem with staying home while they had their honeymoon. In her opinion they needed to act more like a normal married couple anyway. Plus, Aunt Brie let her stay up late and watch all sorts of movies and other fun things. "Oh, you should go, daddy. It'll make mommy really happy, and besides, the future ruler of the world should take some time to relax before all those responsibilities for all the countries start popping up. You won't have time for a vacation then."

"I know when I'm being cajoled," Brain informed her, giving her nose a poke. "But fine. Since you've all decided in favor, I suppose I may as well go along with it."

"Hoorah!" Both parent and child cheered, sandwiching Brain in a delighted hug.

"But only for a week," Brain confirmed, trying to wriggle away from the embrace. "And I'll be making a list of what I expect you to know by the time we return, Cici."

Cici released him and took a few steps back. "Yes sir!" She saluted with a grin.

Pinky, on the other hand, continued to hold on. His tail wagged in earnest and he kissed the top of Brain's head. "Oh, thank you, Brain! _Troz!_ I'll go start packing!"

"That's fine, Pinky. I suppose I need to look at flight schedules and weather patterns and such. We'll leave tomorrow night." He grabbed Pinky's ear. "Don't forget the boa," he murmured and wriggled down, brushing himself off.

"'Kay!" Pinky nodded, then twirled away towards the cage. "Cici! Sister dear! Want to help?"

The little mouse made to join him, but after catching the look on her father's face, she decided against it. "That's okay, Pinky. I've still got to do my homework." That periodic table wasn't going to memorize itself.

Brie giggled, taking her niece's hand. "C'mon. Show me what you're doing. Maybe I can learn something."

"Please do," Brain muttered, relieved that neither of them were going to help, and she stuck her tongue out at him.

Cici laughed, then led Brie over to where her book was spread out. "I'm learning the elements! I'm only at Mercury though." There was still a long way to go.

Watching them get to their own business, Pinky shrugged and continued prancing to the cage. Oh, a honeymoon! This would be fun-fun silly-willy! A whole week with just him and Brain, no world domination plans or anything to take away his attention. Not counting Cici and sister dear, of course, he wouldn't have minded if they came too, but he did have to admit it would be nice to have some alone time. Like it used to be. Warmth filled him as he giggled, oh... he did like their alone time now, he'd make sure they enjoyed it on their honeymoon.

Pulling out their suitcases, Pinky resolved to do some more research on honeymoons and plan some extra special romantic things for him and Brain to do. And the boa would certainly be included.

Brain went to his computer, grimacing at the prices, and arranged for a pickup instead. Flying in the cargo hold was much cheaper and much simpler. They just needed a cardboard box to pack their cage... Drat, Cici. He couldn't take the cage; she'd need it. He blinked, realizing that he and Pinky hadn't done _any_ traveling since the girl had come into their lives. No wonder his plans were starting to feel stale. Perhaps this trip would give him ideas for when they returned.

Or perhaps they could start taking Cici abroad. Not to join in the plans, of course, but to see the world. She and Roman would be his successors, after all, and while his son had toured the world following odd bands (ugh), his daughter had been rather firmly rooted in Burbank. Hm.

He'd ponder it more when they returned. For now, they'd have to get one of the unused cages, a cardboard box, and a permanent marker. He booked their hotel room after a few minutes of debate. He didn't want anything overlooking the pool, lest Pinky get any high-diving ideas, but still a room where they'd be able to have the moonlight shine through their windows. It was a honeymoon, after all. He could allow a romantic concession or two.

Squirming a little - they hadn't had time alone since their first "official" night of being husbands - Brain confirmed the bookings and put his credit card away before heading to the cage to get his own packing underway. And, of course, to make sure Pinky wasn't packing every single thing he owned.

-8-8-

He'd wanted a window seat, but they were all taken by the wall. But that was no matter, Pinky had his list he'd made to keep him busy for at least five minutes of the flight. He hugged it tightly to his chest and hummed, oh he did love lists! When Brain and Cici had gone to sleep, he'd slipped out to use the computer to see what one actually did on a honeymoon. He would surprise Brain with all the things he knew.

Looking down at his secret special list of plans, well it wasn't really secret, he supposed Brain would find out at some point, Pinky tried to remember what each thing meant. Snorkeling had been a word he'd seen a lot when looking at the Hawaii travel websites. Apparently that's what they called it when you went swimming with fish in a mask. He didn't know why they thought up a fancy word for it, but it was fun to say! "Snork" was certainly silly to say, just like "zort". Well, anyway, they'd certainly have to do that. And go to a loo-wow. That was like the Hawaiian version of a dinner theatre! At least, that's what it sounded like to him. Dancing and food, it sounded perfect! Oh, Brain would be so surprised!

"You're going to be so surprised, Brain!" Pinky told him, flopping onto his back, still clutching the list and looked at his husband on the other side of the travel cage upside down.

Pinky's surprises could be the sweetest things ever conceived or end up causing him the most excruciating of pains - there was very rarely an in-between and Brain was wary of both extremes. "Surprised by what?"

"My list!" Pinky waved it in the air. "I know all sorts of things we can do on our honeymoooon," he sing-songed. "I wrote them all down so we can pick and choose. Want to see?"

Brain closed the book he'd been planning to read and held out a hand. "Yes. Show me." He was prepared to deter him from the majority of whatever he'd decided was honeymoon-worthy.

"'Kay!" Kicking his legs up, he did a backwards somersault to get to his feet. He handed Brain his list, plopping down beside him. Pressing their sides together, Pinky dropped his chin to rest it on Brain's shoulder as he read it.

Brain started to shift away out of habit, but they were alone. So he gave his head a fond pat instead, tweaking his ear as he skimmed the list. "Well, Pinky, you were correct about my being surprised. These aren't all horrible."

Pinky smiled brightly, pointing at the list. "I did research things, Brain! Like you do. This is all the things people do on their honeymoons in Hawaii. I want to make sure I do it right, Brain."

Well, his list didn't have _everything_, but he supposed some things were a tad too inappropriate to be listed on a conventional website. "We only have a week, Pinky, so much of this won't happen." Zip-lines and mountain climbing were a definite no, as was seeing volcanoes. They'd already made one erupt on the island of Paluka and he wasn't keen on tempting fate a second time in that regard. "Besides that every honeymoon experience is a unique one. One couple couldn't possibly do all the things another's done."

Brain hesitated a moment, fidgeting with the list. "I'm very... proud of you for managing to work the computer on your own, though. And the thought behind the research is appreciated."

"Oh, Brain!" He wiggled bashfully, pleased and embarrassed by the praise. "And I know we can't do everything, I just didn't want to miss anything in case we did want to do it but didn't know it." Blinking at the way he worded that for a second, Pinky shrugged it off, made sense to him. "We also have to leave room for our special time together. I didn't write that down 'cause I knew I wouldn't forget that part." He nuzzled Brain gently.

Brain turned slightly, cupping Pinky's chin in hand and rubbing their noses together. "I didn't think you would forget that. I'd rather you didn't write such a... private activity on a list. Your penchant for losing things causes worry."

"Oh, but I won't lose this, Brain," he assured him, wrapping his arms and tail around Brain. "I have to remember that I want to go snorkeling and to the loo-wow. Does it make you say 'wow', Brain? Is that why it's called that? _Snork._"

"No, Pinky, 'luau' is a Hawaiian word. It's derived from a type of food that's typically served at traditional luaus." Brain dropped his hand back to the list, lowering his gaze to look it over again. "They're a popular custom, so discovering one should be simple enough. Perhaps tonight we'll attend one."

With a gasp, Pinky's tail thumped against the cage floor and his eyes grew wide. "Really, Brain? _Narf!_ Oh thank you!" He gave him a quick, but enthusiastic, squeeze. "We can do whatever you want tomorrow then!"

"I believe one of the points of honeymoons is to discover the ability to make joint decisions," he mused, though he intended to have final say on everything. "So these next few days will be what _we_ want to do." He folded the list and offered it back, its contents memorized and mentally categorized in "Absolutely Not," "If I Must," and "I Suppose" lists. "It is helpful that the two of us have been together so long already."

Pinky took the list back, placing it neatly on the floor beside him. "Okay, Brain. Together decisions then!" He nodded, it sounded like a wonderful idea. It was nice when they both wanted to do the same things. Well, Pinky usually wanted to do whatever Brain wanted to do, but that was take over the world type things. Vacation type things were new and exciting. "How long until we get there, Brain?"

"Five to six hours, I believe, depending on the winds and the pilot." Brain folded his arms, tilting his head back. "I know you have more than enough things at your disposal to keep yourself entertained for that long." Including a roll of duct tape Pinky hadn't been able to bear to part with for a week.

"What are you going to do, Brain?" he asked, unwinding his arms from around him to clasp his hands in his lap.

"Read for the time being, I suppose." Brain reached out, unconsciously toying with the fur of his chest. "I'm in the middle of an intriguing biochemistry study."

Pinky giggled, falling back away from his touch as it had tickled. "Okay, Brain. I'll let you read then. Ooooh, do you think you can read to me later?" What he was reading now sounded too smart, though most of what Brain read was smart. Even if he didn't understand it, he just liked how Brain sounded when he read. He'd always listen, curled up with Cici, whenever they wore him down enough to give in and read something.

Brain laced his fingers together, embarrassed that he'd given in to the urge to touch. He was normally much better than that. "Perhaps I will, Pinky. If jet lag and the luau festivities haven't worn me out." He knew neither were likely to affect his husband, so rolled his eyes and reached for his book again. His fingers hesitated on the cover, tapping rather than opening. Husband. Stunning how a mere two weeks would leave him so very comfortable with that label.

"Hooray! _Zort!_" Instead of getting up, Pinky just started rolling away. It was easier and a good deal of fun. Laughing happily, he didn't stop until he bumped into his suitcase. Right, time to find things to do while he waited for the plane to get to Hawaii. Oh! He'd look out the window-! Right, the walls took all the window seats. Hmm... something else then.

After wrapping his tail in duck tape, he'd started drawing and coloring lovely pictures to pass the time. Staying up late to do research caught up with him though, despite the fact that he was used to little sleep with their nightly escapades, it had taken him an awfully long time to find the 'on' button. So he curled up for a nap right on top of his crayons, not wanting to be sleepy for the loo-wow dinner theatre later.

Brain glanced up when the activity in the corner of his eye stopped and sighed. "Pinky, don't fall asleep on your crayons. You'll get the colors rubbed into your fur again."

"But, Brain..." he protested, cuddling the pink one close. "They're comfy..."

"If I have to waste time scrubbing crayon off of you at the hotel, we're not going to a luau. We're already going to land in the evening, and you more than likely won't be cleaned in time." How could he be so irritating and yet simultaneously adorable? It was a baffling mystery, on par with the... the Bermuda Triangle. Hm. He'd set that aside for pondering later. "Find something else to cuddle."

Well, that got him moving. Blinking slowly, he pushed away from the crayons and his drawings. Boa would be nice to cuddle with, but he'd forgotten which suitcase he'd put it in. Pinky glanced over at Brain. Even better. He crawled over to him and settled down by his side, pillowing his cheek on his arms and tucked his knees in.

Brain shook his head, waiting for Pinky's breaths to even out before petting his head as he read.

* * *

Skimmingsurfaces:

Trouble in Paradise~  
More accurately Porn in Paradise... .

None in this chapter however! It's just the start of their fabulous vacation together as husbands! As much as this fic is about honeymoons and such, I feel that it really helped solidify how StarShineDC and I write Pinky and Brain as husbands. It's our longest fic to date, I believe. Even longer than our _Titanic_ fic. And there's about half the plot.

Gives you sort of an idea of what kind of fic you're about to delve into xD

Chronologically, this occurs two weeks after _Please Go Home_ in our OC-verse.

* * *

StarShineDC:

_Please Go Home_ can be found on skimmingsurfaces page :D

Or you can just search it, lol


	2. Chapter 2

Long chapter is long

And there are love things at the end that you can skip if you like!

* * *

They were deposited into their room none-too-gently. Couldn't anyone read the word "Fragile" anymore? Brain pushed open the bottom of the box, since they'd flipped midair when the impatient bellboy had just chucked them inside. He scowled, already irritated with Hawaii in general. Maui, to be more specific.

He looked around, his irritation assuaged somewhat by the decor. Much better than expected, with a bed big enough to get lost in. He had little doubt that by morning Pinky would accomplish that well enough. "Come, Pinky, we're a bit behind schedule now. We don't have time to unpack if you wish to attend a luau tonight." And he was ravenous, so they either needed to leave now or order room service.

Pinky popped out of the box, eager to explore their room. His energy restored from his nap on the plane. "Zounds, Brain! It's so big!" He restrained himself from darting about, bouncing on the balls of his feet as he looked to the door. "Alright, Brain, I'm ready!"

"I'm thrilled for you," he deadpanned, glaring at his stomach when it made an embarrassing noise. Next time, they were bringing more food pellets along and Pinky was going to be forbidden from putting _any_ of them up his nose. Ugh.

"Oh, your tummy's making grumpy-growly noises just like you, Brain." Pinky cooed, going up to him and leaning down to pat his stomach. "Don't worry, we'll feed you," he reassured it, then took Brain's hand. "Let's go, Brain- oh wait... how do we find a loo-wow?"

"Pinky, it's a Saturday night in Maui. There will more than likely be one for hotel guests just outside." He didn't entwine their fingers, a little uncertain about hand-holding in public, but he didn't tug his hand away either. "Now come along." He led Pinky out of the room, giving a mutter about bell boys not being trained to close doors.

Pinky gave their hands a squeeze in place of interlacing their fingers, happy to be holding Brain's hand in public just like a real couple. Oh, wait, they were a real couple! Even better! As they arrived in the back garden of the hotel, Pinky awed at the torches and brightly colored flowers that decorated the area. Music and wonderful smells came from a stage not too far off, other hotel guests headed over to the tables set up around it. "Poit. Is that it over there, Brain?"

"Yes, it is." Brain made his way towards the tables, lured by the scent of food. "We'll try and get a table in front, Pinky, so you can best see the stage. With your penchant for ballet, the traditional hula should interest you."

"Naaaaarf." Pinky looked up as they drew closer, one of the hosts at the entrance bent down to drape leis over the mice. "Look, Brain! Flowers!" he giggled, waving his garland in the air as they slipped past the other guests to a table a decent distance from the stage. A man was juggling flaming torches at the moment. Pinky couldn't believe he wasn't burning his hands. Or dropping them.

"They're called leis, Pinky. It's a symbol of affection." The two mice scurried up the table leg, perching directly on the table itself since there was so much going on. Brain was a little irritated at what he sensed would be very lackadaisical service, but there was already food on the table.

Looking at his lei, Pinky smiled and placed it on Brain's head. The spinning fire was quick to recapture his attention though, and he watched enthralled. "Egad, he must be magic, Brain," he deduced, when a fifth torch was tossed at him and he effortlessly added it to his cycle. "A fire fairy."

"Just... exceedingly talented. He's more than likely been practicing that most of his life." Touched, Brain's attention was more on the lei than on the performer. He couldn't help but remove his own and place it over Pinky's head, though the gesture left him blushing and feeling a little foolish for copying. He picked up the little appetizer plate and carried it off to give himself some distance and get himself some food. He loaded it with enough cheese for both of them and then odds and ends for them both to try. There was little reason in coming to this if they weren't going to sample traditional cuisine.

Pinky beamed at the lei, turned to tell Brain thanks and give him a hug, but his husband had already left for the food. So he placed his hands over his cheeks and sighed dreamily, then hugged himself. They were so in love, it made him feel like bursting with joy. When Brain brought the plate back, Pinky observed all the different types of food. He started with a piece of cheese, simply because that was the best way to start and end any meal, then tried this very interesting bread. He'd never seen any that was purple before! Surely Hawaii was a magical land.

Brain seated himself beside Pinky, draping a napkin over both of their laps before picking up a piece of cheese. It was smoky, but left behind an unexpected sweetness. He had no idea what it was, and would've questioned his husband were he not too hungry to care at the moment. He selected a piece of something undefinable, nibbled at it cautiously. "Mm. Is it what you expected, Pinky?"

"I expected it to taste like something purple. Like an orange." Pinky replied. Though he did enjoy the sweet flavor of the bread.

"A plum is purple. An orange is orange." Applause rang out for the fire dancer, Brain's only thought that he'd better not have given his companion any dangerous ideas as he trotted off stage. "But I was referring to the entire luau."

Pinky's eyes lit up in understanding. "Oh! _Troz._ Yes, Brain, it's so lovely! Dinner and a show, just like I thought." He'd just picked up another bit of food when a new group stepped onto the stage. Several women dressed in grass skirts and wrap tops lined up. As the music began anew, their hips rolled and they began to dance in a lovely wave-like form. Pinky's jaw dropped, they all matched perfectly, their rhythm didn't falter once. Foregoing the food in favor of watching, Pinky wiggled along with the music and clasped his hands together.

Brain continued to eat, paying far more attention to Pinky than he was the dancers on stage. He found so much enjoyment in the simplest of things. If only for the wide-eyed joyful expression on his lover's face, Brain was glad he'd given in to this honeymoon idea. Though the fancifulness of the thought embarrassed him, had him looking away. "That's hula," he announced quietly.

"Hula," Pinky repeated so he wouldn't forget, and turned his head to see if Brain was enjoying the performance too. It surprised him to find that he had his gaze averted. "Brain, you're missing the best part." He reached out to take his hand, lacing their fingers together this time.

Brain looked at their hands, slowly tilting his gaze up until he met Pinky's. "Hardly," he murmured, giving his hand a squeeze.

The butterflies in his belly understood faster than he did. When he did, Pinky's eyes widened and he found he couldn't look away either, not even for the wonderful dancing. His face warmed under Brain's gaze, and his lips turned up in a smile that spread across his cheeks. "Brain..." Oh, but Brain shouldn't be watching him, he could watch him whenever he wanted. It wasn't everyday they saw hula dancers or fire fairies. Pinky glanced towards the stage, not turning his head, then quickly looked back to Brain to see what held his gaze.

"Watch the dancers, Pinky. I rather like your enjoyment in them." He spared them a brief look. "They're rather talented." Though it was exceedingly gratifying that he could capture Pinky's attention back so easily.

Pinky squirmed and placed his free hand to his cheek, not quite sure why he felt embarrassed. But it fled as he watched the hula dancers again, though the blush didn't fade completely, with him being aware of Brain's gaze the entire time. While pleased to be the subject of his husband's attention, he still wanted to share in the loveliness of the dance. Perhaps he could show him what he missed later! He could make a skirt out of grass, and he'd caught Brain staring at his hips several times whenever he danced around in the lab. He could do this dance too.

Brain split his attention between Pinky, the dancers, and their surroundings. Admittedly, the majority of it was on Pinky, but it was their honeymoon. As he'd told him and their daughter, it was their time to experience marital bliss without everyday pressures. A vacation. It was a little odd, as he was used to their trips having some sort of work component to them. He supposed he could ease that by creating a schedule for the week. With Pinky's impulsiveness, it wouldn't likely be followed exactly, but wasn't that how their plans normally went? Absently, he began rubbing his thumb in little circles over the back of Pinky's hand.

The dance finished, but Pinky was reluctant to pull his hand away to clap. Still, it would be rude not to, so he applauded quickly then grabbed hold of Brain's hand again and leaned into his side. "It was so lovely, Brain! _Narf!_ But don't worry, I'll show you what you missed later." He gave their joined hands a pat, as if to reassure him.

Brain lifted a brow. Just how did Pinky plan on... Ah. "Such a relief," he muttered, though he took his gaze over his husband. That could prove to be very interesting. A week alone with Pinky suddenly seemed a little short.

Pinky nodded, an eager smile lighting up his face. "I just need to make a costume! But you know, Brain, skirts made from grass don't seem very practical."

"They're traditional, Pinky. This type of dancing has been going on long before Western culture located and began to influence these islands." And, really, he needed to get his mind out of the gutter. It may have been a honeymoon, but that was no reason for so many of his thoughts to revolve around one thing. He would make his schedule and only allow those thoughts during specific times.

Oh, well, he'd definitely have to wear the grass skirt if it was tradition! Pinky grabbed another piece of the purple bread and two more bits of cheese since he'd been too distracted to eat while watching the dance. His tummy reminded him it was hungry. "Are we going to go back to our room after this, Brain?"

"Yes. We need to get our room organized if we're going to be here a week. There will probably be more dancing and music for the next little bit." Brain reached out, patting Pinky's stomach when it rumbled. "Don't eat too much, or you'll make yourself sick. Again."

"'Kay!" Pinky agreed before munching on the cheese. "Oh, good, more dancing! _Snork!_" Another group of dancers in grass skirts came onto the stage, but this type of dance picked up the tempo from the previous. Their hips moved so fast! And so did their arms... Pinky wasn't sure if he could do that. He'd probably wiggle himself right down to the ground. "They're so very good at it, Brain."

"Yes, but speed provides an advantage the slower dancing of before didn't." He gestured to one of the dancers. She was a little out of time, not obvious unless one focused. "That one's out of step. Had one of the others been even that little bit off, it would have been glaringly obvious." He gave a small nod. "It makes the slower style far more impressive."

Oh, wow, he'd have never noticed that. "Zounds, Brain!" Pinky laced his fingers together and let them rest aside his cheek as he gazed admiringly at Brain. Even though Pinky was the one to engage in dancing more often than not, the shorter mouse did have some plans that utilized different styles of dance and was well-versed in most areas. He adored when he talked about it, dance was something Pinky could at least grasp and follow when Brain started using his big silly-willy words. "I'll make sure to dance the slow one for you then. Poit."

"Thank you, Pinky. I... look forward to it." Out of the gutter, he instructed himself. Out. Though even when he thought of it in other ways, his mind reverted back. He'd just have to have other things to occupy his attention when Pinky showed him later. "You do pick up on physical activities with relative ease."

Pinky leaned against him, resting his head on his shoulder. "Only when they're fun-fun silly-willy!" he giggled, cuddling up to Brain for the remainder of the performance. "_Narf._" Reaching up, he toyed with Brain's ear as the dance act shifted yet again. Honeymoons were wonderful, and they'd barely begun theirs, they were getting to be all couplely.

It was odd just sitting there enjoying a meal and a show. This wasn't part of a ruse for a plan, it wasn't something he'd necessarily been dragged to, and he supposed that the various performances were enjoyable in a bohemian way. His ear twitched at the attention, gaze drifting to Pinky yet again. He was really the only thing he had available to focus on, and he was very unused to not having to ponder more than one thing at a time. Feeling a bit antsy, he allowed himself to lean against his husband and seek out some sort of comfort.

Giggling as his ear twitched, Pinky continued to stroke it. He hummed softly, wrapping his other arm around Brain's waist to keep him close. "Love you, Brain." Punctuating the sentiment with a gentle nuzzle, he pulled back only a little to watch the stage again while keeping his hands on his lover.

Uncomfortable with putting his arm all the way around Pinky's waist, but feeling that the declaration deserved some sort of acknowledgment, Brain let his hand rest at the small of Pinky's back. He left it there throughout the rest of the performances, getting up only twice for juice since it took two trips to carry the shot glasses but they'd been the smallest cups he'd been able to find for them. From now on, they'd be carrying their thimbles along.

Pinky adored the juice. The sweet pineapple flavor was a real treat. So far he was liking what Hawaii had to offer in terms of refreshment, but then again, Pinky could find anything appetizing just about anywhere. But in Hawaii's defense, these were especially yummy. There were also plenty of these really tasty nuts. Macarena nuts, is what he'd heard. He offered some to Brain from the decent sized pile he'd accumulated. "The macarena nuts are really yummy, Brain. Here!" As he munched on one, a thought occurred to him. "You know, these would taste really good in cookies. Somebody should do that." With white chocolate, oooh! He was brilliant.

"The macarena is a very bad dance, Pinky. Macadamia, however, are nuts." He took one and bit in, chewing thoughtfully. "They already are in cookies. You've had them before."

With a gasp, Pinky almost choked on his nut, but pounding his fist on his chest prevented that. "How did they know?" Mind reading gremlins from the future. It must be. "Well, so much for copyright protection!"

Vaguely amused, Brain gave him a pat. "Once we rule the world, I'll make sure your ideas get the credit they deserve." Assuming Pinky ever came up with a worthwhile idea.

"Really? Oh, thank you, Brain! _Narf!_" He had to clear his throat, all scratchy from the little bits of nut, then swallowed a big gulp of the pineapple juice. Much better. "You know, it's just like that time with the bendy straws. They said it couldn't be done, 'straws bending, woooooo', but I proved them wrong!" Pinky nodded seriously, or it would've been serious out of context. He paused mid-nod to scratch his head. "Or was that Joseph Friedman? Oh, can't remember." It took too much effort to think, so he rested against Brain again, observing their shadow from the light of the torches around their table. It was like two shadows in one.

Brain followed his gaze, blushing slightly. There wasn't any space between their shadows... He imagined anyone looking their way would know immediately that they were in a relationship, and that seemed a bit too personal for his liking. He should've pulled away, but he couldn't quite make himself do so. They were on their honeymoon. Such an image was expected. He gave a small nod, comforted by that thought. In context, the contact was enjoyable and the nuzzle he gave Pinky happened easily.

A happy little sound left him as he nuzzled back. "Our shadows are in love too, Brain," he said quietly, pressing a kiss to his jaw.

Shadows couldn't be in love, but Brain was blushing too much to say so. Even on a honeymoon, a kiss of any kind in public was a bit too intimate. He cleared his throat, reaching for his juice so he could have an excuse to move away. But he didn't want to upset Pinky with the distance, so quickly thought of a way to agree with his foolish sentiment. "Shadows are an extension of those that they're attached to. So, in a way, yes."

Pleased that Brain agreed with his observation, Pinky gazed at him as he drank for a moment before turning his attention back to the stage. It seemed like things were wrapping up. Some couples got up to head towards the hotel or to a garden path while the last of the dancers finished their routine. Pinky grabbed onto his toes and watched the finale with rapt attention. "Look, Brain, it's the best part."

Finales generally were. It was common knowledge that people tended to remember beginnings and endings more than anything else, using their memories of those two points in order to cement their opinions as a whole. Rather than explain that while Pinky watched in awe, Brain quietly finished his drink and set the glass aside. He'd ignored his own advice and had perhaps eaten a little more than he should've, so gave his stomach an absent rub. Perhaps they'd take a walk before they went to their room.

His heart was filled with happy flutters as the show ended. He applauded enthusiastically as they bowed off the stage. "Egad, Brain, they were all so lovely!" Pinky exclaimed as he turned to beam at his husband, noticing the way his hand rested across his stomach. "Poit. Oh, does your tummy hurt, Brain?" He slid over to him and placed his own hand atop Brain's to join in the rubbing. His favorite part about tummy aches, because there should always be a favorite part to everything, was when he'd get a nice belly rub and a fizzy drink. But the belly rub mostly.

"It's nothing a short walk won't fix, Pinky." A small butterfly bomb had gone off at Pinky's touch, so Brain frowned up at him and tried unsuccessfully to keep the color from invading his face. "I'm fine."

"But tummy rubs are nice, Brain." He defended, moving his thumb in small circles as the rest of his hand stilled for the time being. "I want you to feel nice."

"I know you do." But he took a step back, taking Pinky's hand in both of his to make sure he would stop. "Perhaps you can continue later if I'm still in need of one. For now, we'll take a stroll through the gardens and you can locate grass for your skirt."

Pinky readily agreed to that. If he could make him feel better later, in private, they could do some of those sleeping but not things that they enjoyed so much. That would surely make Brain feel nice. But first the dancing. His fingers curled around Brain's wrist. To walk hand in hand in a tropical garden on their honeymoon, it was like something out of a fairytale. Or a travel brochure.

Brain freed one of his hands, reaching up to give Pinky's cheek a pat before turning away. They leapt from the table together, going from table to chair to ground with practiced ease. One thing neither of them could've afforded was a fear of heights. "Don't go running off," he warned.

"'Kay!" Pinky nodded obediently, cupping Brain's hand in both of his before letting go with one. A path lit by tiki torches and lanterns wound through the garden, eventually leading back to the lounge of the hotel. The taller mouse led his husband over to it, refraining from skipping or any other excessively jovial whirls. It was best not to jostle Brain too much if his stomach hurt and he didn't want to let go of his hand until it was time to pick the grass for his skirt.

Brain supposed it was nice enough in a contrived sort of way. Being a rather popular honeymoon destination, he knew very well that it was to the hotel owner's advantage to create as romantic an ambiance as possible. Though each time he attempted to inform Pinky of just that, Brain found himself a bit distracted by how well the designed atmosphere worked. He didn't know whether he should be annoyed by how easily he fell prey to emotional manipulation or enjoy the pleasant warmth the manipulation embedded within him. So he remained quiet and snuck glances Pinky's way to observe the glisten of his fur in the firelight, the shimmer of his eyes when he'd look down and smile.

When he wasn't distracted by the pretty color of the fire against the flowers, Pinky was stealing glances at Brain as well. It started out as mimicry, feeling all flippy-floppy inside when he'd catch the way Brain's gaze roved over him and wanting to return the favor. His attempts at being sneaky failed several times, but in those instances he just smiled because he simply couldn't help it. Brain made him really happy and he didn't even have to do anything. In an effort to convey it to him, Pinky bent over and rubbed their noses together the next time their eyes met. Shyly giggling, he spun away to the edge of the path. The grass wasn't going to collect itself!

Brain released his hand so he could gather grass, lifting his own up to his nose and glancing about to make sure no one could possibly be paying attention. "Pinky, once you're finished, we'll head back to our room."

"'Kay!" Pinky shimmied playfully, looking at Brain over his shoulder while cradling some strands of grass to his chest. It didn't take long before he was certain he had enough, he kept a very trim figure. Turning around to face Brain, he shimmied again and twirled over to him.

Blushing courtesy of the playful movements, Brain clasped his hands behind his back and turned to stroll away. "Yes, well... Come, Pinky."

"Right, Brain! _Zort!_" He chirped as he skipped after him, wary of dropping the grass along the way. They made it to their room without incident, luckily enough guests were at this hotel that they didn't have any issues with the buttons to the elevator. Once inside, Pinky pranced about on his tip-toes towards the doors that led out to balcony. It would be nice to have a view while he worked on his skirt.

Brain climbed back into the cardboard box to retrieve his laptop, glad that he'd given in and gotten one of the incredibly small ones despite its low memory capacity. He'd been able to increase its memory anyway with a few... minor and possibly illegal modifications. He pushed it out, dragging it behind him to join Pinky on the balcony.

Hunger appeased, he recalled that they hadn't sent a message back to the lab to inform the girls that they'd landed and were settled. Knowing his sister's doting tendencies and his daughter's manipulative ones, she was more than likely using this lack of assurance to get out of her bedtime. He managed to get up to the chair, pulling the small laptop up with a string, and then to the table.

With a glance Pinky's way to make sure he was settling in nicely - though, really, when didn't he? - Brain got to work.

Pinky grinned at Brain and waved when he made his way onto the table, however unnecessary the gesture was. His fingers deftly weaved together the individual strands, since he had no other method of sewing blades of grass. Occasionally he'd pause and hold it up to his waist to see how it fit, then made adjustments accordingly. It took a little longer than he expected. For considerable lapses of time he found himself watching Brain, eyes going half-lidded and dreamy until he leaned too far forward and fell on his face. After the third time, he resolved to not look up from his skirt. His nose was starting to suffer.

A response to his email just minutes after he'd sent it confirmed his suspicions - Cici was certainly awake, so he sent back a response scolding them both, rolled his eyes at the next reply, and resigned himself to having to readjust his plans when they returned so he could get the child back on schedule. Bedtimes were important things. "Pinky, is there anything in particular you'd like to send to Cici and Brie? They've both asked about you." Emphatically in this latest message. His schedule for the week had hardly even been started because of them.

"Sister dear and baby snow mouse! Oh, yes, Brain!" Pinky sprang up, skirt left to drift to the tabletop as he bounded over. "Tell them I miss them very much and we're having a lovely time. _Narf. _ Oh! And that I love them and goodnight! You have to put that I say goodnight, Brain!" Even if he couldn't be there to say so, it was still important to let them know.

Brain typed the message with ease, hesitated a moment, and went back to input the "narf." It was in all of Pinky's letters, after all. "Perhaps tomorrow you can pick out a postcard to send them."

"Oh, that would be lovely! I'm sure they'd like that," Pinky agreed, clapping his paws together. They could see a part of Hawaii and it would almost be like they were there with them. He placed his hands over his heart and looked up at the sky. "We haven't gone away for more than a night in a long time, Brain." Babies couldn't be left alone, after all, and even if she wasn't a baby anymore, Pinky didn't like the idea of Cici on her own. Even if she was just in the lab. He was so grateful to sister dear for being there for her, he didn't want her to think they'd left her forever like her other parents.

"I know, Pinky." And, much to his chagrin, many of the nights they were only gone for a few hours. Having her had reigned in so many of his plots, travel and available time restricted. Still, he did... tolerate the girl enough that he didn't regret the decision to keep her. He thought again of his decision to take her traveling and nodded to himself. "We'll take her along when we next travel somewhere. If she intends to be my successor once we take over the world, she needs to see some of it."

"Really, Brain?" Pinky threw his arms around his husband. "Oh, she'll love that! We can take her sightseeing and I can teach her about all different kinds of cheeses!" That was something he could do, something she didn't already know. He loved that his daughter was such a smarty, but he still wanted to be able to teach her some things, just like Brain could.

Brain's response was a wheeze, the hug lung-crushing. He pushed away until he could breathe again, scowling. "It won't be all about sightseeing, Pinky, though I suppose we'll have to carve out some time for that. Should we go abroad, it will be for a plan as it normally is."

"But don't you say it's too dangerous for her to come with us for the plans?" Pinky tilted his head, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Yes, which is why we'll have to bring Brie along as well, assuming she's agreeable, so she can take care of Cici while we're working." He moved away to send the message. "I suppose you'll be able to teach them both about cheeses." He _knew_ his sister would be agreeable to that. She knew the insipid cheese song as well as Pinky, would break into it as often as he did as well.

"Oh, can Romy come too, Brain? Then it'll be like one big, wonderful family vacation!" Pinky hugged himself, dancing back over to his forgotten skirt.

Brain grimaced at the thought of being with all of them in a traveling cage for as many hours as their flights normally took. "Perhaps," he evaded and moved back to the schedule. He'd already typed out Pinky's suggestions, inputting them in his three lists, so now it was about organizing them and locating times for them all. Snorkling seemed to intrigue him the most, particularly since he'd added "snork" to his tics, so Brain searched for a reputable company. A check of the weather and times and it became an activity for the following day. "Is your skirt nearly finished, Pinky?" Not that he was overly eager. He'd certainly waited ample enough time before posing that query.

Pinky had indeed finished, but a brilliant idea struck him. He'd create a similar ambiance to the loo-wow, not with the music and food and people that is, but the firelight! Brain's fur and eyes looked so pretty in the shimmery, dancing light, it would be a nice touch. "Just a second, Brain!" Pinky hollered before dashing inside to locate candles of some kind. He found them in the bathroom, little tea candles courtesy of the hotel. "Naaaaarf." He pushed them out to the balcony and tossed them up one by one. He'd been lucky that matches were included, otherwise he didn't know how he would've lit them. Before climbing back onto the table, Pinky adjusted the grass skirt, setting it low on his hips and gave an experimental wiggle.

Hoisting himself over the edge, he brandished the match and marched over to the candles. He struck it against the table and lit the three candles. He smiled at Brain over one of the flames, blue eyes sparkling, then blew out the match and tossed it aside Arms over his head, he rotated his hips in a slow circle. "Ready, Brain?"

Scheduling and staying out of the gutter was entirely forgotten. His eyes had widened when the first candle had made an appearance, were saucers now that they were lit. The laptop was closed with a click and pushed aside. "Yes."

Trying very hard not to giggle at Brain's expression, Pinky lowered his arms and twisted his hips to loosen up a bit. Within moments he was mimicking the hula dancers they'd seen. It helped to pretend his body was like water, rippling and waving just as theirs had done. Of course, he threw in an extra exaggerated swish of his hips and rear as he turned in a circle, smiling coyly at Brain over his shoulder. He hummed softly, a disjointed version of the songs they'd heard at dinner, but it provided a rhythm for him to follow. "Watch this time, Brain." Pinky purred as he turned in another slow circle

Beautiful. He was absolutely beautiful. Pinky always looked lovely in the candlelight, the way his body currently moved only adding to it. The coy smile had his heart tripping even while his blood began to heat and pool downward. Brain bit his lip, giving a small nod. "Yes, I..." He cleared his throat. "I'm watching, Pinky."

Pinky made a noise of approval before returning to his humming. He had Brain's complete attention, the notion made his heart skip a couple beats and his face grow warm. Taking a couple steps closer, he gradually removed the lei he still wore about his neck that Brain had given him and draped it around his husband before shimmying back a bit.

Breath catching, Brain touched the lei in an effort to keep from reaching out to do a lot more than just touch his husband. He leaned back against a decorative bowl of shells, hoping it would keep him from swaying forward. His gaze trailed down from way his blue eyes shimmered, focusing on those swishing hips instead. Those tireless, slim hips. "Mm."

Without really thinking about it, Pinky rolled his hips forward in the middle of his hula. He kept his eyes trained on Brain's face, still smiling at the reactions he was causing. Swaying from side to side, he turned, tail dancing along with him now, parting the grass skirt with each flick. It really didn't hide much at all, but that was alright because Brain seemed to enjoy it. This time he couldn't help the airy giggle as he rolled his hips again.

Quite simply entranced, Brain unconsciously spread his legs, leaning a little more heavily against the bowl. Beautiful, he thought again, a little buzz of pride flitting in. _His_ husband was beautiful. His eyelids drifted halfway down, his pink eyes hungry and possessive.

Pinky's breath hitched and his fluid dance steps faltered. At the slight movement, his gaze was drawn to the way his legs spread. His groin throbbed and he had to force his eyes to seek out Brain's once more. If anything, the gleam made his loins burn even hotter. When his hips swayed this time, he glanced down and was surprised to find the skirt parting as his arousal increased. "Egad," he breathed, shivering as the grass brushed against it.

Brain rocked his hips, pushing them up, bracing his hands on the tabletop to better make his own arousal known. "Pinky," he murmured, voice husky, "you're beautiful." And the megalomaniac very badly wanted his hands all over him.

"Brain..." He stumbled again in his dance, quite unable to remember how the rest of it went with his head filling with such a pleasant buzz. He wanted to touch. Watching him lift his hips, oh he wanted to touch. Pinky glided closer, his cheeks rosy as he licked his lips. His hand reached out, fingertips brushing against Brain's cheek. "Naaaaaarf."

Brain reached up, capturing Pinky's hand. Just the two of them, alone for a week on their honeymoon. Eyes darkening, he made a small sound and drew one of Pinky's fingers into his mouth. He removed it again after a moment, pressing a kiss to the palm. "You can stop dancing now, Pinky."

His knees buckled as the warmth enveloped his finger, even without Brain's permission he would've been unable to keep dancing. Pinky knelt down in between his legs, leaned in to glide his tongue along Brain's neck, from the collarbone to chin.

Breath catching, Brain let his head fall back. He lifted his free hand, running it up and down Pinky's back, pressing down to try and get him closer.

Pinky kissed along his jaw, all the way up to his ear. Arching into the hand at his back, their chests pressed together. He rubbed against the softness of Brain's fur as he nibbled and licked the curve of his ear. "I missed this, Brain," he mumbled, distracted by the heat in his belly.

"Yes," he agreed, trying to get even closer. His ear gave a twitch, a hand running up the length of Pinky's tail. He wanted to touch everywhere all at once, be touched everywhere all at once. He ran his tongue over Pinky's shoulder, nipped. "I missed it too."

Tail raising, pressing back against Brain's palm, Pinky whimpered and tilted his head to lock their lips together in a hungry kiss. His hands took up the task of sliding up and down his sides, caressing his hips. He wanted to feel all of him. His tail curled around Brain's wrist, soaking up the attention.

Moaning into the kiss, the smaller mouse writhed needily beneath his lover. The leis were getting in the way, so he adjusted them with the hand not captured and managed to get them looped around both of them. Symbols of affection, indeed.

For some reason, the idea of the leis being around them both made Pinky giggle against his lips, wiggling more as he inched closer. His hands crept inward, cupping Brain's shaft between his palms. He marveled at how it pulsed, pulling away from the kiss to look down between them.

Brain gasped at the unexpected touch, giving Pinky's tail a squeeze. His hand slid down, fingers massaging until they encircled the base, while his hips arched, giving shallow thrusts into his cagemate's hands. "Pinky," he keened.

"Does it feel good, Brain?" Pinky panted, bending over a bit lower to push his tail and rear further against Brain's fingers. He watched him thrust, then gently squeezed his lover's erection before pumping in time with his hips.

He nipped at Pinky's neck, trying to settle himself down and finding himself simply incapable of it. "Yes," he breathed, dragging the fingers of his free hand down Pinky's back to squeeze his bottom, the hand on his tail carefully working its way back up.

"Naaaaaaaarf..." He tilted his head to the side, exposing more of his neck. Keeping one hand around Brain, he supported himself with the other, but didn't lose his tempo as he continued to slide up and down the slick, pink shaft. Pinky squeaked when he felt the squeeze, arching into the touch.

Taking advantage of the new angle, Brain nuzzled into the fur of his neck with nips and warm, long licks. The movement of his hips was automatic, the noises he made muffled but eager. "Pinky, I want- Go get the..." It was difficult to form coherent sentences like this, so he tugged Pinky's tail forward and pressed his thumb to his entrance. "In the travel cage still."

A startled moan escaped him, his legs unconsciously spreading until he lost his balance and fell flush against Brain. His entire body was tingling, his heart racing in a way only Brain could manage. Blue eyes dazed, he blinked at him several times before shaking his head of it. "Right, Brain... the... the uh... what is it?" He struggled to push himself back up, his hand pinned beneath his stomach still wrapped around Brain's length.

"The three in one oil, Pinky." Brain squirmed a little, resisting the urge to continue rocking his hips. He needed a minute to pull himself together. "Go and get it."

"'Kay," he breathed, leaning in to brush their lips together once more. Pinky got to his feet shakily, then bounded off for the travel cage. It felt so cold now without Brain. He shivered and his loins throbbed in protest of losing the contact, but he promised himself he'd be back. The three in one oil was easy enough to find, Brain had left it in a not so hidden hiding place. He picked it up and hurried back to the balcony. "I found it, Brain!"

Almost all the work he'd done to relax himself vanished when Pinky reappeared on the table. He was still in the skirt, the grass parting for his length. The Brain had been debating whether or not it should be removed, but now... He just wasn't going to give Pinky a chance to remove it. Dragging his teeth over his bottom lip, he reached out and decided grass skirts were going to join the growing list of things he couldn't look at without getting uncomfortably warm. "Come, Pinky." He all-but purred the words, beckoning the mouse closer.

"Right, Brain." He didn't need telling twice. Cradling the oil in his paws, he rolled his hips and shimmied his way back over to Brain. The grass teased his arousal, sending pleasurable ripples through him and he couldn't help but groan softly. Lowering his front half, he placed the three in one oil next to Brain. His blue eyes locked onto his husband's and he smiled, wiggling his bottom in the air playfully.

"Mm. Thank you." Brain didn't even give the oil a glance, spreading his legs a little wider so Pinky could better settle between them, framing his face in his hands to pull him into a greedy kiss. One of his hands slid down, encircled Pinky's tail again.

Pinky rubbed up against him, caught between the urge to cuddle and the urge to touch. The heat was back, coursing through him as his hands sought out every part of Brain he could reach. His tail lifted as he kissed back just as hungrily, their shafts sliding together. "Brain..."

Brain got the leis around them both once again, this time tugging sharply so they were pressed together as close as they could possibly get, before reaching out for the oil. He had to release his tail for a moment, rocked his hips to make up for it. He wanted to get as much contact as he could, as much heat as he could. Only Pinky did this to him, for him.

"Brain...!" He whined, grinding their hips together as his arms wound around Brain's middle. He needed him closer, wanted his hands back. Pinky buried his face in his neck, nipping and sucking at the curve where it met his shoulder.

Tilting his head to offer more access, Brain closed his eyes tightly and allowed himself to revel in the sensations. Only the promise of more contact, more heat, moved him on. Slick hands reached down to cup Pinky's lifted behind, squeezing and kneading, fingertips passing teasingly over his entrance.

His heart was pounding as he spread his legs again, shivering. Pinky muffled a whimper in the fur of Brain's shoulder, clinging tighter to his husband despite the pressure it put on their groins. "Brain, don't tease." His tail flicked up for emphasis.

He licked the curve of his ear soothingly, re-coating his fingers and pouring a bit of the oil directly onto the little pucker. Panting right into his lover's ear, Brain massaged his index finger over it until the muscles gave and he was able to press in easily. He groaned softly, hips wriggling.

"Mmm..." Blue eyes scrunched up, his ear twitching. His knees spread further apart instinctively. It felt so strange, but with it came the exciting promise of something more. Pinky's stomach flip-flopped and he pressed his arousal against Brain's.

"Relax, Pinky," Brain murmured, his own stomach tight with need. One of his hands slid to Pinky's tail, fingers curling around it to pump in mimicry of what he'd like to be doing to the pulsing length pressed to his own. Soon. Very soon. He managed to work in a second finger, thrusting and carefully stretching.

Taking deep breaths, he gradually relaxed and oh, it felt glorious. Moaning, Pinky arched his back, tail stiffening and twitching as he rocked his hips. He wanted to feel more, it just wasn't enough. He wanted Brain to fill him, to soothe the heat and need coiling in his gut. His tongue laved along Brain's neck. "Brain, please."

"Yes," he agreed, regretfully releasing Pinky's tail to loosen the leis so they could move. Removing his fingers, Brain gave him a push, wanting him to sit up rather than roll off entirely. He wanted to see those hips moving. Trembling with anticipation, aching with need, he took a hold of the oil again so he could prepare himself. "Lift up, Pinky."

Pinky looked at him with eyes half-lidded and dark, his cheeks flushed as he watched Brain slick himself up. Panting, he put his arms back for support and pushed up his hips, moaning when the grass skirt shifted and brushed his extremely sensitive shaft. He couldn't help thrusting into the air a few times, biting his lip as he met Brain's gaze. "Brain, I need you!"

Brain slid a hand beneath the skirt to grip one of Pinky's thighs and pull him down once again. He kept a firm grip on himself to remain steady, groaning as the head pressed in. When his muscles clenched automatically around the new intrusion, he had to fight the urge to thrust up. "Pinky," he moaned. "Relax now, Pinky. Keep... Yes..."

His stomach clenched and his head was spinning. Pinky brought a fist to his mouth and bit down hard as he whimpered, tears pricking the corners of his eyes. It hurt only a little, it was mostly just so overwhelming a feeling. "Brain," he hiccuped, "Egad..." The sounds Brain was making encouraged him to do as he said, gradually getting used to feeling so full. Slowly, he started to move his hips, the pleasurable burn replacing the uncomfortable one.

"Yes," he breathed, eyes dark and dazed. "Perfect, yes." His hands sought out Pinky's, clinging tightly. Hesitantly, wary of rushing this, Brain began making careful, shallow thrusts. The heat surrounding his length was overwhelming, pleasured sounds spilling from him.

Pinky laced their fingers together, lashes fluttering in an effort to stay open and fixated on Brain's. The throbbing deep inside him intensified as Brain's joined it, he opened his legs more, trying to feel as much as possible and let him in further. He rolled his hips firmly against his cagemate's, sparks of pleasure shooting up his spine, so he did it again and again. "Egad, Brain..."

"Egad," Brain echoed, the word summing up the situation perfectly. So tight, so hot, so... so everywhere. Unable to help himself, his hips quickened their pace, urging Pinky's to do the same. "Yes, that's..." He gave his hands a squeeze, breaking off on a heady moan. But then his attention was caught by his length, brushing against the swishing skirt, so he released one of Pinky's hands in order to cup the shaft, kneading it firmly.

Gasping, he tossed his head back, gripping Brain's shoulder to ground himself. Oh, Brain felt so good. He was everywhere; in him and on him. Pinky made a choked keening sound, rocking hips against Brain's faster. He couldn't decide what he wanted to feel more of, so desperately tried to have both. "Brain, Brain, ohh...!" His body tried to pull him in deeper. "Please, oh please..."

"That's it, Pinky, that's it..." His voice was breathy and broken, hips moving as quickly as he could make them go. Brain tugged Pinky forward a little, changing the angle to try and find a spot in particular. His arousal was throbbing with the need to release, leaving him clinging to the edge. In defense, he focused on moving his fingers over the slick length he held. He rubbed the pad of his thumb over the slit, biting his lip.

It was getting to be too much, Pinky just knew they were going to explode before long. He thrust in this new angle, feeling so much closer and fuller and arousal weeping freely with the brush of his thumb. Suddenly fireworks burst in his head as Brain finally found what he was looking for and Pinky cried out in ecstasy. His fingers curled tightly in Brain's fur, while the hand he held was squeezed tightly. "Brain," he sobbed, falling closer and closer to the brink each time he hit that spot. He let his head fall forward, nuzzling his husband desperately.

He cried out, the pressure surrounding him almost unbearable. He returned the nuzzles, whimpering. "Almost, dear, almost..." Brain squeezed pressure points on his shaft, dragging over that spot with every piston of his hips once he wrapped his legs around Pinky's waist, able to press somehow deeper. "Pinky...!"

"Brain...! Brain!" Wailing his name, Pinky's insides clenched as his back arched. His seed spilled out over Brain's hand as he thrust with abandon, letting his release wash over him in waves.

Brain's hips continued to move on their own, his mind shutting down entirely as his vision went white-hot. His release spilled deep within his lover, a moan of Pinky's name bursting from his lips with each jettison until he was emptied and collapsing back to the table, dazed and sated.

Pinky went down as well, with Brain still buried in him. The fur of his belly was coated in his own cum, and his insides were bathed in Brain's, but he was too exhausted to care as he cuddled. "Naaaaaarf..." he sighed, dizzy from the aftermath, his heart taking its sweet time to slow down. "Egad, Brain..."

"Yes," he agreed quietly, extracting his hand from between their bodies. "Spectacular," he mumbled, giving Pinky's ear a lazy swipe of his tongue.

Humming happily, Pinky returned the gesture. Then went on to lick his cheek before kissing it. "I love you, Brain."

Leaving the "I love you too" unsaid, the megalomaniac merely made an agreeable sound before rubbing their noses together. "Honeymoons certainly have their perks," he murmured.

Pinky nodded, practically glowing as he beamed at Brain. "Will we get to do this every night of our honeymoon, Brain? Poit."

With a well-pleasured sigh, Brain let his eyes drift half-closed. "Pinky, we don't even need to wait for the night. It's a honeymoon. We can do this whenever we like."

"_Narf_." Gasping quietly, his tail began to wag in earnest and he nudged Brain's chin with his nose. "Really, Brain? Oh, I really _really_ like honeymoons now."

"I'm flattered, Pinky." Brain yawned, patting Pinky's waist lazily to try and unattach the skirt. "Lift up now. This can't be comfortable."

"I don't mind, it's like we're a puzzle! We fit together all snuggly!" Giggling, he moved his hips up regardless. His face scrunched up in a wince as Brain slipped out. It felt so empty, stretched and wet. Pinky glanced down to see white liquid dribble down his leg. He kept his tail up, wary of getting it caught up in the mess and undid the skirt from around his waist. It was covered in their seed too, he'd have to make a new one. "That better, Brain?" he asked, tossing it aside.

"Yes." Not enjoying the sudden chill, Brain let his ears flatten and pulled Pinky back atop him. One of his hands slipped down, grasping his tail to help keep it lifted, and decided that it was alright to enjoy the sight of him like this as long as he kept it to himself. It was... unsanitary but so very gratifying. "But we're going to need a bath soon."

Pinky laughed and kissed the tip of Brain's nose. "Yes, we're all sticky and happy!" Because he was, despite his need for a bath, deliriously happy. And baths held the possibility for more happy things.

"Quite. But _you_ are often both of those things." Sighing, Brain stretched and gave him a fond nuzzle. It was easier to give affection after these activities than it normally was for him, so he stroked Pinky's tail and let his eyes close, enjoying the warmth.

Humming with contentment, Pinky nuzzled back. "But this is a different kind of happy! And sticky... poit." He glanced back for a moment before shaking his head and resting it against Brain's. "This is the kind of special happy I only feel with you, Brain."

Turning his head, he rubbed his nose against Pinky's cheek. It was odd, the way certain things made his heart stir only because it was Pinky who said them. He was incredibly, impossibly sincere. "Yes," he murmured, "I know what you mean."

"I make you happy too, Brain?" By nature, Brain was very grumpy-growly, so Pinky always paid special attention to the things that made his lover smile. The thought of being one of those things, on par with the world, made his heart feel like a big, red balloon all floaty and flighty. He moved so their noses were pressed together, smiling even if Brain couldn't see it. He was so cute when he was sleepy. Pinky kissed both closed eyelids, then bumped their noses back.

"Pinky... There isn't anyone on this world capable of eliciting the... feelings you elicit." Brain let his eyes flutter open, reaching his non-sticky hand up to pat his husband's cheek. On his part, sincerity took a bit of work. But there were times when Pinky deserved the effort. "We wouldn't be married otherwise."

"Naaaaaaarf," he purred, blue eyes slipping shut as he nuzzled his hand. "I'm so very glad we're married. It means we get to be husbands and that's just lovely." Something about having and being a husband was very wonderful in Pinky's opinion, he just couldn't find a way to describe it. That was the trouble with being stupid sometimes. But he supposed as long as he felt it, that was what counted.

"I'm..." He stroked his husband's cheek, trailing off. His system had settled, mind working at its usual pace, and the simple affection became more difficult. "Yes. Agreed."

Pinky opened his eyes and just looked at him for a moment or two, before starting to fidget. "I think it's bath time now," he whispered as if it was a secret, then giggled to himself. Carefully sitting up, he stretched his arms over his head to work out any kinks. The movement made him aware of a dull pain in his backside. He shakily got to his feet, then offered his hand to Brain.

Taking the offering, Brain got to his feet and just stayed where he was a moment, trying to steady himself. Recuperation was always a minor issue with these activities, but they always had plenty of time since they were always entirely alone when they engaged in them. There were too many tales floating about on the internet of children walking in on their parents for Brain to ever attempt anything with their daughter within even fifty feet of the lab.

* * *

Most of our chapters are going to be about this long

And yay! The love things begin, lol


	3. Chapter 3

When the shakiness of his knees dissipated, he gave Pinky's hand a squeeze and tucked himself back into the pouch between his legs. Walking with it just... hanging there was entirely too uncomfortable.

Having no such qualms, Pinky ignored his, more focused on how difficult was to walk. "Egad, Brain, I'm going to have to crawl around everywhere like a worm," he reasoned, keeping a tight hold of Brain's hand.

"You'll feel better after a bath, Pinky. I promise." He leapt down to the chair then to the floor, looking up at Pinky to make sure he was alright. "I suppose there's a certain level of discomfort after... that."

Pinky followed, hopping to the chair and landing with a startled "ow!". More prepared for the effects of jumping, his "ow" from the chair to the floor was more of a whimper. Oh, that did hurt. He rubbed his rear as if it would help soothe it, despite the pain being on the inside. "It felt wonderful before this." He frowned as he wondered how that could be. "Can we do it on the ground next time, Brain? Or somewhere where we don't have to jump? It doesn't like that."

"Of course, Pinky." Brain took his hand again, feeling apologetic enough to press a kiss to the palm. "Though should the mood take us when we're higher up, I'll be sure and clean you up so you won't have to leap down. Alright?"

"'Kay." The kiss made it all better. Well, not _all_ better, but a good deal better. Oh, he had the best husband ever! Pinky blushed and giggled, but kept his wiggling to a minimum in case it made him hurt again. "Then I'll clean you! _Troz._"

He'd meant he'd get up and locate a washcloth, but there was something... extremely arousing when Pinky cleaned him with his tongue. His eyes flickered, darkened. "Thank you, Pinky. Perhaps... Perhaps soon I'll let you try and... take me in that manner."

Blue eyes went wide and his whole body agreed that he liked that idea. His already flushed cheeks darkened even further. "Oh, thank you, Brain!" He bent down to embrace him, but kept it quick as his lower back did not approve. "Poit." He hoped he'd feel better after getting cleaned, he wanted to be able to hug Brain whenever. Still holding Brain's hand, Pinky started wobbling over in the direction of the bathroom. "We're going to take a bath together, right Brain?"

With a nod, Brain kept close to his lover, wary of the way he was walking. It hadn't been like this the first time because, well, they'd already been in the water and had ended up staggering exhaustedly to bed. "Yes, Pinky, we're going to take a bath together."

"Fun-fun silly-willy!" When they got to the bathroom, Pinky looked up the counter with trepidation. The sink was up there and he was down here. He really wanted a bath though, so with that thought in mind, he started climbing up the drawers. Hoisting himself over the edge of the counter, he sprawled out on his stomach to rest the irritation. At least the sink wasn't too much further. He was completely willing to wiggle worm-like the rest of the way if need-be. "Squirmy-wormy," he sing-songed, waiting for Brain to join him on the counter.

Brain hopped up behind him, brushing himself off when he reached the counter. "Just lie there, Pinky. I'm perfectly capable of starting a bubble bath." He let his tail brush over Pinky's ear as he passed, a vague sign of affection, and headed towards the various bottles on the counter. This was certainly one advantage to staying in a hotel. He dragged over the bubble bath, turning the water on with an absent kick. While he unscrewed the lid, he let his tail test the temperature until it was to his liking before sliding into the sink to put the stopper in. When he climbed back up, he added in the bubble bath and looked Pinky's way. "Feeling any better?"

Elbows propped up on the counter, Pinky cradled his chin in his hands as he watched Brain, shamelessly admiring him. He nodded in the affirmative without really thinking, but he found that lying on his belly was preferable to any other position thus far. "I think so, Brain." Pinky slid into a crouch, raising his hips in the air experimentally, mimicking his usual playtime pose. From there he straightened to stand on two legs and waddled over to Brain.

Brain lifted a brow at the way he was having to walk, trying not to be amused. Turning off the water since it was deep enough, or so he hoped since the bubbles covered the surface, he closed the bottle and pushed it aside. "In the water now, Pinky. And we'll see what we can do about your soreness."

Pinky lowered himself into the sink, sighing at the warm water. "Oh, this is lovely, Brain," he complimented, dipping down beneath the bubbles. His stiff, sticky fur was quite grateful, as was the rest of him. He looked up at Brain and reached out to him. "You too, Brain!"

"Yes, yes, I'm coming." The smaller mouse slid into the sink, a little annoyed that the water was nearly up to his shoulders, but it was certainly soothing. He immediately felt much cleaner, so waded closer to Pinky without verbalizing his complaint. He took hold of the outstretched hand automatically, a light blush tinting his cheeks as he realized it. It was almost a conditioned response when it came to Pinky. "Hm."

He gave their joined hands a squeeze. Nearly submerging all of himself in the water, Pinky left his head and shoulders above the surface. Like a sea serpent, or a mermaid perhaps, he wound himself around Brain. He pressed his lips to one of his reddening cheeks, then ducked his head under and swam around to Brain's other side. Bubbles sat atop his head when he popped up next, giggling as he cupped some of the foam in his paws.

Brain shook his head, reaching out to wash his head. While his fingers caressed his ears, drifted down to massage his scalp, his lips gave a small twitch. "Already feeling better, I see."

"Mmm..." Pinky hummed, his body turning to pudding under Brain's touch. "I don't have to walk or jump in the water, so it doesn't hurt." Pinky agreed, eyes closing in bliss. "I can swim around all wiggle-worm like."

"Considering the normal soothing qualities of a warm bath, this should transfer when we're finished in here." Brow furrowed in concentration, Brain slid soapy fingers to Pinky's face, gently cleaning his cheeks and muzzle. "We'll go to bed after this either way. Duck under and rinse."

Taking a deep breath, Pinky went under. He blew out some bubbles, watching them rise to the surface. He then noticed he was in front of Brain's stomach, and he did love his wonderfully pudgy tummy, so he leaned forward to give it a pat and a kiss. He broke through the surface almost immediately after and laughed.

Brain was blushing, ears twitching with embarrassment. He hadn't been expecting that in the slightest. "Pinky, I'm trying to get you clean," he grumbled. "Turn around and allow me to wash your back."

Pinky simply smiled at him, muffling his giggles, and obeyed, rising up out of the water a little so Brain could have access to his back. He'd made Brain all blushy! It wasn't that difficult to do, especially when it came to his stomach, but it delighted Pinky nonetheless.

Rolling his eyes, the large-headed mouse gathered up some of the bubbles and covered Pinky's back with them. Rising to his toes, he started with his friend's shoulders. Making sure he didn't miss a spot, Brain began to carefully work his way down, fingers kneading and caressing, delving through his fur much more than necessary. But once he started touching Pinky it was, as always, rather difficult to pull away.

Groaning softly, he tilted his head forward and arched his back. Oh, it felt lovely, just like a massage. Pinky savored the attention bestowed on his back, being a very tactile creature, he could always appreciate it when on the receiving end of Brain's touch. Whether it be a comforting pat on the side or a fun bop on the head, he did his best to reinforce it all. "Mmm... Brain," he sighed.

It was difficult not to step forward and just wrap himself around Pinky, but he didn't want a face full of bubbles so refrained. "Lift your tail up," he murmured, hands resting on his back just above the water. "I know I got it sticky." Barely, but he wanted an excuse to stroke the wiggly appendage.

"'Kay," he exhaled, his tail moving up towards Brain's hands, brushing against his side on the way. He swayed back and forth, tempted to lean into his husband, but it wouldn't help Brain wash him if he did that. "_Narf._"

Heat was pooling in his gut, his arousal beginning to make itself known. It was nearly impossible to control in the warm water, his hands on his lover. Though he could've reached down to press his length back into the pouch and away, he chose to cup Pinky's tail instead, fingers wrapping around the base beneath the water and rubbing his way slowly upwards.

"Brain..." he hummed, both he and his tail squirming at the touch. Pinky rocked onto his tip-toes, trying to follow the path of his hand. It filled him with butterflies to realize that he was getting warmer while the water's temperature didn't fluctuate. His once flaccid, pink shaft was tingling as the thought of it being caressed like his tail made itself known.

"Yes, Pinky?" he murmured, though it was more of a coo than a question. Brain's hands drifted away from his husband's tail to gently cup and caress his bottom, his cleaning of the fur there more of an afterthought. He brushed a finger over his entrance, though it was almost regretful as he didn't plan on filling him up a second time. Perhaps by the end of the week he'd feel more comfortable doing so more than once in a night, but now it was still too new for both of them. He didn't want to risk causing him more pain.

Pinky shuddered and whimpered, a combination of pleasure and pain mixing in his gut. The puckered hole was eager, but the muscles inside were still sore. And the sound of his voice, it made Pinky practically purr in response. "Feels good, Brain..." Was all he could think to say, not sure why he had uttered his lover's name other than he felt the need to. He finally had to lean into him, craving more contact. He sank down in the water, more to Brain's level, and rubbed his backside against his groin.

With a soft moan, Brain gave a few shallow thrusts, rubbing his quickly hardening shaft against his lover. "You tempt me to do what I know we shouldn't," he admitted, tone husky, arms winding around Pinky's body to keep him close.

"What's that, Brain?" Words were so hard to find, his head foggy with desire. His voice strained and breathless. Pinky clutched at the arms around him, needing something to hold onto. His tail made to wrap around Brain's waist.

"To bury myself within you once again." A finger circled the quivering entrance, Brain pulling back just a little. He left one arm around his waist, allowing Pinky to cling. "But I would rather not harm you on the first night of our honeymoon." He slid his hand down, stroking the back of one of Pinky's messy thighs. "What do you suggest we do instead, Pinky?"

Oh, but he did want him inside again. Still, even in his pleasured state, Pinky could agree with Brain's logic. They had plenty of other nights to do this. Tilting his head to the side, he nuzzled the damp fur of his cheek as his mind struggled to think of something. Touching, he wanted touching. And kisses, lots of kisses. Forcing himself to pull away just enough so he could turn around, Pinky sealed their lips together. He managed to press Brain against the porcelain of the sink, the eager kiss turning hungry.

Brain made several pleased sounds into the kiss, arching against him and wrapping his arms around his neck to keep him close. He'd been hoping for something like this, Pinky's affectionate instincts were so much better than his own, after all. It was a little worrying, handing over the lead, but his mind kept circling around one thing that he'd already decided against. "What else, Pinky?" He lifted a hand to stroke the curve of his lover's ear, nibbled softly at his bottom lip. "What else would you like to do?"

Everything. It was the only word he could think of that summed up what he wanted. Everything. All of Brain. "Brain, I..." His hands went to hold his hips, rubbing circles into them as his mouth explored Brain's neck and shoulder. He could feel the pulsing of his erection against his stomach and he couldn't help but push against it. "Can I... can I taste you again? Your thingy, like before." He managed to pant out while suckling on a spot of his neck right below his chin. He reached out to tug on his length for emphasis, thumb stroking the head.

Of course. Of course Pinky's sweet mind would turn to something that would involve pleasing his lover first. Much of his worry fleeing, Brain drew their lips together yet again. He battled his instincts, even while a moan escaped and his hips began to rut against Pinky's hand, to keep the kiss gentle and warm. With his mind so rapidly fogging over, he couldn't think of another wordless way to convey just how much he loved his husband. "Yes," he whispered, lips still touching. "You can do... anything you like, my dear."

"Oh, Brain..." Pinky lapped at his mouth before giving him one last kiss. He picked up his lover and set him on the edge of the sink. His hands rubbed Brain's thighs, creating friction to keep him warm now that he was out of the bath, and his lips peppered kisses down his chest to his stomach. Pressing his own body against the side of the sink, Pinky moaned into the fur of his belly at the feel of the smooth surface against his heated arousal. He nudged Brain's thighs apart, kissing and nibbling the inside of one of them.

Helpless whimpers catching in his throat, the megalomaniac spread his legs further apart. He reached out, seeking his husband's hands. He needed something to latch onto and the rubbing of his thighs wasn't keeping him from shivering, though the quivers had nothing to do with cold. Brain was simply too hot from anticipation, from wonder. "Pinky, I... Please."

Releasing his thighs to squeeze Brain's hand reassuringly, Pinky's tongue darted out to taste his length, running from base to tip. He pulled back only to repeat the motion, savoring the essence of his husband. "Brain, you're so yummy..." he murmured, nuzzling his shaft in between licks.

With a whine, Brain arched his back and tightened his grip on Pinky's hands. His tongue was so warm and wet, his breaths against the shaft so warm. He stubbornly kept his eyes open in order to watch, a wave of anticipation crashing into him each time his lips parted and revealed the versatile pink muscle. And each lap was somehow better than expected, each nuzzle sending sparks from his groin to his mind, threatening to shut it down completely. "Oh, Pinky..."

Brain's heady scent permeated his senses, instinct taking over as he gave one last, long stroke with his tongue before encircling the tip with his lips. "Mmm..." He relaxed his throat and began to bob his head, getting further along each time. His hips started thrusting in time with his mouth, but he could only whimper when the unyielding porcelain offered no relief.

Moaning, head falling back and eyes finally squeezing shut, Brain released his lover's hands and reached down to stroke his ears, pet his head, anything he could do. He wanted to touch, to hold, to cling desperately and thrust mindlessly. He held back from the last, wary of choking his counterpart, but it was difficult not to follow his mouth each time it pulled back. "Let me- I want-" The whimpers around his shaft shot heat straight into his mind, taking whatever coherency he had left with it.

All the beautiful sounds spurred him on further, heating his belly with such an overwhelming intensity. Pinky wanted him to make more lovely noises. He took Brain down to the hilt, then sucked long and hard, the pre leaking from his slit coating his tongue. His ears twitched madly at the attention they received from Brain's hands, his own went to grip his hips and hold them in place.

Since his hips couldn't snap up like they wanted to, his head snapped back and smacked painfully against the counter. Even as stars exploded behind his eyes, his hips wriggled and writhed against Pinky's hold, and his outcry was such a tangled mess of pleasure and pain that even he couldn't sort it out. Overwhelmed, eyes watering between tightly closed lids, he began to whimper desperately. "Pinky...! Pinky, Pinky, please...!"

Startled by the reaction, blue eyes went wide and he made to stop, to check on Brain because that sounded painful. But with his hips still writhing and practically begging, Pinky decided it would be mean to stop him now and resolved to make him feel extra good to make up for it. He hummed around his length and sucked so fluidly, as if drinking. One hand rubbed his hip soothingly and the other went down to toy with the pouch, fingers sliding along the outside of it.

Unable to catch his breath, let alone organize his thoughts, Brain babbled broken, eager encouragements. It was nearly impossible to stand being encased in that wet heat, every suckle dragging him closer and closer. "_Yes_." His legs spread apart as far as they could, but his hips stayed pinned, his mind not registering the change until he felt the fingers on his pouch, tearing a squeaky, instinctive sound from him that would've been mortifying if he could think of anything beyond this moment, these sensations, his lover.

Pinky rubbed his pouch faster, suckled hungrily as the encouragements fueled him. He wanted to please, wanted to make him feel good, wanted. No, _needed_. His hips pounded against the smooth side of the sink and he moaned around the length throbbing in his mouth, hot and heavy. He slipped a finger just inside the pouch and kept stroking it, to draw Brain further along, over the edge.

"I- I- I-" He couldn't take it, the sound and feel of Pinky's moan, the touch, the _heat_. The babbles faded, Brain choking on air as his body began to tense. His toes curled, fingers gripping his lover's ears. No, _no_, it was so- It was too- Whatever it was, it was beyond his comprehension at that point as he tried desperately to hold back. But then he made the mistake of lifting his head and looking. Pink eyes met blue and he was gone, his entire body convulsion as his release tore from him.

Unable to keep from moaning again at the sight of Brain's climax, so _lovely_, Pinky tried to swallow as much of his seed as he could. He choked on his own pleasured sounds however, and had to pull back, lapping at what he missed from hips and stomach and his own face. His hands petted Brain's sides to help bring him down from the high of release.

He writhed and whimpered, his body feeling overly sensitive. Eyes dark and a little wild, the smaller mouse managed to drag his partner up and wrap around him tightly, legs winding around his waist so he could grind against his still-hard length. He wanted to feel everything, every shudder and spasm. Breathless words he was entirely unaware of spilled from him, his head continuing to spin. "Pinky- Pinky, love you. I love you. Move now, Pinky. Let me feel. I want- Pinky. So much."

Pinky cried with relief as his length found heat and softness and Brain, head tossed back and mouth wide open. "Egad, Brain- ohh, oh, Brain!" he keened, hips thrusting faster and faster. The pressure was increasing rapidly now with the friction. "Touch me, Brain, please, please- touch!" Somewhere, anywhere. He buried his face his neck, just to feel as much as possible.

Brain didn't need any extra encouragement, as desperate for this as he'd been for his own climax. He dragged his fingers down Pinky's back, one hand sliding back up while the other latched onto and stroked up his tail. Long and unbroken and expressive - he may as well have been describing its owner. Perfect. It was perfect. Pinky was perfect. "Perfect," he panted, hips still grinding against Pinky's, his pulsing shaft so slick and warm as it slid through his fur. "Perfect, Pinky. Love you. Want you. Yes."

Back arching, Pinky felt spasms wrack his body as his hips jerked out of rhythm. So close, so close, egad. The vocalization of his approval had him sobbing silently, it felt so good. Too good, too much. "Brain, Brain-!" he moaned his name like a mantra, and his whole body was one big throbbing mess as he stiffened and came in a violent burst, thrusting and whining until there was nothing left but tremors from intensity.

With soft whimpers, Brain kept his tight hold on Pinky. The only thing he let go was his tail and that was only to wrap his arms tightly around his lover and rub soothing circles into his back. "Pinky," he whispered, breath catching, and it was only then that he realized that there were tears in his eyes. He blinked rapidly, trying to steady his breathing and gather his scattered thoughts. That had been... He didn't honestly know what that had been. Overwhelming, yes. So very overwhelming. Brain pressed their noses together on a quiet sound, wondering if his overtly emotional companion had understood that.

Murmuring soft noises, Pinky floated between sensations, feeling light and heavy at the same time. He kept his eyes closed, focusing on the soft and firm body beneath him. Fingers curled in the fur of Brain's chest and he rubbed his nose back. Oh, he wanted to stay with him like this for always. Touching, joined, together. His heart was still galloping, his breaths still uneven, but he never felt so at peace. "Brain..." he sniffled, finally blinking blearily to gaze at the other mouse, finding that his eyes had welled up as a few tears spilled out.

"Pinky," he whispered, trembling. He'd lost his mind. Quite simply lost his mind and they hadn't even really done anything new. Brain wasn't sure if he should be horrified or allow himself to revel in it. His legs unwound from Pinky's waist, trying for just a little bit of distance. His belly was coated thickly by Pinky's cum, his heart was galloping in his chest, and his mind was still reeling. "Pinky, that..."

Pinky whimpered, quite adverse to the distance, nestling and curling his spent body around Brain. He could hear Brain's heartbeat in his ear, feel it against his chest. "Egad, Brain..." he finally breathed, "I love you, I really do."

"Yes, I..." His fingers curled and uncurled in the fur of Pinky's back. He'd said it over and over again when they'd been locked together. "Love you too," he mumbled, burying his face into his lover's neck.

Licking his ear affectionately, Pinky gradually calmed down, the quivering muscles relaxing and practically melting against Brain. He sighed happily and his tail flicked to one side in a tired, half-wag. He loved The Brain and Brain loved him. He knew it, he always knew it, but he couldn't ignore the flurry of emotion that threatened to burst out of him whenever it was brought to his attention. Pinky lifted his head and licked Brain's chin before reaching up to stroke his forehead. "Is your biggly-wiggly head okay, Brain?" The silly words juxtaposed by his soft inquiry. "It made an awful loud sound."

It was throbbing, which probably accounted for some of the dizziness he couldn't shake. "I'll more than likely have a headache for the next little while, but I'll be alright." With a quiet sigh, he shut his eyes. "Next time, we'll just have to remember a pillow."

"I'm sorry, Brain." Pinky wiggled up to kiss the top of his head, an honest attempt at making his 'owie' better. "Poit... It was supposed to feel good, not hurt."

"Pinky, it felt..." Brain pressed a kiss to his shoulder, nuzzled fondly. "It was my own fault. What you were doing was wonderful."

"Naaaaaarf." He cooed as he slid back down, leaving his hand on Brain's head. The slickness against their stomachs had him looking down. So much for the bath. Oh, well, more time to get clean. He'd wash Brain after resting a few minutes more, he decided, his limbs still heavy and his head still light.

Brain let his eyes open again, gazing up at his lover. "No more of this tonight," he murmured, more to Pinky than to himself. With his seemingly boundless energy, Brain had no idea how many times Pinky would be able to last in one evening, but he was wary of trying for more than two. His mind had the potential to go away and never return if they tried more than two, which was a ridiculous but unshakable notion. "After we clean ourselves up, it's straight to bed."

"'Kay." Pinky nodded, in complete agreement. He wanted to cuddle now anyway, and it was always best to fall asleep that way. Placing a chaste kiss on his lips, he slipped off Brain and eased back into the water. It was rather cool now, but Pinky didn't mind wanting to soap himself up first. Once covered in the suds, he leaned over the edge to reach out for Brain. "I'll wash you now. Make you nice and squeaky clean."

He really didn't want to move yet, but wanting to be snuggled against Pinky's warmth trumped simply lying there. "Alright. I'd rather not dry like this."

Pinky took Brain into his arms and settled him in the bath water. He rubbed the soap into his fur, nuzzling his cheek on occasion. His attention was primarily devoted to his stomach, partly due to it being the messiest and also partly because he loved rubbing his chubby tummy. He poked it a couple times and giggled, but stopped when he remembered Brain had a headache. He wanted to be on his best behavior.

The water wasn't as warm, but Brain didn't bother to complain. If he did, his husband would probably leave to turn on the tap. Lukewarm water was preferable to that at the moment, particularly when he was being touched. He watched, eyes half-closed, and only scowled a little when Pinky poked him. So used to being swept off his feet and twirled without warning, Brain was always pleasantly surprised by his lover's gentleness (though he acknowledged that he shouldn't have been). It soothed his aching head, the throbbing dulling significantly while he was bathed.

Even when he was certain that Brain was sufficiently cleaned, Pinky let his fingers part the damp fur and massage. "All shiny, shimmery splendid now, Brain?" he asked as he finished, wrapping his arms around him for a quick embrace.

Sighing, Brain rubbed his nose against the underside of Pinky's chin. "Quite." He felt comfortably warm despite the water's temperature, gave a pleased hum. "Thank you, Pinky."

"Oh, anytime, Brain," he laughed, tilting his head back. Oh, his nose did tickle. Pinky moved so his own nose rubbed Brain's, then lifted him out of the water and set him on the edge once more. He rinsed himself off next before hoisting himself onto the counter. "Egad, Brain! I forgot the towels!" For some reason Brain didn't like to shake himself dry, Pinky didn't mind either way, sometimes even forgetting to dry entirely.

Brain sat up, stretching and arching his back until he felt it pop. He shook himself and it didn't even cross his mind to point out that it had been him who'd forgotten, not Pinky. He'd set the bath up, after all. He waved to the small hand towels hanging from a nearby rack. "They're over there. And don't forget one for yourself. It may be a large bed, but I'm not sharing it with you if you're soaking wet."

With a horrified gasp, Pinky pressed his palms to his cheeks before slipping and sliding towards the towel rack. The bath had certainly helped his soreness, though he still tried to be careful. He wanted to be able to do it again while on their honeymoon and Brain was right, he didn't want to hurt himself. Or Brain, like hitting his big ol' noggin on the counter. Pinky tugged on one of the towels and flung it over to his husband, then grabbed a second one for himself. Crouching down on all fours, he shook out his fur before rolling around on the towel in a canine fashion.

Brain dried himself off, leaving the towel folded on the counter when he was through with it, and went around the sink to tug up the stopper. Looking Pinky's way, he shook his head and left the water to drain, striding towards the adorable idiot. "Stop that, Pinky You're just getting water everywhere."

He grabbed a corner of the towel and tugged sharply, jerking it out from beneath Pinky and leaving him sprawled in a giggling heap. With a roll of his eyes, he threw the towel over him and started to rub him down.

Laughter bubbling out of him, Pinky squirmed against the counter. "Brain, that tickles!" he protested, turning from his back to his stomach. His eyes shone with delight and his tail swished incessantly. "_Zort!_ I can do it!"

"Be that as it may, you weren't." Brain latched onto Pinky's tail, giving it a small tug. "Try and hold still. I'm nearly finished." He dropped the towel over his head, rubbing his ears carefully.

He tried his best, though it was significantly easier not to wiggle about when it was just his head. "Naaaaaarf..." This actually felt much nicer, not that tickling wasn't nice, it was just a different sort of nice. He lifted part of the towel so he could look up at Brain. "Peek-a-booo," he giggled, then let it drape back over him as he let Brain finish drying him. "I feel like a ghost."

"You're too fluffy to be a ghost," Brain grumbled and felt a tug of affection when he pulled the towel away completely to fold it and set it aside. Pinky was certainly fluffy, his fur puffed out thanks to the way Brain had dried him. His lips twitched into a small smile. "Entirely too fluffy."

"Like Miracle Whip?" he asked, tilting his head the side bearing a large grin. Then he laughed and sat up straight. Pawing the top of his head, smoothing down the fur, he inquired, "And how do you know what ghosts look like, Brain? Have you seen under their sheets?" The last part was honestly curious, blue eyes focusing on his cagemate expectantly.

"Of course not, Pinky. Ghosts aren't actually real. They're merely an invention born of overactive imaginations." He carried the towel to where his own lay, stacking it on top. "Now come, Pinky. It's time for bed."

Pinky got to his feet and walked rather sedately over to the edge of the counter. He started climbing down rather than hopping from drawer handle to drawer handle. "What are we going to do to tomorrow, Brain?"

"The same thing we're going to do for the next week, Pinky - enjoy our honeymoon." Brain followed him, brushing himself off more out of habit than out of actual need when he reached the floor. "Do you feel any better?" he wondered, a little uncertain about the careful way his excitable husband had moved.

"Oh, yes, Brain." Pinky nodded emphatically, walking rather than leaping about. "But it's still a little funny inside." He placed his paws low on his abdomen, not entirely sure how to describe it. "Much better than before, poit."

Brain reached out and gave him a pat. "Alright. You should be back to normal come morning." They reached the bed in short order and he started up the side, tail giving minute twitches.

Pinky followed, eyeing his tail curiously as they went. As he reached the top, he had to resist the urge to roll and bounce around on this giant bed. Instead he latched onto Brain's hand and gave it a squeeze. 'This bed is so _huge_, Brain! _Narf!_ How did they get it up all those stairs?"

"They likely used the elevator and brought it up in pieces." The smaller mouse looked to their joined hands, giving a small hum. He felt warm, able to place the emotion after a few moments of pondering. Happy. He was happy. It wasn't something he felt very often, so he was rather uncertain over what he should do about it.

Tugging him over to one of the large pillows, Pinky plopped down right in the center of it. He patted the space next to him as he looked to Brain expectantly.

Brain tapped his fingers together, frowning at him despite the bubbling warmth of happiness in him. "Pinky, you asked me before if you made me... happy." His tail gave another small twitch and Brain blinked, a little disgruntled at the realization that he was wagging it. "And it would seem that you make me extremely happy. What on earth do I do with it?"

Blue eyes widened for a moment, for a second a flicker of uncharacteristic seriousness on his expressive face before a brilliant smile dawned. Pinky's gaze flitted between the crookedy tail and Brain's face, the two not matching up at all, but he expected nothing less of his grumbly-growly husband. "Oh, Brain, you don't _do_ anything with it." Pinky reached out to hold Brain's hands. "It just is. Poit. I let it happen and it feels glorious!" His own tail wagged in earnest. Oh, he made Brain happy enough for his tail to wag, he made Brain extremely happy he said! That's a lot of happiness, Pinky didn't know how to possibly contain himself with news like that. That sort of happy... well, he thought Brain had been saving it for when he took over the world. "I really make you that happy, Brain?"

"Well..." Embarrassed and still rather uncertain, Brain fidgeted a little and gave Pinky's hands a squeeze. So he just... let it happen. The idea of doing that was simply nerve-wracking, so Brain could only fidget a little bit more and try and think of the things Pinky did. Since his lover was nearly always happy, his habits were clearly the things he did _with_ his happiness. The list of acceptable displays was extremely narrow, however, so it was simple to choose something to do. Frowning, he abruptly released Pinky's hands so he could move forward and hug him, nuzzling. "I... Yes," he admitted and his tail gave another odd little twitch. "Yes, Pinky, you make me happy. Giddy, even." Which was worse. Better? It was likely supposed to be better, but it really just highlighted Brain's discomfort and confusion.

Pinky made a euphoric little sound and hugged back, gentler than his usual flamboyant displays. He rubbed Brain's back, trying to assuage the frowny-frown on his husband's face. It was to be expected, but he figured it didn't hurt to try. With one eye open, he watched the tail twitch and couldn't help the giggles. Oh, Brain's tail didn't know how to wag! It was so very cute. Turning his head, he pressed a kiss to his temple. "Thank you, Brain. _Narf._"

"You don't have to thank me, Pinky." It was easier to deal with this unfamiliar emotion while he was pressed close to his cagemate, face hidden in the curve of his neck. Allowing himself a small smile, Brain let out a sigh that bordered on contentment and gave Pinky another nuzzle. "This is your doing, after all." Though he did wonder what exactly had caused all of this. Surely there was some sort of simple explanation.

Tempted to pull back to look Brain in the eyes, Pinky contented himself with staring at Brain's tail instead. "What did I do different than normal?" he asked, scrunching up his face as he tried to remember all that occurred between the sink and the bed. Unless it happened before then. Maybe during their love thing? The memory inspired him to nuzzle back. "Whatever it is, I want to do it more often."

"I'm not at all sure what you did," he admitted, rubbing their noses together. Adorable, lovable idiot. His tail gave more of a wiggle than a twitch, but the movement was still odd and disjointed. "Perhaps this is merely an accumulation of events."

Pinky blinked, hesitantly rubbing back. "That sounds painful, Brain," he commented, intrigued by the way 'accumulation' sounded. Biggly-wiggly words always getting him all confused. Though he had to smile when he caught sight of Brain's tail and gave it a congratulatory pat. It was getting better! Practice makes perfect! Shifting his gaze to focus on those pretty pink eyes, Pinky decided it didn't matter how he'd made Brain happy as long as he _was_ happy. "I hope you stay happy for always, Brain."

The Brain had been about to explain his meaning, ended up wincing instead when Pinky continued. "Well, Pinky, I... I highly doubt that I have the energy needed to keep this emotion up in the manner you do." He knew he didn't. This emotion had always been fleeting for him, even though this was the biggest it had ever felt. "But... you always make me feel a little happy, even when you're irritating. It's... Well, it's part of being in love with you." He murmured the last bit, lifting his hands up to frame Pinky's face.

Batting his lashes, his cheeks warmed at the touch. Oh, Brain said the sweetest things! "That's okay, Brain." Pinky settled his arms around his waist. "It can be the quiet kind of happy. On the inside." He felt it sometimes, mostly when Brain told him to stop making a racket. It took a while to learn that racket meant noise and not an actual racket, because he'd been so confused. If he wanted to play tennis, he would've just bought one from the store. Right, well. "Sometimes I get that way and it's not at all like fun-fun silly-willy. It's more like... umm... poit. This." A much softer happy that didn't spur him on to run around or twirl and dance. "Your crookedy tail doesn't even have to wag, though it is getting much better."

Brain looked over his shoulder, watching his tail give another baffling wiggle. It was as though he were having some sort of localized seizure. "Hm." He turned back, leaning forward to give him a small kiss. If this was a quiet sort of happy, he certainly had no intention of experiencing any other kind. This was confusing enough. "I'll keep that in mind." Touching their noses together again, Brain studied Pinky's eyes and wondered how on earth they sparkled even in this dim lighting. The happiness was ebbing, settling into a much more comfortable contentment, so he pressed closer and wrapped his arms around Pinky's neck.

Pinky grinned and rolled them over so they were resting on the pillow, still wound together. He kissed him again, raising one hand to Brain's temple to stroke it. "Sleep now for your achy, breaky head," he murmured as he snuggled against him.

Scooting down, seeking his comforting heartbeat, Brain pressed his lips just over his heart before turning a little to press his ear to it. "It doesn't hurt any longer," he murmured.

"Naaaaaarf," he sighed, resting his cheek on his head. Pinky removed one hand from Brain to tug the blankets up around them, tucking them both in as best as he could. Hugging Brain close, he reveled in the warmth and softness of his lover and let his eyes close. Despite his nap, the excitement of the day certainly took its effect on him. His boundless energy always seemed to recognize when it was bedtime as well, eager to cuddle and press against him. "I love you, Brain. Goodnight."

There was a beat of silence wherein Brain's "I love you too" was thought rather than said aloud. He'd said them more that night than he probably had in the two weeks they'd been "married." He gave Pinky a gentle nuzzle, eyes closing. "Goodnight, Pinky."

* * *

Skimmingsurfaces:

Love things!  
Yes, more and more love things... it doesn't stop, guys. I've been rereading it, since I haven't really sat down to look at the whole thing in a while and... yeah. It doesn't stop xDDDDDDDD

I love it. Though once you get to chapter 6 (I think?) through to chapter 11-ish, there is a lull in love things as they are out and about doing the most adorable honeymooning activities ever. Seriously. They're way, WAY too cute for their own good. So, there is more to this story than smut. Just not much more xD

Egad, but this is so fun. You'll really love it, at least, I hope you will.


	4. Chapter 4

Being the early riser that he was, Pinky woke long before Brain. For a while he just stayed curled around his husband, admiring the way the light shone off the contours of his face. He was so adorable when he slept; well... all the time really, even with his scowly-scowls, but it always pleased the taller mouse to see such contentment in him.

Still, Pinky's energy could not take lying still for very long, so with a farewell kiss he carefully slid out from Brain's embrace. After a few experimental whirls and twirls, he deduced that he was much better and gleefully hopped off the bed. He ran on the wheel for a good hour, this one didn't squeak nearly a much as his usual one, so he didn't worry about waking Brain up accidentally. Once he'd gotten where he wanted to go, he explored the room.

Stumbling upon the hotel's information pamphlets, he was delighted by the concept of room service. Oh, they would service the room, glorious! But first things first. He was feeling rather hungry, so he decided to take advantage of the lovely menu that was included. With a glance over to the bed, he figured Brain would be feeling hungry too, so he'd get them breakfast on a bed! It was supposed to be romantic when breakfast came on a bed.

So Pinky ordered two cheese danishes from the pastry cart (quite confused at the "a la" in front of it, did they mean "aha"? Like "aha! pastries!"), a strawberry yogurt parfait with granola (he figured they could share, all coupley like), toast, a glass of pineapple juice, and two cups of hot tea. The nice man he phoned asked if wanted to put it on the bill and he said yes. Although he didn't understand why the man hung up on him after he asked if it would be a duck's bill or a dollar bill. Maybe he didn't know and just went to go check.

Satisfied with his success at getting food for them (on a bill and on a bed!), Pinky leapt from the nightstand to the bed and cuddled up next to Brain to wait until he heard the knock on the door. "Room service!"

"Poit. Oh dear, I didn't want that yet." He scurried off the bed and ran to the door. "Hello!" he greeted, about to tell them that the room was supposed to wait until after he and Brain ate, but the sight of the food made him forget. "Oh, yummy! Thank you!" Pinky placed a finger to his lips suddenly, as if to quiet himself as well as the concierge, then directed him to set the tray on the nightstand. After he did so, the young man waited around for a moment or two before leaving in a huff. Pinky didn't understand, he'd said 'thank you'. With a shrug, the lanky mouse snuggled up to Brain again and buried his face in his fur.

He'd already been stirring, registering Pinky's absence but not truly wanting to awaken just yet. The sounds of the door had made his ears twitch, but he still hadn't wanted to move. Unfamiliar scents, pleasant that they were, stirred his stomach and had his nose twitching, but there was still no Pinky so the sound he made was an unhappy one. And where were the muffled giggles from "mother" and daughter and the squeak of the wheel?

Brain squirmed a little, body waking up before his mind. It was when the familiar presence of his husband returned that the smaller mouse relaxed again, reaching out to pet and cling sleepily, mumbling indecipherable words under his breath. His eyes squeezed shut as his face burrowed against Pinky's, trying to hide from the light that dared try and pry his eyes open. "Mm... Pin'y..."

Pinky kissed him gently, then pulled back just enough to kiss both closed eyes. "Are you awake, Brain?" he asked in a whisper, rubbing their noses together.

"Mm-mm." He didn't want to be, but he needed to. He needed to get up before the scientists arrived, make absolutely certain that the remnants of their previous night's plan were all hidden away or tossed out, whichever was most fitting. But when he blinked his eyes open tiredly and looked around, he realized they weren't in the lab. He blinked tiredly, turning his gaze back on Pinky, blinked a few more times as his mind finally began to kick in. Honeymoon. Yes. He sighed, reaching up to stroke the curve of Pinky's ear. Waking up really was the worst part of any day.

"Naaaaaarf." Pinky tilted his head into the touch, nudging Brain's hand from his ear over the top of his head. His favorite part of the daytime was watching those pretty pink eyes open up all tired and slowly get more awake. Smiling brightly, he leaned in for another kiss. "Good morning, sleepy-face," he cooed, winding his arms around Brain. "Guess what, I got us breakfast on a bed." Even if the tray didn't very much look like a bed.

"You ordered room service?" Brain sniffed experimentally, humming to himself, and kept Pinky down to keep their noses touching and their lips close. The longer he could just lie there, the better.

"No, it's not for the room, it's for us. Why do people keep saying that?" Pinky scrunched up his face in a sort of pout, but rid himself of it by kissing Brain again.

"Your head needs to be serviced," Brain muttered, though his voice was muffled by the kiss. As his mind sped up to its normal functions, the previous night ran through and warmed his blood and whet his appetite. But his stomach took precedence. "Breakfast, Pinky."

"'Kay!" Pinky wiggled away from Brain and hopped over to the tray. Carefully, he nudged it onto the bed, lucky that they were the same height, and slid it along the blankets over to Brain. It was a lovely spread, they'd even put colorful flowers in a vase for them. "It's a bill bed, apparently," he explained, leaving again momentarily to locate the thimbles in their spare cage. Brain wouldn't be able to drink his tea without it. "I said I wanted breakfast in bed for me and my husband and then they asked if I wanted it on the bill. So I guess that's why it looks so funny." Pinky cradled both thimbles as he strolled back across the bed. He dipped them in the tea cups, making sure not to burn his fingers. He did that before and it wasn't very fun. "Here, Brain!"

"Pinky, 'breakfast in bed' means that we eat while in bed. It arrives on a tray for easy transport." Brain took a cautious sip of tea, hummed. It wasn't as good as Pinky's, but it would suffice. "As for it being placed on our bill, it only means that the price of the meal is going to be included in the overall cost of the hotel when we check out." But there was a small blush working its way into The Brain's cheeks at the idea that Pinky had referred to him as his husband to a complete stranger. It caused a rush of pleasure, embarrassment chasing its heels.

Oh, well, that made sense then. Pinky giggled and poked Brain's cheek. "Your face is my name!" He replaced his finger with his lips for a quick kiss, then ducked away to attack one of the cheese danishes.

Brain reached up and touched his fingertips to his cheek, the almost shy gesture completely at odds with the scowl on his face. But then he scooted just a little closer and reached for the other danish, breaking off a piece. "Mm. Thank you, Pinky. This is surprisingly good."

Preening at the praise, Pinky toyed with the bit of pastry he had in his paws. He'd gone straight for the cheese filling, scooping it out with bits of the flaky crust. "Hooray! I wanted to surprise you! _Zort!_" He took a big bite, some of the cheese getting on his cheeks and fingers. "Yummy!"

Rolling his eyes, Brain leaned away to avoid getting any of the filling on himself. "And you did, so congratulations." He broke off another piece and nibbled on it, mind drifting to his interrupted scheduling. "After we eat, we'll decide what we're going to do with our day. I managed to locate a reputable snorkeling company."

Pinky gasped, hands flying to his cheeks, getting more of the sugary substance on his face. "We're going to go snorkeling? _Snork!_ Oh, really, Brain?" He laced his fingers together and rocked side to side. They would get to swim with the fish! Fishes? Fish. Egad, his brain was starting to hurt, so he took another bite of the danish instead to distract himself.

"Assuming they're open on Sundays, yes. I was a bit too... distracted to check their hours. If they're not offering tours, we can certainly attempt something else." Brain took a sip of his tea, watching Pinky with a small frown. He was going to need another bath if he splattered much more filling on himself.

"'Kay! What else would you like to do, Brain?" He asked, reaching for his own thimble. It was then he realized his hands were sticky and proceeded to lick them clean. He didn't want all the yumminess to go to waste after all. Once they were no longer messy, he wiped them on his sides and proceeded to drink his tea.

Brain watched, each swipe of his tongue and each little suck reminding him of the previous night. It wasn't until he'd stopped that the megalomaniac was able to clear his throat and tilt his own tea back, burning his tongue in the process. But it effectively took his mind off Pinky's mouth. "Well." He cleared his throat. "Maui's guided tours are supposedly spectacular. We'll take one this evening." When they could see the sunset, though he wasn't going to voice the romantic notion.

Pinky nodded, tail swishing at the idea. "That sounds lovely, Brain!" He set down his thimble and turned his attention to the parfait. It was in a darling little glass cup, with fruit and yogurt and crunchy granola. He licked his lips, and grabbed onto the spoon. It was just about his size, so it took some angling before he managed to scoop out some of the treat. "Wuh-whoa." Pinky wobbled a little before he set the spoon down between them. "Try some, Brain!" he encouraged, swiping his finger through some of the yogurt and popping it in his mouth.

Brain waited for Pinky to coat his finger a second time before taking a hold of Pinky's wrist. He licked his finger, sucking it into his mouth and cleaning it thoroughly before sliding his head back and releasing him. "Hm. That isn't objectionable." And he wasn't going to allow Pinky to stir him up without giving a little back.

Blue eyes went wide and he stared wonderingly at Brain. He pulled his hand back, taking a long look at it as the gears in his head turned. Oh, he liked this idea. Grinning broadly, he dipped his finger in again, then slyly poked Brain's cheek with it, smearing the yogurt as he did so. "Oops, sorry, Brain. I missed. Let me get that." Pinky leaned over and licked purposefully, then sucked his finger back into his mouth to hide his giggles.

Teasing little... With a determined light in his eyes, Brain pulled him down by the shoulder and slowly licked along his muzzle. "You've got this... everywhere," he murmured, and set about bathing his face with slow, warm licks until the danish filling was gone from his face and Brain could lick down his neck, sucking lightly.

His laughter quickly turned to happy little sighs, his cheeks growing warmer with each swipe of his tongue. "Mmm... not everywhere..." he hummed playfully, tipping his head back and setting his hands on Brain's hips.

Brain leaned away, scooping up a small handful of the danish filling and smearing it on Pinky's front. "Everywhere," he reiterated and ducked his head to lap at his chest.

Pinky moved his hands to rub Brain's ears, torn between amusement and another feeling. A feeling that he always got before the love things. It dragged a soft moan out of him, rather than bubbly laughs. The bubbles stayed inside his tummy with these feelings. He pushed his chest out a little, stroking the left ear more so than the right. "Still not everywhere," he mused, feeling like being difficult, just to see what Brain would do.

Catching Pinky's tail with his clean hand, he wiped the filling over the end of it. His movements were matter-of-fact, but his eyes were dark. "Oh, it's getting there. Just be patient." He considered a moment, a smirk curving his lips as he looked up at his lover. He kept their gazes locked and drew the tail end into his mouth, sucking warmly.

His breath caught in his throat and his fingers curled in the fur of Brain's shoulders. Pinky couldn't look away, entranced. His tail twitched, the sensitive appendage thrumming and making his heart beat a little bit faster with each suck, each reminder of the wet warmth. "Oh, Brain," he breathed, "I don't want to be patient." The familiar heat already boiling in his tummy.

Brain drew away, eyes closing partway. "You must be. It does take some time, after all. There's a lot of you." He slid a finger down, starting at Pinky's chest and trailing it through the already smeared filling to to stop abruptly at his abdomen. His gaze followed the movement, flicking back up only when he stopped, and his tongue slid slowly along his bottom lip. "I wouldn't dream of neglecting a single, messy inch."

Stomach muscles quivering, Pinky whined quietly as he watched Brain's tongue. Oh, he needed to get back to licking. He never groomed him and he wanted to enjoy every second of it. He leaned forward, trying to capture that mouth with his own. "Please hurry then, Brain," he pleaded, his gaze mimicking Brain's and becoming half-lidded. His hands roved up and down Brain's back, fingers raking through the fur.

Brain lifted himself up a little, nipped at Pinky's bottom lip sharply before running his tongue over the little mark he made. He'd let Pinky have his way the night before and it had made him embarrassingly vulnerable. Now it was his turn and he was surely capable of driving Pinky just as wild. With a low sound, he fitted their lips together firmly, keeping himself just separate enough that none of the mess rubbed into his own fur. He didn't need Pinky's tongue on him, distracting him. "I'll hurry if and when I feel like it," he murmured and gave his husband a nudge. "Lie back."

Pinky shivered, tried to pull Brain closer and made a displeased noise when he wouldn't budge. He let himself fall back, releasing his cagemate and letting his arms splay out. Taking slow breaths to try and calm himself, Pinky found it was no use because even just staring up at Brain made his heart all pittery-pattery.

Biting his lip, Brain let his gaze roam over Pinky. "Mm. Even when you're a mess, you're beautiful. And mine." That was extremely important. Pinky was all his. He broke off a piece of his danish and it fall to Pinky's abdomen. Room service really was a wonderful thing. Smirking, he leaned forward and cupped his husband's quivering pouch, making sure that his erection would stay put away and not jab him in the neck, and began nibbling on the pastry, continuing to nip and lick when he reached Pinky's body beneath.

Oh, oh, that wasn't fair. Pinky whimpered as his hips trembled, the pouch wanting so badly to allow his length passage at the touch. He sucked his stomach in a little, biting down on his lip and nodding fervently. "Right, Brain..." He was Brain's, forever and ever, and Brain was his. His hands found his husband's ears again, needing something to touch and hold.

Brain gave the damp patch of fur a warm kiss, shaking his head free of Pinky's hands so he could sit back and changed his grip to caress and knead, allowing, _wanting_, his arousal to free itself. When it did, he gathered up more of the filling, using both hands this time in order to spread it over his lover's thighs, purposely ignoring the erection for the time being.

"Brain...!" Pinky grabbed onto his own ears, brow creasing as he watched, opening his legs more for him. His erection twitched, thighs pushing up for more attention. He was so hot, he was panting, the flush of his cheeks spreading.

He looked up, reveling in what he was able to do to Pinky, and watched him while his tongue lapped, the damp muscle dragging through the fur and the food. He moaned softly, unable to decide which tasted sweeter, and closed his mouth over a section of his inner thigh to suck. His hand continued to massage the opposite thigh while his heart raced, his own length already throbbing just from touching and tasting.

"Oh, oh, oh... _narf._" Chest rising and falling quickly, Pinky tugged hard on his ears and squeezed his eyes shut. His mouth, his mouth felt so _good_. But he was teasing, and it was driving him crazy! "Brain, that's... it's clean. It's clean, Brain," he groaned, breath hitching.

Brain's ears twitched, lips curving into a smirk. "I suppose it is. Your other one isn't, though." He started to slide over, pausing just between them. With a hum, he ran his nose up Pinky's length, lips brushing the pink surface as lightly as possible. The heady scent that was so deliciously Pinky hung here, sending a shiver down his spine as he breathed him in. "This, it seems, is also clean," he whispered before moving on to the coated thigh, lapping and nibbling.

Pinky shook his head frantically. "No, it's not! It's not!" But he broke off with a strangled gasp and bit down even harder on his lip as his eyes blinked open to watch Brain. His thigh quivered, pulsing with the blood that was roaring in his ears, and he spread his legs wider with a low moan.

"Patience," Brain purred, licking his way down his leg. He swiped his tongue over the back of Pinky's knee, nuzzling there when his lover moaned as his own body seemed to pulsate in one hard throb as the sound coursed through him. He looked up, letting out a moan himself at the sight. His blush was trailing down his neck, the color too deep to remain in his cheeks any longer. And, oh, he looked so very needy. _Patience_ rang through his mind and it wasn't just for his lover any longer. He had to resist the urge to slide up and take.

"But-but Brain-ah!" His head fell back and his knee jerked. He covered his face with his hands, muffling the little, desperate sounds his throat seemed so keen on making. The heat was everywhere, making him itch and burn even in his knees, and why was Brain _teasing_? "Brain, please," he mumbled, lowering his hands just a touch to bite down on his fist, blue eyes dark and shimmering. "I've been patient. I have."

"Yes, I know." Brain's hips were giving small thrusts, and it was difficult not to be frustrated when his aching length met only air. Every whimper, every sound had gone straight to his shaft and it was leaking without a single touch. They'd both been plenty patient. He drew away, one hand gripping Pinky's hip. He very much wanted to just close his lips around the head and suck, but he needed to prove to himself that he could have _some_ modicum of control in these situations. Trembling with need, eyes dark with hungry anticipation, Brain gathered some of the filling and very thoroughly coated Pinky's length.

With a squeak, Pinky's hips attempted to rock up into his hand, hampered by Brain's grip. It throbbed and wept, the sticky sweet substance only serving to increase the desire for friction, for touch, for heat. For Brain. Oh, his mind, fogged and slightly delirious, fixated on his husband. "Brain, Brain, it's messy, oh, please," he panted, frustrated tears pooling in his eyes. "Egad, Brain, _please_."

"Yes, Pinky, yes." With a low moan, Brain released his length to keep both hips pinned and lowered his head to finally, _finally_, finally take the weeping head into his mouth. He gave an eager suckle, tongue immediately lapping, tasting, exploring. He moaned around it, sinking lower.

A choked, guttural sound tore out of him as his back arched. He wanted to thrust up into that warm, wet mouth, but the hands on his hips held him in place, as did the fear of choking his husband had those hands not been there. His hands fisted in the bed sheets beneath him, twisting and clenching as he moaned along with Brain, the vibrations shocking him with pleasure. "Brain...!"

He lifted his head, Pinky's length popping out of his mouth with a wet sound. With soft, eager whimpers, he lapped at the length, cleaning it as thoroughly as he had the other parts. He sucked firmly on the side of his shaft, slowly sliding down to dip his tongue beneath the pouch, swirling his tongue around the edges of it. He had to crawl up a little higher to manage it, though happily used the new vantage point to close his lips around the head once again.

Pinky shook his head from side to side, mind reeling and quickly losing grip. Without hesitation he let himself fall, writhing against sheets as the sensations filled him to the brim. He yelped when he felt the tongue drag against his pouch, quivering and pulsing. He was so hot, it was glorious and unbearable at the same time. "Brain!" He spread his legs further, seeking purchase, lifting his hips ever so slightly because he _needed_. "Oh, _Brain!_"

"_Yes_, Pinky, yes," he groaned, lifting up to lap needily at the leaking slit. He was clinging to Pinky's hips tightly, his own rocking desperately, seeking yet finding no purchase. With a whine, he swallowed Pinky down and down, going much further than he'd meant to. But he relaxed his throat and continued to suck, easing the gagging sensation until it was no longer there. He sucked hard, flicking his pink gaze up to meet his partner's needy blue eyes.

He was overflowing now, surely he couldn't feel this much. He was going to burst, pop, explode, just evaporate into the sensations or melt away because it was too hot. Tears spilled down his burning cheeks as he released a broken sob when Brain sucked. He was devouring him whole, and Pinky didn't care. He wanted deeper, to burrow in the warmth, in the security of his husband. Twisting beneath him, Pinky reached out with a trembling hand. "Brain, Brain, please," he moaned, needing to touch him. He needed him.

Brain released one of Pinky's hips to latch onto his hand, lacing their fingers together as he lifted his head. He couldn't wait for his lover to let go. He needed to be close, surrounding by him, touching everywhere all at once. He crawled up, leaking length dragging over Pinky's abdomen. Even that light touch had his knees buckling, and he had no choice but to sink down and rut their hips together, pulling Pinky's lips to his own for a desperate kiss. "Pinky," he whimpered. "Oh, Pinky..."

Pinky wound his arms around Brain, pulling him flush against his body as his hips bucked frantically, their lengths sliding together, never losing contact. He hungrily returned the kiss, then lapped at every part of Brain's face he could reach. "Egad, Brain, egad!" he whined, growing louder the closer he got. "Oh, I'm- I can't- Brain, I'm so-!"

Brain panted, lapping at Pinky's tongue when it was within reach. "Yes, Pinky! Yes, please, yes!" He couldn't breathe, lost in the motions, lost in Pinky's warmth, his scent, his taste. Just the feel of their fur rubbing together was causing desperate sobs to rip from him. The rest of it, the combination of it all, was overwhelming. Every breath was just _Pinky_, and he was already tensing from imminent release, his mind rendered incapable of even attempting to hold back.

Pinky was gone. Eyes dazed and glossy, he fought to keep them open as his hips stuttered through his release. His body stayed arched up off the bed as he wailed, fingers gripping the fur of Brain's back. "_Brain!_" he cried, overwhelmed as waves of sensation crashed into him, seeing stars. He came over his and Brain's stomachs, slipping even more as he tried to rut through it, to bring Brain to completion as well.

Choking on a wail, Brain simply shattered. His hips bucked wildly against Pinky's as his own release spilled over their stomachs, mixing with his lover's. He couldn't get a good enough grip on him suddenly, his fingers dragging wildly up and down his sides over his chest. "_Pinky_...!"

Moaning his lover's name, still overly sensitive from his climax, Pinky shuddered and writhed beneath Brain's hands until he was too spent to move. His chest heaved as he gulped down air. Egad, that was just... zort. He stroked Brain's back, fogged eyes finally closing, lashes fluttering against still impossibly flushed cheeks. "Brain... naaaaarf..." His voice broke and he licked his lips.

Brain didn't bother attempting to speak, some part of his mind trying to figure out if he'd done what he'd meant to do. Driven Pinky wild, yes, but he'd shorted his own mental faculties in the process. So... not quite. Clearly, he'd just have to try again... assuming he could ever move again. Logically, he knew that this was a temporary paralysis, but it was difficult to keep track of his logical thoughts when his mind just wanted to replay what had just occurred. The thought of doing it again had a soft moan spilling from between his already parted lips, though he didn't move his head from where it had collapsed against Pinky's shoulder. He still couldn't move, limbs entirely too heavy to lift, and vocalizations were still beyond him too. So he laid there, sprawled atop Pinky, and decided being sticky had never been such an amazing sensation.

Pinky let his head loll to one side, to nuzzle Brain despite his lack of coordination at the moment. Everything was tingling like pins and needles, only much better, much happier. He could've stayed with Brain like this forever, his warm weight nestled on top of him, their hearts beating together in unison; except Brain still needed to take over the world and they had their family to get back to at some point... Well, still. "Love you, Brain. Love you so much, more than everything," Pinky mumbled, kissing Brain's ear.

His filters still weren't up, his mind only on the body beneath his and the way they even seemed to breathe in perfect harmony. "You too. Love you too." His eyes closed because keeping them open was entirely too much trouble. "My whole world," Brain mumbled. "That's you - my whole world." He shivered a little, not because he was cold as it was physically impossible for him to feel any sort of chill at that moment, but because there were so many emotions welling in him that he didn't know how to contain or even hide them all. So he just shivered and mumbled exhausted praises - beautiful, silly, love you love you love you, amazing, warm, soft, _everything_. "My everything," he repeated and noticed that his hand was moving, stroking Pinky's side. Hm.

Whether it was his overly emotional nature or the lingering sensitivity from their love things, Pinky wasn't quite sure, but at Brain's words his eyes welled up and his breathing hitched. He'd never said all those wonderful things at once before, he'd never needed to of course, but that didn't change the fact that Pinky had never heard them all at the same time. His lower lip trembled and he tightened his grip around Brain. He opened his eyes, looking down at Brain as several tears slipped out, and he was glad Brain's were still closed and couldn't see. "Mine too," he whispered, voice too thick to manage anything louder. "Poit. You're mine too, Brain."

Brain managed a small nod, fingers curling into Pinky's fur just above his hip. "Yes," he breathed, but didn't say anything more as his mind was beginning to clear. The filters were back, the barriers safely in place. But he was still too warm and too comfortable, despite the stickiness between them, to even consider moving. He blinked his eyes open, feeling a prickle of unease at how open he'd just been, how vulnerable. So he looked up to try and, if not rescind the words, at least put them into some sort of context. But Pinky was crying... That wouldn't do at all. Thoughts of attempting to retrieve some of his dignity faded. "Oh, Pinky, don't cry."

Sniffling openly at being found out, Pinky removed one arm from around Brain to rub at his eyes, hiding them. "I'm not," he hiccuped, eyes still watering. But he didn't want Brain to think he was sad! He was far from sad! His heart had swelled up so big with all sort of happy feelings, it was just overwhelming.

"Don't lie, Pinky. You're horrible at it." Brain pulled himself up a little so he could rub their cheeks together. "I didn't say all of that so you would cry." He hadn't meant to say any of it at all, but since it was out it was certainly not meant to make his bubbly husband cry.

"I know. _Troz. _ It's not sad crying though, promise." Pinky blubbered, lifting his hand to stroke Brain's ear as he tried to reassure him, a silly thing given that he was the one in tears, but he didn't want him to think he could never say these things again. "I'm just so happy, Brain."

It made him feel bad for having wanted to take the words back somehow, so he lifted his head to touch their noses together and gently framed his face in his hands. He geared himself up for it, heart fluttering uncomfortably while he took a few deep breaths. "I love you, Pinky."

Pinky's smile was as bright as the tears in his eyes. "I love you too, Brain. _Narf._" He closed the distance with a soft brush of their lips.

"Then don't cry. Happy or not, tears don't belong on your face." Brain attempted some of his usual brusqueness, but failed miserably. His voice was too soft and he couldn't make his fingers stop their gentle caress of his lover's face.

"'Kay." Pinky nodded, nuzzling into the hands on his face. "Am I really your whole, wide world?" he had to ask, that being the biggest compliment he could've ever received. The world meant so much to Brain, it was what he'd always wanted, always would want... until he had it of course.

Color flooded Brain's face, his ears falling. Oh, yes, he'd said that, hadn't he? "Well..." It was an undeniable truth, really. At least not honestly deniable, and the lie wasn't worth seeing unhappy tears falling from those lovely blue eyes. "You are."

"Even the ocean?" Pinky gasped in awe, the rose tint of his face made even more pronounced as his eyes widened with joy. "And the clouds?" He stroked one of Brain's lovely red-red cheeks before tweaking a lowered ear. Was Brain getting all grumpy again? Probably. But he loved him even at his grumpiest.

"Even the stars," he muttered. They weren't part of the world, of course, but this was Pinky. He wouldn't understand that Brain was essentially admitting that Pinky was his universe. "Besides, I would never marry someone who wasn't on par with the world. It would be a waste of time."

"Naaaaaaarf." Oh, that did make sense, now didn't it? "Oh, that's good, Brain. You don't like when I waste your time." As he was so fond of doing night after night. He laughed, still petting Brain's ear. Grumpy, floppy ear. "If it makes you feel any better, you've already taken over my world. Poit. Because you're my whole, wide, biggly-wiggly world too."

Brain took a hold of Pinky's free hand, rather liking the one at his ear, and pressed a kiss to the palm. That was better - his laugh and his smile. And the words stirred his heart in the way only this mouse had ever been able to do. "Thank you, Pinky. I'm glad I can be so important to you."

"Of course, Brain." His heart went pittery-pattery when he kissed his palm. "I'm glad too." Pinky nuzzled him, resting his nose in the crook of his neck. Who knew breakfast on a bed really was this romantic? And they had plenty more breakfasts to come!

"Good." Brain sighed, allowing himself to relax. It was a honeymoon. Things were said. And, knowing Pinky and his odd, selective memory, this would probably be forgotten. Maybe. He sighed again, leaving his hand in Pinky's so their fingers could lace. Doubtfully. But as long as Pinky remembered it, he wouldn't have to repeat it all like that.

* * *

Breakfast in a bed! Oh, how romantic~

And I think we all know that Pinky will remember all that, despite what his grumpy hubby believes! His selective memory isn't so selective when it comes to The Brain :D

Also, _Grumpy, floppy ear._ I laugh every single time I read that XD


	5. Chapter 5

"We need another bath now," the megalomaniac murmured.

"Oh, Brain, already? You still look awfully tired." Pinky observed. Because clearly he was beginning to associate baths after love things with more love things. The trend already having started with the previous night in addition to the first time they were together, even if the bath took place the following morning. He giggled to himself. "Isn't it funny, Brain? You were trying to clean me, but it just made us both messy! _Narf!_"

"Hilarious," he grumbled, not lifting himself up because he could feel the blush returning to his cheeks. "Pinky, not every bath includes... extra things. You and I used to take baths without doing anything more than getting clean." Though he'd been paying heed to avoiding them if Cici was awake when they needed them since they'd gotten her. She was... suggestive enough without seeing her parents bathing together.

Pinky nodded. "Oh, I know that, Brain. But all the baths after love things have more love things in them. It's happened so many times! One was last night and umm... what comes after one, Brain?"

"Two, Pinky, and we've only have two baths after... love things. That isn't enough to be assured of a continuing pattern." Except that it was, really. "It's possible that the bath could be the start of those activities rather than the afterward."

Scrunching up his nose, Pinky pulled back to look Brain in the eyes as he tried to sort it all out in his head. "So, we take a bath with love things... then we do the other love things after instead of the bath? That doesn't make much sense, Brain, we'll just need another bath. That's three baths!"

"Start" had clearly not been the correct word. Brain scowled. "No, Pinky. I meant doing... things in the bath would be it. Or could be. The combinations..." Realizing just what he was attempting to explain, Brain lifted his hands to his temples to stem a headache before it could start. "Never mind. The point is, not every bath you and I take is going to include love things, regardless of prior activities."

"Ohhh... poit. I get it now, Brain! Only love things in the bath when they're not not in the bath... I think. Egad, my head hurts." Pinky crossed his eyes and gave up. It really didn't matter, he wouldn't remember in a few hours anyway and they'd probably have this conversation again. "Are you ready for a bath then, Brain? Or are you still a sleepy-sleep-faced-sleep-head?"

He was too irritated to be... whatever on earth that had been. "Yes, Pinky. A bath would be acceptable. We still need to figure out how we'll be spending our day, as well, but I suppose we'll have to do that after."

"Right, Brain! Swimming with the fishies!" He sing-songed, then kissed his ear several times. "Fishy fishy fishy, _narf._" With a nip on the "narf", he giggled and pet Brain's head. His big head for his big brain. He was so lucky to have such a smarty for a husband. Oh, he loved him so much; all his ponderings and his plan thingies and his biggly-wiggly words. His grumblies, his kisses, his nose rubs, and his crookedy tail. The affectionate feelings filled him, like he was a balloon animal with too much air. "I love you. I love you so so so so so much."

"I know you do, Pinky." Sighing, Brain gave him a nuzzle. "If we can't go snorkling today, we'll go to the beach so you can pretend to be a fish. Alright?"

"'Kay!" Oh, it was such fun to flop around like a fish. Or a pair of really big shoes. "And build sand castles too, right Brain?"

"I suppose." Brain stretched languidly, nuzzling Pinky's neck to hide his yawn. "I'm not going to tell you that we need a bath again. Let's go."

"Well you're the one on top of me," he laughed, but pushed up off the bed into a sitting position nonetheless. He felt the yawn against his neck and giggled some more. Patting Brain's back, Pinky decided to carry him, because apparently he was a sleepy-sleep-faced-sleep-head if he was all stretchy and yawny. He hopped across the bed to the foot of it and, keeping one arm around Brain and using the other to grab hold of the covers, he slid them down to the floor. "Bath time is a fun time! _Zort_," he sang to himself as he entered the bathroom. "Okay, Brain, climby up the counter now."

He'd enjoyed being carried, but only twitched his ears and started up. It wasn't something he'd willingly admit to and it was much easier to climb up on his own anyway. "'Climby' isn't a word," he muttered.

"Poit. You say a lot of what I say isn't a word, Brain," Pinky pointed out as he followed. "But I still say them. They're fun-fun silly-willy!"

"Your saying them doesn't make them words, Pinky." Though it had worked with non-words like "ain't" in the past, Brain considered it to be a fluke, a byproduct of the world's growing laziness. When "narf" entered the dictionary, he'd be worried. But by then he should be ruling the world, so he'd simply refit the dictionary to his liking and that would be that.

"But they mean things." Like poit and narf and troz and zort. Pinky pulled himself up onto the counter, then went to turn on the faucet. He let his tail hang under the spray until he decided it was the best temperature. Pushing the plug down, he hopped out of the basin and went to collect the soap.

Brain watched him, frowning. "They mean things to you. That's different." And this discussion was really quite pointless seeing how the mouse had been saying them all since he could first speak.

Sitting on the soap dispenser, he pumped several times until he was satisfied with the amount of bubbles filling up the bath. "_Narf._" Pinky swung down from it to land next to Brain, holding his arms out in a 'ta-da' like gesture. "It's almost ready, Brain!"

Case in point. Sighing, Brain gave his side a pat. "So I see, old friend. Turn off the water before it gets too deep to stand in."

"'Kay!" Choosing to twirl rather than walk like a normal person, er, mouse, Pinky spun his way over to the faucet and twisted it off with a flourish. He kicked up his legs and lifted his arms above his head before sashaying over to the edge of the sink. "How's that, Brain?"

There were times when the megalomaniac wondered if his husband tried to be deliberately enticing. "It's fine, Pinky." He slid into the water, letting out a contented sound as his body met the warmth of the water. More than fine, it was wonderful.

Pinky skipped over to the other side of the sink, leaping in rather than gradually acclimating himself to the water. "Hooray!" He popped out of the bubbles with a laugh, staying low and crawling his way back over to Brain. "Hi!"

He only glanced over before closing his eyes, letting his ears fall as he simply relaxed against the side of the sink. "Hello."

Quiet for a while, content with gazing up at Brain from his mostly submerged position in the water, Pinky steadily inched closer. The bubbles tickled his nose, but he kept from making any sort of noise. Finally close enough, Pinky rested his chin on Brain's chest, his tail wagging in the water and wrapped his arms around his middle.

Brain tilted his head down, bumping their noses together, and partially opened his eyes. He scowled a little, bringing his hands around to stroke up and down Pinky's back. He wasn't altogether surprised by the embrace, the quietness of his companion garnering his suspicions. "Congratulations," he muttered anyway. "You've got me."

"_Narf._" With a happy hum, Pinky nuzzled his chest and relaxed under Brain's touch. "What do I win?" he giggled into his fur.

"Considering the fact that this wasn't any sort of set competition and you simply did it because you're you, you win whatever is it you'd like to win." Brain rubbed their noses together, adding gentle caresses to his strokes.

"A kiss." Pinky half-nodded decisively, only half because he didn't want to lift his head from where it rested. He thought about it a moment, then added: "Please." for politeness' sake.

Adorably irritating sweetheart, Brain thought with a small hum. "You'll have to scoot up a bit." Not really, but Brain was so used to having to crane his neck looking up that tilting his head down was odd.

He did so without further prompting, moving his arms to wind around Brain's neck while keeping their noses together. Chests pressed against one another, Pinky lifted his head and gazed at him with wide, adoring eyes. "Better, Brain?"

Deliberately enticing. Reaffirming his resolve to not continue their current bathtime pattern, Brain swallowed and lifted his hands to Pinky's cheeks. They would keep this brief and light and that would be that. It was a small sink, so he was sure he could convince Pinky to go play on the other side of it. "It's better, yes," he admitted and brought their lips together.

Sighing against his mouth, because bath time water kisses were so romantic, Pinky kept it chaste and sweet as he returned it. His focus on how nice it was to just be with Brain, cuddling and kissing and all sorts of lovely things. Especially the hands on his cheeks, oh, he really liked that. And Brain was so smart, he seemed to figure it out all on his own because he did it an awful lot.

With a soft hum, he broke the kiss and let their noses remain bumped together. "Was that suitable prize?" he murmured.

"Oh, yes, Brain," Pinky let out a breathy giggle, giving his shoulders a squeeze before resting his head against one. "You're a fantastic kisser. _Troz._"

"Well... Thank you. You... aren't bad at it either," he admitted, wrapping his arms loosely around Pinky's waist.

"Oh, that's one more thing I can add to the list of things I'm not bad at!" he chirped with delight, reaching up to tweak one of Brain's ears. "Let's see, that makes... umm... poit. More than one!"

"You have several abilities, Pinky. Of course it's more than one." His ear twitched and he kissed the tip of his lover's nose. "Anyway, we're hardly getting clean like this."

Blushing lightly while he laughed, Pinky rubbed his nose against Brain's one more time. "Right, Brain!" With that, he released his hold on his lover and ducked down under the water. When he came back up he was covered in soapy suds. "I'm the Michelin Man! _Zort!_ Buy three big rubber donuts, get one free!"

"Pinky, your mind is comprised of rubber donuts." Rolling his eyes, Brain gathered up some of the bubbles and began rubbing his stomach to get rid of the evidence of their... breakfast.

"Oh, let me, Brain! I want to wash your tummy!" Pinky flapped his arms about, the soap falling off him to land back in the water. He sloshed through the water and put his hands over Brain's. "It's all chubby, round like your big ol' head! _Narf!_"

There was nothing handy for Brain to bop him, so he settled for a glare. "I've told you at least a million times not to use that word, Pinky."

"Oops, sorry, Brain. I forgot." His giggle suggested otherwise however. "It's all umm... cute and huggable like your big ol' head?" Pinky tried a second time, looking hopefully at Brain, not at all affected by the glare.

Scowling, Brain curled his hands into fists and placed them on his hips. "I'm fairly certain that you choose to forget."

"I just can't help it, Brain!" he lamented, resting his cheek against Brain's stomach as he hugged him again. "Chubby is such a fun-fun silly-willy word! I like the way it tastes on my tongue. Chubby. Chu- oops. Poit. I really did forget that time, Brain." He smiled sheepishly up at him.

Brain flicked his forehead, the scowl fading a bit. "Fine, you can wash me. Just refrain from using that particular adjective."

Pinky perked up, nodding enthusiastically. "Oh, thank you, Brain! I won't say it anymore, promise!" Aloud. In his head he could say it as much as he wanted. With a happy wiggle, Pinky leaned back and scooped up more soapy suds floating around them. Humming an indiscernible tune, he started to rake his fingers through the fur of Brain's stomach, clearing the remaining stickiness.

"At least until you forget again," Brain grumbled, but relaxed under Pinky's ministrations. "Mm..."

Batting his lashes innocently, he gave a little half shrug before turning his attention to the scrub-a-dub-dubbing. He lathered him up until the fur was shiny with soap before moving up to his chest and down his arms. The rest of him wasn't so dirty, but Pinky figured they were already in the bath and it gave him a good excuse to touch Brain without much complaint. When he finished with his upper body, he cupped soapless bath water in his hands and pressed it to various patches of his fur. "Oh, you're going to be all clean and soft, Brain."

At least until they went snorkling and the salt-water ruined it. But Brain couldn't work up the grumble. He felt incredibly warm, pleasant tingles starting from wherever Pinky's hands were and working their way through him. His eyes had fallen shut at some point, the lids feeling heavy as he blinked them partway open now to watch what was happening. Perhaps he shouldn't have given Pinky permission to do this, after all. His blood wouldn't be swimming so languidly in his veins if he'd just brusquely washed himself.

Blue eyes flickered up to watch Brain's face from time to time, beaming when Brain blinked all slow-like. Finished with his upper body, Pinky dragged his hands back down to his stomach to stroke it for a little bit before pressing a quick kiss to it. He grabbed more soap and shifted Brain to lean forward against him so he could wash his back.

The pampered feeling was almost embarrassing, but Brain supposed he should get used to it. As future ruler of the world, he deserved this sort of attention. With a quiet sigh, he pressed against Pinky and slowly took his tongue along the curve of his neck. His fingers curled into the fur of his waist, petting and stroking his hips.

It had been unexpected, he hadn't prepared properly. So when he felt Brain's tongue on his neck, Pinky couldn't help but laugh and tuck his chin in. "Brain!" While the hands on his hips didn't tickle like his tongue had, the taller mouse did squirm a little, though he enjoyed the touch and nuzzled the top of his head to thank him for it.

Undeterred by the laughter or the way his head ducked, Brain merely moved his tongue lower. The taste of soap was unpleasant, but it faded with each lap and he nosed deeper into Pinky's chest to get further away from it. "Hm... Eventually, I'm going to figure out what exactly it is about you that makes me feel so..." He gave Pinky's hips a squeeze, fingers gliding to his thighs since that was easier than lifting his hands all the way to his waist. "Good," he finished, voice a low murmur.

Pinky wiggled, his giggles gradually turning into muffled hums of pleasure. He had to move them around, turning so that he could lean his back against the edge of the sink for support. "Brain... Brain, I can't wash you properly if you keep doing that..." he protested weakly, his hands moving down to the backs of Brain's thighs, massaging as he attempted to keep cleaning him.

Brain looked up, half-hooded eyes dark and foggy with desire. "Doing what, Pinky?" he cooed, not trying to be coy. His mind was as fogged as his gaze, heart thudding dully against his ribs while his hands slid to mimic the things Pinky was doing to him.

"That thing with your tongue..." Pinky turned red and a little shy under that dark gaze, swallowing thickly. Oh, but now his tongue wasn't doing anything at all. It was his hands and he _still_ couldn't focus on washing his lover. He squeezed his thighs, rubbing his thumbs in small circles.

"Oh, but I want to." The megalomaniac ducked his head, shivering a little at the touch. With a soft little moan he was hardly aware of, Brain resumed his licking in an entirely new spot. "Keep touching me," he requested quietly, trying to get closer. "I like having your hands on me, Pinky."

"'Kay..." He gave his thighs another squeeze, then dragged his hands up. One stayed to curl around the base of his tail while the other cupped the back of his neck. He bit his lip and fought the urge to arch into Brain's mouth. "But Brain... I thought you didn't want this to happen again. After. Or before..." Pinky hesitated, not sure if he was being tested, but the thought fled as he shivered, enjoying his tongue far too much.

Brain rocked against the hand on his tail, humming happily against his lover's chest. "But it's happening, Pinky." He nibbled on the skin beneath the fur, giving another hum before moving on to a new patch of fur.

"Ah..." Gasping, he finally pushed up his chest, back arching away from the smooth sink. He stroked up and down all the bends and breaks in Brain's tail, paying special care to the tip and base when he reached both. Pinky tipped his head down and nipped Brain's ear, sliding his tongue along the curve immediately after. "Naaaaaarf... so, so, it's okay, Brain?" he asked huskily, turning his attention to the pink of his ear, kissing softly.

His sigh was more of a moan as he tried to get even closer. It was a little frustrating that he couldn't get _more_ of that intoxicating warmth. "It's very okay," he murmured, tilting his head a little to encourage his lips. He stroked Pinky's thighs. "Keep touching."

While reluctant to lose the feeling of their chests pressed together and Brain's mouth licking and nipping so wonderfully, Pinky wanted to touch more too, and it was awfully hard in this position. He gave his tail a farewell squeeze, then turned Brain around and immediately latched onto his neck with his lips. His hands explored his chest and stomach, dipping low to brush over his hips occasionally, but it was fleeting and his focus remained on the upper body, stroking and petting and rubbing.

Brain let out a low, throaty moan. Yes, yes, yes. "Pinky," he whined, reaching out to pull him closer. The tingles had exploded everywhere, it seemed, turning the pleasant warmth into a delicious heat. He wanted more of it. He wanted all of it. Everything Pinky would give, he wanted. No one made him feel the way Pinky did, absolutely no one.

Oh, he loved when Brain made all those needy sounds. He nipped at his neck, then licked up all the way to his ear. "Gotta be patient, Brain," he teased, throwing his words right back at him as his fingers danced over the quivering pouch between his legs.

With a moaned plea, Brain gripped Pinky's shoulders tightly as if he could operate his hands from there and make them move more, press harder. He writhed as well as he could, hips rolling in seek of more friction as his arousal began to make itself known. "Pinky, touch me." He managed to blink his eyes open, using the dazed pink orbs to assist in his begging. "Pinky, please, Pinky."

Pinky's breath hitched. Egad. Brain was so very pretty like this, and he was saying please all nicely. But then again, he'd said please earlier too... "You're not listening very well, Brain," it came out as more of a groan than he intended, but the playfulness was still there. His own hips started rocking in time with Brain's. He looked down to watch as the slender, pink shaft slipped out of the pouch and he licked his lips in anticipation. His index finger circled both his length and pouch, continuously circling as his other hand went down to squeeze and massage Brain's hip. "That's not being patient at all."

Using Pinky's shoulders as leverage, Brain tried to pull himself up higher. He didn't want to be patient, he wanted more. And he knew he'd get what he wanted because this was Pinky. He pressed their noses together, gazing needily into his big blue eyes. "I need more," he whimpered. "Please, please."

"More, Brain?" His breath ghosted over his lips. Distracted by his eyes, drawing him into their dizzy depths, Pinky palmed the tip of Brain's erection. He caressed it into full hardness, with slow and even strokes. His eyes darkened and he lapped at Brain's mouth hungrily.

Lips parting on another moan, allowing Pinky's tongue access, Brain went limp against him. That was just what he wanted. With eager little noises, he let his eyes close and enjoyed. _Touch me, taste me, oh Pinky..._

With a whine, Pinky gripped his shaft firmly, pumping now. Brain wasn't moving, he wanted him to move. He wanted to feel him all squirmy against him. His own arousal announced itself as he thrust against Brain's leg. He drank down all the sounds Brain had to offer, thumbing his slit to get more of a reaction.

Gasping, the smaller mouse rubbed himself against Pinky's length. He wanted to feel it, a shudder working its way through him. Oh, did he want to feel it. His tail snapped up, a hungry sound escaping as he rocked his hips. "Pinky," he breathed, "I want..." Not quite sure how to vocalize it, he just tried to get closer, writhing eagerly.

Half-lidded blue eyes blinked dazedly down at the crookedy tail, his hand slipping and losing its rhythm for a moment. "Really, Brain?" he panted, his loins throbbing and tightening at the prospect. "Can I really?"

"Oil. Something. Anything," he confirmed. They could use the hand towels still folded on the counter as cushioning. "Just hurry, Pinky."

Where was the oil? Pinky couldn't remember. It had been in the cage... he took it out... he danced the hula... The balcony! "Right, Brain, oil. I'll get it." He nuzzled his neck, kissing it several times before finally pulling away. In his haste, he slipped on the smooth counter, nearly slid right off thanks to being sopping wet. He shook himself off, trembling with an aching need. But the oil would make it all better.

Brain made his way to the stacked towels, collapsing onto them. It was colder without Pinky's hands on him, without being in the warm water. It'd be cold by the time they needed it again, but that thought was fleeting, mind circling back to Pinky. Biting his lip, he reached down to stroke himself, unable to tolerate the complete lack of friction. Pinky had better hurry.

Oh dear, poit... how was he going to carry the oil and climb the counter at the same time? He groaned in frustration, pouting at the three in one oil as if it was all its fault he was in this situation. Pinky balanced the oil on his head, then scaled the counter carefully. When he reached the top, he tossed the oil over in Brain's direction, then pulled himself up. His gaze fell upon him, and he stared wide-eyed at his husband. Oh, he wanted him even more now. "Brain..." he whined, crawling across the counter to join him on the towels.

Brain let go of himself to reach out for his lover. They needed to buy more oil, keeping each container in a convenient place so this wouldn't have to keep happening. "Pinky," he whined in return, grabbing him as soon as he was close enough, running his fingers through damp fur.

Pinky nuzzled and rubbed against every inch of him, desperate for the contact. His pulsing length reminded him of why he'd left in the first place, so he reached over and grabbed the oil, fumbling with it a little. He shivered, a little nervous as he slicked up his fingers like he'd seen Brain do. He knew it didn't hurt, he loved the feeling of being filled, but what if he did it wrong? He did mess up a lot of things all the time... what if he accidentally hurt Brain? Blue eyes filled with concern, overriding lust for the moment and he looked from his hand to his lover. With his free hand he stoked Brain's side, to comfort both of them. "Brain? Are... are you sure you want me to?"

He knew very well that if he had to think about it, he'd change his mind. He'd been trying not to think about it since Pinky had left, but now that he was being asked... Quivering, Brain reached up and wound his arms around his husband's neck, pulling him down. He rubbed their noses together. "Just... Just one at a time, Pinky, and be careful."

"I will, I promise." He nodded seriously, pressing his lips to Brain's before pulling back again. He needed to be able to see what he was doing. Lowering his mouth to his thigh, Pinky nipped and sucked while nudging them further apart.

Brain swallowed, nerves starting to battle the pleasure. He focused as well as he could on Pinky's mouth, letting his legs spread. He tried not to writhe, suddenly very self-conscious. What were they doing? What was he letting Pinky do?

He trusted him. Pinky took a deep breath, his heart fluttering. Brain trusted him with this. Grabbing hold of Brain's hips, he tugged him closer, lifting them into his lap so he could see the little pucker right below his tail. Mouth watering, Pinky gently brushed his finger over it, watching it quiver with a burst of heat in his belly.

Moaning despite himself, Brain let his eyes fall shut. His tail twitched, moving out of the way from where Brain had unconsciously been trying to hide his entrance. "Pinky," he breathed, trying to rock his hips closer to feel more.

"Just a second, Brain," Pinky whispered, teasing the entrance and pouring some more of the oil over it. Just in case. He swallowed thickly, then slowly inserted a finger. Lower lip trembling, he had to bite down on it as the heat encased his digit. He moved it tentatively, his excitable nature subdued for this moment.

Breath catching at the intrusion, Brain reached out, hands seeking purchase on anything, any piece of Pinky they could find. "_Pinky_," he groaned. He wasn't entirely sure if it was a good sensation, but it wasn't nearly as bad as he'd been expecting. He hesitantly rolled his hips, letting out a stuttered moan. Alright. Alright, then, that was... "Good," he breathed. "Good, yes..."

Pinky caressed Brain's thigh with his unoccupied hand. "It's okay, Brain," he cooed, wiggling the finger around before slipping it out and adding two. "Mmmm..." His length throbbed, anticipating the heat that would soon surround it, but Pinky had to inwardly scold it. It needed to wait its turn. He pushed his fingers in and out slowly, scissoring them occasionally to stretch his husband more. Not wanting to neglect Brain's arousal, he palmed it as he pumped his fingers. "Brain..."

"Pinky," he whimpered, gripping the fur of his own chest since he couldn't reach his husband. It felt just as strange as he'd been expecting it to, but so much better too. His back arched, trying to push against Pinky's fingers and take them deeper even as he tried to lift into the hand on his length. But then Pinky's fingers accidentally hit the little bundle of nerves within him that caused his entire body to spasm. His head fell back, a stuttered moan bursting from him as his hips moved completely out of rhythm. "Pinky!"

"_Narf._" Pinky gazed at him with awe, trying to find that spot again. His hips jerked at their own steadily increasing pace as he watched and felt Brain push and pulse against him. "Brain...!" he gasped, needing to be part of this, a part of Brain. He removed his fingers and reached for the oil quickly, moaning as he slicked up his own length, rocking into his hand unconsciously. He leaned back against the tooth brush holder, tugging Brain onto his lap, touching their noses together. "Ready, Brain?" He stroked his thighs, keeping them spread over his weeping erection.

Brain grasped his shoulders, just barely resisting the urge to rut mindlessly against Pinky's stomach. "Slow," he managed, though he wanted it to be fast. He wanted Pinky to fill him up and hit that spot again and again. "Take it... take it slow." He opened his eyes a little, quivering at the look in those blue eyes. Oh. He rocked his hips, rutting against him anyway. There was no one as gentle as his Pinky. "I'm ready now, Pinky," he whispered and brought their lips together.

Slowly, Pinky lowered Brain, the tip of his shaft rubbing at the entrance. Moaning into the kiss, he slid up into the tight heat, careful, careful, but it felt so _glorious_. Pulsing everywhere, all around him, and he filled Brain up and waited once he was buried in him from tip to hilt. "Brain... oh, Brain, it's so hot..." he whimpered, his eyes dazed as he watched his lover.

He felt so full. Brain's grip had gotten tighter and tighter on his shoulders as he'd slid in, but his fingers slowly uncurled now. He tried to focus on his hands, Pinky's eyes, anything other than what was throbbing inside of him. It hadn't hurt, every mild discomfort he'd felt met with Pinky going still until he was ready for more. But it was just so _much_, so much more than his fingers had been. Panting, the smaller mouse lifted himself up and fell back down in an experimental thrust. His head fell back on a moan. Being on this side of the act wasn't bad in the slightest. He clung to Pinky's shoulders and repeated the thrust, easily falling into a rhythm. "Oh, yes..."

Pinky's hips rose to meet him, rocking slowly at first, matching Brain's momentum. His head lolled back against the ceramic toothbrush holder, so cool against his heated cheek. Encouraging hands rubbed and stroked Brain's hips, eager moans escaping on each thrust. He needed to be deeper, feel this fire everywhere. Experimentally, he rolled his hips to slide in just a bit further, seeking out that spot that would make Brain feel really good.

Brain couldn't get his legs spread any further, but tried anyway. Hands slid from his lover's shoulders to grip at the fur of his chest, back arching and tail twitching. He cried out when Pinky found what he was seeking, muscles clenching, hips dropping to try and get more. It was even better with him inside. "Yes...!"

"Brain..!" It was so tight, it felt like he was being sucked in. Pinky thrust up, faster and faster to feel more friction, to feel more Brain. He lifted Brain up and back down, helping him, fingers clenched in the fur of his hips. "Egad, Brain!"

Gasping and whining, desperate for more, Brain dragged his fingers through Pinky's fur to egg him on. He reached a hand down, grasping his own length and pumping, and tried to move his hips faster, harder. "Pinky," he sobbed, world zeroing to just this and nothing more. "Pinky, please!"

Faster, deeper, more, more. Their bodies slid against one another, hips crashing together with each thrust. Pinky couldn't hold it in, bucking with abandon as he pulled Brain closer, closer, harder. It was so much, so much heat everywhere. And Brain was so beautiful on him, around him. "Brain, I'm- oh, Brain!" he moaned, knocking his head against the ceramic.

Brain abandoned all control, unable to breathe, unable to think. There was only Pinky pressed against him, pressed inside. "Yes, yes," he managed, voice broken and overrun by the sounds that wouldn't stop escaping - needy, pleading, and wanton. A shift closer had them angled perfectly and every thrust had stars exploding behind pink eyes.

"Ohh, Brain, Brain, egad," he cried, moving one hand to close over Brain's and his length, pumping as fast as he thrust. Pinky throbbed everywhere and it was only getting worse, the pressure inside him was building, but he wanted more.

It hadn't been this fast even their first time together, but Brain couldn't handle it. It was too much and it was everywhere. He came hard, throwing his head back as he released over their hands and bellies. "_Yes!_ Pinky!"

Everything clenched tight around him, and Pinky couldn't help the desperate wail as he pushed up and let go inside his lover. "Brain!" His keening moan burst out, his body all a-tingle. White-hot pleasure coursed through him and was released, his hips rocking off-rhythm, slowing as he came down from his high.

Panting, Brain dropped his brow to Pinky's chest. He let out a small whimper when he slumped against him entirely, feeling the softening length move within his over-sensitized channel. "Pinky," he breathed, mind still so very blank. That had been so much better than he'd been expecting.

Pinky slid bonelessly down against the toothbrush holder, sprawling out against the towels, leaving one arm wrapped around Brain to keep him there. Not that it seemed as if Brain would be going anywhere anytime soon. "Brain... egad, that was... _brilliant._" There was all this warmth surrounding him and his head felt all floaty.

He made a breathy little agreeable noise, adjusting to this new position. He curled his fingers into Pinky's fur and held gently, heart just beginning to slow its pace. _So_ much better. He'd been surrounded and filled and it had been perfect, if over a little quickly. Though Brain couldn't even work up any embarrassment over that, settled very comfortably in a warm... glowy feeling. His adjectives were suffering and even that didn't quite matter just then.

"Naaaaarf..." Pinky sighed, rubbing slow circles into Brain's back. Floaty, warm, happy feelings everywhere, oh he liked doing this with Brain. They fit together even better like this, he could hold him all close and surround him, while at the same time be surrounded himself. Oh, it was delightful! And Brain had let him do it! He truly did have the bestest best husband in the whole entire world ever. He nuzzled the top of Brain's head. "You're all happy, Brain? It didn't hurt, right? Poit," he inquired, bringing his other arm around him to hold as well.

"Mmhm." Brain pressed a warm kiss to his husband's chest, sighing contentedly. "It didn't hurt. It was... glorious," he murmured, borrowing one of Pinky's favored words simply because he couldn't be bothered to think of anything else.

His eyes lit up. Glorious! Egad. "Really, Brain? Oh-" He kissed the top of his head several times, to make up for the fact that wiggling about with so many giddy feelings wasn't the best idea with him still buried inside Brain. "I love love _love_ you! _Troz!_"

Humming, he rested his ear over Pinky's heart. "You too," he mumbled, hips giving a small twitch just to see. Even that wasn't bad. Pleased, he cuddled closer and lazily stroked Pinky's chest.

Pinky purred under the attention, resting his head back and sighing happily, the occasional breathy giggle escaping. He continued to rub and pet Brain's back, moving up to his shoulder and then his ear. Gleaming, half-lidded blue eyes just gazed at the mouse on his chest, completely overcome. "Can I keep you forever?" he asked softly, despite already knowing the answer. It just felt important.

"Mmhm. Yes," he murmured, a softer version of his usual excited exclamation, but it was just as assured. Yes, Pinky could keep him forever. Only as long as he could keep Pinky, of course, but he didn't have to ask his husband to make sure. He simply knew.

"_Narf._" Together forever and ever and ever. Lots of evers. Pinky took a few deep breaths, watching as Brain rose and fell with each exhale. He hummed a giggle, then tilted his head to the side and looked over at the bath. That was eight baths now. Or... was it eleven? Didn't matter, the trend was still going strong and Pinky had to muffle another laugh. Oh, they were just going to have to get back in the bath and start all over now, weren't they? Two baths for the price of one! Oh! And they needed to hurry! The fish were waiting! "Brain, the fish!" Pinky gasped and nudged his head with his nose eagerly.

The fish...? Brain twitched his ears, studying Pinky blearily until he remembered. Snorkling. Drat. His tail flicked, reminding him that he was about to become very uncomfortable. "The fish, yes. Ah, perhaps we shouldn't have engaged in this particular activity so early..." But they still had a bath and he could lie in bed while doing some extra research. Pinky could keep himself entertained while his body situated itself, surely. He hadn't even explored beneath the bed yet. "Hm."

"Oh, are you tired, Brain? We don't have to go swim with the fishies today. We can go tomorrow." He pet Brain from his head to right above his tail and back. It would be a little disappointing, he was looking forward to it, but it would only last a few minutes, if that. Surely something else fun-fun silly-willy would happen, where Brain could rest up for the tour later. Oh! Maybe he would read to him! Or they could make a fort out of the pillows and blankets!

It was difficult to resist arching into the touch, but Brain managed. "It's not about being tired, Pinky. Many studies have shown that... these activities boost one's energy levels." Odd that his mind was leveling in the face of Pinky's disappointment. "We can still swim with the fish, but I'll need a bit of recuperation time beforehand."

Pinky grinned down at him and nuzzled. "Right, Brain. Resuperation! Umm... does that mean rest?"

Brain blinked at him, rather stunned that he'd actually been able to infer the meaning. He was able to ignore the mispronunciation. "Astoundingly, yes." He pressed another kiss to Pinky's chest, giving himself a moment to try and relax. "We should resume our bath now, Pinky."

"'Kay." Carefully, Pinky lifted Brain off him, sliding out. He set him on the towel beside him and pushed himself up into a sitting position.

Brain made a face, squirming uncomfortably. He felt incredibly vulnerable, stretched wide and... and leaking. Ew. He rolled onto his stomach, keeping his tail elevated. His scowl looking much more like a pout, Brain folded his arms and rested his chin on them. Of course something that had felt so wonderful was going to leave him unable to walk properly.

Clasping his hands over his mouth, Pinky tried to stifle his giggles. Oh, Brain looked so cute all pouty-pout faced! He gave him a quick peck on his downturned lips, stroking his head. "Don't worry, Brain, I always clean up my messes. You'll be squeaky-shiny soon!"

Scowl disappearing entirely as the pout took over, Brain looked up at him and wondered just how much he could get out of walking entirely. He also wondered how cold the water would be after that and his ears flattened entirely. "Refill the bath so it can be warm?" he ordered, but, irritatingly enough, it came out as more of a question.

Pinky didn't think his heart could inflate much more, but he was absolutely filled with butterflies. "Oh, of course, Brain! _Narf!_" He kissed him again, because he simply couldn't help it, he was so cute, then flitted away to the sink basin. He dove in with a startled yelp, it was colder than he expected but the bubbles made up for it, and he let the water drain.

* * *

Skimmingsurfaces:

More honeymoon shenanigans!

They're really too fun :heart: Especially all their lovely baths! xD

* * *

Me:

They have so many baths. XDDDD


	6. Chapter 6

As he started refilling the sink, he slid over to Brain. "Your bath awaits! Zort! I shall carry you!" Pinky bent down and slipped his hands under his stomach so he could lift him up without having to move him too much.

Despite the sound of discomfort he couldn't prevent, Brain's ears perked. He didn't have to ask Pinky to carry him, which was a relief. After his previous order had turned on him, he was sure the attempted "carry me" would've come out petulant and needy. He nosed against Pinky's chest, managing to turn onto his back in his arms. "It feels... very strange afterwards," he grumbled, breathing in his lover's scent.

"Oh, yes," Pinky sympathized, nodding sagely. For once he had more experience in something! Oh, well, he also had more experience in mop licking, but Brain never showed any interest in that. "It feels all empty and sad inside, but don't worry, Brain. It'll go back to normal soon." He gave Brain's ear a lick, then set him down by the edge of the sink so he could turn off the faucet. "It's worth the before feelings though, isn't it, Brain? All full and happy and egad! I'm all a-tingle!" He pressed his hands to his reddening cheeks, crossing his legs and swaying bashfully.

A fond smile tugged at his lips and was mostly held at bay. "Yes, it is worth it." Though he was wavering between discomfort and pain now, sitting up much worse than lying down. He didn't quite know how Pinky managed to walk after these activities, so decided to make absolutely certain that he wouldn't do this too far away from a sink or allow Pinky to remain where he laid the next time he topped. He also needed to make sure of those things the next time he was in the mood to submit. "Pinky, I..." He held out a hand, gesturing vaguely. "I would appreciate some assistance. I would prefer not to slide in on my own in this condition."

"'Kay!" Seemingly boundless energy had him twirling back over to his husband. He bowed before him, then scooped him up so they could slide in together. "Narf. Much better!" And there were more bubbles! "You've gotta let me wash you all the way this time, Brain," Pinky chastised, his voice much too cheerful for it to hold any weight, teasing rather.

"I allowed you the last time," Brain pointed out, a little miffed. But, oh, the water felt much better against his sore muscles than the unyielding countertop, which made it difficult for him to work up proper irritation. "We merely took a short break."

"Oh, but I wasn't finished when you started all that lovely licking," he laughed, having absolutely no filter, nuzzling Brain before reaching out to gather up some soap. He started rubbing some on Brain's belly, where they seemed to get the most messy after their love things.

"Breaks are typically taken in the middle of something. Otherwise, they're not breaks." He reached out, washing Pinky in return. The warm water may have felt wonderful, but he wanted out. Preferably to stretch out on their pillow in front of his laptop. He'd have to ask Pinky to get it off the balcony.

Pinky hummed, "Oh, well, that makes sense then, doesn't it? But now we have to start all over! Troz." He poked Brain's tummy several times, giggling. Chubby. He snorted to himself, then collected more bubbles.

Color filling his face, Brain scowled and reached a hand up to tweak his ear. "Yes, but it was a rather worthwhile interlude." Even though their current intimacy leading to bathtime intimacy was now a ratio of three:three. He decided to blame over-stimulation, deciding that the next time they would simply have to engage in a second... round after the first before heading to the bath. As it was, they were wasting both water and bubbles. He nodded to himself, pleased with the idea, and resumed running soapy hands through his husband's fur.

"Oh, it was wonderful, Brain! I am awful glad we did it, I was only playing." He soaped up his chest and arms next, wiggling against the hands that washed him. It was twice as efficient for them to wash each other at the same time, and Pinky was rather fond of them giving and getting touches simultaneously. He was especially careful when he got to Brain's tail, lifting it just so he could make sure he was thoroughly clean down there.

Brain's hand stilled on Pinky's belly, a little wary of any extra touches to the sensitive area. But, really, if anyone was going to go out of their way to avoid injuring him, it was his husband. Deciding it would be simpler to ignore it, he twitched his tail to help keep it aloft and continued cleaning, hands sliding around to Pinky's back so he could squeeze him into a hug if need be.

Pinky rubbed his nose against Brain's cheek to offer some comfort, well aware of how sensitive and sore it got down there. He kept his touch gentle and slow, taking more time to clean but it was worth it to keep Brain comfortable. Finally, he gave his bottom a pat before moving on to rub down the rest of his legs. He arched into Brain's touch on his back, a contented hum leaving him.

Deciding to just use the position to his advantage, Pinky's arch helping, Brain hugged anyway as a quiet sign of gratitude. Tail relaxing again, he slid his hands down to the small of Pinky's back to continue cleaning.

With a soft gasp, Pinky reveled in the embrace, returning it with a considerable lack of his usual tight energy. His tail wagged uncontrollably, even as Brain washed. He reached up to scrub behind Brain's ear, humming a song of his own creation now, and gave it a tweak. "Cleanliness is next to clear! And clay. Poit."

That wasn't at all how the saying went, but Brain let it go with a roll of his eyes. Except... "There isn't anything clean or clear about clay."

Blinking at him curiously, Pinky tilted his head. "I didn't say there was."

"Pinky, that saying suggests that you're drawing comparisons between those three things." Shaking his head, Brain ran a hand up the length of Pinky's tail, having to press a little closer to tug the stubborn thing over. Sometimes, the smaller mouse wondered if Pinky was really in control of the appendage.

As if in response, his tail curled around Brain's wrist, though the reaction was more instinctual with Pinky giving it little notice other than a delighted giggle at the brush of Brain's fingers. "Oh, no, Brain. I meant they're really next to each other. In the dictionary. Troz." He cupped water in his palm and let it run down Brain's shoulder.

Brain's scowl at the impudent tail was interrupted by blank surprise. That was correct. "I believe you've been listening in on Cici's vocabulary lessons again," he grumbled, but there was a layer of pleasure in his tone. He did enjoy Pinky's occasional bouts of intelligence, though the reasons he retained things were usually better left unsaid. He still couldn't look at a Bunsen burner without rolling his eyes.

"She's such a smarty, Brain. Too smart for me, and she doesn't like that. So I have to try and learn things. Because I'm a parent, she says, and parents are supposed to know things." Pinky toyed with the fur on Brain's shoulder, gaze going there for a moment before flickering back to meet Brain's as he whispered, "I want to be a good mummy, Brain... even if she says I can't be a real one."

"Pinky, whatever your gender, you are very much a real mother." Brain frowned up at him, tucking the thought that he needed to have a talk with Cici away for the time being. He lifted his hands, framing Pinky's face and stroking gently. "And you are an excellent one. You know the things you know." Even though they were inane and often useless. "And that's enough."

He nuzzled into Brain's palms, grateful for the contact, though his eyes shone with worry. "Really, Brain? But what if she gets too smart and doesn't need me anymore?"

"That's ridiculous, Pinky. I'm far more intelligent than she'll ever be and I need you." The words came out automatically, but once they were spilled he paused and blinked, reviewing them. He made a huffy little sound, unable to deny the truth in them even though he'd insulted their daughter and embarrassed himself. "A child always needs their parent. Why else would Roman still call you at least once a week?"

"Brain..." Pinky blinked rapidly, both touched and surprised by the admission. Its occurrence rather than content that is. He smiled softly, hugging Brain close, but then pursed his lips as he considered the last part. "Umm... Is that a trick question?"

His eyes rolled. "It isn't, you adorable idiot. It's a rhetorical one." But then The Brain sighed and let his arms wrap around Pinky's neck, touching their noses together. "You know affection. Children desire and respond better to affection than they do anything else." He'd seen a few of the studies firsthand, after all; he should know. "You love her and she knows it. That's far more important than whether or not you can multiply properly."

Pinky's smile became brighter and his tail wagged through the water. He curled his fingers in the fur of Brain's back. His heart felt lighter, the reassurance washing over him like their bathwater. "Thank you, Brain. Poit." He nuzzled him adoringly. Oh, Brain was the best husband and daddy ever, he knew just what was important. "It is good that she knows numbers though, Brain. Things will be much easier for her if she can count. You're doing such a good job showing her how to do things." And he could tell both of them loved it. Their daughter practically glowed when she showed him the papers where she got all the answers right, with a little scribbled 'good job' in the corner.

"Of course. While not as an intelligent as I am, she's very eager to learn." And he buzzed with pride each time he was able to scribble 'good job' and give her a pat. Their little girl was clever and he had little doubt that she would have the list he'd given her before their departure completed unless his sister interfered.

With a laugh, Pinky pressed their lips together. "Oh, yes, she'll be very smart since she has the smartest smarty ever for her daddy."

Brain's lips curved into a smirk, pleased with the praise however inanely delivered. "She already is smart thanks to me, Pinky." He smirk faded a little bit as he fidgeted and it was he who moved in for the next kiss. "She's happy and affectionate thanks to you."

"Mm... so she's perfect thanks to both of us!" Pinky concluded, giving Brain a quick squeeze. Oh, he could do science! Maybe he was picking up on Cici's studies after all. He spun them around in the water, stopping only to give him another kiss. "Together we make very good parents! Zort!"

He wriggled a little, the exuberant spinning more uncomfortable than it normally was. He scrunched up his nose, grateful when he stopped. "Yes, we do. Now I believe we're both clean enough to leave the bath."

"Right, we're getting all wrinkled like olives," Pinky agreed, carrying Brain to the edge of the sink and helped him climb out before flopping out himself. He sprawled out on his back for a moment, laughing as he looked up at the ceiling. "Oh, I love you, Brain. You always know how to make me feel better." Rolling onto his stomach, he pushed up to go fetch the towels. The ones that they hadn't done love things on, that is.

Frowns and worry simply didn't belong on Pinky's expressive features. Brain took it as a simple fact, finding it easy to comfort him when he thought of it that way. It was more difficult when he thought of how it simply upset him when Pinky was anything but happy and bubbly. Very carefully, he got to his feet as sitting was more uncomfortable and clasped his hands behind his back in a familiar stance. "I don't want you to be upset about anything on our honeymoon, Pinky."

Pinky glanced over his shoulder, smiling brightly at his husband. With a little wiggle, he started dancing over to the towels and plucked two off the pile. He hadn't danced nearly enough this morning, but quickly found that being wet on the slippery counter wasn't conducive to spinning. By sheer dumb luck he managed to not slide right off to the floor. Twirling as he approached Brain, he tossed one into the air and watched it float down to drape over the megalomaniac. He laid his own towel on the counter, peering up at Brain. "Need help drying? Poit."

His first instinct was to scowl and say that he wasn't a child. He managed the scowl, but the rest of it died on his tongue when he actually looked into his husband's smiling eyes. "I wouldn't object to help," Brain replied instead, cheeks tinting.

"Narf!" Pinky straightened up and tugged the towel over Brain's head and started to rub. He had such a big, chubby head! It was so very fun to dry. He made sure to get every part dry before moving down to his neck and shoulders. "Fluffy fluffy fluffy," he sang as he went.

"I'm not... fluffy," he grumbled, but his scowl was half-hearted.

"But you will be!" Pinky giggled, rubbing the towel along his chest now. Sure enough the fur was starting to poof from the friction. He got his arms all dry and fluffy too, then went to his sides, going up and down several times.

It was starting to tickle, Brain squirming and biting back the reflexive laughter. "Pinky, stop that!"

Pinky did pause momentarily, if only out of confusion. "But Brain, you said I could dry you. You did- poit." The confused look was replaced by giddiness and realization as his tail wiggled playfully. He started rubbing again, purposefully trying to tickle his husband now. "Why, Brain? Why should I stop?"

"You know why!" Brain threw up his hands to try and push him away, but they only curled into his fur as the laugh escaped. "Pinky, I mean it! That tickles!"

"Oh, I don't think so, Brain. You're still not dry yet," Pinky giggled, his eyes lighting up and ears perking at the sound of his laughter. It was so delightful, his Brain didn't laugh nearly enough. "There's still here. And here." He moved his hands all around from his sides to his tummy to up under his arms, digging his fingers in through the towel.

"No, Pinky! Stop it!" His eyes were squeezed shut, the dratted laughter infiltrating his voice now. "That tickles, Pinky! Cut it out!"

Pinky leaned in to nuzzle him while his hands refused to let up. "But Brain, that's the point. It's supposed to tickle." He reached down to squeeze the back of his knee, a part he found to be particularly sensitive on himself and figured it was worth a shot. He didn't get the chance to play with Brain like this often, so he'd have to figure out what worked best.

"But-" He gasped at the new ticklish sensation, jerking his leg to try and get it away, and cringed when his posterior reminded him that he didn't want to get jostled too much. "Ow!"

His recoil was immediate. Pinky actually slid back a ways, landing on his rear and hands clasped firmly in his lap. His eyes were wide and his ears alert for any more signs of pain. The upper half of his body leaned forward, instinctively wanting to help Brain and cuddle him all better, but he remained rooted to the countertop nonetheless. "I'm sorry, Brain! I didn't mean to!" Tickling wasn't supposed to hurt, but he had forgotten about his soreness for a moment. Now he'd gone and hurt him. "Sorry..."

Brain reached out, latching onto Pinky's shoulders while he got his breath back. He couldn't work up a scowl at the apologetic, worried expression, so gave one of Pinky's ears a flick instead. "It's fine, Pinky. Just-" He broke off, a little startled when there was a _poof_ sound as his fur popped as one, leaving him resembling more of a cotton ball than a mouse. He managed the scowl after all.

Managing to conceal his laughter as a snort, because it was awfully funny to see him all scowly and poofy like a marshmallow, Pinky ducked his head. "Just what, Brain?" he got out, glancing up at him with an odd combination of apology and amusement. He'd told him he'd be fluffy.

"Never mind, Pinky." Brain tried to stride away, only managed a few waddled steps before giving up with a huff. How on earth was he going to manage getting down from there...? "Help me."

He smiled sympathetically at Brain's back, then reached for his own towel. "Just a second, Brain, I didn't even dry myself yet. Zort." Not that he ever usually did, but Brain typically finished him off and he didn't seem in the mood right now. And one thing he could remember was that Brain didn't like sleeping next to him when he was wet. Pinky rubbed the towel all around his head, making the fur stick up every which way.

Brain turned back to look at him, crossing his arms over his chest. The pink of his hands vanished in the fur, just making him look more like a ball of fluff. He wanted to go lie down until he could move around properly again, nearly began whining about it (not that he ever would've considered his perfectly sound complaints to be whining), but Pinky looked adorable with his fur in disarray and he was drying himself normally. So his scowl settled into a pout, leaving him a pouty, pink-eyed fluffball, and he waited quietly.

He dried himself quickly, not nearly as efficiently as he had Brain, but it wasn't as fun to dry yourself unless you were rolling around. Pinky deemed himself dry enough and looked up at Brain, immediately burying his face in his towel. Egad. Egad, he was adorable. His shoulders trembled as he muffled his giggles, trying to choke them back down. But he was so cute! All fluffy and chubby-round and pouty-faced. He just wanted to sweep him up and cuddle him lots.

Brain made a huffy little sound, rolling his eyes. "I know you're laughing, Pinky. This is all your fault." He sounded more petulant than mad, a decibel away from plain whining. He was fluffy and he couldn't walk by himself without looking like a fool and had no idea how he was going to get down... His ears dropped, the pink of them disappearing into the fluff as well.

"I'm sorry, Brain," Pinky laughed, finally raising his face from the towel, wiping at his eyes. "You're just so cute! I love it!" He finally stood up, a little fluffed up as well, but not nearly so bad. Folding his arms behind his back, more to keep from reaching out to touch his fur, Pinky leaned over and tilted his head. "Want to get on my back? I'll carry you down. Poit."

"I'm not supposed to be cute, Pinky. I'm future ruler of the world. World rulers aren't cute." Really, all he needed to do was stamp his foot a little and he'd be a child. "You're too tall for me to climb up. Turn around and bend over."

Pinky smiled at him indulgently, doing as he asked without question. He reminded him so much of Cici when she first tried to get them to let her join them on the schemes to take over the world. Of course, he'd never tell him that. "Is that better, Brain?" My fluffy wuffy cotton bally chubby head love, he added mentally, swallowing another giggle.

"Yes," he grumbled, climbing up gingerly and wrapping his arms around Pinky's neck. "Thank you, Pinky," he muttered, trying to sound brusque and failing miserably.

Once certain that he was secure, Pinky began the climb down the sink. Even when he reached the floor, he didn't stop to let Brain down, instead carrying him to the bed, which involved yet more climbing. He liked the weight of Brain on his back anyway. It reminded him of how he liked to carry Cici around, it left his hands free to do things like climb while still keeping them close to him. And it was like getting hugs, and he loved getting hugs. He lowered Brain gently to the mattress, then turned around to start smoothing down his fur. It was cute, but Brain was cute even without being a fluffball despite what he said, and he clearly wasn't happy like this.

Brain looked up, ready to snap that he could do it himself, but he liked having Pinky's hands on him. So he sighed and relented, much of his petulance fading now that they were on the bed and sitting wasn't nearly as uncomfortable. He reached up to place a hand on the back of Pinky's neck, pulling him down. "Thank you, Pinky," he repeated, sounding much more like himself this time.

"Of course, Brain." Pinky rubbed their noses together, his tail giving a happy little wag. "Husbands are supposed to take care of each other." He carted his fingers through the soft, fluffy fur, steadily returning it to normal. "Does your owie feel better?"

"Somewhat. Sitting here is preferable to sitting on the counter." Sighing quietly, he pressed a kiss to the tip of Pinky's nose. He hadn't meant to hurt him with that ridiculous tickling, after all. And at least now he was fixing the mess that had been made of his fur. He was sure he'd looked ridiculous.

When Brain was back to his normal, non-fluffy grumpy-growly self, Pinky clasped his hands together and beamed at him. Yep, still cute. "All done, Brain. No more fluffies. Troz. You can rejuberate now."

"Recuperate, Pinky. But I'm not just going to lie here. I need my laptop in order to discover when we'll be able to go snorkling." He rolled onto his stomach since that was preferable to any kind of sitting. "It's still on the balcony and my miniature keyboard should still be in the travel cage."

"'Kay!" Pinky nodded and offered up a salute before bouncing off the bed. "Boingy boingy!" Oooh, maybe Cici and sister dear emailed them again. Maybe they could call them later! Oh, that would be lovely, there was a phone in the room after all. They could do it after the fishies and the tour. But before the love things, in case they got distracted again. Or fell asleep. Pinky carried the laptop back over to the bed, stopping only to grab the keyboard and a book. It was one of Brain's big wordy books, so he had no idea what it was about, but he liked to read when he rested. And Pinky still wanted to be read to. He nudged them all up to the bed, following behind and then pushed them all towards Brain.

Brain lifted a brow at the book, pushing open his laptop with as little movement as possible and settled the smaller keyboard just in front of him to be able to type and pull up the information he wanted. "I didn't ask for a book, Pinky."

"I know, I asked for it. And I asked myself so nicely, I just couldn't refuse." Pinky giggled, rolling onto his tummy to lie beside Brain. He wanted to see the snorkely times too. Snork.

"Hm. Would you like me to read to you?" The computer was just as he'd left it the night before, so it was a simple matter to tab over and skim the snorkling website. After checking the times there - three sessions on Sundays, one of which was around two - he clicked to the tour he'd been contemplating to double-check those times. They should make it back to shore with ample enough time. Excellent.

Pinky kicked his feet in the air, crossing his arms under his chin to rest his head atop them. "Yes, please. As long as it doesn't disturb your resty time. Poit." His eyes flicked from the screen to Brain and back. "Is that the one we'll do, Brain?"

"Yes, it is. We'll go snorkling at two and this tour just after. They'll drive us along this coastal area here." A new tab showed a map and Brain ran cursor along the route, having recently redesigned this keyboard to include a mouse.

"Narf." Pinky followed the cursor with his eyes. "Oh, we'll get a lovely view of the ocean, won't we Brain?" He leaned his head against Brain's. This honeymoon was only getting better and better.

"We will." He gave Pinky an absent nuzzle since he was already close. "Apparently, Maui has the one of the loveliest sunsets in the entire world." And even if they had to share the car with other tourists, he and Pinky were small enough that they would be able to see the view from somewhere semi-private.

Ooh, a sunset! Oh, sunsets were also supposed to be very romantic! Like bed breakfasts! Pinky hummed happily, winding his tail around Brain's. "Sounds beautiful, Brain," he cooed.

Brain cleared his throat, the twitch of his tail only helping Pinky's coil around the bends. "Yes, it... it should be."

"Oh!" Pinky nudged Brain with his nose. "Can we call Cici and sister dear tonight with the phone? I want to say hi!" He could tell them all about the fish too, since it would've already happened and he'd know what to say about them.

"If it isn't too late when we return, yes." He had to reserve their positions for both activities, but took a moment to turn his head to bump their noses together. "It's bad enough with Brie neglecting her bedtime. You and I shouldn't add to that."

"'Kay!" He pulled back to let Brain make the reservations, nestling his chin further into his arms. He could just call to say 'goodnight' since goodnights were very important. Then Brain could say goodnight too.

Making quick work of them, Brain switched to his email and tried to ignore the twinge of disappointment when there was nothing from any of them. "Hm. Alright, Pinky, I'll read to you now." With a small frown, he closed everything down and pushed the keyboard away.

Pinky beamed at him, his tail only refraining from wagging since it was tangled up with Brain's. He pushed the book over to him, looking at him expectantly. "What does it say?" Even the title was beyond his level of comprehension.

"_Information Theory, Inference, and Learning Algorithms_. It's a book on physiology, which is the science of the functions of living organisms." He'd been focusing on anatomy in particularly lately to see if he could locate some sort of physical, scientific reasonings behind the things Pinky did to his heart. Surely so much fluttering and flipping wasn't healthy. He should be able to feel the feelings without feeling the... physical reactions to the feelings. Though perhaps brushing up on his synonyms for "feel" wouldn't be remiss. "It helps explain how organic things do what they do."

"Biggly-wiggly smart words!" Pinky laughed, "Oh, I hope the organs dress up nice for their fancy functions." He rested his head against Brain's shoulder, scooting a little closer so their sides were pressed together.

"Not functions as in events, Pinky. Functions as in duties or tasks." He leaned the book against the laptop, squinting a little as he turned the pages to begin. Partway through the first page, he had his arm around Pinky, stroking his back gently as he read quietly, internalizing the information and quietly judging the writing style.

Letting his eyes slip shut, he heard Brain's voice much better that way, Pinky sighed and snuggled against him. It was such a lovely sound, his voice, especially when he got really interested in the book. All the highs and lows and soft grumblies. It was like a song only he understood, where words didn't matter. Because he really had no idea what was being said. Something about whole moons and sells. Selling what? Whole moons? Who would want to buy a whole moon? Since thoughts distracted him from Brain's reading, he did his best not to think about them or question the funny words. Instead he focused on the hand on his back and the voice at his ear. Pinky pressed a gentle kiss to his shoulder as a way of thanking him.

Turning a page, Brain took the distraction to kiss the back of his ear and give him a nuzzle before continuing. He didn't mind when Pinky listened to him, rather enjoyed knowing he had his full attention. He didn't mind when they were at the lab, either, even when Cici interrupted him with her questions. But at the lab, the plans came first, so it was difficult to find time. The thought flitted into his mind that he could always make time, but it was dismissed. They would have plenty of time for things like this once he'd taken over the world.

His ear twitched at the attention and he hummed, nuzzling back. "Is it a good book, Brain?" Pinky finally asked during the next page turn, subdued and soft as he kept his eyes closed. Brain liked most books, liked getting smart things from them, but sometimes he didn't like how they were written. It didn't always show in his voice, like now, so Pinky would ask to find out. Brain sounded content, which was a good sign.

"Mm. The author uses too many nonsensical pictures, but it's good for what it is." The smaller mouse looked over at his companion, lips twitching slightly. He couldn't resist brushing them against the lowered lids, seeing little reason to since they were alone and he was near enough.

His lashes fluttered a bit and he smiled gleefully, hiding half of it against Brain's arm. "You should write to him and tell him to use more sensical pictures next time."

"Perhaps I will," Brain mused, turning his attention back to the book. He'd know when Pinky was tired of it when his sidekick would begin to squirm, and was content to read aloud until that inevitably occurred.

Pinky managed to sit through it for another several pages, but his energy levels spiked suddenly from taking such a long break, and the restless squirming began. He blinked his eyes open, wiggling his tail free from Brain's, then looked over at him. He seemed to still be reading, though he'd probably noticed the movements. With a bright grin, Pinky crawled onto his back, propping his hands up on his chubby-round head and peering over at him upside down.

Well, that was that. Brain gazed at him blandly. "Yes?"

"Hi!" He chirped, tail wagging eagerly and touched their noses together. Oh, it was fun being upside down! This must be how the ceiling feels like. "Narf. You feeling better yet?"

He wiggled his hips a little, despite the weight atop him, and gave a small nod. "It would appear so." It took longer to read aloud and from a distance than it did for him to be right on the book, scanning silently.

Pinky laughed as he felt the wiggle, hugging Brain's head before rolling off him. He rolled until he was on his tummy again, then hopped up to stand on two legs. Strolling over to the book, he took the time to crease the corner of the page Brain was on, because he hated losing them, then closed it and picked it up. Pinky held it high above his head, wobbling a bit from the weight. "Chase me!"

"Pinky!" Scowling, Brain glared up at him and started getting to his feet. "I was in the middle of a paragraph! Give me that back!"

"Chase me!" He repeated, bouncing away on the bed. Fun-fun silly-willy! Brain was going to play! Still wary of any lingering owies, he kept the game confined to the bed so Brain wouldn't have to jump down by himself. Plus, their bed was a gigantic mega bed so there was plenty of space! The book was also much heavier than other things he snatched from Brain, like pencils and scraps of paper, so he wouldn't have gotten very far if he took the time to leave the bed anyway. Pinky ran away over to the pillows, glancing over his shoulder to make sure Brain was following.

Brain went after him with an annoyed scowl, refusing to be amused as he went after his husband. "Pinky, get back here!" Even with the book bogging him down, Brain wasn't quite able to keep up with him, that long tail just out of his grasp.

"You gotta catch me first, Brain!" Pinky whooped, trying to make a sharp turn, but his feet got tangled it the sheets and he stumbled. He managed to regain his footing before Brain caught up, but it slowed him down considerably. His tail jerked up reflexively, to keep it away from his hands.

Grumbling under his breath, Brain waited for another stumble. He was determined to catch his husband this time, but was quickly losing his patience. Scowling, he dropped down and gave the blankets a sharp tug to send Pinky sprawling. He overbalanced with the book and fell forward. Brain pounced quickly before he could get back to his feet. "Got you!"

Pinky couldn't stop laughing, delighted with the turn of events. Oh, he had such a clever husband! He never would've thought to pull on the blankets! He sprawled himself out over the book, glancing at Brain over his shoulder as he giggled, "You win, Brain!" But he wasn't getting the book back just yet.

Brain's lips curved into a smirk. "Of course I did," he replied as if he always won this ludicrous game. He looked up, settling his chin on Pinky's back. "You pest."

"Pest! Zort!" His laughter started anew. Oh, pest was a funny word. Pessssst. Pinky clamped his mouth shut, turning his amusement into stuttering hums. It was so much fun to play with Brain! Especially when Brain won, because that wasn't very often. "What do you want as your prize?" he asked, blue eyes sparkling. Because when you win, you get a prize!

"I already have it. I caught you." It was said matter-of-factly, Brain scooting up to press a kiss to his shoulder-blade. And now that the inane game was over, he could keep Pinky busy with the television or whatever else he'd want to do while he read and awaited their time to leave.

"Ohhh," Pinky cooed bashfully, hiding his blush in his hands as he wiggled his shoulders. He was his prize! Fun-fun silly-willy! His tail sought out Brain's, looping around it once. "Stop it, Brain, I feel all guuuushy!"

"You feel like a wiggling worm," he muttered and climbed off of him. He didn't go very far, trapped by their entangled tails.

Pinky reached back and tugged his tail free, then rolled onto his back. "A squirmy wormy worm?"

"Yes. A fuzzy one at that." Brain brushed himself off, gazing down at Pinky upon getting to his feet.

"Hoorah!" Pinky sat up and picked himself up off the book. He brushed it off, then nudged it towards Brain. "Thanks for playing, Brain!"

The megalomaniac reached out and tweaked Pinky's ear. "You're welcome, I suppose. Now we have an hour or so before we need to leave. Can you keep yourself entertained?"

"Oh, yes, Brain! I can," Pinky replied, nodding seriously. There were many a nook and cranny that needed to be explored.

"Good." Brain waved him off and plucked a corner of the book to drag it away. "I'll come and fetch you when it's time to leave."

"'Kay!" Pinky saluted, then bounded off the bed. First things first, he needed to go on a cave adventure. Under the bed made for a good cave. It was while he was under there that he realized there could be people trapped in the cave. They needed a superhero to come save them! And not just any superhero! "This job calls for-" he paused, his cape was back in the cage along with his mask. He couldn't make a dramatic entrance without them! Then his secret identity would be confiscated! Pinky darted over to the cage quickly, digging through his suitcase before locating the dark purple handkerchief and matching mask. He threw them on, dashing back under the bed. "Super Mouse!" He finished, back where he started. "Narf! Time to save the caterpillars!"

Brain listened to the ridiculous game as it went on, faintly amused by the increasing ridiculousness. He saved the caterpillars from the evil cave monster who ended up not being so evil after all. There was an even bigger foe - the dust bunnies had come together to attack the sping-people. Brain had no idea what that was supposed to be, but he quietly typed it up anyway. He had several of Pinky's ridiculous stories either tucked away in his sardine tin... which he'd forgotten to lock. Drat. He scowled, pausing in his transcription of Pinky's foolishness to ponder what to do about that. If he didn't bring attention to it, perhaps his sister and daughter would just leave it alone out of habit. Hm.

Anyway, Pinky's adventures were either in the tin or saved to a password-protected folder on his computer. They were inane and overlapped, but on the rare occasions that he told Cici a bedtime story they were useful with a bit of minor tweeking. In addition they were just... adorable. It helped, though, to have an excuse for keeping them. He was sure Pinky himself didn't recall one adventure to the next. None of them ever continued where they left off.

"No! Don't do it, sping-people! There has to be another way!" Pinky, or rather Super Mouse, wailed. They were so sweet, sacrificing their entire race for the safety of the caterpillars and the cave monster, Franklin. But it was unnecessary, because as Super Mouse he was supposed to save everyone. Those mean ol' dust bunnies, trying to cover the world in dust and make everybody sneeze forever. "Sping-people! Come back!" But it was too late. They gave up all their allergy medicine. "Nooo!" Oh, now those dust bunnies would pay. Together with the caterpillars, he trapped the dust bunnies in cocoons, and made them give the sping-people an all-expense-free shopping trip to Walblue's for all their pharmacy needs. Then the dust bunnies turned into magical dragon flies and helped the world by becoming a wonderful jazz ensemble.

Pinky tumbled out from under the bed and struck a heroic stance, after he fixed his cape of course, it had flipped over his head. One arm raised to the air, the other on his hip, Pinky looked to the sky, er... ceiling. "Once again, Super Mouse saves the day! Part of your nutritionally balanced breakfast! Narf!"

Brain shook his head and saved the document, closing it to be reviewed later. He'd killed enough time and even if they'd be leaving a bit early, it would give Pinky a bit of time to stare at things that caught his attention. He strolled over to the edge of the bed, looking down and took in the pose to describe when he next opened the document. Idiot. "Super Mouse, go and get Pinky. It's time to go."

Spinning around to look up at Brain, Super Mouse nodded and saluted. "Yes, citizen! Super Mouse is on the case!"

* * *

PUFFBALL BRAIN

It's difficult to think up a cuter image

Grumpy-growly puffball mousey mouse! XD


	7. Chapter 7

Pinky ducked back into the cage, hiding behind the wheel, which didn't offer any coverage at all, and removed his cape and mask. Tossing them back into his suitcase, Pinky smiled at his husband and waved. "Hi, Brain! Poit."

"Hello, Pinky." Brain slid off the bed, holding onto the blankets to keep from falling entirely, and strode towards the cage. He grabbed a small bag, managing to shove a credit card that shouldn't actually fit into it. It joined money already stowed away inside and a few other things that would make them look more like tourists if need be. Also shoved inside were their ridiculously patterned swim suits since they were off to swim and the bag was handed to Pinky to carry.

Pinky hugged it tightly, then slung it over his shoulders. He was practically bouncing with excitement. "We're gonna see the fishies!" he sing-songed, giving a little twirl. "Oh, remember to put on sunscreen, Brain. Don't want to be all angry-cherry-red and ouchie."

"We will once we make it on the boat, Pinky. There's sunscreen in the bag." Brain turned on his heel and started off. "Come, Pinky."

"'Kay!" Pinky skipped after him, latching onto his arm. After a quick nuzzle, he released him to go open the door. The hotel service was kind enough to hail them a taxi, though Pinky was on the receiving end of a withering look from one of the staff members, the one who brought them breakfast. Pinky's ears drooped and he tried to hide behind the bag he was carrying. Why was he still so upset? Did he not want to be thanked for bringing them food? It bothered him only for a little while though, because a cab pulled up for them shortly after.

Brain, however, lifted a brow at the offending human. Why on earth would he have cause to be annoyed at Pinky? With a similar look of his own aimed at the hotel worker, he leapt from the service counter and grasped Pinky's hand firmly to lead him out.

Holding onto Brain's hand tightly, Pinky followed into the cab and helped give instructions on where they were to go. Although he wasn't much help, basically saying "to go swim with the fish" so left Brain with most of the work. But at least he got a bop out of it! He looked out the window for most of the drive, taking in all the sights. A lot of people were wearing funny shirts, so Pinky decided he wanted one too.

Brain gazed out the window as well, though his mind was more on whether or not they could use this place as a location for a future world domination ploy. He wouldn't mind returning. It was a lovely enough locale, despite all the tourists and their penchant for constantly taking photographs. Vaguely, he wished digital cameras had never come along. He had a plan involving old film in the back of his mind that would be next to impossible with modern technology. Hm. Perhaps on their next visit they could create custom Hawaiian shirts. And by custom, he meant designed with a subliminal message. No one could resist free t-shirts, even free ugly ones.

"Can we get some of those lovely shirts, Brain? Please?" Pinky asked as he leaned back from practically being plastered to the window to make big, pleading eyes at his husband. Point made. He wanted the ugly ones even before they were free.

Brain sighed. "I suppose they won't hurt anything, and we have a bit of extra time. Alright. You can locate a postcard to send to the Lab as well."

"Hooray!" He threw his hands in the air before reattaching himself to the window. The ocean was so blue! And so was the sky! And he couldn't forget the nice shade of green the bushes and trees were. All the colors were simply beautiful here. Pinky hugged himself in excitement as the cab pulled up alongside the curb. "Oh, oh, oh, _troz_! Are we here, Brain?"

"Yes, yes, we're here." Brain helped Pinky get the door open before passing a few bills to the driver and getting an irritable mutter for his minimal tip. Brain scowled and exited the vehicle. "The tips people expect are ridiculous," he grumbled. "They're already paid their wages."

Pinky hopped out after him. "Oh, but he did need one for his hair, Brain. You should've told him that because of his high-brow he shouldn't have a comb-over. Just makes the whole thing quite obvious, really. And he should use a different shampoo, one for dandruff. Oh, but that's more than one tip, isn't it? _Zort._"

"No, Pinky, a tip is money you give certain people in the service industry on top of their normal wages. Cab drivers or waitresses or... delivery people, for instance."

"Delivery people?" Pinky swallowed nervously, toying with the strap of the bag. "Like people who bring you things when you ask? Poit."

He was too busy paying attention to rushing tourists and avoiding getting trampled on to pay attention to the expression on his face, grabbing Pinky's wrist to drag him along. "That is what delivery people are, yes."

He followed obediently, though he now realized why that hotel person was so grumpy with him. "Are you always supposed to give them money?" he asked, completely disregarding the traffic around them.

"If they do a decent job, yes. It's considered the polite thing to do. Those who don't are considered rude." He scowled, mind going back to the cab driver. "Though there are always those who are never satisfied with what they do get."

Egad! He was rude! "Oh no, Brain! When we get back to the hotel, we have to give tips to that grumpy hotel man! He brought us the breakfast and I don't want to be rude!" he wailed, tugging on his husband's hand. "Rude people are intolerant!"

"Or ignorant, in your case." Brain shoved open the door to the gift shop they came across, ignoring the tugging. Though now he understood why the human had been so annoyed... and why they still had cash in his bag. "Fine, Pinky. Once we return, we'll find him and you can explain that you simply didn't know." No need having hotel staff spit in their food. Ugh.

Pinky breathed out a sigh of relief. Oh, good. Being rude was one of the worst things a person could be. Right up there with birthday party clowns because they enslaved the balloon people. Circus clowns were fine, but not those birthday ones. "Thank you, Brain!" He gave his arm a hug and with his worries soothed, he took the time to look around the shop. "Oooh... wow." So many more colorful things!

"Yes, wow." Though the smaller mouse was much less enthused than his husband. What sort of fool would pay money for half of these ridiculous things?

Releasing Brain's hand to go exploring, Pinky hopped onto the shelf with the Hawaiian Beach Darbie and Ben sets. "This one would look good on you, Brain!" he suggested, holding up a package containing a dark blue shirt with little orange and red triangles on it. Most of the others had flowers, which were lovely and he was definitely going to take one, but his husband was not much of a flower person. Though he would look cute all grumbly and flowerful.

None of them would look good on anyone, but after a brief survey of the other offerings, Brain nodded. He took the package, ears flattening with a check of the price. They were going to have to come back there just so he would have a reason to wear the ugly thing for more than just this week. And he had to buy _two_ of them. Ugh. "Alright. Pick one for yourself."

"Oh, but there are so many lovely shirts from which to choose!" Pinky tapped his chin thoughtfully. Not really, there were only three other varieties of shirts. But he couldn't decide if he liked the turquoise one with purple flowers or the pink one with yellow flowers. Then his decision was made. He saw it hiding in the back. Gasping quietly, he clutched the package close then held it out to admire it. It was the loveliest shade of green he'd ever seen, and it had all the colors in all the flowers! Light blue like his eyes, and red and orange and purple and oh! It was the best shirt ever! "This one!"

Of course that one. He couldn't go for one of the other ugly ones because they were too simple. But Brain only sighed and gave him a pat since the shirt seemed to thrill him. "Excellent choice," he monotoned. "The postcards are over here. Come along."

Humming happily, Pinky practically danced over to the postcards, waving the package in the air. Oh, fun-fun silly-willy, the cards were on one of those carousel thingies! He gave it a spin and giggled, though stopped it when he got a look from the clerk and pretended he'd been searching for a specific card. When she looked away, he spun it again. "_Troz! _Okay, which card, Brain? We've gotta decide together because we're a married. Oh! Dolphin!" He plucked out one of a dolphin, oh it was so cute. Cici would like a dolphin card! Oh, wait, that wasn't a dolphin. It was a seahorse.

Brain scanned the rack, climbing up the side to try and locate a dolphin one. He plucked one out of the holder, blushed a little because the one right beneath it was of a hula dancer, and showed the dolphin postcard to his husband. "This is a dolphin, Pinky."

"Right, Brain," he giggled, stashing the sea horse, which was actually a swordfish, back in the card holder. "Do you think we should get them a dolphin card? Poit."

"It's a photograph of an aquatic mammal in the water and says 'Greetings from Maui' on the back. That's good enough if you like it, Pinky."

"_Narf!_" Pinky nodded and reached up for it. "Yes please, Brain!"

Brain dropped it to him and climbed down, brushing himself off and plucking up the package that held his shirt. "Good. Now let's pay so you can swim with the fish. We don't want to be late."

"Fishy fishy fishy!" Pinky sang as he skipped over to the cash register. He handed over his shirt, then dug through the bag to pull out the magic credit card, or it could've been a magic bag, Pinky didn't really mind which was it as long as something was magic. "Oh, can I put it through the swipey thingy? Please, Brain?" He pointed to the pin pad, hopping from foot to foot.

Taking the card, he turned it the correct way and handed it back. "Swipe it through just like that, Pinky."

"Do you need a bag?" the cashier asked.

"No." When she gave them the price, Brain gave Pinky a wave. "Alright, swipe it now."

Pinky watched the arrows light up all pretty and blue, then slid the card down the side. "Hooray!" The screen started doing funny things, so he hit the green button. "Yes!" Because green means go! As in "go to the fishes"!

"Pinky, don't push buttons." Brain climbed onto the pin pad, scowling at the screen and then at the cashier when she said there was a pin number error. He knew that. He could read. When the screen returned to normal, he inputted the four digits that had to be changed regularly thanks to Pinky's fascination with reBay. "Alright, now you can push the green."

Nodding, tongue poking out the side of his mouth, Pinky hit it again. "Go! _Zort!_" When the receipt started printing, he clapped his hands together. "I win!"

"Yes, congratulations." Brain took the postcard and receipt, shoving them in the small bag with the credit card. Their shirts they would open at the trash can near the door. "Come, Pinky." He gave him the bag and leapt off the counter with the shirt packages.

He couldn't wait to get to the trashcan, opening the package as he walked behind Brain. "Naaaaaarf," he admired, tossing the empty box in the garbage and holding out the shirt. Pinky undid the velcro, then slipped it on. A perfect fit! "Brain, Brain! Don't I look fetching?" He giggled, turning around to show off the shirt, striking a couple of runway model poses.

After prying open his own, he glanced up. It was still a rather hideous shirt, but Pinky was so thrilled with it, it somehow became easier to bear. "You look fine, Pinky." He pulled on his own shirt, smoothing it down with a small hum. At least they looked like tourists now.

Pinky clasped his hands together next to his cheek. "Oh, Brain, you look lovely!" He batted his lashes and laughed. So spirited! Skipping out the door, he grabbed onto Brain's hand to drag him out with him. "Which way to the fishies, Brain? _Snork!_"

Losing his footing with the exuberant skipping, Brain was bounced along. It wasn't until Pinky stopped that he could pull himself up and brush himself off, getting his bearings. He looked around, frowning and beginning to regret leaving the hotel room at all. "This way." He gestured and started off, hands clasped behind his back. "Come along, my dear."

"Ummm... who are you talking to, Brain?" Blue eyes blinked curiously, looked one way then another. He scratched his head, then it dawned on him. "Poit. Oh, do you mean me?" Pinky pointed at himself, rocking back on his heels.

Brain looked back, the blush detracting from his scowl. "Of course I mean you, you imbecile."

Hands going to his cheeks, his eyes grew wide. He liked that, yes he did. Hugging himself once again, Pinky hurried after his husband, sporting a delighted blush on his cheeks as well. "Oh, Brain!" Was all he seemed capable of saying, all a-flutter inside. He never called him that in public!

"Well." Tongue-tied, as embarrassed by his slip as he was Pinky's delight in it, Brain just reached out to take a hold of his wrist, grabbed his hand instead, and didn't bother to make the adjustment as he led Pinky towards the shack that made him doubt the company's reputation after all.

Pinky laced their fingers together, rather pleased by this turn of events. The snorkeling place looked exciting, like a place Super Mouse would go to all incognito-like and borrow a boat to go save the sea lions and sea tigers and sea bears. Oh my! There was a little dock! It was adorable! They entered the shack, heading for the counter where it said to confirm reservations and pick up the snorkeling gear. "_Snork!_"

It was irritating to learn that the previous tour was running behind schedule, more irritating that he and Pinky were going to have to share a mask. But at least he could comfort himself with the knowledge that he would be able to keep Pinky out of trouble if they stayed close together. They went to the dock, awaiting the little boat. There would be room for them to change into their swimsuits aboard there, but Brain opened the bag and dug through it, pulling out a small bottle of sunscreen.

"Oh, good idea, Brain! So we don't burny-burn up like bacon," Pinky remarked, holding onto the mask they would share. Sharing was so much fun when you were married!

"Exactly." Brain poured a small amount into his hand, rubbing his palms together before gesturing at Pinky to bend down. He took his hands carefully over the taller mouse's face when his husband bent down. "That silly hat of yours will fly off under the water, but you can wear it on the boat."

"It's not silly, Brain, it's fun-fun!" Pinky laughed, nuzzling Brain's hands. The lotion felt all smooth and nice on his fur. "I'll put it in the bag with our shirts when we go underwater," he agreed nonetheless.

"Good." Brain smoothed down Pinky's ears, getting the last of the sunscreen off his hands. He dug into the bag to retrieve the cap, fitting it snugly atop his husband's head. It _was _silly, but it was also acceptable because Pinky managed to look adorable in it anyway. "There."

Pinky wrapped his arms around his head with a happy little noise. When he was done, he reached for the sunscreen so he could return the favor. Brain's head was quite large and chubby, so it needed a bit more sunscreen and extra protection. He didn't want his head to be all sad if it got burned. "Your turn, Brain," he told him as he started rubbing the lotion around the top of his head.

Brain closed his eyes, letting Pinky do as he liked. He would rather not get a sunburn himself, really, disliking the thought of spending the rest of his honeymoon in pain.

His hands trailed down to get the back of his ears and neck, gently massaging until he came around for his face. Pinky stuck his tongue out in concentration, not wanting to accidentally get the sunscreen in his eyes, despite them being closed. He thumbed along his cheeks, resting his hands there a minute after he was finished, then leaned in for a quick kiss before releasing him. "All done!"

He blushed deeply at the kiss. They were in _public_. "Well, that's..." He cleared his throat. "Thank you, Pinky."

Pinky simply smiled at him. He liked when his face got that kind of red. Glancing over at the edge of the dock, his excitement grew when he saw the boat approaching. "Oh, look, Brain! It's almost here! _Snork!_"

"Wonderful." Brain tucked the sunscreen bottle bag into the bag and folded his arms across his chest, cheeks still burning. The blush hadn't faded when the boat finally docked, but Brain latched onto Pinky's hand to keep them from getting separated while the previous passengers, some redder than others, made their way off the boat.

"Blushy," Pinky giggled, poking one of Brain's reddy-red cheeks while giving his hand a squeeze. When the last of the passengers got off, he led his husband onto the boat, unable to wait any longer. He took them straight to the bow, wanting to look out at the water.

Brain gazed out at the water, resisting the foolish urge to lean against his husband because they were in public and he was listening to the tour guide explain what a "fun time" they'd be having. Oh, joy...

Pinky listened, rapt with attention for once. "Naaaaaarf." He tugged Brain into his side and held on. "We gotta stay close together, Brain, or you could get lost in the water." Despite that they weren't even ready to get in the water yet. Never hurt to be too careful, and Pinky would never object to more contact with him.

"Pinky, we're going to be sharing a mask. I highly doubt either of us will be able to get lost." But Brain didn't bother wriggling away from him. "Now come along so we can change and I'll finish putting sunscreen on you."

"'Kay!" The pair of mice entered one of the dressing rooms available for the passengers to use. Pinky wasted no time undoing the velcro of his special new Hawaiian shirt. He folded it up lovingly, with the promise that he'd get to wear it again later.

Brain tugged his off without preamble and just shoved it in the bag, exchanging it for two pairs of swim trunks. The two-piece he noticed had his eyes rolling until he actually pictured Pinky in it. Hm. He'd just have to keep that in mind for later. If they filled up the bathtub in their room, they'd have a private pool after all. He retrieved the sunscreen again as well before plucking up Pinky's shirt and settling it into the bag with more gentleness than he'd shown his own ugly shirt.

Taking the more brightly colored of the two swim trunks, Pinky shimmied into it and adjusted it around his waist. He coated his hands in more sunscreen and rubbed them together. Sidling up beside Brain, he set his hands on his shoulders to start covering his back to keep it safe from the sun.

Brain looked over his shoulder, frowning slightly and forcing himself to ignore the warmth that wanted to spread through him at the touch. He did look adorably ridiculous in that hat. "When we're in the water, stay close to the tour guide. Alright? More than likely, you'll see the most fish around him as he's familiar with these waters."

"Right, Brain. Stay close to the tour guide." He nodded, moving around to put more lotion on his front. His chest and tummy needed to not burn either! His chubby tummy. He couldn't help it, the word came unbidden mentally and he giggled, wiping off the remaining sunscreen on his arms.

With a nod, Brain picked up the other pair of trunks and tugged them up. As the stronger swimmer between the two of them, Pinky would have to handle their directions. Brain imagined he would have to do a lot of poking and waving to get his companion's attention when he got distracted by... everything. He picked up the sunscreen and poured some into his hands, reaching up to Pinky's shoulders and getting his front first. "We should be fine as long as we don't get separated from the group."

"Poit. But what if the group isn't with the tour guide? Where should we go then?" he asked, trying not to squirm as Brain rubbed the lotion in. And what if neither were with the fish? Egad, that would be awful.

"Pinky, the group will stay with the tour guide automatically. I'm considering your attention span, or lack thereof. There'll be a lot of pretty things down there and I don't want either of us getting lost because you want to try and pet something."

"But what if it's a really, really pretty fish? Or a koala?" Pinky asked, blinking down at his husband.

"There will be no koalas in the water. They're marsupials." Shaking his head, Brain got more sunscreen onto his hands and walked around Pinky to work the sunscreen into his back. "And as long as we don't get separated, you can pet things." Or attempt. Brain had never bothered to do any research on this particular subject, but he was fairly certain one couldn't pet a fish. He was just as certain that his husband was going to give it a try, though.

Oh, well, that was disappointing. But at least there would still be the fish! Fishy fishy fishy... "Okay, Brain. No separation! _Narf!_" Although now he was wondering... "Where do koalas live then, Brain?"

"They typically live in Australia in trees. And, no, we can't walk to Australia. It's very far away," he explained, anticipating the next question. He pondered a moment before getting a little more sunscreen to coat Pinky's tail. It was arguably more sensitive to the sun than the rest of him, after all.

Drat. He'd been about to guess Canada or Switzerland. Even Liechtenstein. Oh well. Pinky was quickly distracted by the touch to his tail, giggling as it wiggled beneath Brain's hands. "Oh, I didn't do your crookedy tail, Brain," he said between laughs.

"You can do so in a moment," Brain grumbled. "Now get this thing under control, will you, so I can finish."

"Right, sorry, Brain." Pinky snatched his tail in one hand and gave it a firm shake. "Behave! Poit. Let Brain put the sunscreen on." He gave it a squeeze to show he meant business, then handed it back to his husband. "You just have to show it who's boss, Brain. It can be a very bad tail sometimes." One time he had to give it a time out because it kept getting in the way of his knitting practice.

Brain gave his husband a bland look before returning to finish putting on the sunscreen. "You are the only being I believe I've ever met who had difficulties with his own tail." And yet they were married. It gave Brain momentary pause, wondering just what that said about him. Hm. With a shake of his head, he turned around. "Alright, Pinky, apply the sunscreen and we'll go back to the deck."

"'Kay." He quickly rubbed it into the bendy, breaky tail. Brain's tail was perfectly well-behaved, it never moved except when it tried to wag all cute. "Well, that's just something you'll have to take up with my tail. Believe me, I know it'd be much easier if I had a tail that behaved itself. I try reasoning with it." As if knowing it was being talked about, it swished from side to side as if to mock him. "Okay, done for real now, Brain."

"Good." He capped the bottle and tucked it into the bag. "Now come." He handed the bag over and strode out of the dressing room, dragging the goggles they'd have to share behind him.

Pinky marched behind him, only dashing to be in front when they got back to the deck. He went over to the edge, peering over the side to look at the water. It was so clear and blue. And all the fishies were down there. "Snorkeling time, swimming with the fishies in the water on our honeymoon," he sang to the tune of "Closing Time".

Brain followed, resting a hand on Pinky's back that was ready to curl in and grip if he slipped. The water here was so different than it was in California. It was the same ocean, but... He hoped Pinky would enjoy this as much as he seemed prepared to, though he had little doubt that his husband would find _something_ to enjoy even if it was wretched.

Eyes quite similar to the shade of the ocean they were admiring turned to focus on Brain. Pinky smiled at him and leaned away from the edge into his hand. "Are you excited, Brain?"

"I'm... intrigued," he offered. "It may very well be an interesting experience."

He nodded in agreement. "Oh, yes. Very interesting." Intrigued was a good word, a big one, but it didn't usually mean bad things. Pinky perked up when the tour guide started calling out to gather everyone together. It was starting! Oh, fun-fun silly-willy!

* * *

Skimmingsurfaces:

Egad! Something that's not "mature"! xDDDDDDD

What is it doing? What is this nonsense? Clearly it's frippery. That's the only explanation.

Just one thing... those Hawaiian shirts :heart: So ugly, yet so adorable lol.


	8. Chapter 8

Sighing, Brain led Pinky towards the group and listened to the safety instructions with half an ear. It was all things anyone with common sense would know. He studied the group instead, mentally picking out who would be horrifically sunburned by the end of the venture. But there was a couple who were looking at him and Pinky with clear disapproval. So Brain scowled at them and scooted closer to his husband.

Pinky looked down at him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders before noticing the scowl. He followed it, blinking at the couple blankly before his own little pout formed. "People can be so intolerant," he huffed quietly, shaking his head and turning his attention away from them back to the tour guide. Though he did pull Brain a little closer, just because, and coiled their tails together with a happy hum.

Brain looked up at his husband, lips twitching minutely. "Intolerant" really was the only word he knew how to use correctly. He gave Pinky a fond pat. "Yes, but we can ignore them."

"_Narf._" Yes, he and Brain were on their honeymoon and could be as coupley as they wanted to! Just because they were mice was no reason to judge. Finally, the tour guide led them to the side of the boat with access to the ocean and helped the passengers in one by one.

He carried the two mice when he alighted onto the boat, giving them a warm smile. Brain tried very hard not to roll his eyes, taking a seat on the bench when they were set down and folding his arms over his chest.

Pinky was trying very hard to contain himself, but the unbridled joy was slipping out nonetheless. Hands folded in his lap, he practically bounced on the seat next to Brain as he looked around. He latched onto the mask, wanting to be completely prepared.

Brain patted his shoulder, leaving his hand there as the tour guide started explaining procedures as he lowered the little boat. It would stay tethered to the larger boat and was painted a bright enough color on the bottom that they'd all be able to see it. It annoyed him how casual the young man was. He would've preferred stricter guidelines and someone who seemed as though they had sense.

"Oh, I wonder which color it is." Pinky looked down as if he could see it through the wooden planks. "I'm going to guess yellow. Because it's a happy color." Just like their happy tour guide! He liked him, he was all smiles and cheerfulness. The boat bobbed in the water for a little bit, then the tour guide gave them the go ahead to disembark. "I don't see any trees here, Brain. Where will we get the bark from?"

"He means we can leave the boat, Pinky." Brain climbed over the edge, looking down at the water. "Come along, my dear," he beckoned, purposefully adding the endearment to annoy the snooty couple. They, too, had yet to leave the boat. "We'll put the goggles on just before we dive."

Pinky clambered up after him, elated by the pet name once again. "Yes, my love!" he chirped, setting the goggles in front of them. If Brain got to have a coupley nickname for him, then he needed to have one too!

Blushing, the megalomaniac decided that he really should've anticipated that. But the snobs Brain would have to remember to demote to dishwashers left the boat as he'd wanted, so the sweet little petname was allowed. He looked back into the water and jumped in, discovering rather quickly that the goggles he'd brought with him were heavy when he was by himself and not fond of floating.

"Splish splash! _Narf!_" Pinky called out, jumping into ocean after Brain. He grabbed hold of his half of the goggles, balancing out the weight, maybe even carrying a little extra on his end seeing as he was more physically fit than his husband. Running around on all fours strengthened up his arm muscles after all. "We made it!"

"Not quite, Pinky. We still need to put the goggles on." He was already regretting this. "Lift them up so the water pours out of them and stay on your side."

"Right, Brain!" Holding them up, he laughed as he got drenched with the water, tipping it over himself rather than away. With the water gone, he stuck his face in his half and waited for Brain to do likewise.

Brain ears dropped, Pinky's exuberance getting him soaked as well. But he pulled the strap in the back as tight as it would go, settling his head in his half. They had two snorkling tubes and Brain took a hold of his. "Alright, Pinky, we can dive now."

"Aye aye, captain!" Pinky affirmed, then opened his mouth to close around the tube meant for him and dipped them down. The water was even clearer than he'd thought. Far below them there was a colorful school of fish, too far to pet but it excited him regardless.

Brain gestured to more fish a little further off, rather surprised by just how many there were. He would've thought the aquatic creatures would've scattered at their arrival. He looked at Pinky, the ear twitch and the gleam in his eye the only signs that he was pleased.

They were the only signs Pinky needed, used to having very little to go off of to gauge Brain's mood. He smiled with his eyes in return, lips quirking up around the tube. It was awfully hard to smile with it. He started kicking to move them closer to the fish, clapping delightedly when one swam past them from behind. He reached out to pet it, but it was gone too quickly. That was okay though, there were more fish.

Brain wanted to warn him that they'd be slimy, but resigned himself to waiting for Pinky's expressive reaction if he actually did manage to pet one of the scaled creatures. He glanced up at the boat, gave Pinky a nudge so he would look up at it as well. Yellow. Of course.

Pinky made a muffled noise of glee. Yellow! _Zort!_ Happy colors for happy fishes! He followed after a lot of the little colorful ones, well, not so little since they were mice so relatively they were decently sized fish. Not going too far from the boat, and keeping most of their group in sight, he paused when he saw a familiar big shape. Where had he seen it before? Oh! A koala! No, wait, Brain said those didn't swim... oh, right! A dolphin! If he could pet a dolphin, he'd be happy forever. And be able to tell Cici in their postcard of a dolphin! It was perfect. He pointed over at it to show Brain that was where he wanted to go as a warning before he started kicking.

Brain saw the dorsal fin first, cringing automatically, but it wasn't shaped quite like a shark and he could tell their overly happy tour guide had seen it as well and wasn't panicking. So Brain did what he could to help kick towards it before the rest of the humans caught on and ruined it with their presence.

The dolphin made the cutest little clicky sound. Pinky tried to click back, but the tube made it impossible. Still, she let them get close to her and he was able to put a hand on her side and brushed against it. Egad! He pet a dolphin! He flailed around for a good minute afterwards and gestured for Brain to do the same. Touch the dolphin, not flail around that is, because that would just be weird.

Brain hesitated a moment - he or she was an awfully large mammal - but eventually reached out and ran a hand hesitatingly along its side. His tail gave a spasm and he looked at Pinky. Perhaps snorkling wasn't a _terrible_ idea. He reached out to grab one of Pinky's flailing hands, giving it a squeeze.

Oh, if they weren't connected by a mask, Pinky would've hugged Brain to share in the happy feelings. Instead he squeezed back and settled down. He made to pet the dolphin again, but she swam away, one of the peoples startled her. Pinky waved bye-bye, then looked at Brain and shrugged. Oh! But there was another dolphin over there! He'd make another dolphin friend!

Brain was trying to glare at whichever human had come over, but Pinky was moving, so he lazily kicked his legs to help and turned his gaze to the sea floor to look at more of the fish and the coral below.

Fishy fishy fishy... Oh. Poit. This dolphin looked a little different than the last one. It looked... meaner somehow. Oh, that wasn't very fair. Don't judge a book by its chickens after all! Just because it had scratches on its face and really really sharp teeth didn't mean anything! Pinky smiled at his new dolphin friend and waved. He reached out to pet it, disregarding the way it bared more of its sharp teeth. He was probably just showing off how many he had. Very impressive.

Fur prickling, Brain looked up briefly, dismissed it, and looked back down again. But then what he'd seen had registered and he snapped his head back up, his shout coming out as bubbles through the tube. He grabbed Pinky and tugged.

Startled, he turned to look at Brain curiously. Did he want to pet the dolphin first? That was fine. There was movement from over by the dolphin, his mouth was opening wider. Oh, it was like Little Red GoldiMuffet and the Three Little Engines that Could. What big teeth you have! The better to... hmm... what was that last part?

Brain startled to wriggle, extremely frustrated by his inability to run or shout, so took the tube out of his mouth and used it to bop Pinky over the head. It wasn't much of a strike with the water slowing him considerably, but he did manage to get out of the goggles and gestured wildly for Pinky to do the same. That was not a dolphin. "Shark!" he snapped, the word coming out in an explosion of bubbles.

What was Brain doing? They were supposed to be sharing a mask or else he'd get lost! He saw all the bubbles, but the water muffled both speech and hearing, so he was left blinking at him in confusion. Clearly Brain needed assistance. He'd lost his tubey thing too. But the dolphin was moving, it didn't like Brain's sudden movement and promptly snapped his mouth around him. Egad. That wasn't very nice of it. Brain wasn't a tasty snack. Well, he was tasty, but he wasn't a snack. Pinky frowned and bopped it on the nose, starting to tip down from having to support the goggles on his own.

Finding himself inside the mouth of the shark, Brain kicked the creature's tongue with as annoyed a grumble that he could make. But when he started to slide towards his throat, Brain blinked rapidly and started to run towards the incredibly sharp row of teeth. It would have to open its mouth again soon, wouldn't it? His ears dropped. And hopefully not to clamp its jaws around Pinky. That idiot. He kicked the thing's tongue again, displeased, and suddenly found himself getting spit out, shooting through the water and to the little boat they'd been lowered into the water in. His head went right through the bottom and he was stuck.

Right as soon as Brain had been spat out, Pinky swam after him. They needed to stay together after all. It took him a little extra time, with the weight and all, but he managed to get back to the little boat and locate Brain. Oh, his big ol' chubby-round head was stuck again. Pinky grabbed onto his waist and yanked down to pull him free.

Between the weight of the goggles and the force of the tug, both mice ended up shooting downward. Brain glared blearily at Pinky because, up above, the boat was now leaking, water flooding through a hole shaped like his head.

Pinky looked up. Oh, well... that was a problem, wasn't it? He tilted his head back down to face Brain, and took a deep breath from his tubey thing before handing it to his husband. Surely they could find something to clog up the hole that wasn't Brain's head! Like a rock or something. A rock was your friend! He let go of Brain to leave him floating there, letting the weight of the goggles take him down to a little sea shelf. Sea shelf, what fun! There were lots of little rocks there, surely one of them was the size of Brain's chubby head.

Brain took a few grateful breaths, holding the tube to his mouth and kicking down to join Pinky. He took a deep breath and passed the tube back, latching onto the side of the goggles to keep himself anchored. The humans were already heading to the boat, having seen the shark, so Brain pointed up at them and tugged on Pinky. They'd clog it somehow, he was sure.

Aw, and he really wanted to save the day with a rock just like a real superhero would. Pinky took a deep breath and handed the tube back. Then he grabbed onto Brain's hand and started swimming up. He was a very good swimmer and could hold his breath for... umm... a lot of seconds. So he wasn't worried one bit about making it to the boat in time. Even with the weight of the goggles, though it would be easier if Brain was in them too. He paused and stretched them out so his husband could climb back in. It would also free up his other hand for paddling.

Nodding, Brain passed the tube back so he could wriggle into his half and immediately started kicking. He'd changed his mind about snorkling. Snorkling was horrible.

Oh, it was like a game! Passing the tube back and forth. He handed it to Brain once more before they broke the surface of the water. Pinky grabbed onto the boat and removed the goggles. He tossed them over the edge, then helped lift Brain up and onto it.

Once on the edge of the boat, Brain reached down to help Pinky up despite his extreme annoyance. "That _thing_ was not a dolphin."

"It wasn't? Poit. But it looked like a dolphin. Only mean and with lots of pointy-sharp teeth." Pinky opened his mouth and pointed to his two buck teeth as if it would help emphasize just how pointy-sharp they were.

"It was a shark, Pinky. They're carnivores." He rolled his eyes and looked down at the makeshift plug the humans had come up with. It looked like duct tape had been criss-crossed into layers. He folded his arms with a huff and glared at Pinky. "It tried to eat me."

Attempting to smile at him reassuringly, Pinky nodded. "I know, I told him you weren't a snack and then I bopped him on the nose! He spat you back out after that. _Narf._ I wouldn't let a mean ol' dolphin- umm... shark eat you, Brain!"

"You're the one who swam up to it," Brain grumbled, undeterred from his irritation. He scowled as the boat was rowed back towards the larger boat so they could be lifted.

"Troz. I thought I was swimming up to a dolphin," Pinky replied, scratching his head. "I wouldn't have gone if I'd known it was going to try and eat you, Brain. Honest. That wouldn't be very husband-like of me, now would it?" The boat started to rise up, the tour guide motioning to everyone for them to please remain calm and keep their arms and legs inside the vehicle at all times. Just like a rollercoaster, what fun! Except there wasn't a big dip at the end. Which kinda wrecked it for him.

Grumbling under his breath, Brain stepped onto the deck as soon as he possibly could and strode towards the dressing room they'd used before. He snatched their bag along the way, with Pinky's hat resting atop it, and dragged it behind him. Nearly eaten by a shark because he'd been too distracted by _fish_ to pay attention to what his simple-minded husband had been swimming towards. Wasn't that always the way?

Pinky's ears drooped. Oh, dear. He didn't want Brain all scowly-mad at him. Hopping onto the deck after him, he stopped to pick up his hat when it fell off the bag. Twisting it in his paws for a moment, he stuck it on his head and trotted along behind Brain. "I can carry that, Brain. Poit," he offered, reaching out to grab the bag trailing his husband.

"Oh, so I can't carry my own things now?!" Brain waved a hand, continuing to pull the bag and ignoring Pinky's offer to help. "If I can survive being swallowed by an over-sized guppy, I can certainly take a bag of junk to a dressing room in order to change into a hideous shirt so I can continue dragging my wayward husband around an island in the middle of nowhere!"

"But..." He stopped, clutching his hands together over his heart. "It's our things... my things are in there too, Brain." And it wasn't junk, they were all lovely things. And he didn't know what wayward meant, but he didn't think it sounded particularly nice. An emotion he didn't often feel bubbled up inside him, making him feel hot in the not good way. He caught up to Brain, putting his weight on the bag to stop it. "You didn't have to buy the shirt if you didn't want it!" he snapped, tears pricking his eyes as he unzipped the bag and pulled out his own green shirt and two piece swimsuit, hugging them close with his own version of a scowl. "And you don't have to drag me anywhere! I can drag myself!"

"You can't drag yourself," Brain snapped, extremely irritated that he'd been stopped so abruptly. He turned around sharply, arms raised to he could continue to gesture angrily and more than likely give Pinky a sharp bop because this was clearly all his fault. That stupid, _stupid_ husband of his was- Brain's mental rant stopped short. Crying. He was crying. Or nearly there.

He growled, squeezing his eyes shut and rubbing his temples, and managed to lock the boiling anger down. They were on their honeymoon, he reminded himself. And this was Pinky. It hadn't been his fault, he was just stupid. Clearly, Brain should've shown him the difference between dolphins and sharks beforehand and he looked so... Pinky was such a moron, standing there in that ridiculous hat, pressing his clothes against his chest. His attempted scowl was ruined entirely by the way his lower lip quivered.

And Pinky had given him his tube so he could breathe, and he'd punched a shark in the nose. Much of his anger dissipating, Brain sighed. "I... Don't be upset, Pinky. I apologize."

"Why not? You said I'm a way-word, and I don't know what that is, but I don't like it! And I can so drag myself wherever I want! And I'm _sorry _a shark tried to eat you, but I didn't mean it! And our stuff isn't _junk_!" The last bit was what really upset him, he even threw down his clothes not really aware that he'd done so until the anger vanished and was replaced by just sad feelings. He was full out crying as he stared at the rumpled clothes. Oh, Brain wasn't enjoying their honeymoon and probably didn't even want a "way-word" for a husband.

"Pinky..." Sighing, uncomfortable with the ashamed feelings his tears brought on, Brain stepped forward and gathered Pinky's clothes, folding them neatly and setting them back into the bag. "Don't do that. Don't cry." The smaller mouse moved forward to cup his cheeks, brushing his thumbs beneath his eyes to try and dry the tears. "Don't cry on our honeymoon, Pinky. I apologized."

Dropping to his knees so he could wrap himself around Brain, Pinky managed to blubber out, "But you're not having fun! You don't want to be here at all!" His hat tumbled off as he tried to bury his face in Brain's shoulder. "And I don't blame you, I wouldn't have much fun if I almost got me eaten by a dolphin! I'm sorry, Brain, I won't ask you to do anything else!"

"If I didn't want to be here, I wouldn't be here." His tone was as grumbly as normal, but the gentle nuzzle and the soft strokes of Pinky's back lessened the effect considerably. "And it was... pleasant until the shark incident. You got to pet a dolphin, didn't you? And now you can put that on the postcard to Cici. She'll be delighted." And they were never going to mention the shark incident to either of them. It would be preferable if it were just forgotten entirely. He tried to huff, but it came out more as a sigh. "Don't cry, my dear."

His sobs lessened to mere hiccups and Pinky lifted his head to look Brain in the eyes, sniffling. "B-but Brain, that was fun for me and Cici. What about you?"

His cheeks pinkened. "I pet the thing too," he grumbled. "And viewing such a brightly colored ecosystem was fascinating." Which was as close as he was going to come to admitting, even to himself, that he'd been having fun.

"Poit." Sniffling some more and blinking away the last of his tears, Pinky nodded. "'Kay..." Brain wouldn't lie to him, so he must really have enjoyed some of it. He leaned back, unwinding his arms from around him to rub at his eyes. "You... umm... you don't have to wear the shirt if you don't want to, Brain."

"I purchased the shirt, Pinky, I'm going to wear it." He scowled. "I didn't mean... any of what I said when I was angry. Our things are not junk and you aren't wayward." He was. He really and truly was, but Brain didn't want to deal with explaining the meaning or risk lying to him and have him call someone else that in the belief that it was a compliment.

"Really, Brain?" Pinky moved back in to hug him again, gently this time. His tail even swished a little. "_Narf._" Oh, that was such a relief! Brain didn't want to not be married to him still. "I'm so happy."

"Good." With that crisis averted, Brain gave Pinky's back a gentle pat before drawing back and picking up his hat. With a small hum, he needlessly brushed it off before settling it back onto his husband's head. "I suppose the good thing about all of this is that we certainly won't be late for our seaside tour."

Pinky smiled, giving his hat a pat. "Oh, good! The one with the ocean and the sunset?" He waited until Brain stepped back before getting to his feet and slinging the bag over his shoulder.

"Yes, that one." He offered a hand, waiting for Pinky to take it before striding off towards the dressing room. "We may have enough time for you to wander through another gift shop if you like. Perhaps you can purchase a trinket or two for our children if they're not too abhorrent."

"Our children? Or the trinkets?" Pinky asked for clarification.

Eyes rolling, Brain flicked his nose. "The trinkets. Roman and Cici are far from abhorrent."

Giggling, Pinky nodded. "Right, Brain. Oh, yes, I'd love to get them presents! And one for sister dear too. Poit."

"Yes, I suppose we'll have to select something for Brie as well." Brain guided him into the dressing room, closing the door behind them. It was only right then that he realized they didn't have towels. Ugh. He looked around the little space for something, and there was thankfully a large towel hanging from a little hanger. "Pinky, help me with this." He beckoned, having to stand on his toes to reach one end.

Coming up behind him, Pinky reached up and tugged the towel down. It covered both of them and the taller mouse couldn't help but laugh. "Oh, it's all big and fluffy, Brain!" He popped out from underneath it, holding it up so Brain could come out too.

Brain followed, brushing himself off. "Yes. And it's certainly big enough for us to share." He went over to their bag and reached in to retrieve their shirts before tugging off the swim trunks and wringing them out.

Pinky wiggled out of his shorts too, and tossed them to the side. Then he rolled over a portion of the towel to dry himself off. This was the best way to dry, if Brain wasn't drying him that is.

Satisfied that his swimsuit was as dry as it was going to get, he went over to wring Pinky's out as well. But he detoured, flipping the corner of the towel over his husband so that when he next rolled off, he took the towel with him and ended up rolling right into a mouse-burrito. Amused, the megalomaniac quickly wrung out Pinky's trunks and set them beside his own.

"Egad, Brain! I'm a sleepy caterpillar! _Narf! _ I'm going to become a beautiful rutabaga when I hatch," Pinky giggled, squirming about in his towel constraints. He was practically buried beneath the fabric, only his face poking out from one end.

"You writhe an awful lot for something that's supposed to be sleepy," Brain pointed out and walked over to give him a push and send him rolling right out of the towel so he could take a corner and dry off sensibly.

Pinky's fur poofed up from all the spinning he'd done against the towel. He laughed to himself, finding it amusing even when he accidentally shocked himself from the static. It made his head and fingers all tingly, but he knew Brain didn't like it when he shocked him, so he brushed down his fur to make it less of a giant marshmallow. "Oh. _Zort._ My hat." Pinky patted the top of his empty head, then glanced down. It had fallen off when he'd started rolling around. He needed his hat to go along with his fancy shirt. With that taken care of, he skipped over to where Brain had put their shirts. Looking at them for a minute, Pinky honestly couldn't see anything but lovely colors. Though Brain had said he was only angry... Still, he gave his husband's shirt a pat before pulling on his own. "All dry like a frizzy-wizzy, Brain?"

Brain released the towel and began smoothing out the fur that had frizzed. "Yes, Pinky, I'm all dry." He looked him over, faintly amused by how ridiculous he looked.

He swayed back and forth as he watched Brain's eyes, striking a pose when he realized he was looking at him. Pinky was much more than faintly amused, he beamed at Brain then went to hang up the large towel since Brain was finished with it. "What are we going to do after the tour, Brain?"

Shaking his head, the megalomaniac headed to the bag and pulled on the ugly shirt. Pinky's enjoyment of it didn't make it less ugly, but it did make it more tolerable. And at least he wasn't wearing the flower prints. He zipped the bag up, deciding that he and Pinky would have to leave as quickly as possible just in case someone had seen that it had been his head to cause the leak in a boat. He certainly wasn't going to pay for any damages. The idiot tour guide shouldn't have taken them into shark-infested waters.

"Depending on how late it is, we'll most likely return to the room. We can call the lab while we have a meal." And then he was going to see about Pinky getting into that two-piece, but kept that particular thought to himself.

Pinky nodded, approving of this plan. Taking the bag from Brain, he looped it around his shoulders again and followed him out of the dressing room. Ooh, if they were going to have another meal in their room that meant more romance which meant more love things! Twirling enthusiastically, he found that everything was getting much better. What was the saying? Always look at the glass with half an eye? No, no, that wasn't it. Oh well. Once on deck, they found that the boat was steadily approaching the dock, sure to reach it in a matter of minutes.

"When we reach dock, Pinky, stay close to me. These humans are probably going to be rather difficult." He could already hear mutterings about getting their money back and such. Luckily, their reservations had included a pay later option so he could lead Pinky right out. Because there was absolutely no way Brain was going to pay to have nearly been eaten.

"Right, Brain." He grabbed onto Brain's hand, holding tightly. He wouldn't let him be separated this time and risk getting eaten. "They all seem pretty grumpy. Poit."

"Yes, they do. Which is why we're going to leave quickly. I would prefer it if neither of us got stepped on amidst the chaos."

Ew, like bubble gum on the sidewalk. The two mice got as close to the exit as possible with all the people crowding. The boat came to a stop, anchoring and getting tied up while Pinky tried to watch. Where did the anchor come from? He didn't have much time to wonder about that though, the gate opening and allowing them the ability to slip past undetected. "Ooh, we're being sneaky, Brain! _Troz!_ Like spies!" For once he found a correct connection. "Or eggrolls!" One could only hope.

Dodging shoes - if flip-flops could be labelled as such - Brain rolled his eyes and continued along. "Like spies," he agreed, generously ignoring the eggrolls comparison. They made it down the dock and out of the building without incident, so Brain released Pinky's hand and rubbed his own together. He and Pinky had managed to pet a dolphin for free. Perhaps this place held some promise after all, he mused and was promptly flattened by a bicycle. No. No, it didn't.

Pinky winced on behalf of his husband, checking the sidewalk for more bikes before peeling him off the ground and waving him until he popped back to normal. "You know, I don't think spies get flattened all that often. That seems more like an eggroll thing to do," he observed, dusting off Brain.

Eggrolls also got eaten, he thought distastefully and waved Pinky away. "Spies get flattened during the commercial break," he muttered, still feeling a tad dizzy.

"Oh, is that when they find the time to do that?" He looked skyward as he considered this. Made sense. Ignoring the dismissal, Pinky took hold of Brain's shoulder. "Are you alright, Brain? Did the bike scramble your head?"

He rubbed the side of his head, looking up. "I'm fine, Pinky. Now come. We need to hail another cab to take us across the city."

"Hail cab!" Pinky bowed to one that drove by them, then straightened with a perplexed look on his face as he scratched his head. "But Brain, I thought we were supposed to be hailing you. Poit."

Brain smacked a hand to his brow. "There are too many meanings to the word hail," he grumbled and flicked Pinky's nose. "We need to make a cab stop so we can ride it across town," he explained.

"Oh, right! Sorry, Brain!" he giggled, turning around to try again. "Stop cab! Wait!" It wasn't until he started waving frantically that one of the cabs stopped. "Look, Brain, it worked!"

"Yes, congratulations." Brain climbed in, bringing Pinky along with him, and rattled off the area they would need to be at for their tour. They settled in the window as the cabbie segued into traffic, Brain leaving his hand in Pinky's.

Tail wagging in earnest, Pinky gave their hands a squeeze. Oh, Brain was holding his hand still! What a gentleman! There wasn't even anywhere to get lost. Except between the seat cushions, but they weren't on the seat so they should be okay. So that meant Brain was just holding his hand because he wanted to, or because he forgot, but Brain didn't forget things like this that often with his smarty-big head. Pinky smiled brilliantly at him until random things outside caught his attention. Like men with little tiny guitars. "Instruments for mice, Brain! Only people are using them! Naaaaarf."

"They're called ukuleles, Pinky. They originated in the nineteenth century." He glanced down at their joined hands, ears giving a minute twitch. When Pinky had given it a squeeze, he'd been ready to break the contact. But when he'd smiled, he'd stopped himself. Hand-holding wasn't as intimate as other things couples tended to do in public, and if it made Pinky that happy, it was... tolerable. "You heard them playing last night at the luau, but I suppose your attention was more on the dancers than the musicians."

Yoo-cool-lay-lays. Well, that was a fun-fun silly-willy word! Though why didn't they just call them 'little guitars'? He would've asked, but his attention was successfully diverted by the mention of dancing. "Oh, yes! The lovely dancing! Poit. That reminds me, I'm going to have to make another skirt." Because the old one was quite ruined. Which was a shame because they were fun to dance in.

Brain gave himself a quick mental scolding when his stomach tightened and his eyes attempted to half-close at the mention of the skirt, managing to keep his expression blank as he gave Pinky's side a pat. "Perhaps you can do that tomorrow."

"What a good idea, Brain! We don't have anything planned for tomorrow yet!" What else had all those websites said? Oh, if only he had his list. Where had he put it anyway? Well, they had Brain's shiny lab-top, though it didn't look much like the top of the lab at all. They could still look up things to do on it. In addition to love things like this morning, that was really fun! Pinky leaned against Brain, watching out the window still.

Judging by the way this day had gone thus far, staying in the following day seemed preferable to any of the wild things Pinky had on his list. Even the ones in the least objectionable list. "We'll go to the beach tomorrow." So Pinky could run amok and get rid of as much energy as possible and Brain could just lie on a towel and only look up now and again to make sure he was still in sight. "And on the way back to the hotel, you can gather grass for a new skirt."

"The beach!" Pinky's eyes lit up and they turned back to Brain. "Oh, sand castles and seashells and funny looking birds!" He laughed and hugged Brain, nuzzling the top of his head.

"Pinky, we're in public," he protested, leaning away from the embrace.

"Poit. I thought we were in a cab." Though he pulled back, grabbing onto the bottoms of his feet as he blinked at Brain.

"A cab on a public street. Not to mention that we're in a window." Though they were two mice so no one was likely to look in and see them, but Brain's particular brand of modesty discounted that. Besides, the cab driver could glance back at them through his rear-view mirror at any time.

Pinky glanced back at the window, grinning at his reflection as he rocked. "Oh, you're right, Brain. We can see us." The people on the other side of the window not even crossing his mind.

"Pinky, it doesn't matter if _we_ can see ourselves." Their wedding night had largely been spent in front of a reflective window, after all. But at least that had been nighttime. He glared at his own reflection, a blush filling his face.

"But who else matters, Brain?" He continued rocking, watching the people on the sidewalk. "And they're not looking at us. Oh, wait, I think that guy did. _Troz._ Hard to tell with those designer shades."

"No one can ever tell what people are looking at behind sunglasses," Brain grumbled, arms folded across his chest. He looked beyond their reflections to gaze suspiciously at the other tourists and locals and what have you. They didn't seem as though they were paying any attention to one cab among many, but he was preparing for when they ruled the world. Everyone would pay attention to him then and he didn't want Pinky to get in the habit of showing overt affection in public. World rulers should be dignified and respected, not cuddled where everyone could see.

"Because they're sneaky, spy eggrolls." He nodded decisively. Oh, speaking of spies... Pinky began to play "I Spy" with himself, but he stumped himself on a really hard one. Oh, boy, he was tricky. He could never seem to win when he played himself. So instead he rocked himself backwards off the window to land on the seat. Laughing, he waved his arms and legs about as if to make a snow angel. Maybe he could make a sand angel at the beach!

Brain looked down at him, scowling. "Pinky, wha-" He broke off when the cab pulled to an abrupt stop, falling from the window and tumbling onto the seat and then the floor in two bounces, ending up on his head.

"We're here," the driver announced and Brain's eye twitched.

"Oh, that looked like fun, Brain!" Pinky bounced up and down on the seat. He stopped only to fish out money from the bag like he'd seen Brain do earlier, then remembered he couldn't count. "Umm..." He scratched his head, squinting at the cash in his paws as if it help him figure out what to pay him. Even though he hadn't spared a glance at the gauge on the dashboard, not that it would've helped.

Brain rolled over, quickly getting to his feet when he saw that Pinky had cash in his hands. He'd already mentally lowered the driver's tip to whatever change would be left over and didn't want Pinky's too-good nature to alter that. He climbed up the side of the seat, listened to the cabbie rattle off the price, and took the money away before any damage could be caused. He counted the bills quietly, shoving the rest back in the bag. "Here, Pinky. Give him this." His tip was a grand total of twenty-nine cents. Brain thought he should feel lucky for even that much.

"'Kay!" Pinky marched the bills over the cabby and even tipped his hat. "Thank you!" Hopping off the passenger seat to to door, he flicked the handle and let it swing open. "After you, Brain!" He made a sweeping gesture with his arm, leaning against the door, legs crossed.

Brain's lips threatened to tug into a fond smile, so he quickly leapt out of the cab. "Thank you, Pinky."

"You're welcome, love." Pinky bounded from the door to the seat to the ground, ending in a grand plié. "_Narf._"

Blushing at the endearment, the megalomaniac turned away and started down the sidewalk. "Come. We'll try and locate a shop. We have a little over an hour." His stomach announced its emptiness and Brain glared down at it. "Though perhaps we'll find something to eat as well."

"Oh, yes, we didn't get to finish our breakfast on a bed this morning, did we?" Pinky smiled and bent over to pat Brain's tummy. "You've got rumblies in your tumblies! We can eat first, shopping after! _Zort!_"

"No, I suppose we didn't..." And they hadn't done anything for lunch either. "Hm." He looked around, grabbing Pinky's wrist to lead him away. "We don't have the time for a restaurant. We'll have to settle for something else." One of the sidewalk carts, perhaps.

"Can the something else have cheese?" Pinky asked, following obediently, curling his own fingers around Brain's wrist too. "Or mustard?" Mustard was yellow, like cheese! And the bottom of their fun-fun boat!

"It depends on what's being sold. If we can't find cheese now... or mustard... we'll have some tonight." Brain looked around, a little surprised by how open things seemed. There were plenty of shack-like buildings serving food. "Well, Pinky, your olfactory sense is admittedly stronger than mine. You pick something."

Sniffing about, the taller mouse glanced from shack to shack. Oh, it all smelled lovely, what to choose? Blue eyes settled on the sign of a particularly yummy smelling place and he gasped and pointed, "Fish food! Oh, let's eat what the fishies eat, Brain! _Narf!_" The sign indeed read: "Fish Food" as the title of their establishment.

Brain refrained from mentioning the fact that fish tended to eat other fish, instead nodding and leading his husband towards it. "Alright, Pinky." They climbed up the front of the small establishment and Brain tugged one of the paper menus from in front of the ordering window so he and Pinky could peruse it. He took a seat on the edge, gesturing for Pinky to do the same. "Hm."

Oh, how cute! They named all their foods after different kinds of fish! Pinky pointed at one thing in particular. "Coconut Shrimp, Brain! I like coconuts! They're all furry," he laughed, rubbing his stomach then folded his arms behind his back.

Brain didn't want to explain anything else on the menu, so nodded and closed the menu again to get to the drinks. "We'll share a small order of coconut shrimp, then. And get pineapple juice. Agreed?"

"Agreed!" Pinky nodded, licking his lips. He liked pineapple juice! Oh! It was also yellow!

"Good." He patted Pinky's leg and pulled the card out of the bag, waiting for the man currently ordering to finish before effectively cutting in front of whoever was behind him to place his and Pinky's. He took the plastic cup and two bendy straws, carrying it carefully over to his husband and setting it down to await their shrimp.

Pinky hugged Brain once he'd let go of the cup. It was a quick one, but clearly the notion of being in public escaped him again. He grabbed onto one of the bendy straws, oh they were going to share!, and took a sip. All their adventures had made him quite thirsty, he wasn't used to not having a water bottle around all the time during the day. At night it was different, then they were taking over the world and it wasn't a time to be thirsty. "Thank you, Brain!" he chirped, wiping off his lips with the back of his hand.

"You're welcome." He took a sip from his own straw, giving a small nod. He wasn't certain if it was this delicious because he was parched or because it simply was. "When we go to a shop, we'll get a bottle of water for the drive."

"Oh, good idea, Brain," he praised, taking another drink. "You can never have too many water bottles." Well, he supposed you could, but that was another story for another day. His eyes lit up as a basket of shrimp was set out by the 'take-away' window. Where did the window want to be taken? He wondered as he scurried over to push the food over to join their cup.

Brain hadn't noticed the food appearing in the window, so wasn't expecting Pinky to get up. He nearly called out to him, but quickly scolded himself for being childish. He'd told Pinky to stay close already; he wouldn't run off. "Excellent." He took one of the small pieces of shrimp and nibbled the breading. It was hot, but good. "Don't burn yourself, Pinky. It's hot."

The taller mouse was already fanning his tongue. "Ah-huh," he attempted to agree, then made a few smacking sounds before taking a sip of juice. Pinky brought up the shrimp again, but stuck his tongue out to test the heat this time instead of trying to pop the whole thing in his mouth.

With a shake of his head, Brain continued to eat, taking in their surroundings and pulling up a map in his mind, adding locations to the basic street layout. This odd little eatery was given a mental star as no one had commented on his skipping in line and their food had come quickly. "This must be one of the main tourist gathering places, Pinky. There are several gift shops within view."

"And we can see them from here, too! _Narf!_" He pointed at one in particular covered with lots of flowers. "How lovely!" Taking a big bite of his cooler shrimp, he made a yummy sound and finished it off.

He hadn't noticed the flowers before Pinky had pointed them out, so added them to his mental list and wondered if getting Pinky a lei that properly fit him would be overly romantic. It was a honeymoon, though, and husbands typically gifted their partners with flowers. Deciding to make the judgement based on how long it may take to create, Brain dismissed it for the time being and selected another shrimp.

"Can we go in the flower store? Puh-leeeeze, Brain?" Pinky asked, hugging the coconut-crusted shrimp.

"I suppose we can, Pinky." He calculated their remaining funds, deciding that they would use cash only from this point on. It was too easy to swipe the card and he didn't want to spend so much that it interfered with their world domination plans upon returning home. A gift each for their family members, a stamp for the postcard, a drink. He hummed. This is why he needed to schedule things. If he'd finished planning their entire week, he'd know just how much they were spending or going to spend so he could budget properly.

"Hooray!" He cheered, then proceeded to swallow his shrimp. It was so yummy; he wondered what they were made of. Brain would know! He turned to ask, but Brain had a pondering-thinky look on his face and he didn't want to interrupt that. It made his heart all a-flutter and he couldn't help but sigh dreamily. He was lucky to have such a smarty for a husband!

Hearing the sigh, Brain lifted a brow and tilted his head in Pinky's direction. "What?"

"I love you," he said plainly, smiling as he hunched his shoulders, hands clasped in his lap. "And I feel lucky. Poit."

"Oh." Brain's ears dropped and he looked away. Such simple honest words - they made his heart beat faster. He turned back, struggling and failing to keep the way they affected him out of his expression. "Why do you feel lucky?"

"Well, because you're my husband! And I'm yours, so..." His smile turned self-conscious under the scrutiny and he squirmed a bit. "So, that's why."

"Pinky..." Brain lifted a hand and curved it around the back of his husband's neck to pull him down. He rubbed their noses together gently, forgetting for the moment that they were in a public area. "I'm honored to have someone as devoted as you in my life."

Beaming, his tail began to wag profusely. He placed a hand on Brain's waist to steady himself and gazed into his eyes. "Me too! I mean, what you said only backwards! I mean... umm... troz." Pinky shook his head, letting their noses brush more, and let it go. "Thank you, Brain," he said instead, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

Brain tilted his head a little, nearly enough to allow their lips to brush, but his hand had begun to slide down Pinky's back and the fabric of the shirt reminded him where they were. A blush considerably deeper than the one Pinky wore instantly filled his face. "Well... you're welcome," he murmured.

Pinky took it upon himself to close the gap with a chaste brush of his lips. That was, after all, a moment. And moments were supposed to have kisses if they were romantic. He pulled away rather quickly though, aware of the flush on his husband's face and rather amused by it. Oh silly, shy Brain. He stroked one of the cherry-red cheeks, grinning broadly.

Brain managed, with more than a little effort, to scowl, but couldn't help leaning into the touch. Honeymoons were embarrassing, he concluded, and was glad there was generally only one per marriage. He offered Pinky a shrimp. "Here. If you want to have a bit of time to explore, we need to eat."

"Right, Brain!" Pinky took the proffered shrimp and delved back into eating. He so did want to get presents for everyone after all! Oh, but what would they like? Well, he supposed that was the point of shopping, and surely there'd be something they'd all love. Patting his tummy after his next shrimp, Pinky deemed himself full. He leaned back on his hands and looked over at Brain. "Ready when you are!"

"Excellent." Brain took a final sip of their juice before getting to his feet. "Come along, my dear. Let's get this over with."

* * *

SHARKS! lol

Poor Brain XD That really only happened because we'd decided that Brain wasn't getting injured enough, lulz

Same with him getting run over by a bike!

He's still too grumpy growly, but he loves his adorable hubby, yes he does :giggle:

Also, coconut shrimp and pineapple juice are both DELICIOUS things.


	9. Chapter 9

Pinky hopped up, taking his own farewell gulp of juice before spinning around to follow Brain. He waved to the people in line, and called out for them to enjoy their 'fish food'. When they reached the intersection to cross the street, he grabbed onto Brain's hand, more for his own sake really, Cici always said to hold onto a hand when crossing the street.

Without thinking, Brain laced their fingers and started across with the crowd. Once across, he started towards the flower shop. His thoughts had returned to the lei and keeping Pinky's attention elsewhere while he questioned the clerk about it. Surely an entire space full of flowers would be able to keep him busy.

As soon as they entered, Pinky was astounded. All the pretty colors and smells! "Egad, Brain! Flowers everywhere! Just like Macy's Thanksgiving Day Parade! Only not freezing cold."

The parade didn't have flowers, only floats and possibly candy and really loud band music. Hm. He tucked the parade away for pondering later. He could get out of going to his parents' for Thanksgiving if they were taking over the world and Cici would probably enjoy New York. "Go and explore, Pinky. I need to... locate something." He released Pinky's hand and clasped his own behind his back, striding away. But he paused and looked back. "Do not leave this building."

"'Kay!" Pinky saluted, with the wrong hand of course, then spun away to frolic among the flowers. Oh, he'd love to get Cici a pretty bunch of flowers, but they'd be all sad and brown by the time they got to her. Well, he could just pick flowers for her when they got home. Maybe Brain would even let him take her to the park! They could all go and have a family picnic on one of the days where the scientist's didn't come in. He whirled around to suggest it to Brain, then laughed because he'd forgotten he wasn't there. He'd just have to remember to remember then. "I wonder what Brain's favorite flower is..." he mused to a pair of posies, "Any ideas?"

Brain, meanwhile, went directly to the counter and made his way up. He stamped on the bell to get the woman's attention, already frowning at her since she had a gardening magazine up to her face. While her shop was practically empty, that was clearly no reason to wile the workday away with useless drivel. She looked at him over the top, revealing herself to be a teenager. Just great. "Yeah? Can I help you?"

His frown deepened, second-guessing this decision. "I require a lei."

She laughed. "Mister, you can get those anywhere."

"I'm aware. I'd like one that actually fits my... husband." Frown becoming an embarrassed scowl when she giggled, Brain clasped his hands behind his back. "I'd like to know how long it would take to have one made for him."

"Oh, I dunno. Depending on, like, how long it needs to be and what kind of flowers you want it could be a few hours."

His ears twitched unhappily. He didn't have _hours_. "He's two inches tall."

"Oh. Five minutes."

That he had. "Fine. Just what sort of flowers would you suggest?"

"I'll show ya." She plucked him up without warning, heightening his dislike for her, and carted him to a side wall. He was prepared to complain about and dismiss every suggestion she showed, certain that this impertinent child had no real idea what she was doing, so was rather surprised when the first thing she gave him was perfect. He had no idea what the little pink flowers were, ignoring her explanation of them entirely since he was still stubbornly convinced that she was a fool, and brushed a fingertip over one of the delicate petals. He would've preferred blue, let that thought sit comfortably grumpy in his mind, but pink suited his lover just as well. And they were small and looked like the ones on his silly shirt. Pinky would adore them.

"Yes, yes," he grumbled impatiently. "I'll take one made from these."

"Cool." Unperturbed by his rudeness, she gathered up a small handful with her free hand and carried him back to the counter. "I'll take these to the back. Mom'll have 'em made in a sec."

If it took a mere second, he would stop attempting to take over the world entirely and switch his career to... to beekeeping. "Fine. When it's through, I'll be somewhere in here," he informed her and leapt down to go and find Pinky once again.

The taller mouse was happily admiring a lovely bunch of pink and purple flowers. They were quite small, perfect for mice, and in the shapes of circles. He'd been reading the little cards pinned to the flowers, hoping something would spark an idea of what kind Brain would like. All of them were quite lovely, but he knew he could only get the most special for his husband. He'd almost just decided on a yellow hibiscus, because yellow was the color of the day after all. That's when he found the little pink and purple circle flowers. His eyes went wide and he laced his fingers together as he brought his hand under his chin. "_Narf._" It wasn't necessarily anything about them in particular, but it was their name that had him entranced. They were perfect.

He read the description, cooing when he saw that the meaning behind them was perfect too! Good thing it was an easy one, a lot of the words for the other flowers were much too big for him to understand. This was it, he would get one of these for Brain.

"Pinky?" Brain wandered down the aisle towards him, not interested enough to look around at the flowers on either side. He'd made his selection and had no further reason to be there.

Perking up, Pinky twisted around to call out to him. "Brain! Over here, Brain! _Zort!_"

"Yes, I see you." Rolling his eyes, Brain came up beside him. They had at least five minutes to spend in here, though he was really leaving room for at least fifteen. He had very little confidence in the irritating teenager's mother.

Pinky bounced on the balls of his feet, filled to the brim with excitement. "Brain! I found the perfect flowers to give you!" He exclaimed, throwing his arms out wide. Spinning around, he plucked one of the purple puff balls out from the group and handed it to him. "They're globe flowers! Poit. See?" He gestured to the little sign which indeed read: "Globe Amaranths" and wiggled with unbridled delight. "And it says here that they mean 'unfading love'."

Brain blinked down at the purple ball of petals, stroked it gently with his thumb before checking the words himself. He knew the 'globe' was clearly only there to describe their shape, but he was touched nonetheless. Pinky certainly did have an affinity for attempting to give him the world in all sorts of ways. And now he'd managed to give him his love in addition. Brain turned his gaze on Pinky, a small smile on his face. "It's lovely, Pinky." He wafted it beneath his nose, feeling like a schoolgirl with a crush, but his smile was threatening to grow and he couldn't have that. He was still annoyed with that check-out girl. "Thank you."

"Oh, you like it, Brain? Egad!" Pinky twirled in a circle, hands clasped together yet again. It filled him with such a wonderful feeling to pick out flowers that matched his lover. Even the poofiness was like his fur from that morning! Not that he'd ever say that... globe and unfading love were enough. Because that's what their love was: unfading. It would never get smudged or disappear or anything. "I so hoped you would!" He would've gone to embrace him, but was too cautious of the flower. So instead he took one of Brain's hands in both of his and kissed it before giving it a squeeze.

Fingers tightening minutely on the flower stem, Brain blinked several times at the hand he'd kissed. He was always so exuberantly affectionate, but he'd never done that. "I..." Brain cleared his throat, battling the rush of tender feelings that had flooded him. "I do like it, Pinky." He'd have to press it in one of his books so he could keep it forever, he surmised, and wafted it below his nose for the simple pleasure of smelling it.

A pleased hum escaped Pinky, one of his hands leaving Brain's so he could pat the bag. "Let's go pay for it then and after we can go get the other presents, right Brain?" The hand that continued to grasp his husband's intertwined their fingers together.

"Pay." The megalomaniac tore his gaze from their joined hands to his husband. "Yes, of course. I'll take care of it, Pinky. Give me the bag."

"No, I want to buy it," he told him, attempting to sound firm but still much too happy to pull it off. And completely disregarding that he didn't really have his own money. It was the principle of the matter. "It's a present for you."

Brain sighed, using the flower to gesture. "Alright, fine. Hand me the bag anyway."

"'Kay." Pinky slipped it off from around his shoulder and gave it to him.

He opened it with his newly freed hand, keeping a hold of the flower and he reached in and dug around for some money to give him. Letting Pinky pay would probably take up the five minutes and then some. He pulled out a five and held it out. "Here, Pinky. This is yours. You can do as you like with it."

Pinky gasped, "For me? Egad, Brain! A whole dollar!" He took it and hugged it tightly, avoiding crumpling it somehow.

"Yes." It was worth more than that, but at least Pinky seemed to understand that he was being given one item. "Now come along since you have your own money with which to purchase my gift." He zipped the bag back up and straightened, toying with his flower.

Rolling it up into a baton for easier transport, Pinky marched his way over to the cash register, throwing in a couple of twirls and flourishes. He climbed up to the counter and waved to the nice looking girl there. "Hi! _Narf! _ I'd like to buy a flower for my husband!" he announced, puffing out his chest with pride.

Brain popped onto the counter behind him, finding it difficult to climb one-handed but he hadn't wanted to mess up his flower. Or, ew, put the stem in his mouth. But he and his gift made it safely, and he glowered at the teenager. She giggled in response, flitting her attention back to Pinky. "How'd a cute thing like you end up with a grouch like that?" she wondered, inputting the flower into her computerized register. She had to minimize her solitaire game in the process.

"Umm... I woke up one day and he was there?" Pinky scratched the top of his head and shrugged.

Behind him, Brain smacked a hand to his brow. "Pinky, you're making me sound like some sort of vagrant."

"Poit." He turned around to blink at him. "Oh, sorry, Brain." Facing the girl again, Pinky remedied his mistake. "He's not a vagrant. He's a lab mouse who's going to take over the world someday."

Pink eyes rolled, but the girl just giggled again. "Sure. Anyway, that's gonna be $1.43."

Brain nearly bit his tongue in half at the exorbitant price. Over a dollar for a _flower_? He could just go outside and pick one for free! The lei was probably going to cost him an arm. Ridiculous humans, putting prices on things that grew out of the dirty ground. If he didn't like the stupid thing so much, he would've taken Pinky's hand and dragged him right out of the building. But he did like the stupid thing, so stroked the petals and nestled his nose amongst them.

Unrolling the five dollar bill, Pinky presented it to the teenager with a huge smile only to start dancing with excitement when he got change back. "Brain! Brain! _Zort! _ I've got even more money now!" Because now there were three bills and a bunch of little shiny things!

"So I see," he muttered, waving a hand. "Put it all in the bag, Pinky, so it doesn't get lost."

With a nod, Pinky put the money inside the bag and zipped it shut. "Thank you!" he told the girl, then spun over to Brain and grabbed onto one of his arms. "Where should we go next, Brain?"

"Well, ah..."

"Oh, it's a surprise?" The girl giggled yet again; Brain was really getting tired of it. "I'll go see if mom's done." Brain rolled his eyes when she ran off.

Pinky blinked curiously, turning his blue gaze onto his husband. "Surprise? Poit. What's she talking about, Brain? Is it someone's birthday?"

"No, Pinky." He gave an irritated huff, face still mostly buried in the flower. He didn't want to stop touching it. "It's a surprise for you."

Gasping softly, Pinky touched his forehead to Brain's, since the rest of his face seemed to really like the flower, which was wonderful, but it made it hard for him to get as close as he usually deemed necessary. "A surprise for me? But it's not my birthday, Brain."

Embarrassed, Brain lowered the plant so he could glare properly. "Can a mouse not buy his husband a present simply because he wants to? You bought me something."

"Oh, Brain!" Pinky enveloped him in his arms from the side, careful of the flower, and nuzzled him affectionately. "Thank you!"

"Pinky!" Blushing deeply, he only didn't struggle away from the embrace because he didn't want to mess up the flower by flailing. "You haven't even seen it yet! Put me down!"

He did so, but not without one last exuberant squeeze. "Sorry, Brain, I'm just so happy!" Pinky giggled, placing his hands to his cheeks. "I'm all a-flutter inside!" And he was. Brain had been thinking of getting him a flower when he'd been thinking of one for him too!

"Yes, well, keep your flutters contained, Pinky. We're in public," he scolded, promptly burying his nose in his flower once again.

Pinky did try, he hugged himself extra tightly as if he could squeeze them back inside. "I'm trying, Brain, but you always make them come out all over the place," he told him, glancing over at where the girl had disappeared to.

"So do you," he said quietly, looking up when she finally emerged, holding a small flat box in her hand.

"Alright, here it is." She set it down in front of Brain, plugging the price into her computer. "Okay, ballerina roses are on sale this week and the thing's pretty small anyway, so $7.17."

"Sale" made up for what Brain saw as gross price-inflation somewhat, so he gestured Pinky over to retrieve the money, using some of his husband's change so he wouldn't have to cart around so many coins. He shoved the receipt into his bag and gave her a small nod. "Thank you. Now come, Pinky. You can open it outside."

Leaping off the counter, Pinky skipped his way to the door. "Oh, I can't wait! What is it, Brain? _Troz! _ What is it?"

Brain leapt down, keeping careful grips on both flower and box. "We're in a flower shop, Pinky. What could it possibly be?" He followed, stopping just before they reached the door. Considering Pinky's exuberance, perhaps opening it outside wasn't for the best. "Here, Pinky."

"Oh, right," he laughed, wiggling with delight as he was presented with the box. He'd never seen flowers that came in a box before. Flipping up the lid, blue eyes glimmered and went wide. It was a beautiful flower necklace, a lei, but one that was his size! Symbols of affection. With a gentleness he didn't often possess when given gifts, Pinky touched one of the little pink flowers to feel the petals. He really did have the most bestest husband ever. "Oh, Brain..." he sighed happily, admiring the lei quietly for a second longer before turning the box around to face the megalomaniac while sporting a bright smile. "Put it on me please? Poit."

Brain blew out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding, relieved. When Pinky's usual bouncing hadn't come into play, he'd gotten worried. "Of course." After setting his own flower gently aside, he lifted the lei from the box carefully, feeling more relief when it didn't just fall apart, and gestured for Pinky to bend down so he could.

Lowering his head, it was hard to keep from giggling as a whole bunch of butterflies played around in his tummy. When he felt the flowers settle around his neck, he immediately latched onto Brain for a much needed hug. "Thank you so so so much! I love it! _Narf!_" He nuzzled leaning down to be close to his ear and said softly but with the same amount of excitement, "I love you!" Softly, because they were in public. Well... they were actually in a flower shop, but Brain seemed to think everywhere was a public. Except their hotel room.

Hiding his face in Pinky's neck, Brain nuzzled in return. The effort to push him away wasn't worth it since the shop was virtually empty and, well, he wanted to be close for a moment. "The flowers used are ballerina roses. Roses are typical symbols of love and romance." And the ballerina part just suited because it was Pinky, who found any excuse to dance.

"Ballerina roses!" Pinky gasped, squeezing just a little bit tighter. "Oh, they're my favorite! Well, as of right now. I didn't know they existed before. _Troz._ But love roses that do ballet! They're perfect!"

"Well, I... I'm glad you like them." He wound his arms around Pinky for a brief return of the embrace. "Let's go now. We've spent enough time in here."

"'Kay!" Pinky stepped back, picking up Brain's flower to hand it back to him. He tipped his head down, looking at the bottom half of the lei. Cupping one of the roses in his palm, he silently promised to take the very best care of his lovely present. He released it in favor of slipping his hand into Brain's as they left the store.

Brain allowed their fingers to lace, holding his flower protectively as they weaved through the foot-traffic. "We still have enough time to look into a few gift shops before our tour." There were so many to pick from, too. A vague idea about creating a tchotchke to sell flitted into his mind. A miniaturized version of himself marketed to tourists the world over. Humans on vacation would buy anything, after all. He nodded to himself, setting the ploy aside to hammer out the details later.

Pinky pointed at a rather typical looking giftshop. "Let's go there, Brain! Surely they'll have some presents!" He tugged on their joined hands to see if Brain would follow.

"Hm? Yes, alright." Brain let his husband lead the way largely out of disinterest. He had no idea why anyone would throw their money away on useless little things that they could more than likely found in gift shops in their own hometowns. But Pinky wanted to get presents for their family and it was a typical honeymoon activity, so the megalomaniac was prepared to throw away a bit of his money. Provided what Pinky selected wasn't absolutely horrible.

Quite pleased, Pinky continued to guide them into the store and looked around in awe. There were so many happy things! And lots of hats! "Look, Brain! They have dancing dolls!" His attention was caught by the wiggly hula dancer statues on a high shelf.

And the horrible was already beginning. "Yes, they do. I believe truckers use them as hood ornaments." For some odd reason. He would rather watch Pinky dance any day than a piece of mass-produced plastic.

"How silly of them." Pinky shook his head. "Don't they know you're supposed to put ornaments on Christmas trees?" Still, he wasn't going to get Cici or Romy one of those dolls. He needed to get them something mouse-sized that they'd like. Like a keychain! Oh, Brain loved the keychain of the world he got him for Christmas. They could get their family something nice like that. Now where to find keychains? "_Narf! _ Brain, where are the keychains?"

"They could be anywhere, Pinky." The smaller mouse hid his warm feelings behind the flower, finding the bit of nature to be extremely useful. Not worth over a dollar useful, but useful nonetheless. "But little items like that are usually on the check-out counter, used as last-minute tantalizers to customers."

Raising his free hand up above him in a victorious pose, Pinky declared, "To the counter! _Zort!_" and then proceeded to wander over to it, still dragging Brain behind him. He glanced back every so often, quite pleased by how much Brain seemed to like his globe flower of unfading love. He gave his own ballerina flowers of love a gentle pat, they both had matching married flowers now. The pair of mice climbed onto the counter, a selection of keychains not too far off. "Oooh..." Pinky held up one of a surfboard. "Remember when you were a surfer, Brain? We went to the beach then too! With dogs! And bendy straws to dance with!"

"Yes, I remember." That plan had nearly succeeded, too. If only he'd calibrated his sunscreen properly, he'd be ruling the world and that... helmet-haired hippie wouldn't be making a fortune off of_ his_ creation. He turned his mind from that with a shake of his head, instead considering it. Cici didn't surf and he was fairly certain his sister didn't either and he had little idea if Roman did or not, but their son's apartment had seemed to have that bohemian surfer decor. He studied the surfboard a moment longer and shrugged. "That matches Roman's decor."

Pinky beamed and nodded. "Oh, yes! Do you think he'd like it?" It was hard to tell with Romy sometimes, being half him made it easy only half the time.

Brain frowned, taking a second to ponder. Being half-Pinky, he would appreciate whatever he was given. Being half-him, Roman would probably appreciate that it was useful and matched his lifestyle. "Yes, I believe he would."

"Hooray! A gift for Romy!" Pinky hugged the surfboard before setting it down. This was going to be easy! "Now for Cici and sister dear! Ummm..." He scratched his head through his hat, perusing the various keychains. Their daughter was usually easy to please, but she had plenty of ribbons and dresses and toys - and by toys it was usually colorful paperclips or thumb tacks. And sister dear... well, she liked cheese like he did! But he couldn't just get her cheese. Plus, he'd probably accidentally eat it before they got home.

The rest of the island-themed keychains seemed like unlikely choices, so Brain patted Pinky's side to get his attention. "Perhaps something different for the girls."

"Right, Brain," Pinky agreed when none of the keychains did anything for him. He walked along the rest of the counter, pausing when he came to some jewelery. There were some lovely ones made of shells! Necklaces and bracelets and earrings! "What do you think of these, Brain?" he asked, already toying with one of the necklaces.

"They're a bit large, Pinky." He didn't even look towards the earrings. There was absolutely no way that Cici was going to be allowed to pierce her ears and he wasn't going to encourage Brie to do so either. But the bracelets were a bit closer to the proper size. Though he'd only purchase them here if they were created in Hawaii. Otherwise, there was little point. They lived close enough to the beach to be able to purchase these almost anywhere if they were crafted elsewhere.

"Egad, shopping's hard." Pinky let go of the necklace to pick at a bracelet. It was never this hard when he wasn't trying to look for presents. He'd be out on errands for Brain and just happen to see lots of really neat things. Then he'd buy them, and then he'd get bopped. It was all a lot of fun!

"It can be, yes." He gave Pinky another pat, leaving his hand on his arm. "They'll all appreciate whatever you select, Pinky."

He hummed distractedly, though smiled when he noticed Brain's touch linger. It was a mission, a mission to find presents! Next to the shells were other pieces of jewelry featuring flowers. Oh, it would be like pretend leis! Grabbing onto a bracelet with little yellowy-orange hibiscus flowers on it, Pinky waved it at Brain. "For sister dear? Poit."

Yellow and flowers seemed to be their theme for the day. Brain nodded, idly twirling his flower. "Alright. They're cheese-colored. She'll probably adore it."

Two down, five to go! Pinky placed the bracelet on top of the surfboard and as he was looking up, his gaze fell on the perfect present for Cici. "Oh! _Narf!_ That stuffed kangaroo for Cici!" He was pointing at a turtle.

"Kangaroos aren't green, Pinky. Nor do they possess shells." Pink eyes rolled in mild irritation. "That's a turtle." And it was as big as her bed. "She'll love it."

"Yay! That's eight presents!" Pinky grabbed onto Brain's arms and spun him in a circle.

"Pinky, stop that!" Brain managed to pull away, but tripped over his own feet and landed on his tail, wincing. "It's three presents," he grumbled, getting to his feet. He reached back and rubbed at the injured appendage, scowling.

"Oops, sorry, Brain," Pinky bit on the tip of his index finger and smiled sheepishly. He leaned over to pet the crookedy tail, then proceeded to gather their items for purchase. "Oh, they'll all be so happy! We did good!"

Brain muttered something unflattering under his breath, giving his tail an experimental twitch. Shaking his head, he placed his hands on his hips and gave Pinky a glare. Or a half-glare. Midway through he realized that the flower wasn't in his grasp any longer. He plucked it up quickly, checking it to make sure none of the petals had fallen or gotten damaged. "We did wonderfully," he grumbled, glad that it was unharmed. "Let's pay and leave. The tour should start soon." And riding in a car should prove much less hazardous than anything else they'd done that day.

* * *

Skimmingsurfaces:

Brain's so cute with his flower! :heart: And such a sweet hubby to give Pinky a lei of his very own! Thus, ballerina roses and globe amaranths became the official flowers of PatB. At least in this universe xD

Also!  
_"Umm... I woke up one day and he was there?" Pinky scratched the top of his head and shrugged._

Behind him, Brain smacked a hand to his brow. "Pinky, you're making me sound like some sort of vagrant."  
Fave lines. Ever. Nah, probably just this chapter, but they never cease to make me giggle.


	10. Chapter 10

Luckily for Brain paying went off without a hitch, Pinky had his hands full with the presents until they were bagged and was thus unable to create any mayhem. The taller mouse dragged the bag behind him as he followed out of the store back onto the street. "Where does the tour start, Brain?"

Brain, carrying only the flower, looked about. Mentally, he was perusing his map. "Mm. This way, Pinky. It's the next street over."

"'Kay!" With his free hand, Pinky was petting his lei. But then he decided Brain's hand looked lonely, the one without a flower, so held onto it as they skillfully avoided getting trampled by tourists. Though having the shopping bag helped some, it brought people's attention to their presence in any case.

The added attention tempted Brain to break the contact as people were now undeniably looking at them, but the thought of Pinky wandering off kept him from pulling away. The last thing he needed was to have to search Maui for his husband. They made their way towards a building with several jeeps parked at either side of it. He gave Pinky's hand an absent squeeze, tugging him along as they crossed the street with a crowd. It was only when they were in the air-conditioned little building that Brain realized they'd forgotten to get a water bottle. Hm. He didn't think Pinky would've been able to carry it anyway, so deemed it as an acceptable slip.

Pinky sighed happily at the cool air blowing around them, promptly sitting down beside Brain. He pulled both bags onto his lap and looked over at his husband. "Will the tour come get us now?"

"No, Pinky. We still have to get into the car." Brain stroked the messy fur atop his head, looking around. "I'll inform the person at the desk that we've arrived." He dug the credit card out of their bag since he'd needed to input the information to reserve this tour. "Wait here," he instructed. As an afterthought, he placed the flower atop the bags for safe-keeping before going off.

Nodding and rocking where he sat, Pinky waved goodbye. He glanced around the inside of the building, observing the few other people who were standing around. Clearly they all preferred the air conditioning too. And the water fountain. Pinky's eyes darted back to where he'd previously just glossed over. Egad! A water fountain! They were so much fun to play in after drinking! Pushing the bags off his lap, though wary of Brain's flower, he tugged them along after him so they wouldn't get lost. After a quick inspection, he was happy to see it was the kind where you pushed the button right next to where the water came out from. It made it much easier for mice to drink. He'd have to let Brain know so he could get some water too! Leaving the bags right below it, Pinky climbed up to the basin and settled himself near the button.

Running behind, Brain thought distastefully, carrying the card back towards where he'd left Pinky. Did everything on this island run behind? Fool driver would probably run them right off the cliffs. More than likely they'd both end up - where was Pinky? Looking skyward as if it would help, Brain grumbled to himself and began scanning the area. Did "wait here" mean nothing?

Luckily, Brain was able to find the waving imbecile in short order. He'd been around his husband far too long not to be able to know at least some of his preferences. He marched up to the water fountain and shoved the credit card in their bag. "Pinky, what are you doing? I told you to wait over there."

"Oh, hi, Brain! Look, I found the water fountain," Pinky announced, pausing in his drinking to gesture to his metal perch. "I was just going to tell you about it. _Troz._" He pushed down on the button again and leaned forward to lap at the stream of water.

"Well, don't swim in this one. I don't want you to be all wet for the tour." Brain climbed up the side, scowling. "They're running behind."

"Behind what?" Pinky stepped away from the water, holding the button down for Brain to have a turn.

"No, Pinky, I mean the previous tours are late in returning. We have to wait a little while." He leaned forward, lapping at the water. Water fountains were so undignified, but he really had no choice in how he drank from it unless he stood directly under the spray. But he didn't want to risk getting wet either.

Pinky smiled, muffling his giggles as he watched Brain's little pink tongue. "Well, that's okay, Brain. We're in no rush. _Zort._"

Brow furrowing, Brain straightened and turned his gaze on his husband. They _weren't_ in a rush, were they? He was so used to needing exact timing for his plans - not that he ever got that anyway. But now they had nothing to do after this but return to their hotel. "No, I suppose we're not." What was he supposed to complain about now?

Releasing the button, Pinky leaned against water fountain and observed Brain casually. "Why the scowly-scowl then, Brain?"

"Because... Because it's poor management, Pinky." He crossed his arms. "Others may be in a rush." Even though most of the people in this building seemed more intent on lounging about in the air conditioning, more than happy to wait. His scowl deepened only because they weren't cooperating.

"Poit." Pinky tapped a finger to his chin. "But Brain, aren't most of the people who go on tours on vacation? And isn't the point of a vacation to relax and umm... not be rushed?"

"Yes, but most humans are so used to their scheduled routines that they don't know how to live another way." Never mind that he was having that exact issue. "What does one _do_ with unscheduled time?"

In a grand gesture, Pinky spread his arms out wide and hopped from foot to foot. "Oh, oh! I know this one! D! All of the above! _Narf!_" He twirled on the tips of his toes, spinning right off the water fountain to land in a heap on the floor. His laughter was enough of an indication that the fall hadn't hurt. "Oh, fun-fun silly-willy! That's the kind of things you do with free time, Brain."

Brain made his way to the edge, peering down at his husband. "Falling from high places isn't something I would recommend for most," he grumbled and climbed down to pick up his flower. He hadn't smelled it in a while. "Come, Pinky, we'll wait on a nearby bench."

"It doesn't have to be just falling down, Brain." Pinky remedied, brushing himself off and straightening his lei. "I just mean you can do whatever you want! That's what I always do." He grabbed onto the bags and began dragging them over to the bench.

"I'm well-aware of your penchant for impulsive behavior, my dear." Rolling his eyes, Brain climbed up the side of the bench, still holding onto his flower.

Pinky paused at the bottom of the bench to soak up the pet name. Oh, Brain was calling him that lots now! It was wonderful! Placing his hand over his heart a moment, he sighed happily. One bag was then tossed up, and then another, with Pinky following up the side to sit next to Brain. "Is your pendant for taking over the world, Brain?"

"Penchant, Pinky. A pendant is something one suspends on a necklace. But yes. I do have a penchant for world domination." Brain twirled his flower idly, wondering if he and Pinky were sitting too close and writing it off as him making sure the impulsive creature didn't run off again.

Being who he was, Pinky of course thought they weren't sitting close enough for husbands. He leaned over to rest his head atop Brain's, careful to make sure his hat didn't fall off. "Can you have them for more than one thing?"

"Of course, Pinky." One ear ducked automatically to make it easier for Pinky to lean against him. "A penchant is a strong inclination towards or a liking for something. You also have a penchant for dancing." And being inane and a million other things that Brain could rattle off with ease.

"Oh, good! So I can have a pennant for you too?" He beamed, reaching to take one of Brain's hands in his own.

Brain was surprised enough - he wouldn't have thought to put that on the list - to allow the hand-holding, tilting his head back. "Well... You can. Yes."

"Naaaaaarf." Pinky gave their hands a squeeze and rubbed his cheek against Brain's head. He had a really big penpant for Brain, even before they were husbands. All the other pens came second or eighth to this one.

Brain hesitated a moment before leaning back enough to rub his nose against Pinky's cheek. "I... I have a penchant for you, as well."

Giggling, Pinky nuzzled back. Oh, they must not have been in public anymore! Brain was being all cuddly again. "We have matching penguins!"

"Penchants," he corrected, reaching up his free hand to toy with the lei around Pinky's neck. "Penguins are aquatic birds."

"Oh, right. Poit." Pinky watched Brain fiddle with the flowers, warmth spreading through his chest. He was having the best time, and they still had the whole week! Just the two of them! He felt bad for a moment, but it passed quickly. Husbands were supposed to spend special time together, so it wasn't selfish to want all Brain's attention just for this week. Then everything could go back to normal, like being parents and taking over the world.

His attention was effectively stolen by several of the other waiting people walking out of the building. Poking Brain in the side, he gestured over to them. "Is it time now?"

Brain blinked, looking over. "Yes. I suppose so." Color filled his cheeks and he pulled away from Pinky to get to his feet. "Your ability to make me forget our location is baffling, Pinky."

Slinging the bags over his shoulders, Pinky grinned at his husband, taking it as a compliment. "You're welcome!" With that he hopped off the bench to head over to the door, waiting for Brain at the bottom.

Brain scowled down at him before following. "Come along then, Pinky. We're riding in one of those jeeps, so it doesn't necessarily matter where we sit. But I certainly don't want to be trapped between two gargantuans."

"Are those related to the orangutan?" Pinky asked as they walked out to stand near to curb like all the other tourists who would be joining them on their tour.

Since he'd been speaking of humans and humans had an evolutionary link to primates, he supposed, in a way, yes. "The theory of evolution would suggest as much," he mused, lips twitching slightly at his own mild joke. He took Pinky's hand so they wouldn't be separated and looked about, ears twitching as he watched humans unloading from vehicles.

Oh fun! Not only would they see a lovely, romantic sunset on the coast, but they'd also see monkeys! Pinky waved at the people getting out of the cars. "I want a window seat!" he announced, trying to get closer to one of the jeeps but was stopped by Brain's hand.

"We'll get one, Pinky. Just wait a moment." But he did make his way to the front of the crowd, studying the vehicles. It had doors, but no discernible back. There were seats, but no canopy or anything. They'd fly right out. "We'll need to sit in the front."

"Does the front have windows?" he asked, scratching a finger in his ear. He looked up at the big jeep, eyes drawn towards the back, naturally.

"It should, yes." It had doors, after all. They would probably be manual, though. Brain huffed and started tugging Pinky towards a newly emptied vehicle. The receipt he'd gotten from the person at the desk was retrieved from the bag and handed to the driver and Brain demanded they be placed in a window.

They were placed on the dashboard. Brain scowled, crossing his arms, the flower settled across his lap. As long as no sudden stops were made, the two of them should be safe enough, but it still seemed ridiculous to him.

Pinky, on the other hand, gasped in awe. "Oh, Brain! We get the biggest window ever!" He pressed his face and palms against the glass. "You can see everything from here! Well, poit, except the things you can't see. Like whatever's on the other side of that tree."

"More trees?" the grumpy megalomaniac suggested, ignoring the other tourists as they piled into the car. Since he and Pinky counted as two occupants, their jeep was certainly the roomiest compared to the rest of them. And no one was in the front except for them and the tour guide, but he was still clinging to his irritation.

Peeling himself off the window, Pinky slipped off the bags from around his shoulders to get more comfortable. He slid over to his husband, hands clasped beside his head as he leaned into him. "We'll get the best view of the sunset, Brain!"

Well... That is what he'd wanted. Brain tapped his fingertips together, pondering their situation, and gave a small nod. "Yes, we shall." And since the tour guide would need to have his attention on the road and the other tourists would be too busy swiveling their heads about, the pair of them had some semblance of privacy. With a small hum, Brain allowed himself to lean into Pinky in return.

Pinky folded his arms around Brain, tail wagging with gusto as he pressed him close. His ears twitched and he glanced up for a moment, spotting their tour guide flashing them a quick smile. Pinky beamed right back. "Hi! We're on our honeymoon!"

"So you are," the guide chuckled. "Well, congratulations."

"Thanks! _Narf!_" He nuzzled Brain, giggling with delight. Oh, it was so much fun to tell people! Then everyone knew they belonged to each other and that he had the best husband.

Mortified by his affectionate display, Brain buried his red face in his hands. "Pinky, your blatancy is as uncalled for as it is genuine."

"Umm... sorry, Brain. Went right over my head." Pinky bent over, trying to see Brain's reddy-red-red face despite his hands. "Do you not want people to know we're on our honeymoon?" He looked over behind them to see that the other passengers seemed to be couples as well. Boy and girl couples, but still, that didn't really matter.

"No, Pinky, I don't mind if people are aware." He would just prefer if such intimate information wasn't announced for all the world to hear. His relationship with Pinky was private business.

Pinky rubbed the back of Brain's neck. "Then why are you all red-faced and hiding?"

Eyes rolling, Brain dropped his hands and looked up. "Because it's _private_. However, I realize that you aren't necessarily discerning to what is and isn't displayed in public, and announcing the status of our... relationship is the least objectionable of the things you do."

Bumping their noses together, Pinky tried very hard not to go cross-eyed as he mulled this over. "Does that mean it's okay?"

"Yes, Pinky, it means it's okay." He reached out, holding onto Pinky as the car started moving to keep himself from sliding along the dashboard.

The taller mouse maneuvered so that he sat behind Brain, wrapping his arms around his middle and settling his chin on his head. "I'll be your seat belt! _Narf!_" It was nice how perfectly he fit in his arms, and his chubby-round head made for a great pillow!

Brain rested his hands on Pinky's arms with a quiet sigh. "Alright." It was better than trying to keep himself balanced and he secretly enjoyed leaning back against his lover.

Pinky placed a kiss right behind his ear, then settled to watch the big window. They were pulling off the main street and heading for the coast and rural roads of Maui. Everything looked so happy! From the greeny-green plants to the orangey-orange sky. And puffy white marshmallow fluff clouds! It made Pinky want to take up painting skies again. There were still some blue streaks left up there, along with some pinks and yellows. "The sky has the colors of our eyes in it, Brain," he told him with a quiet laugh.

"It does," Brain agreed, slowly relaxing enough to snuggle back. Drives were fairly pleasant when he wasn't behind the wheel, he realized, deciding then that he and Pinky would have one of those round-the-clock chauffeurs once he took over the world. Mm. Perhaps he could use tours like this as a scheme when they returned home, take groups through a vision of the world as run by him. Tourists were susceptible to such propaganda; they would tell their relatives and he'd amass a following in no time at all. Pleased with the idea, he tilted his head back and brushed a kiss to the underside of Pinky's chin.

He giggled shyly and ducked his head, touching their noses together instead. Oh, Brain's eyes were even prettier than the sky. Not that he'd tell the sky that, he wouldn't want to hurt its feelings. Pinky kissed him briefly, keeping it short in case Brain got all embarrassed again, even if it was cute.

Brain did blush a little bit, but his only complaint was a small utterance of his partner's name before he turned his gaze out the window again. They were virtually alone, after all, with only the tour guide's very obviously rehearsed speech in the mouse's ear to remind him otherwise. The oohs and aahs of the couples in back were ignored fairly easily as Brain did have very selective hearing when he wanted it. And snuggled warmly against Pinky with the day fading, he wanted it.

Tail thwapping against the dashboard, Pinky watched as the coastline came into view, with the cliffs and trees and sand way far down. It was so lovely, and cuddling with Brain made it even more lovely! Except, being Pinky, he couldn't keep his attention focused for very long so he tried to play "I Spy" with himself again. When that didn't work, he played a new game, "Try to Figure Out What Brain is Looking at Without Asking Him". That kept him entertained for a good amount of time, and he still got see all the lovely sights!

"You're frightfully quiet, Pinky." Brain gave the arms around him a pat, having to admit that the dashboard was giving them a much better vantage point than the passenger window would have. It was surprisingly beautiful, the way volcanoes and mountains rose into the multi-colored sky. "Dare I ask what you're pondering?"

"What you're pondering!" Pinky giggled, burying his face in the fur atop Brain's head before leaning over to look at him upside down. "_Zort._ I made a new game."

"What new game?" he wondered, vaguely certain he was going to regret asking. But he shifted forward a little to touch their noses together, unsure as to why he enjoyed that simple gesture so much.

Blue eyes gleamed playfully, wiggling a little simply because he couldn't help it, sitting still for so long. His leg rubbed against Brain's and his arms tightened only a bit to convey a hug. "I'm trying to guess what you're looking at without asking you! It's fun-fun silly-willy!"

"Ah." The megalomaniac lifted a brow, eyes on Pinky's. "What am I looking at now?"

"Oh, well, I don't know. You're not looking outside, you're- _Narf!_ Oh! You're looking at me!" He rubbed their noses together as he laughed, cheeks dusted with pink.

Moron. Brain kept the barb to himself, fond though it was, and allowed himself a minute smile. "You win," he murmured, trying to keep the romantic notion of Pinky's eyes being lovelier than the sky tucked away.

However impossible it may have seemed, Pinky's smile grew brighter. "What do I win, Brain?"

The smaller of the two gave a slight shrug. "What would you like?"

"A hug." Pinky nodded decisively, tail swishing in agreement. "Please. Poit."

Brain rolled his eyes, bumping their noses. "You're already giving me a hug, technically."

"I know." Pinky shook his head slowly, keeping the contact. "But I want to _get_ a hug." He gave lots of hugs, and that was fun and he loved doing it, but he didn't really get many.

"Oh." The other occupants of the vehicle seemed rather loud suddenly as Brain's eyes darted side to side, anywhere but at Pinky. "I suppose you could win that." He finally turned his gaze back to Pinky's. "Now?"

He unwound his arms from Brain's waist and clasped his hands together up by his cheek. About to nod, his eyes took note of the nervous way his husband looked about. He wasn't comfortable, he could tell that much. Pinky played tug of war with himself, torn between now or later. Now or later? He lowered his arms, settling them back around Brain to be his seat belt. Shaking his head again, he smiled hopefully at him. "It can be later. As long as you don't forget."

Brain fidgeted slightly. It wouldn't really be a matter of him forgetting, but of Pinky. And it was far more likely that his husband would forget, making it entirely too easy for Brain to get away with never awarding him a simple hug. Besides, he could could see entirely too well just how much he wanted it, so he scowled and shook his head. "No, Pinky, you won. You deserve your reward now." Brain wriggled out of his grasp to get to his feet, brushing himself off and giving Pinky an unreadable look before pressing close, winding his arms tightly around his affectionate partner.

His heart started racing and he took a moment just to feel warm and fluttery before returning the embrace. Blue eyes slipped shut and he inhaled deeply, his tail wagging steadily behind him. "Brain..." he sighed into his shoulder. "_Narf._"

Brain removed his silly hat to better nuzzle the top of his head, pressing light kisses along the curve of one of his ears when they automatically perked, and dropped the hat in favor of stroking his back. He'd been planning on a quick squeeze and stepping away, but Pinky's reaction to a simple hug had effectively changed his mind.

Pinky giggled into Brain's neck, the fluttery butterfly feelings needing some kind of escape. He soaked up the attention, ear twitching at the touch, and rubbed his husband's back to return some of the affection. "I love you," he murmured.

His grip tightened briefly and he pressed closer. "You too," he whispered, too low to be heard had his lips not already been at Pinky's ear.

Oh, Brain's hugs were absolutely glorious. He could stay wrapped in one forever with those gentle whispers tickling his ear. Well, not forever, because he'd miss looking into Brain's face, but almost forever. Pinky kissed his neck before snuggling deeper.

Sighing quietly, Brain rested his cheek atop Pinky's head. He could be almost unbearably precious at times. He'd only wanted a hug. Soon enough, though, he pulled back and touched their noses together again, rubbing gently. "Was that a satisfactory award?" he murmured.

He nodded, practically glowing and rubbing back. "Oh, yes, Brain. The best ever!"

Color filled his cheeks, but he was glad nonetheless. "Being that it wasn't as exuberant as your normal hugs, I'm pleased."

"That's because my hugs are Pinky Hugs! Very much different from Brain Hugs," Pinky informed him, kissing one of his blushy cheeks.

The kiss just made the blush deepen and it was difficult not to move in for another hug to hide the color. "Yes. Very different," he agreed and picked up his hat to fit it back onto his head, smoothing his ears down first.

"But still very happy!" He threw his arms out wide as if to convey just how happy. "Thank you, Brain!"

"You're welcome, Pinky." Brain hesitated a moment before placing a kiss on the tip of his nose and sat down, snuggling up to him again. He let out a small, surprised gasp when he looked out the window again. They were facing the water now, the sun just dipping below the horizon. It was beautiful. Caught by it, Brain sought out Pinky's hands, lacing their fingers together.

"Naaaaaaaarf," Pinky exhaled, eyes widening as if it would help him take in more of the beautiful view. He gave Brain's hand a squeeze, while his other arm wound around his waist to become his seat belt again. The sun was taking a bath in the ocean before it went to bed, leaving behind a bunch of sparkly diamonds in the water.

One of Brain's uncomfortable grins broke across his face, so he quickly lifted Pinky's hand to his lips, brushing them against his knuckles. It was true, then. Maui had one of the loveliest sunsets. Brain leaned back against his husband, flicked his gaze up and tried very hard to keep the sheer rush of pleasure out of his eyes. "It's beautiful," he murmured.

"Just like you," Pinky replied softly, wonder filling his voice. Because he was. He could see the little signs of Brain's pleasure, of his happiness, and Pinky wished those eyes would sparkle like that so much more. He kissed his forehead, keeping his gaze on his husband for a moment longer before looking back at the sunset. "It feels like it's just for us, doesn't it, Brain?"

He looked back at the sunset, chest tightening at the compliment if only because he knew Pinky meant it. Precious, he thought again and turned his head so he could rub his cheek against his husband's chest, keeping one eye skyward. "It does. It really does, my dear."

Pinky cuddled him close while they watched the sea and sky. The rest of the jeep seemed to be overcome by silence too, or the mice just couldn't hear them. In their own bubble on the dash. It was a little sad when the golden orb finally disappeared into the water, but it faded as the first of the stars winked among the swirls of purple, blue, and pink. "The sky is magic, Brain," Pinky decided, nuzzling his husband.

"As ridiculous as that notion is, Pinky, it feels very possible at this moment." Brain looked up, reaching a hand up to Pinky's neck to pull him down so their lips could meet.

He met him eagerly, pulling Brain up so he rested on his lap more so than the dashboard. Once he broke the kiss, Pinky touched their foreheads together and watched his lover's eyes darken in the fading light, their own stars coming out to light them up. A rush of pure unfiltered love coursed through him, starting from where their hands rested together. He was so happy that he could be wherever Brain was; he never wanted to be anywhere else.

"Pinky," he murmured, breaking the contact of their hands so he could cup his lover's cheeks. "There are times when you're gorgeous." And this was certainly one of those times. His eyes were such a deep, beautiful shade and they always had their own special sparkle in them. But even that seemed amplified just then. In an effort to get even closer in spite of their silly shirts, Brain lifted to his knees and straddled his lap. "Right now, you're gorgeous." In that foolish hat and ugly shirt.

The words in combination with the hands on his cheeks made his face warm and tingly, a bashful smile playing at his lips. He wanted to squirm with delight and embarrassment, just because it was so sweet, but he didn't want to dislodge Brain, craving the closeness. He batted his lashes at him instead, resting his hands on his hips. "You are too, Brain. You're _brilliant._" And he meant it in the way the stars were brilliant, lighting up and shining brightly. Brain was a star, a star that would make the world a better place with all its shininess. He knew it; he'd already made his world a better place. Pinky stroked up and down Brain's back, humming quiet nonsense.

Brain nuzzled him gently, giving him another hug and burying his face in the taller mouse's neck. "Thank you, Pinky," he whispered, the other words he wanted to say getting caught in his throat. But he felt them, so nuzzled again, pressing a warm kiss to his neck, and hoped Pinky would understand without the words.

Pinky did. He heard it in all of Brain's silences and felt it in all of his touches. Even the bops. And Brain was hugging him again! Without even being asked, oh, it was so lovely. "I love you, I love you," he rested his cheek right near Brain's ear, pressing his own kiss to it. He'd say it for both of them, because if he didn't say it then he'd surely burst from all the love inside. Suddenly, he couldn't wait to get back to the hotel so he could show him how much love was there.

"Oh, Pinky," Brain whispered, quivering. He understood. Only Pinky would understand. His heart swelled almost painfully and he began to rock, just needing to move with him in the comforting manner so he could contain himself. "How on earth do you make me feel so much?" he whispered. And why wasn't this car going faster so they could get back to the hotel? He wanted to be alone with his husband so he could release some of these overwhelming emotions.

"I don't know, love. I don't mean to. Poit." Pinky rubbed his back in soothing circles, wishing he could feel the fur beneath the shirt, even though it was a lovely shirt. He wanted to rock back too, but knew if he did he wouldn't be able to stop. So he hummed in Brain's ear and held a little tighter.

Brain made himself still, sighing quietly. He gave Pinky a last nuzzle before adjusting himself so he was sitting between his legs again, with his back snuggled against Pinky's front. "Just enjoy the remainder of the ride, my dear."

"'Kay." Pinky clasped his hands together across Brain's lap. He nestled his chin atop Brain's head and admired the view from their giant window. "When you take over the world and we live in our giant bouncy bubble boat castle, can we have a huuuuge window like this one to watch all the sunsets from?"

"Pinky, we can create an entire _room_ just to watch sunsets." He rested his hands over Pinky's, smiling slightly. There were more stars here than what he could see at the lab.

"Naaaaaaaarf." Egad, an entire room! "Oh, that would be lovely, Brain!" He was really looking forward to building and decorating their future home, it would be the most fun-fun silly-willy place ever! "It can go right next to the gummy bear hall. Or the libraries. Troz. I'm not sure yet."

"Pinky, it'll go in the optimal location for sunsets. What it's beside doesn't-" He blinked, looked up. "Libraries?" That was truly the most sensible suggestion he'd heard yet on their future castle.

Nodding, he looked down to meet his husband's gaze. "Oh, yes, Brain. One for all your big wordy-word books and one for my comic books! _Zort._"

He reached up and gave his cheek a pat. "Our sunset room can be in the middle of those two, then." And he'd have to make sure that they had a clear view. No buildings or any other thing in the way.

"Sounds wonderful!" Pinky approved, nuzzling the hand by his cheek. He knew Brain would take over the world someday, and he was excited for it, but in no rush. He loved their tomorrow nights, even if they all ended in failures. It was his special time with Brain and it was routine, it was what they always did together. He didn't mind that none of the plans ever worked because he still got to be with him; he only really wanted them to succeed one day because it would make Brain very happy. And that was what mattered most.

"It does sound wonderful, Pinky." Brain's chest puffed out confidently. "And it will be just as soon as we manage to take over the world!" Just that day he'd had plenty of ideas. The conqueror's block he'd been suffering thankfully seemed behind him.

"Hoorah! _Narf!_" Pinky hugged him tightly, rocking them side to side. "I believe in you, Brain!" The glimmer of lights in the windshield alerted him to their steady approach back to town. "More pretty sparklies!"

Brain knew very well that Pinky had faith in him. It was one of the reasons why they were married, really. Pinky had enough confidence in him to stay through every foiled scheme and keep him going. He turned with a quiet sigh, rubbing his cheek against his husband's chest, and turned his mind ahead. "We'll have them call for a cab at the front desk that'll take us back to our room."

"Right, Brain. Then we can call Cici and sister dear and have dinner on a bed and-" he paused to lower his voice, tail wagging in anticipation. "-love things?"

Brain's cheeks tinted, but his eyes darkened, deepened. He still wanted to get Pinky into that bikini and then, more importantly, out of it. His lips curved into a smirk. "Yes."

Pinky combined a shiver and wiggle into one, delighted with Brain's willingness to agree. Quietly cheering, he nipped Brain's ear playfully and giggled. The jeep pulled up beside the curb, coming to a rather abrupt halt that had the mice toppling forward, Pinky landing on top of Brain. "Oof. _Zort._"

With a scowl, Brain pushed Pinky off of him and got to his feet, brushing himself off and glaring at the driver. "With that unfortunate instance, I suppose we've arrived."

"Hooray!" Leaping up, Pinky dashed over to collect their bags, securing them around his shoulders once more. "Thank you!" he called out sincerely to the tour guide.

Brain looked from Pinky to the guide and sighed heavily. "Hold on, Pinky. We need to give him a tip," he grumbled and stood on his toes to unzip and dig through the bag for a couple of small bills. He handed them over with a small huff and retrieved his flower without waiting for an acknowledgement. "Come, Pinky."

"Right, Brain!" Waving goodbye to their driver, he followed the shorter mouse down out of the Jeep. Pinky skipped over to the door of the tour company and held it open for Brain, ready to get their cab and head back. It had been a very busy day, and he'd loved every minute of it! Well, except when they'd been fighting, but that was so quick, it hardly put a damper on his day. But a nice day at the beach sounded like a good reprieve from all the activity today.

Brain strolled inside, giving Pinky a brief pat in thanks for the door, and blew out a comforted breath as the air conditioning surrounded him. One thing he could very easily live without was all this _heat_. His flower was going to start wilting at this rate. He twirled it beneath his nose, pointing to the bench they'd waited on before. "Sit there, Pinky. And don't move this time."

"'Kay!" Obediently, Pinky walked over to the bench and climbed atop it to wait for his husband. Petting the lei, he watched Brain approach the front desk to speak with the person there.

* * *

B'aww :heart:

I've just loved these past few chapters

So romantic and grumpy and adorable

But I really think this one might be my favorite. Brain fawning over his flower; the adorable drive.

The sweet hug! And now the anticipation of more love things :D


	11. Chapter 11

Partway through his conversation with the woman, Brain had the mortifying realization that he was still twirling his flower under his nose like a lovestruck idiot. She smiled at him when he blushed and stopped, so he scowled the rest of the way through it while she called a taxi service for them. When he was informed that the driver would come and get them when he arrived, Brain gave a stilted, embarrassed nod and leapt down to return to the bench and his waiting husband. He was still blushing lightly when he climbed up and took his place at Pinky's side. "The driver will come inside for us once he's arrived," he grumbled.

Pinky immediately took hold of Brain's hand. He nodded in understanding, or at least pretending to, then poked one of the pale pink cheeks with a giggle. "Whatcha thinking about, Brain?"

"The baseness to which your genuine gestures reduce me to," he muttered, the look he sent Pinky caught somewhere between irritated and baffled. He huffed, looking down at their joined hands. So automatic by this point that Brain had laced their fingers without thinking about it. Honeymoons were embarrassing.

"Umm..." Pinky blinked twice at him. "Brain, I just think you should know that every time you open your mouth strange noises come out." He patted his husband's hand. "Might want to get that checked out."

"Pinky, every time you open your mouth strange _thoughts_ come out." Brain moved his hand away, rubbing at his cheeks as if he could somehow wipe away the lingering pinkness. "You make me behave like a lovesick fool."

"But we're husbands on our honeymoon... isn't that what's supposed to happen? Poit..." Pinky scrunched up his face. "Though I don't want to make you sick, Brain. Or a fool because then you wouldn't be The Brain. Just the love is fine, right?"

Yes, it was _supposed_ to happen, but what if he couldn't get back to normal once they returned to the lab? His focus was supposed to be on taking over the world, not on being affectionate with his husband. After the plans there was time, yes, but after a week without them, would it be entirely too simple to keep this routine? With a child, of course, which ruled out... certain activities. "The love is fine," he eventually replied. The rest just needed to be handled better.

Pinky let out a sigh of relief. "Oh, good! _Zort._" He snuggled up to Brain, clearly being affectionate with his husband was his focus. He needed to cherish this week, it was the only time their love things would come before the plans.

Brain let out a sigh of his own, though it was more resigned than relieved. It was only the first day of their honeymoon; there was little cause for worry so soon. Besides that, the following day wouldn't include something as basically romantic as flowers. He cast a glance to the lei, fidgeting a little. None of those romantic gestures from either of them. The most strenuous thing he was planning on doing the next day was to bury Pinky up to his neck in sand and take a nap. So he gave a small nod and allowed a small nuzzle.

Of course the taller mouse entertained ideas completely opposite to his husband. The beach would be filled with lots of fun-fun silly-willy things! Most of which involved sandcastles. And sandwiches. "Brain, why do they call them sandwiches if they're not made out of witches or sand?"

"They were named for the Earl of Sandwiche, who refused to leave a game of cards when he was hungry. He requested that slices of beef be brought to him between two slices of bread and the name simply stuck with his creation. Well, his idea. An unnamed servant's actual creation." Brain gave a small shrug, looking up when he noticed the woman at the front desk gesturing towards them. "Come, Pinky. Our cab has arrived."

That whole explanation lost its intrigue once it was revealed that the Earl didn't start eating his cards because he'd gone crazy. That would've been a much more interesting story. But the cab was here! So Pinky hopped up and skipped his way across the bench, humming to himself. Oh, love things would be soon! His tummy was already tickled from the mere thought! "To infinity, and beyond!" he cheered, leaping down from the bench. "_Narf!_"

He'd forgotten the bags, so Brain rolled his eyes and pushed them off the bench to land right on top of his husband. He hadn't really done anything bop-worthy in and of itself, so he considered it an accumulative one for the day in general. And brushing off his hands as if they'd gotten dirty, he plucked up his flower and leapt down. "Be careful, Pinky. I'm fairly certain that phrase has a copyright."

"Is it contagious?" Pinky asked once the stars stopped spinning around his head. He looped the bags around himself and followed Brain towards the door. How sweet of Brain to be concerned about his health!

"In a manner of speaking," Brain muttered, giving some mild consideration to being more generous in his tips when the cab driver opened the backdoor for them. He climbed in, appreciating what his ego readily perceived as acknowledgement of his greatness rather than him simply doing his job. "Quickly, Pinky. If we don't make it to the hotel soon, it will be past Cici's bedtime and entirely too late to call."

"Egad! _Troz!_ Coming, Brain!" Darting up after him, Pinky flopped down onto the seat as the cab driver shut the door behind him. He needed to say 'hi' to Cici, he hadn't talked to her in so long! He missed her cute little voice and her cute little eyes and ears and everything.

Brain gave him a reassuring pat, leaving his hand on Pinky's arm while he twirled the flower beneath his nose. He needed to put it in water when they made it back. "Don't fret, my dear. I'm sure we'll make it in plenty of time."

Pinky nodded, reclining against the back of the seat and fiddling with his lei. "Do you think she misses us too, Brain?" he asked, stroking one of the petals of the little buds.

"I'm sure she does, Pinky." Brain resisted the urge to lean against him, to settle in his lap again and let Pinky be his seatbelt. He held himself straight instead, hand falling away to curl around the flower's stem. "She'll be glad to hear from you."

"You too," Pinky chimed in, reaching out to run his fingers up and down Brain's tail. It was shaped like a really fun rollercoaster. He walked his fingers up one of the bends, then slid them down and up the next. "Naaaaaarf."

A little shiver ran up Brain's spine, his tail giving a minute twitch as he looked back to watch Pinky's fingers move. "She'll be glad to hear from _us_, then." He shifted just a little bit closer.

Pinky giggled, tapping the tail before sliding his hand up to rub the back of Brain's neck. "Because we're the best parents ever." He kissed right behind Brain's ear.

Brain reached out a hand and rested it on Pinky's leg. "As long as both of us are involved, I suppose so."

"It'll always be the both of us! Forever and ever and ever and... umm... how many evers is that, Brain? A lot? Poit." He leaned over to rest his head on Brain's shoulder, blinking up at him curiously.

"More evers than even I would bother to count, my numerically challenged friend." He turned, rubbing his nose against Pinky's cheek.

"Naaaaaaaaaaaarf..." he awed quietly, blue eyes widening. "That's a lot..." If even his super smarty-smart chubby hubby couldn't even count that high, then it really must be. Pinky nuzzled his neck and sighed happily. "Like as many as all the stars."

"Yes, exactly." Brain scooted closer, pressing their sides together snugly. "They're more visible on this island than they are at the lab," he mused, wondering if that was as much a comment on his affectionate actions as it was the reality.

Pinky wrapped his arms around Brain's waist, enjoying the closeness. "That doesn't mean they're not still there. Troz. They're just hiding."

"Pinky, your moments of clarity, while mild and exceedingly rare, are thought-provoking."

"Umm... _narf._ You're welcome?" He thought it sounded like a compliment.

Idiot. The fond smile that had been tugging at Brain throughout most of the day broke through, but he hid it behind his flower and leaned against Pinky's side with a small hum. "I find myself glad for your existence, my dear."

Tail wagging - if Brain was glad then it must be good! - Pinky nuzzled him and happily let Brain lean against him. "Me too! For you, love." He simply adored that it was okay for them to have pet names for each other now. The lights of their hotel came into view and the cab rolled to a stop in front of the doors. "We're back!" Pinky declared.

"Yes. Thank you, captain obvious," he deadpanned and dug into the bag for their fee and tip that was actually more than a dollar. Paying quickly, he hopped back to the seat and gestured to the door. "Come now, Pinky. We have a phone call to make."

"Right, Brain! _Zort,_" he replied, pulling on the door handle to allow his husband passage. "After you!"

Brain gave him a pat before jumping down and brushing himself off with his free hand. Who knew just what types of germs resided in the backs of taxi cabs? And he'd ridden in three that day alone. Yuck. Tomorrow there would be none of that, just a simple day split between a beach and their hotel room. He glanced over when Pinky leapt down and led the way into the hotel and towards the elevator.

Dragging the bags behind him, Pinky glanced around for sight of the hotel server from earlier. It didn't appear as if he was working now, so he promised himself to remember to not forget to order breakfast on a bed in the morning and tip him extra good then. When they got to their room, the taller mouse dashed towards the phone, leaving the bags behind on the floor as he climbed up the nightstand.

Brain shook his head, leaving the bags where they were and climbing up the bed to get to his laptop. The remnants of their breakfast were gone and the bed appeared freshly made. Their travel cage was also setup neatly on the single table in the room, with their cardboard box nowhere to be seen. Hm. Now they'd have to get a new one. Irritating.

He pushed his laptop open and settled his miniature keyboard in his lap, moving to his email to send one to the girls to let them know they were calling. "Are you ready to dial, Pinky?"

"Yes, Brain! What's our phone number?" Pinky asked, the receiver propped up on the nightstand and hand hovering over the buttons. Cici had tried to teach him once after she saw Brain send him out to pick up something for a plan thingy, just so if he ever got lost he could call them, but he wasn't very good at it. In the end, both mice just got frustrated, though Cici had been reassured that Pinky had never gotten lost before and would not likely start now.

Brain rattled it off slowly enough for Pinky to keep up, scowling when he received an email in reply. Interrupted their card game, indeed. Brie had better not be attempting to teach Cici poker again. He didn't want to encourage gambling. Pinky lost enough of their money through wasteful internet purchases. He didn't bother writing a response, instead strolling across the bed to join his husband at the nightstand and put their call on speaker.

"Mommy!" Pinky perked up as their daughter's voice floated through the speakers. His tail wagged as he hopped from foot to foot, beaming even more when she called out, "Hi daddy!" right after.

"Baby snow mouse! Oh, I miss you!" Pinky made to hug the phone, as if he could project it to her.

"I miss you too!" her voice crackled through, sounding just as excited and emotional as her "mother". "Are you having a good time?"

"Pinky would have a good time if we were in a medieval dungeon," Brain grumbled, though he felt a special kind of pleasure upon hearing his daughter's voice. "It's nice to know that my sister hasn't gotten you killed yet."

"Oh, yeah. What with all wild parties we've been throwing, you'd think she would've OD'd by now," was Brie's sarcastic response. Brain's eyes rolled.

"OD'd?" Pinky and Cici questioned simultaneously, though the little girl got over it quickly enough. "I know mommy's having a good time, but are you too, daddy?"

"Maui isn't horrible," he offered, giving his flower an absent twirl. "We've just returned from a driven tour along the coastline." Where, he suddenly realized, he hadn't paid attention to a single word. An opportunity to learn something potentially useful for a future scheme entirely wasted. He glanced up at Pinky and blew out a small breath. Perhaps not... entirely wasted.

"And we bought flowers! And we swam with fishies! And so many other lovely things!" Pinky added, bouncing around. He hugged himself as he listened to their daughter's giggling, delighting in his and Brain's ability to make her happy. "How are you, sweetie? No icky, mean ol' bad dreams come to get you while we've been gone?"

"Nope, I didn't have any last night. And Auntie Brie's been taking really good care of me. _Really,_ daddy." She emphasized for the megalomaniac's sake.

"I certainly hope her foolishness hasn't been interrupting your studies."

"Are you kidding? She's been teaching _me_ stuff." And, luckily, there hadn't been any scientists in. Hooray weekends. On their end, Brie gave Cici's ear a fond tweak. "So... you bought flowers?" she asked, tone teasing, and Brain's cheeks reddened.

"Oh, yes!" Pinky didn't even bat an eyelash. "Brain got me a lovely lei! Made of ballerina roses! And did you know, leis are special flower necklaces people give to each other to show affection? Poit. Glorious! And, I got Brain a globe flower! For globes and unfading love!"

"That's so sweet!" Cici cooed, sincerely pleased with this. Finally her parents were acting like moms and dads were supposed to. All in love. This really was the best thing for them, even if she missed them terribly. It was for a good cause.

"That's adorable, kitsel," Brie agreed, grinning widely.

"It's typical for couples to give flowers to one another," Brain grumbled, mortified. He glanced his husband's way, scowling despite his blush. "Stop bouncing around like that before you fall, Pinky."

"Then you have no reason to be so embarrassed, daddy," Cici piped up, clearly envisioning her father's scowl.

Pinky laughed, "Oh, well, he's been embarrassed all day! Every time we're in a public!" He ceased his bouncing to begin twirling instead, addressing the shorter mouse. "And I can't help it, Brain. My happy feelings are all a-tangle! _Narf!_"

"Your head is all a-tangle," he muttered in response.

On the other end, Brie was quietly mimicking him, scowling and poking her cheeks to get some redness into them.

"Mother" and daughter laughed at the same time, for different reasons. Pinky tripped over himself, as was to be expected, and flopped onto the surface of the nightstand. Cici managed to calm down after watching her aunt mock Brain, addressing her parents again. "When do you come back again?"

Brain sighed, only shaking his head at his husband's familiar antics before addressing their daughter. "Assuming there are no delays with our flight, we should return to the lab by your bedtime Saturday night."

"Okay. Can I have a bedtime story when you get home then?"

"You can have two bedtime stories!" Pinky declared, and while two seemed to be a reasonable number, in his mind he most likely meant more around four or five. "And lots and lots of hugs and kisses!"

"Thank you, mommy." Cici smiled into the phone, fiddling with her pink bow. "I love you."

"And I love you," he assured firmly, nodding and placing a hand over his heart. "More than gumballs."

While silly enough to make her giggle, it was Pinky, so she knew how serious about it he was. She turned her thoughts to her grumpy-growly parent. "I love you too, daddy."

It warmed his heart to hear it just as did when Pinky said it, but in an entirely different fashion. "Yes," he said quietly, part of him wanting to be there to give her a pat. He had no idea that Brie gave her one for him. "When we return home, we'll discuss your own future traveling. You're certainly old enough to see the world."

"Really? Oh, thank you!" Cici grinned up at Brie, the child practically bouncing in a fashion much like Pinky would.

"Well, if you expect to take the reins from me one day, you need to know just what you'll be expected to handle." Pleased that he'd made her happy, Brain stood a little straighter. "Your aunt would benefit from some culture, as well."

"Shmuk," she returned fondly, her tail giving a spasm of a wag. She was all for seeing the world.

Cici nodded seriously, despite him not being able to see her. "Right. Don't worry, daddy, I won't let you down."

"I don't suspect you will," he replied, a small smile curving his lips. Brain had plenty of confidence in his daughter. She was eager for knowledge, far moreso than even Roman had been. "Now I believe it's your bedtime, and I expect it to be honored tonight."

"Don't worry, Brainiac, she's all ready for it. We're going to Romy's tomorrow to avoid the scientists, so we've both gotta be up in time." Brie's penchant for sleeping in was just as strong as her brother's, but there was no way that she was going to get stuck running mazes for some humans and she wasn't about to stay in the basement all day and leave her niece on her own.

"Oh, alright then." Pinky sighed, placing a hand against the receiver. "Well, have fun and say hi to Romy for us! Goodnight!"

"Goodnight, mommy and daddy. Sleep well," Cici replied, taking a hold of Brie's hand.

"'Night, you guys." Brie swept her up in as close to a Pinky hug as she could manage.

"Yes, yes," Brain grumbled, but huffed and relented because these things were important. "Goodnight. We'll see you Saturday."

"Bye!" Pinky chirped, then reluctantly hung up when he heard the dial tone on their end. "Oh, Brain, I wish I could tuck her in." His ears dropped a little as he looked at the quiet phone longingly.

"I know, Pinky." Brain reached out, patting his back. "You'll be able to on Saturday." Delays or not, she would most likely be awake upon their arrival. "Now call for dinner. I need to put this in some water."

Reaching for the room service menu to get the phone number, Pinky glanced over to his husband and waved it at him. "What do you want, Brain?"

"Whatever you'd like, Pinky. You did well enough for breakfast this morning." Brain sent him a look over his shoulder before leaping down, though it had ended up being far more of a saucy look than the vaguely annoyed glare he'd been going for.

His response was a wiggle of his hips as he dialed the number. Scanning the menu as he waited for it to go through, he beamed when his eyes fell upon a wonderful tasty yummy thing! Macaroni and cheese! He ordered that for him and Brain to share, as well as more juice and a slice of cheesecake for dessert. Because no one can pass up cheesecake if it's being offered. It was a rule. Pinky hung up once he'd finished, then bounced over to the bed, flopping face down on one of the pillows.

Brain, meanwhile, had taken a vase of fake flowers and had it filled with water. He managed to drag it up to the table to place beside their cage. He settled his flower in it and angled it carefully, making sure he'd be able to see it from the bed. Finished, he placed his hands on his hips and took a step back, giving a small satisfied nod before leaping back to the floor. "Pinky, help me get the bags in our cage so housekeeping won't disturb anything while we're out tomorrow." He unbuttoned and removed his shirt as he strolled towards the bags, grateful to be rid of the ugly thing for the evening.

"Right, Brain!" Pinky called out, though it was rather muffled by the pillow in his face. He pushed himself up, leaving his hat behind on the bed as he slid down. Blue eyes lit up at the sight of Brain's fur, couldn't help roving over it and running his hands along his side as he passed him to get to the bags.

Brain cleared his throat, cheeks going pink at the look. The touch only deepened the color and if he wasn't so inclined towards logic, Brain would've begun worrying that the color was going to be permanently there by the time this week ended. He rubbed his face, glad that he was logically-inclined.

The taller mouse kissed his cheek, slinging one of the bags over his shoulder before sashaying away, purposefully adding extra hip movement as he went. "I've got a lovely bunch of polka dots, deedely dee and there they are a-standing in the snow!" Pinky sang as he tossed up their travel bag to the nightstand, carrying the the gift bag himself.

Catching himself gazing a little too hungrily at those hips, Brain latched onto his ears and tugged at them painfully, muttering to himself. "Room service is coming," he reminded himself. "Don't start anything that's going to be interrupted." He released his ears abruptly, a small smirk passing over his features as a previous thought returned. If they filled up the tub a bit, they'd essentially have a private swimming pool. He thought again of Pinky in that two-piece, thought of him _wet_ in it, and the smirk grew. While starting something at this point would be foolish, there was no reason he couldn't prepare. "Answer the door when room service arrives, Pinky." Rubbing his hands together, he started for the bathroom.

"Poit." Pinky blinked, then shrugged and went to place the bags neatly in their cage. He debated taking off his fancy shirt, but he loved it so much, he decided he'd keep it on a bit longer. The knock on the door interrupted his internal debate anyway. "Coming! _Narf!_" Pinky skipped out of the cage, his tummy grumbling at the thought of the macaroni and cheese that was just within his grasp! And cheesecake!

He opened the door and let the server in, directing them to put the tray on the bed while he went to fetch the money. He wouldn't forget this time, he wouldn't be rude. Luckily for Brain's budget, Pinky pulled out a five and deemed it satisfactory. "Here!" He handed it to the hotel worker. "Thank you very much!" The server pocketed it and gave his own thanks before bowing out. The scent of warm cheese wafted over to him, making his mouth salivate. "Brain! Brain, dinnertime! _Troz!_"

"Just a minute, Pinky!" Brain walked out a few of them later, fur a little damp from where he'd slipped and fallen in. He'd hastily dried off, though, and was feeling pleased with himself. He could work very fast when necessary.

* * *

Skimmingsurfaces:

Awww, their date day is over... now back to love things xDDDDD  
But they'll get to go to the beach tomorrow! That's a fun one ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Back to love things for this chapter~ XD

* * *

The Brain made his way up the bed to join his husband, rolling his eyes when he saw what had been ordered. Of course. But at least Pinky wasn't playing in the bowl and Brain was hungry enough that it was acceptable. Though with Pinky still wearing the ugly shirt, it was rather difficult to focus on the platter when he'd so much rather remove the thing from his lover's body. But that could come after the meal. He had a plan and, more importantly, already had everything setup for the plan. He wasn't going to allow his own rampant hormones to disrupt them.

Pinky smiled and offered him a fork, his mouth already rimmed with orange as a testament to his patience. "It's really good, Brain! Not stringy at all!"

"When there's competency in the kitchen, macaroni and cheese is difficult to get wrong." Brain forked up a little bit and sampled, nodding to himself. This hotel certainly had a competent kitchen.

Diving back into his meal, though not literally, Pinky was quite lucky this had actually been on the menu. There weren't any pictures for most of the food, only about two or three in each section, but every reputable place needed to have mac n' cheese, so he just ordered that. The cheesecake had it's own picture which drew him to it. He ate until he was almost all the way full, sighing happily and wiping his mouth off. "Mmm. Yummy!"

Brain set his fork down almost immediately, body thrumming with an anticipation that had just been building. "Finished, Pinky?"

"Mmhmm! Oh, but I got us dessert too!" Pinky pointed proudly. "We can have it later though, I have to watch my figure, after all." He patted his tummy, sincerely believing that not eating all at once helped with that.

Brain didn't bother correcting him, not wanting to waste time. Instead, he got to his feet and touched their noses together. "You have a lovely figure," he purred, running his fingers down Pinky's sides in a predatory motion. A flicker in his eye the only warning, Brain crushed their lips together and attacked the buttons of the ludicrous shirt.

Pinky squeaked, blue eyes widening for a moment. His body reacted quickly though. His lids fluttered shut and he made to wrap his arms around Brain as he kissed back hungrily. Of course, it didn't occur to him that holding onto Brain would make it difficult to get the shirt off. Kissing was more important than sense.

"Pinky," he whined, voiced muffled. His hands were trapped between them, curled into the shirt he so badly wanted gone. But rather than move back, he pressed closer, focusing on the kiss, on Pinky's taste.

Oh, he hadn't realized how much he missed kissing like this! Even if it had only been a couple hours... that wasn't the point. Pinky broke away reluctantly, chest heaving since he hadn't been quite prepared for it. He licked his lips and giggled breathlessly, "What was that for, Brain?"

"What do you think it was for, Pinky?" With an eye roll, Brain ducked his head and licked what had already been exposed of his chest while his fingers busied themselves with undoing the remaining buttons.

"Umm..." He squirmed out of the shirt, half-laughing and half-biting his lip to keep from whimpering as he longed to push his chest out to feel more of that warm, tickly tongue. "Is this one of those questions I'm not really supposed to answer?" he managed to ask.

"Yes, it is." Brain leaned back, freely running his fingers through his husband's fur. "Pinky, do me a small favor." He traced a finger along the curve of his ear. "Go put on that bikini of yours and meet me in the bathroom."

His ear twitched as he smiled brightly. "'Kay!" Would they be playing a game? Oh, he loved games! Pinky leaned in and kissed Brain quickly before hopping to his feet. He'd been hoping for a chance to wear his lovely bikini!

Rubbing his hands together, Brain watched him go before striding into the bathroom. He tugged on the trunks he'd already grabbed and climbed up the side to begin lighting the candles he'd set up along the edge. He went to the tap to finish filling it up with warm water, surveying his handiwork with a small smile. He'd never actively attempted to seduce Pinky, but decided that this would be satisfactory. He'd even fashioned a small boat out of a soap dish and a few other odds and ends that he'd been able to find. It was sturdy enough to make love in; he'd thrown himself about in it enough to make sure.

Brain turned off the tap and scrambled to turn off the light before Pinky could come in, the candlelight providing more than enough of a glow to see by. He considered removing a few, but decided against it. He liked Pinky in candlelight. So what if he'd gone a little overboard with them?

With one last adjustment of his pink bikini top, Pinky wandered into the bathroom. He stopped as he looked around in surprise. All the little candles were so pretty and romantic. "_Narf._" He fiddled with his top a little more, then clasped his hands together. "Oh, Brain, this is lovely! But why are we in our swimsuits if we're just going to take a bath?" He glanced up towards the sink, never having even thought of using the actual bathtub before.

"We're not taking a bath exactly, Pinky." He'd made the water too deep for that. Brain leapt down from the counter, pausing when he actually took in the sight of his husband in the bikini. Oh. The eyes that had gone wide in surprise closed partway, a slow smile curving his lips. "Sometimes, my dear, you're better than imagined. Now come and I'll show you."

Pinky folded his arms behind his back and rocked on his heels, his smile shy as he crossed his legs. Brain's looks always made him feel silly inside. "Right, Brain." He followed him up the side of the bathtub, and couldn't believe the sight. "It's so pretty, Brain!" His eyes were drawn to the way the reflection of the candlelight rippled in the water.

"Yes, it does have a certain aesthetic quality." Enjoying Pinky's compliments, Brain turned to him and tugged him down, resting his hands over his husband's cheeks just to watch the candlelight play in his eyes. "As do you," he murmured and rubbed their noses together.

His cheeks warmed as he stared right back into Brain's beautiful pink eyes. They were like a sunset in this lighting. With his tummy doing flip flops, Pinky felt a rush of tingly feelings go straight to his head. "Oh, Brain... you're making me feel all guuuushy."

"I was hoping to." Brain wrapped his arms around Pinky's neck and pressed their lips together.

Pinky kissed back, hands going to Brain's waist, resting right where the swimtrunks met fur. The warmth was spreading all over and he loved it, wanted to make sure Brain felt it too as he deepened the kiss.

Brain sighed into the kiss, parting his lips to allow Pinky's tongue access, and ran his hands down his lover's back. Seduction certainly had its merits and was, he discovered, effective on them both.

Moaning softly, Pinky tasted all over Brain's mouth and let their tongues meet. Tongues were such strange things, he realized, but didn't very much care to ponder about that when it felt so nice. He moved his hips from side to side as Brain's hands traveled towards them. His own hands went up to toy with the fur of his husband's chest.

Brain answered the sound with one of his own, pressing into the hands while one of his own stroked up Pinky's tail. His other hand pressed against the small of his husband's back, wanting to get him closer, but it was difficult with the height difference. He broke the kiss reluctantly, nuzzling his neck.

He tilted his head and nipped his ear before pressing his lips softly to the same place. His tail twitched and arched into Brain's hand. "Are we gonna go swimming, Brain?"

"Mmhm." Brain's ear twitched at the attention, but he made no motion to go anywhere. "That was the idea, yes. Our own private pool to do whatever we like."

"Fun-fun silly-willy," he whispered, then couldn't contain himself and giggled, burying his face in Brain's shoulder. "Whatever we like?" Just for clarification's sake. Because the butterflies and tinglies really wanted love things to happen too.

Peppering the curve of Pinky's ear with small kisses, Brain cupped his hips and caressed. "Whatever we like," he confirmed.

"Mmm," Pinky hummed, pressing his lips firmly against his husband's neck before pulling away to lead them to the edge. "Let's go then, Brain!" He wrapped his arms around him, then jumped in, not letting go until they popped up on the surface. The water was so warm, it was just like a bath only big.

Brain didn't bother wasting energy treading water, letting his head do the floating for him. He reached out with his legs, winding them around Pinky's waist to keep him close. "It's difficult to resist touching you," he admitted.

"I know," Pinky laughed, batting his lashes and placing his arms around Brain's shoulders. "It's why you bop and yank me so much." He kissed the tip of his nose. "_Zort. _ I like touching you too."

He disliked being seen through so easily, but let it go since Pinky was now in nuzzling distance. "Yes, I'm aware." He made it obvious in an entirely different way, and Brain would've felt guilty for being so violent in his usual attempts to touch had Pinky not enjoyed it so much. He wondered if he could use "fun" in his seduction; he'd been finding it gratifying, turning Pinky's giggles into moans. So Brain unwound his legs with a small smirk and gave Pinky a playful lick between his eyes before swimming a ways away.

Pinky laughed, scrunching his eyes shut. When he felt Brain move away though, he blinked them back open and looked at him curiously. Was he...? No, it couldn't be... but that smirk didn't lie... Was Brain _playing_ with him? A bright smile lit up his face, quickly being replaced with playful determination. "Where're you going, Brain?" he called out, swimming after him.

"I imagine not very far," he replied, considering the differences in speeds. So he kicked, effectively splashing Pinky to give himself a minor advantage and turned onto his stomach to swim a little faster.

Gasping as he got a face full of water probably wasn't the best idea since he ended up swallowing a lot of it. Not that it tasted bad, it just slowed him down even more. But it was terribly amusing. "Oh, I'm gonna get you for that, Brain!" Pinky couldn't quite sound stern, especially being in such a good mood and giggling at this fun-fun silly-willy game. He ducked under water to swim down and beneath Brain, splashing up in front of him. "Rawr! _Narf!_"

Brain gave him a bland look, splashed him again, and paddled around him, flicking him with his tail as he went.

Pinky splashed back, even if it just hit the back of Brain's chubby round chubby head. He swam after him again, grabbing onto his waist and spinning him around. "I caught you!" he sang, giving his sides a quick tickle.

Squirming a little at the tickling, Brain bit back the laugh. "Fine, fine, you win." Anticipating the next question, he reached up to cup Pinky's cheeks and pull him down. He nipped at his bottom lip. "What do you want your reward to be?"

Laughing, he nipped right back before considering what he wanted. He'd gotten a kiss earlier, as well as a hug. His stomach warmed with the thought of what came next. Rubbing their noses together, Pinky smiled shyly. "You. And our love things." But he'd probably want something more specific, because they already had so many different way of doing them. He thought back to their breakfast and it sent a delicious shudder through him. "I want you to do whatever you want to me. Poit. Like a surprise."

A surprise. Brain nodded, stroking his cheeks. He could manage that. "I fashioned a boat for us, Pinky. It's sturdy enough to hold us." He gave Pinky a small kiss. "And neither of us will have to go very far to clean up after."

"'Kay." Pinky nodded, his heart beating faster in his chest. He nuzzled the hands against his cheeks, oh he loved this touch. It made him feel very special, and loved. The little soap dish boat floated along not too far from them, so he swam them over to it.

He lifted Brain up onto it, kissed his ankle before pulling himself up onto the boat as well. Oh, it was such a cute little boat! He loved it! Pinky stood up carefully to test it and look around, his swimsuit clinging to him along with his drenched fur.

Brain felt his chest tighten, overwhelmed by the sudden rush of love. He was, to borrow Pinky's word yet again, glorious. He pressed a hand over his heart, rubbing absently, and the tightness began to work its way down as he continued to study his lover. Candlelight reflected off the droplets of water that clung to his fur, glowing in his eyes to make the sparkling blue shimmer that much more. And he was beautiful, all soft slim lines and his own unique sense of grace.

Love and lust intertwined, cementing and lodging deep within him. He gave a small roll of his hips, trying and failing to relieve some of the pressure. If anything, it just made him crave contact more. His legs spread invitingly. "Pinky, come here so I can make sure that you're real and not just some delightfully elaborate fantasy."

Pinky turned and looked over at him, shivering at the intensity of his gaze. Intense, that's what his husband was, intense and so very, very beautiful and handsome and everything. He got down on his knees and crawled over to him, kissing his moist lips to prove he was real. "I'm here, Brain."

A small, teasing smile tugged at his lips, his hands traveling down Pinky's back to cup the bikini-clad bottom. "I'm still not quite convinced," he murmured and licked his way between Pinky's lips. He took his time with it, languidly lapping at his tongue, hands kneading his posterior. His body craved more contact, but he ignored it for the moment.

His lips parted easily, his tongue attempting to quicken the strokes as he moaned quietly. He spread his legs slightly and lifted his tail, rocking back into Brain's hands. Pinky's own rubbed up and down his chest, dipping down to play with the waistband of the swim trunks. It was so strange how clothes made them being naked all the more sensual, despite it being their natural state.

Brain unknowingly echoed the thought, running a finger along the rim of Pinky's tail, dipping it beneath the suit. He had some reservations about letting Pinky taking him when he was dressed like _this_, but it also rather difficult to ignore the part of him that really wanted to feel it again. So he supposed they would just have to go as the mood took them and brought a hand around to cup and caress his groin. He broke the kiss for air, nibbling up to Pinky's ear. "Beautiful," he murmured.

Whimpering, Pinky glanced down to watch Brain's hand. He wasn't used to wearing pants even when he chose to dress as a male, so having something for his erection to strain against, especially as tight-fitting as bikini bottoms, was a frustratingly wonderful feeling. "Brain, Brain, that's-" He rocked back and forth, not sure where he wanted to feel more as he wiggled his rear in the air. One of his hands slipped into Brain's trunks, seeking out the pouch hidden beneath them and started rubbing.

Brain's hands both squeezed on a gasp, and he nipped at Pinky's ear with an eager sound. Perfectly content to stay beneath him, surrounded by his warmth, Brain only rocked into his hand and murmured into his ear encouragingly. The hand at his groin began to massage in earnest, guiding Pinky's erection until the head poked out of the waistband. "Yes," he breathed, rubbing his thumb over the slit.

"Oh," he panted, dropping his head to rest against Brain's collarbone as heat and desire coursed through him. His hips rolled, arousal throbbing. Tugging down the swimsuit just enough to allow Brain's length freedom too, he reached past the pouch and pumped it into fullness.

Moaning into Pinky's ear, Brain lifted his hips. His hands slid up Pinky's back, working to remove the top so their chests could press freely together, and his head ducked, his mind changing abruptly. "Roll over, Pinky. Get on your back."

"Right, Brain." He pulled back just enough to tug his top the rest of the way off, only clad in the tight, clingy bottoms as he settled onto his back, legs automatically spreading. His blue eyes darkened and his cheeks flushed bright red, anticipation gripping his heart. His wrists crossed above his head as he arched off the soap dish, the slippery-smooth surface brought him back down flat. "Are you convinced yet, Brain? That I'm real?" he breathed, licking his lips and rolling his hips up again.

Brain couldn't breathe for a moment, just watching him. "I thought I was," he murmured and wriggled out of his trunks completely, "but now I'm not so sure, Pinky." He ran his hands down Pinky's sides, gripping his hips to help keep them elevated. "No one should be as perfectly constructed as you are. Keep your hands above your head, my dear. I don't want to be distracted from doing exactly what I want with you." He pressed a warm, damp kiss just over his heart. "You did earn this reward, after all."

He shivered, the contrast of the warmth of his mouth with the slight chill of being fresh out of warm water exciting him. Plus, the promise behind those words inflamed his loins and had him swallowing thickly. His skin was hot where Brain's hands were. He clenched his own into fists to keep from mimicking his husband. "I'll try, Brain," he promised quietly, not wanting to disturb the mood that had settled around them, watching the candles dance in Brain's eyes.

"I know you will." Brain rubbed his cheek over Pinky's heart, a quiet expression of the way his own heart was stirring, and began his exploration. He slid up, rubbing their noses together gently, cupping his cheeks. He loved doing this. Pinky's nose was so big and silly, he could feel the breath on his face. And his cheeks were so soft and warm, running his fingers over them was a treasure. But he could do this any time and probably did more than he should, so moved on.

His neck was just as soft, all of him was soft, but his scent clung here and when he closed his lips over the correct spot, he could feel Pinky's pulse against his tongue. He hummed against it and slid lower. "I want to explore you, Pinky," he whispered, lips chasing his fingers over that soft chest. "I want to make you shiver and quake and need."

Thighs already quaking, spreading ever so slightly each time Brain slid lower, he bit his lip against a whine as the fabric of his swimsuit pulled against his arousal. His head tipped to the side, pillowing his cheek against the inside of his arm as his eyes followed Brain's every move, subconsciously trying to anticipate what would come next. "Please, Brain, please do."

Brain looked up at him, sighing against his body as he slid lower. "You already are," he pointed out, and it was all for him which just made it better. Brain lazily licked his belly, hands caressing his sides, memorizing ways to touch and taste that made him shiver and then doing them again. There was a unique sort of power here, one that he was just as helpless against. When Pinky shivered, so did he. So by the time he made it to Pinky's thighs, they were both quivering messes.

"I need you, Brain," Pinky whimpered, clasping his hands together to resist dragging them through Brain's fur. "I need you." His eyes had gone half-lidded, but he could still clearly see the way his husband shivered alongside him. "_Troz._" Feet slipping against the soap dish as he tried to gain purchase, he ached and pulsed for more of Brain's touch.

"I know, Pinky." But Brain took the time to nuzzle the back of his knee, reveling in such newly discovered information. Only he knew how Pinky reacted when he did that. Only he would ever know. Slowly he kissed his way back up, hovering over his straining length. His own gave a throb, his tail twitching up because he knew what it was like to have that throbbing within him. He swallowed, flicking his gaze up. It would mean giving up this control, but, oh, he wanted it. He needed to know if what had happened that morning had been a fluke or if it was always going to be that incredible. Decision made, he let his mouth descend, sucking on his shaft through the cloth.

Pinky whined, his hands pressing into his face, covering his eyes and heated cheeks, but he needed _something_ to grip_._ "Mmm..." He tried sliding his hips around to see if he could get the bathing suit lower. He needed to be exposed, feel the heat directly, feel the friction, the wet, anything. "M-more, Brain, please more."

Brain drew the exposed tip into his mouth, sucking eagerly for just a moment before crawling forward to get to the tube of oil he'd attached to the boat already. Straddling Pinky's waist, he lowered himself, grinding their hips together on a low groan. He wanted to be surrounded by that soft warmth, filled by the heat. "Roll over again, Pinky," he managed, even his voice quivering now, and set the oil beside him.

His hips thrust up against Brain's several times before he managed to listen, the fire in his belly eating away at his attention. "'Kay..." he murmured, rolling onto his stomach. He buried his face in his arms as he tried to rock against the unyielding surface, his erection even more confined. His tail lifted instinctively, rubbing against Brain's side. "Brain... Brain, what now? Please..."

"I want..." He trailed off, unable to resist. He pressed warm, open-mouthed kisses along Pinky's tail near the base, tongue gliding over the smooth surface. "I need you to prepare me, Pinky. I want you to take me." Brain finally began peeling the bikini bottoms down, gave his behind a sharp nip. "Like this morning. I need it if you can manage."

His pulse quickened. Oh, oh, he was certainly surprised. His length throbbed in anticipation and he nodded, looking back over his shoulder. "I can. Oh yes, I can, Brain." He would get to touch and fill and watch Brain feel so, so good. Pinky slid onto his back, kicking off the bottoms the rest of the way and sat up, reaching for the oil.

Brain scooted forward, more eager than he wanted to admit, but his tail betrayed him. It was staying well out of the way. He stroked his fingers up and down Pinky's arousal, keeping the touch lighter than he wanted to, but anticipation was thrumming in every nerve-ending in his body and he was trying to hide it.

Rocking into the touch, Pinky fumbled with the oil, his hands shaking. He coated his fingers liberally, then nudged Brain further up his stomach so he could reach behind him and feel around for his entrance. He swallowed and licked his lips as his finger circled the pucker, touch light and teasing.

A small whimper escaped, his ears falling as he tried not to press down and hurry him along. He hated to admit to this, but he didn't want to hurt himself more. "Pinky, I should be on my back. I want it too much."

Pinky blinked up at him, trying to keep the fog out of his eyes. It made sense, but... he supposed it just made sense to put him on top. As much as Pinky's thoughts could make sense that is. His whole body tingled at the thought of Brain squirming beneath him and he had to close his eyes for a second. "Okay," he replied, sitting up and gently lowering Brain to the ground. Blue eyes roved over his figure. He was small, it always hit him whenever he found himself on top of him. His whole body could envelop his chubby little husband.

Kissing and nuzzling his face gently, he slid down to better see his entrance. One hand cupped his erection while the other let his index finger slowly push in. Pinky's breath caught in his throat at the heat and how eager Brain seemed to be for this. "Brain... _narf._"

The smaller mouse curled his hands into the fur of his own chest, trying desperately to relax. It was difficult when he wanted more and faster. His had to force his eyes to stay open, rocking his hips up to focus more on the fingers touching his length rather than the one moving within him. "Pinky," he moaned. He wanted the rest of it. He wanted to cling to Pinky while he was being filled, wrap his legs around his husband's waist, and... and that was really not helping him relax. He whimpered, latching onto his ears and tugging sharply.

Pinky looked up, pausing only to press reassuring kisses to his thigh. "Shhh, Brain. It's okay. Just relax. _Zort._ I'll take care of you." His lips lingered on his thigh as he started moving his finger again, working against the tight muscles. "I love you, Brain." he cooed, pumping his lover's shaft to distract him. His own erection throbbed, reminding him it was there, but he mentally shushed it. He would take his time.

"I'm trying," he panted, but it was easier with the sweet words and the hand on his arousal. "It just... It feels so good." It shouldn't, really, but he couldn't wrap his mind around that when he was struggling to overcome the proof otherwise. But Pinky couldn't go any faster and he couldn't get what he wanted without relaxing, so he rocked his hips and began performing difficult calculations in his head until his body began to settle.

Murmuring gentle nothings of encouragement, Pinky was able to insert a second finger and scissor them to stretch Brain's opening. He went a little deeper, picked up the pace now that Brain was relaxing, and sought out the bundle of nerves that made his own insides tingle at the thought. His thumb brushed over the slit of his erection, his eyes darting over to watch his husband's face as he created a rhythm with his fingers that his hips wanted so desperately to emulate.

Brain's hips gave a confused motion, unsure just which hand they wanted more, but then he was crying out, back arching as his muscles clenched and spasmed around the fingers. "Pinky!" He opened his eyes partway, little whimpers escaping. "Oh... Oh, Pinky..."

Pinky rocked back and forth, finally removing his fingers to coat his own weeping length. "Okay, Brain," he panted, squeezing his eyes shut against the urge to thrust against his palm. No, he wanted to be inside Brain, as deep as he could go, as hot and as secure as possible. He kissed his way up his body, licking his stomach and chest and neck. Nuzzling him affectionately, Pinky rolled Brain's hips up and positioned himself at his entrance. He rubbed soothing circles with his thumbs as he started to press in, the heat making his head dizzy. "Brain... Mmm..."

Brain had to tell himself to keep breathing, most of his mind occupied with not thrusting up yet. Not until this wonderful slide was through. "Ohh..." He just kept going, pausing every now and again when Brain couldn't take it any longer and had to clench around his shaft. "Oh, I love you," he cooed, the words tumbling out unbidden while his fingers curled into Pinky's fur as he was finally in as far as he could go. He couldn't help it, half-lidded eyes fixated on the shimmering blue ones of his lover, cocooned entirely by his body.

"I love you too," he whispered back, his throat tight as he felt as if his entire body was being engulfed by the heat, by Brain's love. Those words sent pleasurable shivers up and down his spine. He lifted up carefully, almost all the way out, then pushed back in, as deep as he could go. Slow and deep, that's how he fought to keep his rhythm, wanting to savor every clench, every sound that his lover made.

He'd been about to protest the backward motion, not quite prepared to lose the overwhelming warmth, but his protests faded on a moan when he reversed. "Yes," Brain mumbled, eyes dark and dazed. "Just-" His breath caught. "Just like that..." He lifted his legs, winding them around Pinky's waist.

Pinky shifted his hips a little, groaning when this gave him a new angle. His thighs trembled to keep it slow, wanting fast fast fast, but his heart wanted to stay here forever, make it last as long as possible. "Oh, Brain... Brain, we're perfect," he moaned, gazing into the dark eyes of his husband.

"Yes." Brain drew the word out, releasing a pleased sigh when Pinky seemed to slide even deeper this way. This morning hadn't been a fluke at all, and this was even better. He could feel everything Pinky did, could feel every throb. He tightened his legs, winding his arms around Pinky's neck to keep him in place on the next thrust. "Wait... Just... Pinky... Perfect."

Gasping, he nodded, holding himself still as he felt Brain pulse around him. "Brain, you feel so good," he murmured, kissing the curve of his ear. "Naaaaaarf..." He loved that Brain let him do this, loved that he trusted him enough, loved him enough to let him see him like this. He knew his husband liked to be in charge, he was going to be the ruler of the whole world. Shuddering, Pinky tried to press a little deeper.

Brain tried to move his hips to help, but wasn't prepared for the motion to brush his prostate. His hips gave a startled buck and stars exploded behind his eyes, blinding him for a moment. "Oh, yes!" Oh, he wanted to feel that again. "Quickly, Pinky...!"

"Just a second, Brain," Pinky moaned, feeling the walls around him clench. He also wanted to just admire the expression on his face, knowing he was part of why. His length was throbbing painfully now, needing the friction. He rocked in and out, making sure to hit the special spot again and again. "Oh, Brain..."

Control simply vanishing, Brain hung on tightly and made desperate, eager noises that only increased in intensity with each and every thrust. Oh, oh those beautiful blue eyes wouldn't stop looking at him and it only made the sounds louder. "Pinky, Pinky, _Pinky_! Yes! Qui- yes!" He didn't need orders and Brain wasn't capable of giving them anyway, everything but his lover's name being reduced to single syllables as his body was ravished. Oh, yes, he was being ravished. This is what it was and it was wonderful and unexplainable and he was so close. He gasped, his hold tightening as he realized just how close he was. He couldn't even tell Pinky to wait, that he wanted it to go on as long as he could breathe, because he was dragged off the edge, vision going white hot as his release spilled between them.

Every sound, everything, made his hips thrust faster and faster. Brain was simply beautiful and Pinky's heart swelled as he watched him reach his peak. "Brain...!" He hadn't even touched him yet, but that made his desire ache even more. "Egad, Brain!" He bucked into the tight heat several more times, until the tremors running through Brain's body drew his climax, moaning loudly as he released deep inside him, shuddering as the last of it was milked from him. Pinky breathed deeply, curling around his husband and nuzzling him.

He'd already been coming down from the high of his own orgasm, so Brain had felt those last few thrusts throughout his entire body. It was stunning how good it had continued to feel, though he certainly hadn't been prepared for Pinky's release, had felt every spasm. And now he felt even more full, fingers curling and uncurling in his husband's fur as his flush was less and less caused by passion and more caused by embarrassment. "I..." Completely untouched. It was mortifying. "That was... sudden," he attempted.

Pinky couldn't help it, still dizzy and light-headed from his release, he laughed and rubbed his nose against Brain's cheek. "I was so surprised, Brain!" He wrapped his arms around him, encasing him even further, still buried inside. "_Zort._ I was trying to go slow too."

"Well... That..." He was still trying to make his mind work properly and Pinky's movement weren't helping. "That sort of stimulation is still... new." Except Pinky had never released so quickly. To think that he had such low self-control was appalling. "It happens to be... very overwhelming. I'm sure I'll get used to it."

"Oh, it's okay, Brain," Pinky reassured, "I don't mind, I think you look so beautiful when you're not expecting it. And you make the loveliest sounds, especially when you say my name. I like that." He was starting to calm down, heart slowing and breaths evening out. "I just want to make sure you enjoy it. Poit. You didn't last very long last time either. I wanted to make it fair." Because it wasn't fair if Brain didn't get to enjoy him being inside for as long as Pinky got to. It was such a lovely feeling after all.

Mortified and needing distance, Brain started to squirm but his breath caught and he quickly stopped that. Averting his gaze instead, he tried to scowl but it fell a little flat since they were still locked together and there was no eye-contact. "Like I said, it's just... new sensations. I hadn't expected to enjoy them quite so much."

Having no idea just how much he was embarrassing him, Pinky just snuggled closer. "As long as you did enjoy it then, I'm happy," he sighed, wearing a big, dopey smile.

It was only worse that he'd enjoyed it _after_ letting go, as well. That was clearly no incentive to hold back and neither were any of these additional movements to his sensitized channel. "Don't move so much, Pinky. I'm already not going to be able to walk properly." The smaller mouse hid his face in his husband's neck, trying not to squirm. Twice in a row meant that these were not flukes. This was just another way that Pinky was able to overwhelm his usual emotional responses. He huffed, torn between the warm glow and irritation with himself.

"Oh, sorry, Brain." Pinky looked down and carefully slipped out of him. He felt so happy wiggly warm, he didn't want to accidentally hurt him. Even if it did feel nice being connected like that. Being perfect. He settled back down, resuming the all-important after love things cuddles, when he heard his huffy hubby, well... huff. "What's wrong, Brain? You said you liked it. Egad! I didn't hurt you, did I?" Pinky tilted his head so he could look Brain in the eyes, bumping their noses together.

"No, you didn't hurt me." He squirmed under Pinky's worried gaze, immensely disliking that he'd pulled out. The full feeling was much more preferable to this empty, stretched one. "I should have more self-control than to... to release prematurely." He attempted another scowl, but his lips stubbornly shifted into a pout because, at the core of it, he'd just wanted that to last.

Pinky sighed with relief, then smiled fondly at his husband. "Oh, Brain." Kissing the pouty-pout lips once, and then again for good measure, Pinky hugged him close. "Nothing about you is premature. You're the most mature person I know. All smart and knowing things and just... umm... being mature. Yes. _Narf._"

Of course Pinky wouldn't understand the social stigma against what he'd done. Brain gave his own relieved sigh, giving him a small nuzzle. "Thank you, Pinky." Though now he was bound and determined to try and make Pinky let go like that or perhaps even make him beg for it... He bit his lip at that, a little shiver working its way down his spine. Not right away, of course, but very soon. It occurred to him that they hadn't even gotten out Pinky's boa, so he smiled slightly and nuzzled again. Very soon.

Feeling the shiver, he rubbed the smaller mouse's back and returned the nuzzles. Oh good, Brain was in a better mood now. Neither of them should ever be sad or grumpy after love things. "You're welcome, Brain. Poit. All happy and sunshiney now?" Well, he honestly didn't think sunshiney was a word he could apply to his grumbly-growly love, but it didn't hurt to check.

"Well, I wouldn't put it quite that way," Brain mumbled, hips twitching. "I'd like to get off my back now. It's... sticky."

"Oh, right." Pinky lifted himself up, finding his front to be a bit sticky from Brain's release as well. "Good thing we're already with the water!" He crawled over to the edge and peered in. "Naaaaaaarf."

"Exactly as planned," Brain mused, though he hadn't quite expected him to be the one in need of it. He started to sit up, not enjoying the chill left in Pinky's absence, but his body protested too much and he simply flopped back down with another huff.

Glancing over his shoulder at Brain, he offered another fond smile. "Need help?"

"I would appreciate some, yes." He sighed and held out his hands, perilously close to pouting again. "Please."

"Of course, my love," he cooed, then giggled as he grabbed onto his hands and pulled him to his feet. "Better?"

"A bit." He grimaced slightly, peering over the edge at the water. He hadn't exactly planned this part out. He highly doubted he would be able to jump and he wasn't going to just _fall_ in. Sighing, Brain looked back at Pinky. He really was grateful for his existence. "I need help getting in..."

Pinky nodded in understanding. "'Kay. I'll get in first, then I'll reach up and bring you in nice and easy." Sounded like a good enough plan to him! He gave Brain's hand a pat, then slid into the water. Ducking under for a minute, just to get used to it before helping his husband, Pinky came back up and rested his chin on the edge of the soap dish. "I'm a fish," he told him in a secret sort of way.

He refused to be charmed, ignoring the fact that much of his irritation vanished anyway, and stood a little closer to the edge. "Delightful. Now evolve into a mouse and help me."

"But fish are really good swimmers, and I want to be a good swimmer for you," he told him, reaching up for him and grabbing onto his waist. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," he replied, leaning forward to grasp Pinky's shoulders. "This won't hurt, will it?" he asked, ears dropping before he could stop himself.

Pinky blinked up at him, smile fading a bit. "No..." He hadn't thought it would, he was going to be very careful. But now he was second guessing that, he'd never tried this, he didn't know. His grip on his waist tightened a moment, as he decided that he wouldn't let it hurt. "I've got you, Brain." Very carefully, he slid Brain into the water and held onto him, keeping them both afloat by kicking. "Was that okay?"

It felt odd, but it hadn't hurt. Brain touched their noses together, wrapping his arms around Pinky's neck. "That was fine, my dear."

"Good!" Smile back in place, Pinky kissed him chastely. Spinning them slowly in the water, he caressed Brain's stomach, cleaning off his fur.

* * *

Poor, repressed Brain XD

I love these early ones where he just starts to bottom

It's such a kink, having him fall apart XDDDDDD

And Pinky certainly enjoys it! :heart:


	13. Chapter 13

Brain leaned back a little to give him room to clean, but kept a hold of his husband's shoulders. It was almost like they were dancing, he thought, watching the candlelight play in Pinky's eyes. "Hm." He reached a hand up, patting his cheek fondly.

"_Narf_." Pinky purred as he nuzzled the hand, gazing at him with nothing but pure adoration. "I love you, Brain."

Brain pulled himself closer, burying his face in Pinky's neck. "Just twirl for a minute," he murmured.

Nodding, he did so, laying his head against Brain's. He twirled them gently, watching the candles flicker and dance around them. His heart suddenly felt very full. Brain's weight and warmth in his arms, his damp scent, his love. Pinky pressed his lips right beside his ear, letting them linger for a while.

Brain hummed an absent tune, stroking Pinky's back to make up for disrupting their normal cuddling routine, and let his husband's vast amount of love envelope him for the time being. He hadn't even asked _why_ he wanted him to twirl; he'd simply done it. His hums were replaced by soft singing, one of Spinatra's sappier songs, and was rather surprised at himself for knowing the words, however short it was. Pinky's influence clearly spread to more than just their children.

Pinky nuzzled him, a lump forming in his throat and tears prickling behind his eyes. He closed them to keep them at bay, focusing on the sound of his husband's voice. It was beautiful, and Brain really didn't sing often enough. Some of his favorite times were sneaking up on him, and listening while he hummed a tune as he worked on his plans. Because he never really sang in front of him willingly. So he would treasure this. This would be one of the selective things his memory would preserve forever.

As the song was nearing its end, Brain shifted to touch their noses together. Pinky's eyes may have been closed, but he still felt the tears when he cupped his husband's cheeks as they touched his fingers. At least it was a short one, though he ended the lyric with a loving kiss. "Must you weep each time I'm overly sweet to you?" he murmured, rubbing their noses together as gently as possible.

"You have a beautiful voice, Brain. I can't help it," Pinky sniffed, blinking his eyes open and smiling brightly despite the glistening tears. "I love when you sing. Poit." He had cried like a baby when Brain became a famous singer in one of his schemes, he really was wonderful.

"Well... Thank you, Pinky." Brain leaned back a bit, stroking his cheeks soothingly.

He allowed the distance for a moment, relishing the touch, but soon followed to brush their lips together in several light kisses. "Will you sing some more? Please?"

"I... I don't know, Pinky." Brain nuzzled him, hiding his face.

"Please, Brain? You're so very good." Pinky kissed along the curve of his ear. "Just one more? Poit. One more song and I won't ask again. Promise."

Brain rolled his eyes, lightly tapping out a beat against Pinky's back. It was a little more up-tempo than the last one since it was easier to hide any issues his nerves brought on. It was much easier when he'd sung something without thinking. He didn't even have any musical accompaniment. But, again, he surprised himself by knowing the romantic lyrics.

Pinky sighed happily, ears alert to soak up each note that floated from his husband. Oh, he really did wish he sang more, but he promised not to ask again... at least tonight. Maybe when they were back home sometime, he'd ask him again. His eyes closed again, quite content to listen and sway through the water.

As the song ended, Brain rubbed their cheeks together. "Happy now?"

"Mmhm." He nodded, giving him a 'thank you' hug. "Very. _Narf._"

"Good." Brain shifted back, reaching down to run his fingers through Pinky's fur to make sure he was getting clean just spinning about.

Pinky reached down to continue carefully cleaning his lover, taking care of the backs of his thighs and right under his tail. He kept it gentle, kissing various parts of his face; his lips, his cheeks, nose, forehead, eyes. He loved all of it.

Brain kissed back when he could and just enjoyed the rest, trying to focus on what he was doing to Pinky rather than what Pinky was doing to him until his husband was satisfactorily clean. With a small, appreciative murmur, he rubbed his nose against his lover's cheek. "I believe we still have cheesecake, if you're ready to vacate the water."

The gasp that left him was enough to let it be known that he'd forgotten. "Oh, yes! We do have cheesecake! _Zort._" Pinky rubbed back as he swam them over to the side of the tub. "Upsy-daisy, Brain?" He made to lift him up, waiting for the 'go-ahead' from his husband.

"Yes, Pinky. Just be careful." Though he was fairly certain that there was no reason to remind him, it never hurt to make sure with Pinky.

He settled him carefully on the edge, hoisting himself up shortly after. He glanced back at the water though, gaze going to the little boat and realized they'd left their suits on it. Well, he had to drain the tub later anyway, he'd just get them then. Yanking down one of the washcloths folded nearby, Pinky handed it to Brain before going around to blow out the candles. It was always fun to do that, like a birthday party, and he loved watching the smoke curl and loop in the air afterwards.

Brain watched him, letting the fond smile have its way since Pinky's back was turned, and set about drying himself off sanely. Some fluffing was unavoidable, but he certainly didn't want to end up resembling a cotton ball as he had that morning. "If you're wanting to shake yourself off, do so up there so I don't get wet again."

"'Kay!" Pinky got down on all fours and shook himself out, the spray of water extinguishing the last few candles. He was hardly dry, but the excess water had been flung from his fur. It still clung to him as he wandered back over to Brain. "Done! _Troz!_"

"Hardly," his husband replied and threw the washcloth over his head to start drying him off properly. "But better."

Pinky wiggled and giggled as he was toweled off, providing Brain access to the parts of him that needed to be dried. "Make me a marshmallow, Brain! All fluffy and tasty!"

"You're already tasty, but the rest I can oblige." Brain changed the angle of his motions, ruffling fur and tickling just to hear more of his giggles.

Tucking his arms in, Pinky tried to get away, but was caught up in the towel. "Brain!" he laughed, falling back on his rear. "No tickling!" Of course, it delighted him nonetheless.

"Ha. You tickled me this morning, Pinky. It's only fair." Brain was merciless in his tickling, knowing right where to dig in his fingers to get the best reaction, until Pinky was satisfactorily dry. With a nod, he tugged away the washcloth and got it folded. And just as he was about to label the fur fluffing as a failure, _poof_. Brain had to clap a hand over his mouth to keep his laugh at bay.

Pinky flopped over onto his side, still shaking with laughter. Though even when he'd calmed down from Brain's tickle attack, the sight of his fur sent him into a new fit of giggles. "Fluffy! _Narf!_" he chirped, waving his arms and legs about. "Fun-fun silly-willy!"

"Well, Pinky, you..." Brain cleared his throat, ridding himself of his own humorous chortles. "You certainly do resemble a marshmallow."

Letting his head fall back, Pinky blinked at him upside down. "Do I taste like one?" He batted his lashes, trying to appear coy or seductive and ultimately failing due to the overall puffiness.

"Hm." Brain leaned down and nuzzled one of Pinky's ears down flat before licking the back of it. "Not quite, my dear. But there is the very strong possibility of you becoming cheesecake-flavored in the near future."

Giggling, Pinky reached up and pulled Brain down for a proper kiss. "I like that idea. Poit. Can we go now?"

Brain gave him another, lingering kiss before drawing back. "Yes, we can." Unhampered by acute fluffiness, he managed the coy look. He really just wanted to be pressed against all that soft fur. "Sampling you can be rather exhausting, Pinky. I don't know how I'll manage if I have to walk all the way to the bed on my own."

Without hesitation Pinky rolled over and got to his feet. "I'll carry you, love! Don't worry!" His eagerness projected loud and clear. Despite his energetic response, the taller mouse gently picked up his husband and carried him bridal style. "To the cheesecake! _Troz._"

The smaller mouse turned his face into his husband's chest, muffling a chuckle in the puffy fur. Adorable, soft, warm... and always so eager. He ran his fingers through Pinky's fur, just fluffing it more. "You know, my dear, I'm rather glad I decided to go along with this honeymoon idea."

"Really, Brain?" Pinky paused to kiss his ear. "Oh, good! I'm really glad too!" He crossed the room to their bed, moving Brain to his back so he could climb up the sheets. "I really love you, and honeymoons are special ways to show that. And it helps us be even more married."

Reveling in the softness of his husband, Brain rubbed his face against his back and held tightly. "Pinky, we couldn't be more married if we actually had a wedding."

Considering this as he carried Brain right over to the cheesecake, Pinky thought about all the weddings he'd seen on TV. They looked like fun, but none of the people really focused on the important part of the wedding, the getting married part. Love forever seemed like it should mean more than what food they ate or what color flowers they had. Though the first dance sounded extremely romantic, and Pinky had to admit he wouldn't mind one of those. With a song that would always be theirs. He set Brain down and sat beside him. "Do you want a wedding, Brain?" he asked, taking one of his hands in his own. Honestly, they were already married and he didn't particularly see a need for one, unless Brain wanted it of course. Then it had to happen.

"Pinky, there's little need for such pomp and circumstance when the situation is already understood. I don't need a wedding to know that you're my husband, and I don't need to exchange vows to know that you and I are going to be together forever."

After a quick squeeze of their hands, Pinky leaned in to kiss him. "'Kay. I don't either. But can we have a first dance and a song someday? I like dancing with you and then every time we hear our song, we'll think of each other." Not that Pinky didn't already think of Brain all the time, being together nearly twenty-four seven. It was the romanticism of the idea that made his heart flutter. "Maybe that song you were singing before."

"The first one? I'm not sure it would work." He looked so silly all fluffy and earnest. Brain's heart stuttered in his chest, so he leaned forward to press their lips together again. "Actually, I'm not certain either of them would work. Those were my songs to you, Pinky. The typical first dance," and Brain wasn't even going to begin to explain that they'd had plenty of those already thanks to Pinky's impromptu dancing, "is usually to a song that reflects the relationship from _both_ points of view."

Pinky flushed lightly. Oh, Brain's songs to him. That made him feel squirmy inside and out. "Poit. Right, umm... how about a different Spinatra song?" he asked, well aware that he was Brain's favorite. Pinky enjoyed his songs too, it was always fun when they both enjoyed music together.

"I can't think of one that would accurately reflect both of us, Pinky. At least not without doing a bit of searching." They did have two very different viewpoints on things, after all.

"How about that one... umm..." Pinky scratched his very fluffy head as he thought. He remembered it, remembered the feelings of it and knowing how true it was. He'd been watching Brain plan, secretly watching that is, and listening to it play in the background. He couldn't tear his eyes away until the song was done, then only left to check the title on the computer. "Oh! 'I Only Have Eyes For You.'"

It was such an obvious, hackneyed sort of choice. Had it come from anyone else, Brain would've scoffed. But Pinky didn't know it as anything else but a romantic song that suited. And it did suit, much to Brain's discomfort. Hadn't everything faded for him at the luau just the previous night because of Pinky? Didn't everything always fade for him when Pinky was around? He'd given up the _world_ to get Pinky back and would do so again if need be.

With a small nod, Brain got up and made his way to his laptop. His gait was only a little awkward, but he ignored it in favor of following a rare impulse. They were going to have their first dance, and he wanted the actual music for it. He pulled up what he wanted quickly, hesitated at the last moment. "Pinky... Do you want me to sing it for you?"

Blue eyes widened, impossibly bright against the fluffed up fur. Oh, this would make it even more their song! Pinky nodded quickly, beaming as he scrambled over to Brain. "Oh yes, Brain! Please!" He carefully picked him up, settling into their dancing position with an arm around his waist and taking his hand, lacing their fingers together.

"I'm still going to sing with the music, Pinky. Just not with Spinatra's voice interfering." But he didn't want to be put down, so wrapped his arm around Pinky's neck and gave his hand a squeeze. "Hit the little up arrow and then the enter and we can start."

Pinky nodded again. "Right, Brain." He sidled up to the keyboard and tapped the arrow key and enter with his foot. Tail swishing in anticipation, his heart bounced as the music started. His eyes fixated on Brain's, entranced by the prettiest shade of pink he'd ever known. "I love you, Brain."

Brain nudged their noses together and pressed closer. Of course their first dance would have to occur while Pinky looked ridiculous. His lips quirked, brushing against his husband's, and he began to sing.

Swaying along to the music, Pinky swept them across the bed. He kept up with the tempo, but gentle enough not to jostle Brain and aggravate any lingering aches. Slow twirls and light footwork. His gaze adoring as he watched and listened to Brain sing. So lovely, so perfect.

When there was a break while the music swelled, Brain brought his lips to Pinky's again and nearly missed his cue to resume the vocals. His heart was beating in time with the music and he didn't mind at all that Pinky was leading them, as lost in the words as he was those beautiful blue eyes.

Pinky rested his forehead against Brain's, eyes going half-lidded. He spun them slowly, savoring their first dance and their song. Quietly, so not to take away from Brain's singing, he chimed in at the last repeat of the refrain. He gave their hands a squeeze and rubbed his back as the lyrics floated away and left behind only instrumentals.

Brain nuzzled him gently as the music faded entirely, heart caught in his throat. Their song. "Pinky," he murmured.

"Yes, Brain?" he asked, bringing their lips close, brushing together softly.

"I... Well..." The moment needed the words, so he gave Pinky nuzzles and soft kisses until they could come out. "I love you."

His heart swelled, almost bursting with all the feelings. He kissed back, pressing him closer with each caress and tiny lick. "I love you too." Adding the 'too' was so exciting, it thrilled him to the core.

Brain released his hand to wrap both arms around his neck, fitting their mouths together since the words hadn't entirely eased the emotions bursting from him. Hearing the sentiment echoed hadn't helped him either, adding an entirely new layer.

Pinky sighed against his mouth, finally bringing their dance to an end despite the music being over for some time now. "Together forever," he mumbled into the kiss.

"Yes, Pinky. Together forever." He rubbed their noses together, confident enough that Pinky wouldn't drop him to bring his hands to his lover's cheeks. "Fluffy fool," he murmured fondly.

A laugh bubbled out of him, a wide smile spreading beneath Brain's hands. "Naaaaarf," he cooed back. "Thank you for the first dance, Brain."

"You're welcome, Pinky. You chose a wonderful song." He traced a fingertip over Pinky's lip, a small answering smile quirking his lips.

He pursed his lips as if to kiss his finger, tongue darting out to brush against it. "Well, it's true, Brain." His eyes sparkled. "I can't see a thing in the sky," Pinky pressed his lips into his palm, "'Cause I only have eyes for you."

"Your eyes are lovelier than the sky." Brain leaned forward for yet another kiss, reached a hand up to tweak one of his ears. Even they were fluffy. "Mm. I should probably smooth your fur out before it sticks this way."

"'Kay," Pinky agreed easily. Setting Brain down reluctantly, he looked over his fluffy fur. It was awfully poofy. He ran his hands through it, over his stomach and met Brain's gaze. "Can I have some cheesecake after?"

"Of course you can, Pinky." Brain guided him back towards the tray and gestured for him to sit down, immediately running his fingers over his back to flatten the mess. He pressed closer, kissing the base of his ear just before running his tongue along the curve of it. "You can have some of it now if you like."

Pinky purred, arching his back. Oh, Brain was going to touch him all over, petting and smoothing. He leaned against him, crossing his legs as he swiped a finger through the dessert and popped it in his mouth. "Mmm," he hummed. "It's really good, Brain. _Troz._"

Thus far, everything from the kitchen had been. So Brain just gave him a nuzzle and a small hum in response, fingers gliding down Pinky's sides. He let his tongue smooth down the fur of his husband's ears, the pink little muscle lapping in slow, long strokes.

Happily squirming under the ministrations, he moaned quietly as his ear twitched and fell flat to expose more of the fur side to Brain's tongue. Pinky lapped more cheesecake, but was awfully distracted by his husband and accidentally dropped some on his chest. About to scoop it up and continue eating it, he was reminded of that morning again. The way Brain smeared danish filling all over him and licked it all up. He shivered, then tilted his head back. "Brain, I spilled some."

"I'm beginning to wonder if either of us will be able to make it through any meal in bed together this week." But his back was smoothed out enough that Brain was ready to move to his front anyway. He settled himself in Pinky's lap, touching their noses together before doing what his husband wanted. Running his hands down his arms to smooth the ruffles there, Brain began to lap at the dropped cheesecake. "Mm."

Pinky muffled his giggles as hums, trying to keep his arms still for Brain. "We made it through dinner," he pointed out. "This is dessert, it's only seven meals that we've done love things at and we've had twelve." Oh, he was getting so much better at this math stuff! He took some more cheesecake when Brain was finished with one of his arms, purposefully dropping it on his own neck. "Whoops. That's not my mouth. Silly me. _Narf._"

"You're such a mess, Pinky." Brain's monotone just hinted at playfulness, but he rested a hand at Pinky's side and kissed his way up to his neck, sucking warmly at the cheesecake to get to the mouse beneath.

Laughing and tilting his head, Pinky grabbed some more dessert, actually eating it this time. "But I'm your mess, Brain." He nipped at his ear.

"That you are." Ear twitching, Brain's fingers traveled low on his belly and he lifted up a little to press their lips together. "It's only acceptable since I can clean you rather easily."

His stomach quivered and he kissed back, settling one hand at the small of his back. "I like when you clean me." He licked the tip of Brain's nose. "But I could make it harder," he said playfully, nuzzling him.

"I have little doubt of that, my dear." Brain rolled his eyes, easily returning the nuzzles. "You're often very messy. While _I_," he emphasized the word with a nip to his neck, "am impeccable."

"Oh, I don't know about that, Brain." Pinky's tail wagged as he snickered, grabbing a handful of cheesecake and sticking it right on his pudgy tummy. "There. Now you're messy too." He pulled away just enough so he could duck down and lap at it.

"I'm only a mess when you make me one," he grumbled, but the hands at Pinky's ears caressed gently and his breath caught. His tongue was so warm and mobile...

Pinky licked him clean, continuing to groom the fur and suckle on the skin beneath it well after the cheesecake was gone. His Brain was so yummy, even without the dessert coating him.

Brain let out a soft moan, squirming in his lap. "I don't believe I'm a mess any longer, Pinky."

"No, you're just tasty," he giggled, finally lifting his head to kiss his lips. "Poit."

Color rose to his cheeks at the extremely intimate compliment, but he still returned the kiss. "Yes. Well... As are you."

"Even though I'm not a marshmallow any more?" He glanced down at himself, his fur almost back to normal, only a few tufts of fluff left. His figure appeared slender and curved again, rather than the large puffball he'd been before.

"Pinky, you don't need to be a marshmallow to be... tasty." To prove the point, Brain licked up the side of his face, from cheek to ear.

He tilted his head, hiding half of his face against his shoulder as he laughed. It was wonderful to know he was tasty to Brain too. Even as a mouse. Hugging him closer, Pinky rested his cheek beside Brain's as he pressed their fronts together. "I'm happy you think so. _Narf._"

Brain scrunched his nose because Pinky's cheek was damp from their licking. "Pinky, you're always happy."

"Oh, I guess I am. Hoorah!" Pinky squeezed him for a minute before letting go, leaning back and rubbing his cheek with his hand, belatedly noticing that it was wet. "I think it's because I'm always with you, Brain." It made sense after all, like making butter out of ham.

"That..." One really didn't have anything to do with the other, but the megalomaniac couldn't quite bring himself to point that out. It was a sweet thought, sweeter since he knew it was genuine. He pressed their cheeks together and rubbed, not minding the dampness this time. "You're... you're precious."

Pinky beamed, blushing lightly. Oh, all these compliments! He didn't quite know what to do with himself! Well, he did a little. He kissed Brain's cheek for starters, then turned his head a little bit more to get his lips. He reached out for more cheesecake, coating his finger and holding it out for his husband. "Want some more? You haven't really had much except what I put on me. _Zort._"

"Which is essentially what you're doing now," he pointed out, taking a hold of Pinky's wrist. He licked his finger clean, keeping his eyes on his husband's while he did.

"Poit. But I'm not trying to make a..." His heart sped up under Brain's gaze and he had to swallow thickly before trying to continue with his thought, which was being pushed out of his head to make room for all the tingly feelings. "Make a mess... now..." It was a strange thing how watching Brain eat dessert made all the butterflies come back.

"No, but I am still able to taste you." Brain drew the finger into his mouth, drew back slowly. "The cheesecake is a pleasant enough addition."

Pinky leaned in, then swayed back when Brain's lips finally left his finger. "Naaaaarf..." It was hard to blink, his eyelids felt very heavy when they closed, and even more of his thoughts seemed to fly out his ears as his face warmed. Excepting those that centered on how lovely his husband's mouth felt, made even lovelier by the weight of him in his lap. "I want to be your dessert, Brain."

"We can be each other's dessert." With a small, pleased sound, Brain drew two fingers into his mouth and slowly bobbed his head. It was a simple way to seduce, and it was extremely pleasant to watch Pinky be seduced.

His eyes darkened as they followed the in and out motion, his cheeks did as well. It was warm and wet and made his gut throb. "Brain," Pinky's mouth fell open on a sigh.

He squirmed in Pinky's lap some more, with purpose now, and added a third finger. His tongue delved between them, lapping eagerly. He enjoyed hearing his name in that breathy tone, watching those bright eyes darken and that lovely blush filling his cheeks.

Why was this so attractive? Why did it stir him up so fast inside like pink lemonade? Nevermind, he didn't care to know. He couldn't take it any more. The butterflies were bursting out all over. Forcibly removing his wrist from Brain's grasp, Pinky replaced his fingers with his tongue, hungrily tasting Brain's. He rolled his hips up in response to his squirming, losing his balance and tipping backwards on the the bed, the arm secured around Brain's waist taking him with him.

The new angle only made it easier for Brain to grind down on him as he actively kissed back, sucking possessively on Pinky's tongue. He slid his hands down his lover's sides, ruffling the fur and massaging as he slid them back up.

He whined into Brain's mouth, unwilling to break their kiss to do anything else. Oh, he loved how he felt so wanted from his lips alone. His hands gripped and rubbed against his back as he tried to hold him in place to meet his hips, rocking up against him, seeking out more contact.

Brain broke the kiss for air, just moving his lips down to Pinky's neck. "You make for an excellent dessert," he breathed, tone low and husky. His lips trailed along the curve of his shoulder in hot, nipping kisses. "Every bit of you."

Pinky pressed his cheek against his other shoulder, exposing more of his neck and collarbone to his husband. "It's... I'm all for you. Make sure you eat every last bite," he panted. His breathing had picked up, trying to get more air to his head to chase away the delicious fog that had settled there. He wasn't ready to be so mindless, he wanted to enjoy his dessert too. Since Brain's ears were all he could reach as he moved lower, Pinky nibbled and licked the tips of them before moving down to kiss the soft, pink insides.

"My dear Pinky, you never have the patience to let me get every last bite." He nipped sharply into his neck, not wanting to lose the sensation at his ears. His hands dropped to his waist and squeezed, lifting them up so he could grind down into them firmly.

Gasping, he raised his legs, trying to wrap them around Brain, but he was too far away. They bounced back down against the bed, spreading as his feet planted themselves on the sheets to help keep his hips up. "I- I think it's you that... that doesn't have any patients... naaaaaaaarf..." He nibbled where the ear met the side of his head, licking along his jaw.

"Don't argue with me when I'm enjoying my dessert, Pinky. I may have to make things more difficult for you." To prove his point, he sank down and pressed Pinky against the bed, keeping his ears out of reach of his husband's mouth. But his hands were still on him. There had to be a way to stop that if Pinky continued to be difficult.

His legs scrambled to push him back up, but Brain kept his hips down. "No, don't do that, Brain!" Pinky pouted up at him. He tried to pull him back, winding his arms tighter around him and lifting his neck up to see if he could meet him halfway. Had he not been so dizzy from pleasure, he would've made it. Instead his head fell back with a whimper. "That's not playing fair." One of his hands moved to his front, raking his fingers through the fur down his chest and stomach and thigh.

That wasn't either. Brain couldn't help the moan, pressing into the hand on him. No, he wasn't going to be able to focus at all with so much distracting him. He wanted his way and he was going to get it. He sat up, pressing a hand to Pinky's chest to keep him flat. "Stay there, Pinky. I need to go get something." He rose to get to their cage and locate Pinky's boa.

"Come back, Brain!" he whined, torn between listening and going after him. He wanted his warmth and softness and touch touch _touch_. It was colder without him. Lonely. "Brain, I'll be good, just come back!" Shivering, Pinky tried to sit up, but just ended up rolling onto his belly. He'd crawl then. In his mind there was nothing humiliating about that, even when he wasn't needy and aching. Oh, where was Brain? "Brain!" He didn't get very far, distracted by the way it felt to rock his hips against the sheets. "Ohh..."

Brain went quickly, Pinky's outcries making him shiver. Though the shivering also could've been due to the lack of his lover's warmth. He grabbed the boa, running his fingers over the feathered monstrosity as he made his way back to the bed and back to Pinky. He stopped when he saw him, thrusting into the bed with abandon, and let out a low moan. "Pinky..." The megalomaniac slid a hand down, running his fingers along his own hardening arousal.

Flushed and panting, Pinky reached up for him, unable to stop his hips. He needed to be moving. He needed to be moving with Brain. His eyes were drawn to Brain's length, glorious and growing. "Brain, Brain..." he moaned along with him, suddenly feeling very empty and hungry for relief. "Brain, here! Please!"

Nodding, Brain moved closer, but captured Pinky's hands and looked him over. He was so beautifully needy. "Pinky, you're so... You're so beautiful." And Brain was aching to touch him everywhere.

His hips finally stopped their rocking, more focused on trying to wiggle closer to Brain. But with his hands caught it made it slightly difficult. "Oh, Brain, please..." Pinky leaned over and nuzzled his arousal, the thick scent of him encouraging his legs to spread and his tail to lift.

His breath caught, hips jutting out automatically to encourage more contact. Brain released one of his hands to run his own up the arched back, making little murmurs of approval. "Oh yes," he murmured. It was his turn now. He draped the boa over Pinky, eyes dark and greedy.

The feathers gliding over his sensory-hungry skin had him arching, pressing his belly further into the bed and rubbing his cheek against Brain's thigh. Half-lidded blue eyes looked up into the gleaming pink pair, reveling in the possessive stare. "Mmm... what's... why's boa here, Brain?" he managed to ask. "I don't... I don't think I can dance right now."

"I'm well aware," he murmured, gliding the boa up his back. The reaction had him biting his lip. He looked from his curved tail to his eyes and he lowered to his knees. He was still holding the boa, so the feathers were pressed to Pinky's cheeks when he pressed his hands against them to pull him into a kiss.

All of him was a-tingle, especially each part the boa touched. It tickled in a not-very-tickly way, sending little sparklies to his head and his groin. Pinky moaned into the kiss, trying to deepen it as he wound an arm behind Brain to grip the fur of his back, clinging desperately.

Brain broke the kiss sooner than he would've liked, running his tongue up to Pinky's ear. He pressed soft kisses to the pink insides, humming. "Can you stay still so I can touch you?" he purred. "Or do I have to make sure you do?"

Ear twitching madly, as well as his own length, Pinky squirmed and whimpered. "But Brain, I need to touch you too." He nuzzled Brain's groin again, tongue darting out to lap at his shaft. "And I just can't help it," he breathed, dizzy from his scent and nerves thrumming with anticipation. His tail stood almost straight in the air, curling back near the tip.

Brain's head fell back on a groan, hips rocking forward automatically. "Pinky...!" he gasped and shook his head. That warm, wet tongue... "Pinky, you..."

"Brain..." He kept licking, quick and short and all over. Teasing the base one moment and lingering at the tip the next. Oh, his dessert was so tasty. His hips rolled, digging into the bed and wringing a choked moan from him. "Brain..!"

He whimpered, wanting nothing more than to continue reveling in that wonderful licking, but he scooted back and out of reach. "That... That's enough now, Pinky. I want..." He didn't quite know how to vocalize it, so got a little shakily to his feet and walked behind Pinky. He stroked his tail, curling his fingers around the appendage and tugging. "On your knees. Lift up."

Pinky didn't hesitate, the orders and the tugging made his loins tingle, even spreading his knees as he pushed up. "Oh, Brain, please..." he panted, looking over his shoulder at his husband as he wiggled his rear. He needed him, oh yes, he needed him inside and pulsing and hot and filling up all the emptiness.

Brain hadn't grabbed the three and one oil and wasn't sure if he could walk the few feet to get it just yet. He quivered, gazing at the little entrance, biting his lip. With a needy little sound, desperately trying to ignore the throbbing of his length, Brain leaned forward and nipped the base of his husband's tail.

With a gasp, Pinky pushed his hips back and up, trying to get contact just a little bit lower. Tremors traveled through his tail and pleasure boiled in his belly, leaking out his arousal. "Brain...!" He kept his dazed, blue gaze on him, craning his head back. "Egad..."

Brain looked back at him, sliding his tongue up Pinky's tail in long, damp swipes. He drew the boa up his back and along his sides. His hands trailed over his thighs next, caressing and tickling with the feathered monstrosity.

"Egad, Brain!" he cried out, his arms giving out, leaving only his lower half in the air. He kept his head lifted though, to maintain eye contact. The flush of his face was spreading, the heat growing. The sensations were all driving him crazy, they were everywhere except where he needed the most! His length throbbed for attention, his hips thrusting into nothing. His thighs quaked, the tickling sensations too much and not enough. He needed more, harder, faster. "Brain! Please, please, please, Brain! Don't make me beg!"

Breath catching - he was so... just... gorgeous - Brain released one end of the boa and licked his thumb, pressing it against Pinky's entrance, rubbing carefully. He already was begging and it was an intoxicating sound. Not wanting to miss a sound, his ears twitched forward and he pressed closer, gripping one of his thighs.

Squeezing his eyes shut, his hips rocked into Brain's hands. The little pink pucker twitched beneath his thumb, ready to give way. Strangled sounds of pleasure and need forced their way out of him, his chest tight. Just a little more, just a little more and he'd be in. "Brain!" His name was like a mantra now, the only thing keeping him from tumbling off the edge before he got more. More, more, please. Eyes fluttering open, Pinky locked gazes with him again and thrust his hips back. "Brain, puh-leeeeeeeze!"

Panting, Brain's arousal gave a throb that he couldn't ignore. With a whimper, he wrapped the boa around his waist. "Stay, Pinky. Stay just like this." He pressed a kiss to his thigh and scrambled towards the nightstand, mind too gone to even mentally complain about the awkwardness of going anywhere with an erection.

No, he needed to be touched, anywhere. But he was gone and Pinky whimpered as frustrated tears spilled over his red, red cheeks. He spread his knees further and raised his hips, throbbing and pulsing with the rush of heat. "Please, Brain, please-! I can't-! It's too much-! _Narf!_ I need you!"

Brain looked back at him, quickly grabbing the tube and dragging it back in record time. He rubbed one of Pinky's thighs soothingly, working off the cap. "Almost there, Pinky. Almost, my dear." Oh, how he needed this. "Just hold on," he requested, liberally coating one of his fingers. No matter how much he needed, he didn't want to risk injuring him. He pressed a finger to the quivering pucker, slicking it before carefully pressing in.

The touch had helped, Pinky zeroed in on the hand at his thigh and focused on Brain. Brain was behind him, he was with him. He was touching him. "Brain... mmmm...!" Moaning as he felt the first finger at his entrance, he buried his face in the sheets to muffle it. Instinct told him to rock back into it, but he held on, fisting his hands in the blankets as his thighs trembled.

Shivering, Brain slowly added a second finger. He pumped his hand, carefully stretching and avoiding the prostate. "Pinky," he cooed, rubbing his cheek over his thigh, freeing his hand to rub the small of his back. So beautiful. "Just relax."

His arousal throbbed and his hips rolled, trying to take in more. Pinky nodded, taking deep breaths as his body developed a gradual rhythm despite his racing heart. He lifted his head to look back, needing to see Brain, not used to this position but it still felt so good. Just not enough. "Please, Brain..."

"Yes, Pinky, I know..." He pressed kisses to his thigh, rising and withdrawing his fingers. He unwound the boa, running it along Pinky's back as he positioned himself. The spread of his legs made it perfect, and Brain pressed a kiss to his tail before arching his hips to press the head of his length inside. But then he whimpered and had to release one end of the boa to grab the oil and slick the rest of his length properly. "Pinky..."

"Ohh... oh, Brain..." He was so eager to feel it all, his hips straining to move back and meet Brain's. His muscles steadily relaxed, allowing him to slide in further, wanting to feel the fullness. "Egad...!" he breathed, rocking to let Brain know he could move.

Brain took a hold of the boa again, running one of the ends up the length of his tail and sliding forward, breath hitching as he was engulfed in the tight heat. "Oh, yes, Pinky..." He rubbed his lips against the side of his tail, licking lightly to give him something to focus on beyond how wonderful it felt as their bodies met and he was fully sheathed within.

Tail twitching and curling, Pinky's upper half writhed against the bed. So many sensations inside and out; the boa and his lips so light and delicious. And inside it was so hot, he could feel Brain pulsing along with him. "Egad, Brain... brilliant..." he moaned, slowly rubbing against him, feeling their fur slide together and the sparks deep inside.

Brain grasped his tail, tugging it down to draw the end into his mouth. He sucked and lapped on it, watching Pinky writhe needily, beautifully. The hand still wrapped in the boa slid down and around to brush teasingly over his throbbing arousal. On a low sound, he drew his hips back slowly until he was nearly out. But he craved the contact, couldn't help immediately thrusting back in.

Pinky cried out, his head spinning and back arching as his hips bucked back to meet him. The light touch of the boa was both divine and tortuous, his weeping erection craving friction. He rolled his hips in the air helplessly, only coming in contact with the feathers once again, but it pulled Brain in deeper. Oh, he just wanted to keep him there forever. So warm and moving.

Moaning, Brain released Pinky's tail so he could utter breathless praises. His hand pressed against the small of his back just above the appendage, fingers curled into the fur because he needed to grip something while his hips made the thrust again and again. He held Pinky's length a little more firmly, the feathers wrapped around it. "Beautiful, Pinky. Wonderful, _yes_."

"Brain, oh... oh, I-!" White hot pleasure coursed through him, his vision blurring as he tried to angle his hips to hit that spot again. "I see stars, Brain," he gasped, twisting the blankets every which way. He rocked and rocked, trying to feel more of everything, everything Brain. Though the feathers were driving him crazy, so soft, too soft, with the heat of Brain's palm just out of reach. "I love you, egad, I love you."

"Yes, Pinky, yes," Brain replied, dizzy from the delicious way Pinky clenched around him. "You too. I love you too." He saw stars - precious, adorable, beautiful. Brain made sure to drag over that spot again, releasing the boa so it was only his hand now. He pressed his cheek to the side of Pinky's rigid tail and gazed down at him. "Glorious," he breathed, pressing a damp kiss to the tail since he couldn't possibly reach his husband's lips.

Pinky forced his face into the bed, rubbing and moaning and completely gone. His tail wiggled only so it could brush against Brain's fur and lips, curling and snapping to attention. He was so hot, all over, everything tingling and it was only getting better. His hips jerked back and forth, not sure what they wanted more, as pressure built between them. All explodey-like. The hand on his length bringing him to the brink. "Brain," he sobbed, stiffening and arching. "I'm- oh, I'm gonna pop! Oh, Brain!"

Brain moved his hips faster, trying to get deeper, to feel every quiver and clench. So tight, so hot. He couldn't breathe any longer, desperate sounds spilling from him that were only partially muffled by Pinky's tail. "_Come_, Pinky," he moaned, so ready to let go, to feel Pinky let go.

It was too much, it felt too good. And Brain, Brain sounded so... so... he needed to see him. He needed to. Pinky slid his head to the side, trying to keep his eyes open as he looked back at his amazing, amazing husband. Oh, oh, it was too good. "Brain!" he wailed, voice keening and hitching as his hips stuttered. His whole body tensed and he arched against the bed, release spilling out over the sheets. He rolled through it, squirming and writhing and letting it sweep him away.

Brain couldn't handle that, his own orgasm being dragged from him. He released deep within, thrusting throughout. "_Yes_!" He kept his eyes on Pinky's, just barely keeping them open, but his were so wonderfully dazed and dark. He didn't want to look away, so didn't even as he slumped forward, slowly coming down from the high. "Pinky," he breathed, taking a hold of his lover's hips largely to keep from just falling over.

"Brain..." His knees threatened to give out, leave him splayed against the sheets, but with Brain gripping his hips, nestled deep inside him, well he wasn't willing to lose that contact. His eyes fluttered shut, breathing deeply as he came back to himself, thoughts swimming sluggishly in his pleasure-addled mind. "Naaaaaarf... I love you," he sighed.

"I love you too," Brain murmured, rubbing his cheek tiredly against Pinky's back. He really should've moved, but he wasn't sure if he could get his legs to work correctly just yet. He wiggled a little as if he could somehow get closer. "So warm..."

"Mmhmm..." Pinky shifted against him, enjoying the feeling of him and Brain as one. "Feels so good..." he mumbled, pillowing his cheek on his arm. He didn't want to move from this position, but his neck was getting stiff from trying to keep his eyes on Brain. "Egad, you astound me, Brain."

Mind still pleasantly fogged, Brain just gave his back a few fond licks. But he wanted to cuddle, so made himself straighten and slid back, slowly pulling out. "Mmf..." He took the few shaky steps around him and practically collapsed at his side.

Pinky whimpered at the emptiness, the stretched feeling and the mess inside, but all discomfort fled as he nuzzled and rubbed against Brain. He missed touching him with his own hands, wrapping his arms around him as he kissed him softly.

Sighing into the kiss, Brain pressed closer and gently stroked Pinky's back. "Soft and warm," he murmured. "You're too easy to adore, Pinky."

"Oh, Brain," he cooed, kissing several more times, "I adore you too." Pinky curled his fingers in Brain's fur, he'd missed the feel of him, but it had been so intense. His body was still tingling and buzzing. He could hardly believe a simple thing like changing how they were lying would make such a difference. "Bestest best husband ever."

With a small, almost happy sound, Brain nuzzled into his husband's neck, pressed small kisses along the curve until he could just press his face against Pinky's shoulder and hold on. All he really wanted to do was hold on and, as his mind was beginning to return to him, it was surprising. But he still didn't want to move away, thoroughly enjoying being cuddled close again.

Pinky's tail wagged limply, fatigued from being held so straight but still very happy. "_Zort._" Brain belonged in his arms, it was very simple and very right. Nuzzling the top of his head, he did his best to curl his body around him with the least amount of movement possible. "Stay here always, Brain." Warm and happy and oh so glorious.

He so gladly would, but he didn't say so. Instead, Brain tilted his head back and rubbed their noses together. He didn't know what he'd do with himself if Pinky's sweetness ever stopped effecting him. A hand slid from Pinky's back to press between them, rubbing over his husband's heart. "Pinky, I... I'm very glad that we're married."

"Oh, me too, Brain," he giggled, pressing their lips together again. "I love you so very very much. Poit."

The megalomaniac slipped his hands up to Pinky's face, cupping gently and touching their noses together. He let out a contented sigh, tail giving a small twitch. He felt warm and sated, surrounded by a soft loving presence. It was a quietly perfect moment for him and he had to blink his eyes open to make sure he wasn't just imagining it or that they weren't going to squished somehow or that nothing was going to explode. But it was still just him and Pinky. "Oh," he whispered.

Pinky ran his hands up and down Brain's back, rubbing his nose against his. "What is it, Brain?" he asked softly, gazing into his lovely pink eyes, his own going half-lidded with contentment.

"Nothing seems to be going wrong." Even after realizing it, he was still tucked close to his husband. "It's rather nice, Pinky." Brain gave a small nod, stroking his cheeks. "It's very nice, actually."

"Poit." Pinky let his eyes fall shut and nuzzled his hands, bringing a hand of his own up from Brain's back to rest over one and keep it pressed to his cheek. "Oh, yes. It's good to know I don't botch everything up, right Brain?"

"I'm already aware that you don't ruin everything, my dear." Brain pressed a kiss to the tip of his nose and snuggled. He couldn't get any closer, but he enjoyed rubbing their fur together.

A kiss to his palm preceded a lick to his nose and Pinky smiled, blinking his eyes open. "I like when you call me that," he admitted honestly. He hadn't had the chance to tell him, but he wanted him to know he appreciated it. It was brilliant to be his dear, made his heart all a-flutter.

"Called-? Oh." Brain blushed lightly, nuzzling him gently. "Couples... typically have petnames for one another." And it slipped out so easily. He'd called Pinky his dear long before he'd considered them to be married.

He nodded, grinning at the color blossoming on his cheeks. "I know. Troz. But I still like that that's the one you have for me. It's nice being yours." Pinky kissed his cheek. "Is it okay that I call you something too?"

"Well..." It would probably upset him if he said no, and Brain couldn't really tell him no anyway. He rather liked what Pinky had already been calling him, however embarrassing. "Of course it is, Pinky. You already have been."

Blue eyes blinked blankly, then lit up in remembrance. "Oh, right! _Narf!_" It just slipped out so naturally, he forgot that it's what he'd been calling him. Love. His love. Oh, it made him all fluttery to think of that too! He trailed several airy kisses from his cheek to his lips. "My love. You're my love, Brain." Only his. And he knew sharing was important, but this was something even more important than sharing. Brain being his was... it was his own version of wanting the world! The way Brain wanted the world was the same way Pinky wanted him. Completely. "You're my world." Because without him, where would he be? Certainly not so lucky as to have such a lovely husband and family.

Blush deepening, heart hammering, the smaller mouse threw his arms tightly around his husband's neck and curled his fingers into the fur of his back. "My dearest Pinky." He kissed him warmly. "You're mine as well." He wasn't _the_ world, of course. He was still going to rule that, and they were going to go right back to it once they returned to the lab. But Pinky knew it, understood it, supported it. No one had as much confidence in him as Pinky, no one made him feel the way Pinky did. He wouldn't be anywhere without this ridiculous, inane creature.

"Oh, we're each other's! Fun-fun silly-willy," he whispered, giggling quietly as he kissed back. They would be the world in so many ways, ruling it and ruling each other's. Pinky would take very good care of his world, just as he was sure Brain would take care of him and the actual world.

He ducked his head, nestling his cheek against Brain's chest all tucked under his chin. Snuggling was a very important part of after love things and he had every intention of soaking in all Brain's affection and attention. He wanted to be held, savoring the arms around his neck. And though he tried, he couldn't quite curl up all small without making more of a mess. His husband's seed dribbled down his leg when he wiggled and his belly was also coated in his own release from collapsing against the bed. Not that he minded, he just didn't want to get Brain sticky unnecessarily. Especially since they already had a bath.

Nuzzling against his heart, Pinky hummed happily as he felt it beat in his ear. "Mmm... was I a good dessert too, Brain?"

Brain sighed, feeling him trying to curl up. He didn't mind the stickiness just then, deciding that he could just go dampen a washcloth and take care of them when he was up to walking again. Just then, he only wanted to press close. "It's alright," he murmured and snuggled closer to assure him that he didn't mind. "I want you close, Pinky, whatever the consequences at the moment." With a small nuzzle, Brain pressed Pinky's ear flat and gave it soft kisses. "Because you were an excellent dessert."

Tail thwapping against the blankets, Pinky cuddled to his heart's content. His ear twitched slightly, enjoying the attention it was getting. "_Narf._" He brushed his lips over Brain's heart, giggling as he felt the pulse. One hand came around to curl in the fur of his chest, petting and stroking as he snuggled.

Brain made a small hum, letting his eyes close and he continued placing light kisses along Pinky's ear, making his way to the other with small licks to the top of his head. It was very odd allowing himself to snuggle when his mental faculties were in proper working order, but it was also rather pleasant to know that the desire to snuggle didn't overpower him.

"I love you," he murmured, warm and happy flutters filling him. A squeaky yawn escaped him. His eyes closed in contentment and he nuzzled closer, his whole body felt floaty like he was a cloud. A happy cloud all fluffy and soft for Brain. "Mmm..."

"Don't fall asleep like this, Pinky. You're a mess." An adorable, childish mess. And he was making Brain messy as well.

"I'm not sleeping. Poit." He rubbed his nose against Brain's collarbone, sighing deeply.

"You're about to be," he argued, lips twitching. "Roll over, my dear, and let me up. You need to be cleaned."

Pinky made a protesting noise, but rolled over nonetheless. Splayed out on his back, he kept his eyes closed as he patted down his front, feeling the stickiness on his belly. Oh, yes, Brain was right. He was a mess. "Bathtime, Brain?"

"I highly doubt either of us have the energy for bathtime," he muttered, conceding, for the moment, to Pinky's point about their post-love things baths. "I'm going to dampen a washcloth and bring it back to clean you."

"You're going away again?" Even though it took some effort - how did his eyelids gets so heavy? - Pinky looked over at Brain. He went away so many times during their love things. But he did need to be cleaned up and his legs felt even heavier than his eyes. "'Kay... troz."

"Don't fall asleep just yet, Pinky. I'll only be a minute." Brain gave him a final nuzzle before getting to his feet, covering his yawn with the back of his hand. It only took a few minutes to soak part of a washcloth and wipe himself off before returning to his lover. His eyes were closed, so Brain rolled his. "Still awake?"

"Shh. I'm pretending to be an oven mitt," Pinky replied, keeping still and not opening his eyes.

"An oven mitt." It was no more peculiar than Pinky's normal games, so Brain just dropped the wet part of the washcloth directly onto his belly and began to clean.

He scrunched up his nose and giggled, blinking up at Brain. "Oh, thank you, Brain!" A clean tummy was a happy tummy. Or something.

He seemed more wide awake now than he had been when Brain had left. Shaking his head, Brain cleaned lower. His movements were brusque, but his hands gentle, going down his leg and back up, being even more gentle when he nudged Pinky's legs apart to get beneath his tail. "We'll take a bath in the morning to make sure you're completely clean, but this should suffice for now."

His giggles turned into happy sighs, legs spreading willingly and tail well out of the way. His energy was moving in a wave-like pattern, spiking and dropping as Brain wiped him down. "'Kay. I like baths, but I like this too." Pinky closed his eyes again, his thighs twitching as the wash cloth brushed over the sensitive entrance. "And we're going to the beach tomorrow too, right Brain? Poit. I'm so-" he yawned again, long and lazy, "So... excited."

"Clearly." Satisfied with Pinky's cleanliness, Brain gave him a nudge. "Come now, Pinky, let's move a bit further away. I don't want one of us to accidentally roll into the... muck while we're sleeping." He folded the washcloth, draping it over the spot Pinky had released upon, and covered a yawn of his own.

"'Kay." Pinky rolled back onto his belly and pushed himself up. Wobbling a little from both exhaustion and the strange stretchy-stretch feelings, he made his way over to the pillows. He glanced back at Brain over his shoulder, smiling sleepily at his cute yawny husband. "Sleepy sleep time, Brain." He sat down carefully, patting the spot next to him.

"Yes." Brain went after him, settling himself down at his side. He snuggled, wrapping his arms around Pinky's neck to pull him closer. Sighing quietly, he pressed their noses together and rubbed.

Pinky wound his arms around Brain as well, tucking him against his chest. He kissed him softly several times, then laid his head down beside Brain's and let his eyes slip shut. "Goodnight, Brain. I love you. _Narf._"

After brushing gentle kisses over his closed eyelids, Brain let his own close and nuzzled lovingly. "Goodnight, Pinky."

* * *

Skimmingsurfaces:

Their first dance~  
And Pinky's a fluffy marshmallow xD

I love this chapter if only for Brain's singing and their adorableness :heart: Though the love things help too xD I love that Brain's goal in their relationship is pretty much to last longer than Pinky. We'll see how that goes, Brain.


	14. Chapter 14

He'd been playing with a dolphin, having a marvelous time, swimming and chittering like dolphins do, when all of a sudden it morphed into an angry-mad-angry shark wearing Brain's shirt! It ripped apart his lei and ate his hat, then he got yelled at by Brain for playing with a shark, but before he could apologize the shark ate him! And he kept bopping the shark on the nose, but he didn't let Brain come out again like the time before. Pinky was starting to get really upset, he needed his husband back! He tried to pry open the shark's mouth, and it did open, but only to eat him too! It would've been alright, if Brain had still been in there, but he couldn't find him anywhere and it got dark and scary inside. Just when he thought it couldn't get any worse... one of the Olsen twins showed up! And she shot a puppy!

Pinky woke up panting, the images of the dream fading away but the feelings lingered. All twisted up in the blankets, half-spooning Brain, his eyes took in his surroundings. They were in the hotel room, not the inside of a shark, and light was pouring in through the blinds. It was morning; around the usual time Pinky would awaken naturally.

Placing one hand over his heart, he sighed with relief, but rolled over completely nonetheless to cuddle with his husband. He didn't smell anything like fish, which was good because then maybe a shark wouldn't eat him for real. He smelled like Brain, and was warm and fluffy and soft. Pinky pressed a kiss between his shoulder blades before snuggling deeper, holding onto him tightly as he tried to forget the scary-bad feelings.

Brain mumbled incoherently in his sleep, patting the arms around him and trying to squirm closer to the source of warmth behind him. "P'nky..."

Pinky nuzzled him, half of him wanting to let him sleep and half of him wanting to be comforted and half of him wanting to have some more pineapple juice (because everyone knew there were three halves in a whole, troz). Apologetically, he gave Brain's ear a lick then rubbed his nose along the back of his head to try and rouse him. "Brain? Brain," he whispered, "wake up."

"S'early," he whined, rolling over to make him stop. His eyes had yet to open and his nose scrunched as he pressed his face into Pinky's chest, rubbing against the warm softness that was his husband.

Oh, he felt bad about it, he really did, but Brain was already kinda-sorta awake now anyway. Pinky hugged him tightly and rested his cheek on the top of his chubby-round chubby head. "I had a bad dream, Brain," he told him softly. "Poit. It was scary."

"Just a dream," he mumbled, yawning. But Pinky's fur tickled his nose because he wasn't prepared for it, so he squirmed and rolled back over to sneeze. "Pinky," he whined and sneezed again, blinking his eyes open partway and looking around blearily. It was _early_.

"Bless you." Pinky leaned over him and kissed his cheek once he was done sneezing, then snuggled up to spoon again. "But, Brain you got eaten by a shark and it was all my fault and a puppy died, it was awful!"

"What?" He was still struggling to awaken fully, the snuggling making him want to fall right back to sleep. But it was too bright and he recognized Pinky's tone. "It's alright," he murmured, automatically trying to soothe. "Just a dream, m'dear." He yawned, pressing back.

Pinky pressed his face into Brain's neck, inhaling deeply as he let his husband's voice soothe him. "So you won't go away, Brain? I couldn't find you, and I looked and looked after I got eaten too. But you were gone."

"Pinky, I'm right here." He reached back, patting Pinky's head. Then he thought better of it and rolled over again to nuzzle him sleepily. "You won't get eaten by anything. I wouldn't allow it."

"Or yourself." Pinky rubbed their noses together, appreciating that Brain was facing him again. "You got eaten first, Brain, so I had to get eaten to be with you. Troz."

Brain yawned in his face, not willing to break the contact of their noses. "Obviously, it was just a dream then. If I get eaten, I trust you to save me. Not to get eaten yourself."

Oh, well, that did make sense since he saved him from the shark the first time. "Right, Brain. Sorry. Poit." He kissed him lightly, not minding that his face had been yawned in. He felt silly for waking him up now, especially since the bad feelings were already mostly gone.

"Don't be sorry for having a bad dream, Pinky. It's fine." Wanting another kiss, Brain pressed their lips together again and snuggled closer. He was so warm and soft and made for an excellent pillow, so he let his eyes fall shut again.

"'Kay." He stroked up and down Brain's back, watching his chest rise and fall with even breaths. After a bit of that, he kissed both eyelids. "Are you sleeping again, Brain?" he asked quietly, just in case he was.

"No," Brain admitted after a moment. He couldn't get back to sleep now that he'd been awakened, but the desire to move was entirely different. He could and would stave that off as long as possible, particularly since they had nothing to disturb them.

"Oh... poit." Pinky resumed his task of brushing his lips against different spots on Brain's face. Kissing was such a lovely thing, he liked knowing what his husband felt like through his lips. He kept it light, so that Brain could stay relaxed for a while longer. His urge to move around and bounce and play hadn't kicked in yet, equally satisfied with cuddling as his companion.

Brain sighed quietly, eyes opening a crack. His lips sought out his husband's, brushing them together. "Mm... Good morning, Pinky."

"Good morning, sleepy-face," he greeted properly, mood lifted and his usual morning chipperness surfacing. Pinky rubbed their noses together and reached up to smooth his hand along Brain's cheek. "_Zort._"

With that typical phrase back in place, Brain was satisfied that Pinky felt better and turned his head to press a kiss to his palm. "You're not supposed to have bad dreams on a honeymoon." He took a hold of his wrist to kiss his hand again. "No more of that, my dear."

"Right, Brain. I'll try." He nodded, wiggling happily as his hand was kissed. The hand still around his back started kneading and massaging gently, up at his shoulders then down to the base of his tail. "Sorry for waking you up so early. Poit."

"It's alright." Brain stretched, arching into the touch with a sigh. "It isn't as though we've been staying up as late as we normally do."

Pinky smiled, bring his other arm around so both hands could continue their ministrations. "You're right. It's weird sleeping so long and when we're not all banged up and smushed."

"Yes, well..." It was difficult to display the irritation that flared with the reminder when the hands on his back felt so wonderful. His little attempt at a growl sounded more like a purr. "If taking over the world was simple, everyone would've tried by now. We'll succeed soon enough, Pinky."

"Oh, I know we will, Brain! You'll rule the world and we'll have our castle and Romy will be a famous ventilator and Cici will learn to take after you and sister dear will play with us and have a family all the time and we'll all be happy!" The massage turned into a hug for a moment, then went back to caressing and kneading.

"Ventriloquist," he corrected, but the rest of it was pleasing. They had an heir in Cici that they didn't in Roman. He hadn't been interested in world domination; she begged to go on their schemes. And, yes, they would certainly have a castle and their family. He would build it big enough for Brie should she chose to stay with them rather than in the field. He was still rather unaware of her living in the lab's basement. Humming softly, he rubbed his cheek against Pinky's chest and arched to allow Pinky as much access to his back as he wanted.

"Oh, right. _Narf._" But whatever ventriloquist was supposed to replace went right over his head. Pinky giggled, liking how much Brain appeared to be enjoying it. He kissed the curve of his ear. "Do you like this, Brain?"

"Mm... Yes." Brain began gently stroking Pinky's chest, his ear twitching. He rather liked not having anything more to do with his morning than lie there and be massaged. No daughter who could wake up at any moment and no scientists due to arrive. "It's nice."

Pinky kissed his ear again, then licked it, laughing quietly as it twitched some more. "Good! I like to make you feel nice." Alternating between light strokes and firmer presses, he took advantage of Brain's arch and steadily moved down. When he got to the small of his back, he went to play with his tail, sliding his fingers along the bends.

He shivered, tail flicking into Pinky's hand encouragingly. "Yes," he murmured, placing a warm kiss to his husband's shoulder. "You certainly have an innate talent for it." Pinky had always seemed to know what to do or where to touch when Brain felt the worst, or even, it seemed, at times like this when he was able to make the pleasant feelings better.

Oh, how wonderful! An innate talent! Those were always nice to have, especially this one. It's what he wanted to do most after all. Make Brain happy and feel good. Pinky nuzzled him, continuing to caress the tail. "Are you hungry, Brain? Do you want breakfast and tea?"

"Not at the moment. It would require you moving, and I would rather you didn't." He would lose the hands on him, which was extremely unappealing. Brain nuzzled just over his heart, pressing more kisses there to encourage him to stay close.

"'Kay," he giggled, trying hard not to squirm and kept his arms around him. "I'll stay here with you for as long as you want me to. Troz." Curling his knees in, Pinky rubbed his foot against Brain's. It was his own little game, to see how much of him he could touch at once.

Brain cuddled a little closer, twitching his tail since it wasn't getting attention any longer. His foot shifted as well, gaze flicking up. "What are you doing?"

"Touching you all over," he told him simply, nestling his cheek against his head. He hooked his ankle around Brain's to keep it from moving away, as he watched the crookedy tail with amusement. "Aw, your tail misses me, Brain," he cooed, stroking it with one hand while the other traced circled in fur of his waist.

"I... I like when you touch my tail, Pinky." He didn't consider it to be a separate part of him, after all. _Brain_ had missed the touch. He colored at the admission, hiding his face and muffling his next words. "Feel free to touch wherever you like."

"Oh, Brain." His silly, shy, red-faced chubby love. "_Anywhere_ I want? Poit." Mischievously, he ran a finger down the back of his thigh, while keeping the one around his tail pumping slowly, and tickled the back of his knee on the way up.

He blinked, a shiver running down his spine, his tail stiffening. "Well... Anywhere you like, Pinky. Yes."

"Naaaaaaarf." Pinky licked his ear again. He stopped pumping his tail to dance his fingers from the base to the tip and down. Then he gently squeezed the base before resuming the up and down motion. It was fun mixing it up, doing different things to see how his husband reacted.

Breath catching, ear twitching, Brain arched into the touch. His fingers curled and uncurled into the fur of Pinky's chest. Oh, they were getting started with this early. Heat was already pooling in his gut. "That... mm."

Grinning, Pinky started massaging the back of his thigh and nipped his ear. He rubbed their chests together, as well as their legs, nudging one of his knees between Brain's. He was going to make him feel really good.

Brain managed to keep himself from rutting against his leg, but he did move closer, settling himself high on Pinky's thigh. "That," he tried, but lost his train of thought again and began lapping at his lover's neck to keep himself focused on something besides the hands on him.

Oh, Brain couldn't find any of his big wordy words! He couldn't even say small ones. "That what, Brain?" he asked, his tone teasing as he moved his thigh back and forth, rubbing against Brain's groin. His head tilted to expose more of his neck, but he couldn't help the laughter that bubbled out. He tugged on his crookedy tail, then moved his thumb in soothing circles as he continued to pump.

"That- What- Nyah..." Brain rocked his hips, wanting the touch to his tail as much as he did the pressure between his legs. His thighs tightened around Pinky's one, erection beginning to poke out. "Oh, dear..." He nipped at Pinky's neck.

His husband's incoherent speech pattern spurred a heat deep in his belly. Pinky hummed appreciatively at the nip, returning the favor to his ear. "I'm sorry, Brain, but I don't quite know what you mean. Poit." Oh, being ironic was fun! Especially when Brain was all flusterdy like a flustered person! He moved the hand not at his tail and wormed it in between them, sneaking down his stomach to encourage Brain's arousal.

Both of his ears perked and he looked up, eyes dark and very dazed. He tried gathering his thoughts to form a coherent sentence, but when Pinky's fingers found his length all that he managed was a stuttered moan. He began to rut despite his best efforts, whimpering.

Pinky's body quivered, the dark look in Brain's eyes made his insides squirm deliciously. He peppered kisses along the side of his face, moving from his ears down to his jaw. "Shh, Brain, it's okay." Drawing his thigh back, Pinky coaxed Brain into hardness with his fingers, wrapping them around and pumping in a slow, similar fashion as he had been doing with his tail. The hand back there squeezed and kneaded, trying to influence Brain's hips to rock in that direction.

Brain wanted to whimper more at the loss between his legs, but Pinky's hand made up for it and the motion at his tail distracted him. He pressed back, seeking more attention, and dropped his hands to Pinky's waist. The intent was to caress and encourage, but he ended up just holding on. "Pinky... oh..."

Ducking his head, Pinky began to lick and nip Brain's neck. "Mmm, Brain," he hummed, his hips starting to rock along with his husband's, enjoying the sounds and the feel of him as he touched him all over. Their fur rubbed together while his hands worked his shaft and his tail, paying equal attention to both. He thumbed the slit, spreading the dampness, as he tickled the underside of his tail with light, teasing touches.

His head tilted, allowing for more access, while his tail twitched up. His grip on Pinky's hips tightened, hips rocking back on a keening sound. "Yes," he moaned. Every little nip was felt down to his toes, keeping his mind unable to process anything beyond sensation.

He shivered at the sounds he made, his hand quickening around his length. He loved the weight of it, the slickness against his palm and the way it pulsed in time with his own heart. But most of all he loved how Brain moaned and squirmed when he touched it. Pinky sucked on the curve where his neck and shoulder met, urging Brain's tail up more by stroking the underside repetitively.

Brain writhed to rub their fur together, craving the friction. Encouraging, nonsensical sounds poured out unchecked, including a gasped "egad!" when Pinky sucked, his tail flitting up. The bends pressed against his back and he moaned again, thrusting shamelessly into his lover's hand.

"You're so pretty, Brain," Pinky mumbled against his neck, suckling and nipping to wring out more sounds. He was beautiful, all moving and pressing into him. He couldn't get enough. His mouth moved from his neck to lap at Brain's lips. His head was getting quite fuzzy, but he wanted to make sure he stayed focused enough to bring Brain over the edge first, wanted to see him let go and feel all the good feelings. Pinky released Brain's tail to grip his hips, stilling them as he pumped faster.

Brain's tail spasmed, immediately missing the attention. But his whine was more of a moan as he tried to continue moving his hips. "Pinky...!" Eyes that had long-since squeezed shut opened, gazing needily into Pinky's as he was brought closer and closer to peak. His ears fell, Pinky's tongue muffling but not silencing the sounds, even as Brain lapped right back. His world was narrowing, hips giving a final attempt before his entire body stiffened. "Yes," he whispered. "Yes, yes, yes..." He chanted the word in time with the thrusts until he simply couldn't take it any longer, coming on a loud outcry.

"Egad, Brain," Pinky marveled, quivering at all the 'yes's he'd gotten. Brain's special word. His loins tingled as watched his release, glorious, his hand still moving to guide him through it, stopping only when he'd drawn every last drop from him. He kissed his cheek and exchanged grasping his hip for winding his arm around him in an embrace.

Trying to catch his breath, Brain slowly wound his arms around Pinky. He couldn't stop trembling, pressed their cheeks together in a small effort to try. It didn't work, but he didn't pull away. "Pinky," he breathed, mind still dulled. "Pinky."

"I'm right here, Brain. _Narf_," he cooed, embracing him in an attempt to stop the trembly-shakys. "I love you." He carted his clean hand through Brain's fur, careful to keep the one covered in his seed from touching him. Pinky rubbed his cheek against his, could still feel the warmth radiating off them.

"Yes, I..." He squirmed a little, his tail beginning to settle back down, and turned to press their noses together. Pink eyes that were still fairly dazed fluttered open. "I love you too, Pinky."

Pinky beamed, though the words sent a ripple of pleasure through him. He crossed his legs, as if that would help suppress his lingering arousal. His heart went pittery-pattery as he gazed into Brain's fogged eyes, and he kissed him gently.

Brain pressed himself closer, ignoring the stickiness on his belly in favor of snuggling and kissing. But his leg brushed over Pinky's length and his ears perked with interest and he brushed against it once more purposefully. "Mm... It's your turn."

Shuddering, he rocked his hips forward. He kissed Brain again, firmly, and hummed. "'Kay." Pinky felt the fire under his skin grow warmer from the idea alone. His length twitched to remind him it wanted attention. "_Zort._"

Brain couldn't surround Pinky the same way, but he still wanted to be as close as possible, touching where he liked. He rolled onto his back, bringing his husband along, and wrapped an arm around him so his hand could run over Pinky's back. His legs wound around his waist, so he could rut against him easier, and his free hand slid down to help create more friction.

Pinky moaned, propping himself up with his elbows as he thrust against him. He rested his forehead against Brain's, pressed their chests together. "Brain, mmmm... egad," he panted, blue eyes darkening as he arched into his hand.

"Oh, Pinky," he breathed, kissing the tip of his nose. His eyes were so beautiful. Brain's fingers curled around his length, rubbing and kneading the pink flesh. "Lovely," he cooed, lifting his hips and tightening his legs around Pinky's.

His cheeks flushed darkly as he tried to feel more, rocking into Brain's hand with abandon and rubbing against his thighs. "Egad, Brain," he whined, one of his hands gripping Brain's shoulder to curl in his fur.

Brain rubbed one of his cheeks against Pinky's before placing warm kisses up the side of his face to his ear, whispering soft endearments into it. "Beautiful. You're so very beautiful." The hand on his back slid down, pressing down just above his tail. "Perfect," he murmured, rubbing his lips against the pink of his ear. The hand around his length rubbed faster, and he quietly marveled at how it felt in his hand, rubbing against his fur. Firm and throbbing and damp... He caressed the head, spreading even more of the slickness.

His tail lifted, seeking Brain's hand. The sensations made Pinky so wonderfully dizzy, he had to close his eyes to keep his head from spinning away like a top. His ear twitched, both falling flat against his head as his breath hitched, Faster and faster, his hips tried to keep up with Brain's hand. "Brain... ohhh... naaaaarf," he purred into his neck, sucking on it to muffle his whimpers.

Brain ignored his tail for a minute, pressing him down so he could grind against him for a minute, reveling in the sounds he made. His own length gave a twitch, so he grasped Pinky's tail to ignore his own reactions and sought more of Pinky's. "Yes, my dear, so wonderfully perfect." He rubbed the topside of his tail, mimicking the move on the topside of his length, his thumb rubbing against the slit.

Pinky cried out, hips jerking as he stiffened. He threw his head back, arching and sliding against Brain. Perfect, yes, they were perfect. All these feelings were perfect. His tail twitched and curled in his grasp, moving more erratically the closer he got. Close, close, close. "Egad," he gasped, thrusting faster. "Narf, narf, _narf._..!" Oh, Brain's touch, it sparked his nerves, wave after wave of pleasure made him throb more. "Brain- Brain!" He came without being told, his seed shooting out against both their bellies and over Brain's hand as his hips rolled through it, head still tossed back, tongue lolling.

Brain watched him, biting his lip and continuing to rub and stroke until he was emptied. He nuzzled into Pinky's neck, removing his sticky hand from between their bodies and slowly stroking his tail. "Pinky... You're gorgeous."

Pinky's tail stayed arched as the rest of his body relaxed, coming down from his high to snuggle on top of Brain. "Mmm... Brain... poit." He pressed his cheek to Brain's, nuzzling back.

Letting his eyes close, Brain continued petting his lover's tail. He sighed, rubbing their cheeks together. He adored the solid, warm weight above him. "Mm," he agreed.

"Love love love love love you," Pinky murmured, wrapping his arms around Brain's neck. "Love. _Narf._"

"Oh, you too, my dear." Brain held onto him, gently rubbing his back. He squirmed a little, spreading the stickiness between them. They needed baths, he mused, and the length that had half-hardened while watching Pinky twitched. "Hm."

He opened his eyes, lifting his head a little so he could rub their noses together. Wiggling as Brain squirmed, Pinky smiled and kissed him. "Egad, Brain, you're already ready for more?" he giggled, feeling his shaft poke his belly. Not that it was a bad thing, it was actually really cute.

"Well... You're just..." His cheeks went pink, despite their current situation. "Yes..."

Laughing, Pinky hugged him tighter and kissed him again. "You're just yes, too! _Troz!_" His tail was torn between wagging and staying put so Brain could continue stroking it.

His blush deepened, but the extra pressure from the hug made him want to squirm a little more. "I meant that you're..." Brain brushed their noses together. "You're beautiful."

It was Pinky's turn to blush, but he did so with a bright smile. "Oh, Brain!" He batted his lashes and squirmed bashfully. "I meant that too! Zort. You're very beautiful as well! Especially all red and shy!" he sing-songed the last bit.

"Pinky..." Brain tweaked his ear, biting his lip when Pinky moved against him. "Walking with an... Walking is going to be uncomfortable enough without you making it... harder." There needed to be more words for all of this.

"Oh, sorry, Brain." Pinky stopped his wiggling, going back to simply resting on top of him. "Did you want to get up now?"

Part of him wanted to get up, yes, but he batted away that thought and writhed in embarrassment, entirely defeating the purpose of making Pinky stop. "Well, we... We're sticky."

Pinky looked around them, as if that would help him deduce that they were, in fact, sticky. "Oh yes, we're quite a mess, aren't we?" he observed, then shrugged and pressed several kisses to Brain's jaw. "Does that mean it's bathtime? Poit."

Brain tried to press closer. Sometimes, Pinky's excessive energy was a very good thing. "It does, yes."

"'Kay!" He brushed their lips together once more before rolling off him. "Want me to carry you?" he asked, sitting up. He glanced at his sticky hand and proceeded to lick it clean so he could actually use it. "Mmm..."

Brain's ears dropped, eyes going wide as he watched. That warm, moist tongue... His hips rolled once before he forced himself to still them. "Pinky, that... I wouldn't mind being carried."

Pinky noticed him watching, especially the movement of his hips. Smiling coyly, he gave an especially long, slow lick, then giggled once he'd finished and broke character. "Fun-fun silly-willy! Okay, Brain. I'll carry you away to our magical bath! _Narf!_"

"Magical?" Brain had to fight to put some grumble into his tone, his arousal making it difficult. He sat up, pressing his clean hand to Pinky's chest for balance.

"Oh yes, Brain. Our magical bath of love things!" He laughed, waving his arms up and down. When he could contain himself, he wrapped one arm around Brain's waist and pushed up off the bed with the other. Carrying him bridal-style, Pinky began to dance his way to the edge of the bed.

Brain slid his arms around Pinky's neck, humming softly along with the dancing. But he hid his face in his husband's chest.

"This makes ten baths with love things! _Zort!_" He used one hand to hold the covers as he slid down, then resumed his dancing and twirling once they were safely on the ground. "A new record, Brain." Pinky kissed his ear, since his face wasn't accessible, his hand brushing over his arousal purposefully as he went back to cradling him with both arms.

He groaned into Pinky's fur, giving a small thrust into the air. The megalomaniac was very tempted to turn in his arms and begin rutting, but held himself in check. "Pinky, each time we engage in love things in the bath it's a new record if you think of it that way," he grumbled. "A _real_ record would be having more than one love thing occur in a single bath as we haven't yet done so."

"Oh, when can we do that, Brain?" He liked making new records and love things and bubble baths so it'd be doubly fun! Holding him tightly, he climbed up the sink, only setting him down when they reached the counter so Pinky could fill up the sink. Oh right, he glanced over at the bathtub, he never unplugged it to let the water drain. The water was probably cold and unpleasant now. "Poit."

Twisting the knob to start the warm water, he figured he could set up their bath and then empty out the big bathtub before running over to their warm water and Brain. Feeling the temperature get about right, Pinky poured the soap in and then closed the drain. "Stop the water whenever you want, Brain, I'm going to go take care of our swimming pool!"

Brain looked over at the tub, feeling a rush of warmth. He glanced down at his erection, mentally telling himself to calm down. "Be careful not to get sucked in," he advised, pausing and flushing at his own choice of words.

"'Kay! Don't start without me!" Pinky laughed, meaning both the bath and the love things, and offered up a salute before bouncing over off the edge of the counter. He landed on the side of the tub, arms flailing for balance. Once he regained himself, he dove into the water. He slid the drain open, keeping most of his body away from it, though his tail tried to get sucked down. There was some metal blocking the drain to keep large things from getting sucked in, like mice, but if he got stuck then he wouldn't be able to get out until all the water was gone and he didn't think he could hold his breath that long. Yanking his stubborn tail free, Pinky swam back to the surface and clambered out of the tub. He shook himself a little, then made his way back to the sink.

Brain had turned the water off, but hadn't slid into the bubbles just yet. He'd perched on the edge of the sink, waiting for Pinky's return. When Pinky was back on the counter, he hastily dropped his hand away from where he'd been carefully caressing the head of his arousal. It was one thing when he was desperate and needy and mindless, but he still had his wits mostly about him. Color rushed his face and he cleared his throat.

Pinky blinked, glancing from his hand to his face and back several times. Finally he arched an eyebrow, doing his best to look stern and skeptical, but failing in the end. "Poit. Were you starting without me, Brain?" He only got that red when he was really embarrassed, well... or mad, but he hadn't done anything to make him mad yet, so it must've been embarrassment. Plus, he cleared his throat. A definite love things indicator. Pursing his lips, Pinky folded his arms over his chest, again trying to go for a look that he really couldn't accomplish.

Brain glared at the accusation, but his blush deepened and betrayed him. "No, considering that it started on the bed and you were most certainly involved in that."

The stern look faltered, replaced by confusion as he tried to remember what they'd been doing five minutes earlier. Well, okay, he did have a point. But that didn't explain why he was turning redder. "Why is your face all bright and burny then, Brain?" Pinky sidled up to him, leaning down to touch their noses together. He was smiling now, his chubby hubby just looked too cute! "What were you doing?"

"I was... ah..." Brain's ears flattened, the infernal blush not leaving, and he found himself unable to lie properly with Pinky that close. "Continuing... without you..."

"Mmhm." Pinky's eyes went half-lidded as a playful, knowing smirk teased his lips. "Thought so." But he kissed his husband regardless, slow and chaste. Then he pulled away, clasping his hands behind his back. "Well, don't let me stop you. Troz." It was fun making Brain blush, and fun to play games before their love things. It was hard to keep from smiling as he turned his gaze off towards the side, feigning disinterest.

"Pinky," he whined, wiggling his hips. He reached out, running his fingers through the fur of Pinky's thigh. "Don't be a tease."

"Oh, but you were doing just fine on your own, Brain." Pinky pointed out, staring very plainly at his erection. His cheeks colored slightly and he couldn't help licking his lips, especially since he was still covered in their mingling seed. He did look so desirable.

To get what he wanted, Brain rolled his hips. He ran a finger of his already messy hand up his arousal. His breath caught a little, but he pressed on. "I would rather have you."

"Naaaaaarf." Blue eyes followed the movement, shimmering with excitement. He scooped him up, cradling him close as he kissed him deeply. "Well... okay. I'm all yours!" Pinky chirped, crushing their lips together again as he slid them into the water.

Thank god Pinky was easy to convince. "Yes." Brain nipped at his lower lip, voice already husky. "You're all mine."

Pinky nibbled back, one hand immediately gripping Brain's tail as he remembered the reactions it spurred. "Forever and ever and ever," he hummed before trying to slip his tongue past Brain's lips.

Yes. Yes, forever. He let his lips part, lapping eagerly at Pinky's intruding tongue. His tail stiffened, immediately ready for any attention his lover wanted to bestow upon it. His own hands grasped Pinky's shoulders and he wriggled, trying to silently communicate his desire to wrap around and cling and rut against and _touch_.

His hips rocked, rubbing his still limp length against Brain's leg. Pinky stroked the eager tail, paying special, loving attention to each break. Panting, he broke their kiss and rubbed their noses together. "What do you want, Brain?" he asked, moving to lick down his neck, teasing the fur with his tongue.

"I haven't quite... figured that out yet..." He moaned, tilting his head to provide more access. "Except just- I want you." He squeezed Pinky's shoulders, rubbing his leg right back against his length to try and get it hard. He wanted Pinky as hot and needy as he was.

"You already have me," he breathed, nipping in between laps. His ears twitched, perking as if they could hear more of his lovely sounds that way. Hips rolled, heat pooling in his gut.

"Yes, yes." The nips were chasing away his mind, control of his words on its heels. "But I want to _feel_ you, Pinky. Again and again and touching me and..." His breath hitched, legs winding around his lover's waist. "You make me feel so good."

"You make me feel good too, Brain. All over good." The hand not at his tail slipped between them, curling his fingers around Brain's arousal. He whimpered, losing the friction he'd had against his own stiffening length. Pinky tugged needily on Brain's tail and suckled on his neck, right beneath his chin.

Brain slid down a little, still clutching Pinky's shoulders. "Together this time," he requested breathlessly, trying to get low enough for their lengths to meet. He wanted to feel Pinky hardening against him. "Help me. Help me feel you, Pinky. I want to feel you."

"'Kay. Together." Pinky held Brain's hips and rolled his own into them. A moan slipped past his lips as their lengths slipped against each other. Blue eyes glimmered, seeking out the pretty pink stare as he moved again, pressing their groins together.

"Ohh... Exactly." Exactly that. It was perfect. He pressed nipping kisses to Pinky's shoulder, a hand sliding down and around to tease his tail while his hips rutted eagerly.

Pinky moaned a little louder and his tail straightened and twitched. Stroking Brain's tail faster, he licked Brain's ear down flat. His hips matched Brain's, craving the contact. His shaft throbbed in time with Brain's, getting hotter the more they moved. "Mmm, Brain... it's so good, you feel so good."

"Yes, it's... You're... Beautiful, good, yes." He kept his ear flat, letting the other one fall as well as he pressed against his husband, their fur rubbing together. He slid his hand as high up Pinky's tail as he could manage, encouraging him to curl the appendage around his wrist. "Pinky," he whined and lapped needily at his shoulder.

His tail did wind around him, trying to keep the touch, pressing harder against his palm. Pinky shivered, loving that warm tongue on his shoulder. He nuzzled and nipped Brain's ear, whimpering into it as he rut faster. "Oh, Brain... oh, Brain..."

Oh, the sounds were absolutely delicious. He licked and nipped at his shoulder, making his way to the other shoulder with more warm, nipping kisses. "Pinky," he moaned, gripping his tail and rubbing it firmly.

Pinky mimicked him with his own tail, twisting his wrist a bit as he stroked. "Brain," he panted, moving together so perfectly. Their chests, their hips, their arousals. Rubbing and pressing, trying to melt into one another. "I love you, Brain. Egad...!"

"Yes, yes... I love you too..." Brain moaned against his shoulder, trying to get closer. It was impossible, but so worth trying. They moved so well together. It was unexplainable and so overwhelming. "Oh, Pinky... My dear..." Trusting Pinky to hold him up, he slid his free hand down and curled it around Pinky's length. He was already so close, wanted to bring Pinky along with him.

Tossing his head back, Pinky moaned loudly, the heat around him overwhelming. He rocked into Brain's hand and against his length, faster and faster. "Brain, oh, Brain..." He pumped Brain's tail in time with the thrusts, rubbing his face against the crown of his head. "Oh, love..."

Brain held himself still besides the twitching of his tail and the motions of his hand on Pinky's. He cupped his lover's length, caressing the top of it because he wanted nothing between them. They were both so wet and the throbbing, his hand in sync with the one between his legs. He whimpered against Pinky's shoulder, nipping sharply at his shoulder before soothing the spot with his tongue. "So beautiful," he cooed, looking up.

He brought his head down, touching their foreheads together. "You too, Brain, you're so pretty and perfect and pretty..." His mind was slipping, just like their bodies were. "Can we do it together? The bursty thing... at the same time..." Thinking and talking was hard enough when they weren't doing love things, now it was near impossible, but he managed it while rubbing circles in Brain's hip, still rutting his own against him.

"Yes, yes, I want... yes..." Brain flicked his tongue out, lapped at Pinky's lips. "I'm-" Close, close, so close. He rubbed at Pinky's length more firmly, giving his tail a squeeze. "Oh, yes, Pinky..."

"Brain, nnngh," he whimpered, opening his mouth to let Brain's tongue in. He sounded so lovely, so much so, with all his half finished words. His tail tensed first, then the rest of him followed. "Oh, oh, Brain...!" The thrusts turned into desperate rubbing, the pleasure building in his belly. Too much, too quickly. "Brain, I'm gonna-! Egad-!"

"Yes," he moaned, his hips moving in a disjointed fashion. The friction was too good to lose, though the rhythm was dashed as he teetered perilously at the peak. But with Pinky so close and saying his name with that beautifully wrecked voice, he couldn't hold back any longer. With an outcry, Brain pressed his mouth to Pinky's and let go.

Pinky drank down his cry, feeding him one of his own as his release came crashing down on him. He shuddered and rolled through it, tugging on Brain's tail as his length quivered against his husband's until he'd spent himself.

As Brain came down from the high, his body simply went limp. Oh, this was an excellent way to spend a morning... He sighed, gentling the kiss considerably, the hand on Pinky's tail resuming its strokes.

Holding tight to keep him close and from going under, Pinky murmured into the kiss, losing himself in the soothing sensation of their mouths locked together. He rubbed the crookedly tail apologetically, he'd gotten a little carried away, and kept the touch light and gentle. "Egad, Brain..." he sighed.

His tail ached a little, the old breaks making themselves known in a rather unpleasant manner. But the dull throbs were easily ignored when Pinky's touch gentled and his name was said. He nuzzled Pinky gently, dropping his cheek to his shoulder. "Mm..."

Pinky continued to caress his tail, letting his chin rest on Brain's shoulder as well. He turned his head, smiling into his neck and closing his eyes as he inhaled deeply. If they could spend every morning like this... well, every morning while they were on their honeymoon, it'd be even more magical than it already was. The quiet snuggles after the love things, he cherished these just as much, his favorite part being watching Brain's brain turn back on and all his biggly-wiggly words and growlyness come back while still cuddling.

"You're amazing, Brain," he mumbled against his neck, kissing it softly.

"Well... Obviously. I'm future ruler of the world." But he was still too pleasantly sated to be too prideful over the compliment, so the tone he'd attempted fell soft. He turned his head, nudging their noses together. "You're amazing as well, Pinky."

Giggling quietly, somewhat dazed still, he rubbed his nose against his. "Well, obviously. I'm married to the future ruler of the world. _Narf._" His tone regained some of its playfulness. Pinky brushed their lips together, still smiling, in a chaste kiss.

"That you are," Brain agreed. He lifted his clean hand to Pinky's cheek, giving it a soft pat. The wheels of his mind were turning again, albeit a tad slower than normal, but he still didn't want to move away. Being held in the warm water just reminded him of their dancing the night before, the overly romantic songs he'd sung, and it warmed him from the inside out. "You'll make for an excellent second in command, my dear."

Beaming, blue eyes watched pink ones become more alert as he nuzzled the hand at his cheek. "Why, thank you, Brain. I'll do my best," he assured, spinning them in a slow circle.

"You always do, Pinky." Which was why it was so difficult to stay angry at him when he foiled a plan. He was always, in his simply precious way, doing his best. "The charm of you," he murmured, quoting one of the songs he'd sung for his lover, "is comparable to a Christmas tree with toys."

He giggled, kissing him quickly. "I like Christmas, Brain," he whispered, as if it was a secret. But he did adore that comparison, recalling it from the song. "I like that song too. Poit."

"I should hope you'd enjoy a song that describes you so exactly." And so simply. Perhaps that's why he'd remembered the words. A very concise and precise description of the creature he loved so very much. "You do possess an overabundance of charm."

"Oh, that does sound like a lot. Should I share some?" Pinky tilted his head, well-aware of how not nice it was to hoard things. If other people wanted charm, then he was more than happy to share.

"You do," Brain assured him, eyes rolling. "Constantly." He leaned in for a rare kiss to his cheek. "Now we should clean ourselves up now, dear. We have things planned for the day."

Pinky blushed and ducked his head. Oh, it made his cheek all tingly! "Right, Brain! The beach! _Zort!_" His tail wagged giddily, and he brought one hand around to rake through the sticky fur of his belly.

"Precisely, Pinky." Brain reached down and scooped up some bubbles, cleaning his hands off. He smiled slightly, looking them over. Much better.

"Oh, I got it right!" Pinky chirped, scooping up his own handful of bubbles to rub over Brain's tummy.

"It's statistically impossible for you to get everything wrong, Pinky." Brain looked down, watching Pinky's hands. They were so skilled in certain aspects.

"Poit. Oh, well, that's a relief." He smiled, leaning over to kiss Brain's big-smarty forehead. His stomach was all clean soon enough, but Pinky couldn't resist dancing his fingers from his middle and along his sides in quick strokes.

Brain lifted a brow at the extra touches, but didn't nudge Pinky away. Instead, he started cleaning his counterpart's tummy. "We'll put on our sunscreen and such before we leave and have lunch on the beach before we return to the hotel. Alright?"

Pinky nodded, poking his hips with a giggle. "Right, Brain. Sunscreen, beach, and lunch! Ohh, like a picnic?" He squirmed a little, liking the hands on his stomach.

"Yes, I suppose. We've been to the beach together several times, but I don't believe we've ever had a picnic at one." He wiggled at the poke, giving him one in return.

Laughing, he did it again. "Nope. We usually go for your plan thingies and there's never time for a picnic. But, oh, it sounds so romantic!" Pinky spun them around briefly and nuzzled him.

Rolling his eyes, Brain nuzzled back. "It might be. It may depend on how much sand you bring to lunch with you."

"Well, you can't have sandwiches without sand, Brain," Pinky said matter-of-factly, returning to his task of washing his husband.

"You can't spell sandwiches without sand. You can certainly eat them without." Brain resumed his own washing, soon satisfied that his husband's belly was as clean as usual. He moved on to his sides, his movements fond.

"Oh, is that how it is then?" His hands traveled along his sides and over his back, rubbing in the soap, the motions very familiar to him now. It actually made him giggle. "We've had so many baths, Brain. _Narf. _We're going to be super clean by the end of our honeymoon." Though he didn't want to think about the end just yet, he was having too much fun.

"Well, we wouldn't need so many baths if we didn't engage in love things so often. I don't want our fur drying afterwards, after all." Brain lifted his hands to Pinky's cheeks, caressing and cleaning gently.

Pinky pressed his face closer to Brain's hands, his own washing behind his lover's ears. "Oh, I don't mind the baths, Brain, especially because of all the love things! I just think it's funny, we've never had so many baths together like this. It's nice."

"We've never needed this many baths." And The Brain was normally very good at making sure Pinky kept his hands to himself, but it was a honeymoon. He touched their noses together, leaving his hands where they were. "But it is rather enjoyable."

Lowering his arms to settle around Brain's shoulders, Pinky closed his eyes and smiled. "Very enjoyable. This is the best honeymoon ever."

"After we take over the world, we'll take another honeymoon. Some couples do that." Usually when their relationship was in trouble, but Pinky didn't need to know that. They could take a second honeymoon simply because they wanted to.

"Really, Brain! Oh, that would be super!" He brushed their lips together, spinning again. More time to be coupley with Brain!

"But not until after we take over the world," he reiterated. "We'll have earned a week to ourselves." And it would hopefully give Pinky an added incentive in assisting in his plans. Brain rubbed their cheeks together before resuming his washing, running his hands up and down Pinky's back.

"Right, Brain. After we take over the world!" He repeated, sliding a hand along Brain's tail as his own back arched into to the touch. Wonderful! Something else to look forward to! Pinky cleaned his thighs next, then down his leg and gave his calf a squeeze.

Brain's tail gave a small twitch and he wondered if he should've perhaps hidden just how much he enjoyed having it stroked. Pinky already had an easy enough time turning him mindless. But he supposed as his hands slid to Pinky's waist that it didn't really matter. He would've discovered it eventually.

Pinky finally finished cleaning him, kissing his nose as he brought him in for a hug. "All shiny, squeaky clean, Brain!"

"Good." Brain finished up, returning the embrace. "Now let's get dry, my dear."

* * *

And thus ends "PWP: The Chapter" XD

But at least they get to go to the beach soon! :D

And they're adorable! :heart:


	15. Chapter 15

"Do you want breakfast before we go?"

Pinky thought about it as he lifted Brain out of the water, following right after. It was breakfast time, but they'd been eating so much more than just food pellets the past few days, he wasn't feeling all that hungry just yet. He could probably wait until lunch. Even if he couldn't, surely there'd be something to snack on. Like sand! Or seaweed. "Only if you do, Brain." Pinky decided, dragging the hand towels over to his husband.

"No, I'll be able to wait until lunch." It would probably mean an early lunch, but that would mean they'd be able to leave the beach sooner. He took one of the towels and began drying himself off, debating with himself a moment before sighing. They weren't going to bed, so it was alright if he wasn't entirely dry. "You can roll about if you like."

Ears perked and his tail wagged happily as he threw himself down on his towel. "Fun-fun silly-willy!" he laughed, taking full advantage of the permission and rolling back and forth.

Brain watched him quietly, lingering on the counter to smooth down his fur. His husband was absolutely ridiculous and childish and so many other things Brain found irritating... except it was Pinky, so he adored it all. As he'd told him before, even when Pinky infuriated him, he made him happy.

As dry as one could get from simply rolling around on a towel, Pinky splayed out on his back and tipped his head back to smile at Brain. He liked when he watched him, even when he was all scowly-scowly. He lifted his legs in the air, kicking them back and forth. "I'm dry, Brain!"

The megalomaniac highly doubted that, but at least he wasn't soaked. "Wonderful. Now come along, Pinky. It's still early enough that the beach shouldn't be horrifyingly crowded."

Pinky did a backwards somersault, landing on his feet and wobbling into a standing position. "Oh, hoorah! Which swimsuit should I wear, Brain? My trunks or the lovely bikini?" he asked, folding up his towel even though the hotel staff would take care of it when they cleaned their room later on.

"The trunks, Pinky. The two-piece is for..." He cleared his throat, turning away to begin climbing down. "My eyes only."

It was probably a good thing Brain turned away, because Pinky started swaying his hips sensually and dancing across the counter with a happy hum. For his eyes only! Oh, how special. "'Kay! Trunks it is! _Troz!_" He followed Brain over the edge of the counter.

Brain looked up upon reaching the floor, brushing himself off. "Pinky, why did you even think to bring that along?"

"Bring what along?" he asked, hopping to the floor.

"The bikini, of course. I never usually let you wear it." Which was clearly a good thing, considering how... delightful he looked in it.

"Well, because I thought you'd like it. Poit. And I feel so pretty when I wear it!" He pressed his hands to his cheeks and giggled, crossing his legs. "We don't usually do love things when we wear swimming clothes, but honeymoons are all about love things so I thought it'd be okay."

Brain swallowed, nodding slightly. "Well... You certainly thought correctly. I do... like it. Very much so." And though he wouldn't say it, he always thought Pinky was pretty. The big blue eyes and the bright smile, his slims curves - they allowed for nothing less.

"Oh, good! _Narf_." He beamed, uncrossing himself to properly skip off to get dressed. Pausing when he got to the bathroom door, glancing over his shoulder and wiggling his rear. "I like when you wear your bathing suit too," he sing-songed, then clasped his hands over his mouth as he laughed, running out of the room.

Color filled Brain's cheeks and he had to clear his throat before he was able to follow. "Pinky, don't be... naughty when we're about to leave. It tempts me to suggest we stay in." He made his way to the cage nonetheless to get his bag.

"Poit." Pinky was already up on the nightstand, and poked his head over the edge to look down at Brain. "Oh. Well, can I be naughty when we come back then?" His tail seemed to like that idea, but then again, it was always being naughty on purpose. He grabbed it and gave it a shake before digging around the bag for his swimsuit.

Brain made his way up, battling the blush the entire way and ultimately failing. "I have... no objections if you wanted to be so later. Get the sunscreen and my trunks as well," he requested, injecting some briskness into his tone.

"'Kay!" The willingness could be attributed to both of Brain's statements. Pinky handed Brain his swimsuit, then pulled out the sunblock. Oh, he did love the beach, they didn't get to play at it all that much. Though when he was Brainy Beach Doggy Brain... Brain... well, they had a lot of fun then! They danced and sang and played with bendy straws! Except he had to pretend to date that girl in the bikini, and he hadn't liked that all too much... so went out and got his own bikini! And the problem was solved! Pinky slipped into his trunks, letting the elastic snap and he giggled.

Brain tugged up his own swimsuit, glancing back to make sure his tail was properly through the hole in back. "Alright, Pinky, turn around and I'll work the sunscreen into your back."

Pinky spun around, landing on his behind so his height wouldn't be an issue. "Work it, baby! _Zort!_"

Brain gave his ear a tug, blushing deeply. "Shut it, baby. And hold still." He poured some of the sunscreen into his hands before beginning at Pinky's shoulders, rubbing it in.

Giggling, Pinky did his best not to squirm. "Oh, Brain," he cooed, rather flattered. He grabbed his toes and bent his head forward a little so Brain had better access. "Can I wear my hat?"

"Yes, you may. But I'm going to put sunblock on your head anyway just in case you take it off or it gets lost in the water." Brain pressed a small, absent kiss to the back of his ear as his hands were re-covered and slid downward.

"Right, Brain, I don't want a burny head," Pinky agreed, his ear twitching. He wanted to wear his lei too, his special present from Brain, but he didn't want to get it lost or wrecked in the water. He'd wear it later when he wasn't building sand castles or pretending to be a fish. Oh, that was also a fun time at the beach! They'd made home movies and played with the seashells and a nice friendly bird! His back arched as Brain went lower, subconsciously as he was still trying to hold still.

"You don't want a sunburned anything," he mused running his fingers down Pinky's back once he was finished to smooth the fur he'd ruffled. His took some more sunscreen and began gently rubbing it over Pinky's ears.

Pinky laughed as his ears went flat, tilting his head into Brain's hands. "Especially not a burny hubby. Poit." His tail curled around Brain's waist.

Brain looked down, realizing that he'd forgotten to screen his flighty tail. "Yes, well, I'll let you cover me in sunscreen when I'm finished with you." He lifted to his toes, tilting Pinky's head back to press a light kiss to his nose. "I don't want a sunburned anything, either."

"Don't worry, Brain," Pinky said, keeping his head tilted back, Brain still looked cute upside down. "I'll work it with you too! Extra good!"

He managed to touch their noses together, rubbing fondly. "Of that I have little doubt. Now I need to do your tail and then I can begin on your front."

"Oh, right. Poit." His tail unwound itself so Brain could move while he licked right under his chin. "There you go, love."

"Thank you." Brain stepped back to put more sunscreen onto his hands before rubbing it over Pinky's tail, starting at the base and slowly working his way up.

Pinky purred, his tail arching against the hands and seeking out the warmth. He knocked his feet together, tilting his head back still as he closed his eyes.

This made him want to stay in as well, but Brain managed to keep a hold of himself until Pinky's tail was thoroughly covered and he could take a step back. "Now the rest of you, Pinky."

"'Kay!" He let himself fall backwards, then sat up to show off his front for Brain. "The rest of me is ready! _Narf!_"

"The rest of you is ridiculous," he grumbled, but Brain rubbed their noses together nonetheless before getting to work. He started low, at the waistband of the trunks this time, hoping that moving upward would affect him less than going down.

It tickled more going up, Pinky found, and couldn't help laughing and wiggling. He kept his arms in close, tail wagging playfully now, as he sucked his tummy in. "Brain!"

"Pinky, you giggly fool, try and hold still." Mentally, he chastised himself for using a word like "giggly," but it was the best way to describe his husband as he was just then. He added more sunscreen to his hands before returning, now at his chest.

"I can't help it, Brain! You're all tickly!" He snorted, then held his breath as if that would help. His chest puffed out, and he watched as Brain slather the sunscreen over it. He didn't move nearly as much, but muffled giggles still tried to escape.

Successfully finished, Brain rubbed his own hands together to try and get rid of the remaining lotion from his fingers and took a step back. "There we are, Pinky. Once you have your hat, you'll be ready for the beach."

He blew out the air he'd been holding in and threw his arms up. "Hoorah! _Zort!_" Pinky ran his hands down his sides and smiled happily. All sleek and smooth. "Your turn now, Brain!" He hopped to his feet and went to put some of the lotion on his hands.

With a small nod, Brain folded his arms across his chest and turned around so Pinky could get his back first. "I believe we're close enough to the beach that we won't need to spend money on another cab," he decided, hoping Pinky would do his tail quickly and touch it as little as possible.

"Oh, how lovely! A walk to the beach," Pinky hummed, expressing his interest and agreement. He massaged the sunscreen into his shoulders, singing a nameless little tune under his breath as he worked. It mostly consisted of "la" but he inserted words whenever he saw fit, such as "love" and "happy" and "Brain". He put more on his hands as he went down, bending over to get his back right above the waistband of his trunks.

Sighing quietly, Brain let himself relax under the ministrations. The little song was touching in its own inane way, and he was fairly certain that one of these days Pinky would make up complete lyrics to it. Even though his songs were often insane, he was very musically inclined. They both were, really, and it was a wonderful thing to have in common. He smiled slightly, giving a small hum.

"Love, love until forever... hmmm-mmm... we'll be together... naaaaarf," he sang, taking the crookedy tail between his palms and sliding up and down it. Whatever words flitted into his head were what came out as he tapped his foot to the beat his mind conjured. "On our honeymoon... taking over the world... la la la dee da..."

"Mm..." The megalomaniac focused on the words rather than the hands, his tail giving a small twitch. A pleasant warmth traveled through him and he didn't notice his own audibly relaxed sigh until it was out.

Pinky paused in his singing, smiling and tail wagging as he looked up. Of course, he could only see the back of Brain's head, but that was beside the point. "Done with your back, Brain," he chirped, coming around to his front, dragging the sunscreen along with him. He lathered up his hands again, brought them up to massage his scalp.

Brain let his hands fall to his sides, ears doing the same to make it easier for Pinky. His hands really were talented, however he was touching. He would have to let Pinky do things like this more often when they made it home. Inconspicuously, of course, but this was an excellent relaxer.

The singing didn't resume, but he did hum the rest of his made-up tune as he made sure Brain's biggly-wiggly chubby-round head was adequately covered. He didn't have a hat to protect him, after all, so Pinky would have to make sure to do so. Bending down, he rubbed it into his chest, then down over his belly. He pressed several kisses to Brain's cheek as his hands worked.

Brain closed an eye while he kissed his cheek, reaching up to pat Pinky's cheek in a small return of the affection. "Thank you, Pinky," he murmured, turning his head so their noses could touch.

"You're welcome, love." He nuzzled gently, giving his tummy a pat. "No burny burny burny for you!" Pinky finished him off by sliding the sunscreen down over his arms, then brushed his palms together and straightened, nodding at his job well done. "_Zort._"

"Excellent." His ears perked back up and he waved a hand. "Go and fetch your boa while I pack a few essentials into the bag. I wouldn't want housekeeping to accidentally cart it away when they change our sheets."

"Egad! Not boa!" Pinky appeared genuinely startled, hands flying to his cheeks and he darted out of the cage as if housekeeping was ready to burst through the door any minute. He loved his boa, and more importantly, Brain loved his boa on him. The feathered article was still in a heap from the night before and Pinky shivered deliciously as he swept it up in his arms. Burying his face in the feathers, his cheeks warmed as his skin tingled, the memory of it ghosting across his fur still vivid. With his blush still in place, he carted it back over to the cage, placing it lovingly in the corner.

Brain lifted a brow at the blush, even while his own cheeks tinted when he saw the feathered mass. He'd certainly enjoyed running it over his lover's body, hearing those needy sounds pour from him. He shivered a bit, managing to zip the bag, and brushed his hands together. "Here's your hat, my dear. If you'll take the bag, we can be off."

"Right, Brain!" Pinky saluted, giving boa a pat. "Sleep well, boa." Sidling up beside Brain, he took his hat and plopped it on his head before slinging the bag over his shoulder. "Ready! Poit."

Perhaps later he would convince Pinky to dance with the boa for him... The boa and the bikini. With that pleasant imagery in mind, Brain's lips curved into a small smirk and he turned away. "Come, Pinky. To the beach."

Pinky skipped after him, eager to begin their beach adventure. Their hotel was very close to the beach, like Brain had supposed. Not quite waterfront, but there was a paved path that led from the back garden of the hotel right to the beach. They didn't even have to cross a street! Just walk behind several other hotels on the way. Pinky started jumping excitedly as they came to the sand. "Oh, Brain! Oh, Brain! Brain! Brain! Brain!"

"Pinky, settle. You can frolic in a few minutes." He wanted to get himself setup in an optimal location and establish rules before letting his wayward husband run off and play. He led the way onto the warm sand, resigned when he saw that there was already quite a crowd. He supposed when one was vacationing at an island, the beach was a popular destination.

When he'd found a place that was far enough from the tide for him to not get wet, yet close enough to shout if... _when_ Pinky strayed, he nodded and gestured for his companion to set the bag down. "You're to stay within my sight at all times, Pinky. If you look up and are unable to see me, I can more than likely not see you. If you get lost, I'll have to hurt you."

Pinky nodded quickly, almost making it seem that he wasn't really listening as he hopped from foot to foot, but he repeated the instructions back to Brain to reassure him. "Right, Brain. Stay in your sight. If I can't see you, I can't see me and if I get lost, bop to the head! _Narf! _ Got it!"

It was close enough. "Yes. Now step back. If I calculated correctly, we need to be a couple of inches away from the bag once it opens." He waved Pinky away and very carefully started to undo the zipper, scrambling back just as the things he'd packed exploded from it. In quick succession, a towel and beach chair sprang out, a small umbrella landing in the sand and popping open. Too-large sunglasses, a book, and a little shovel joined the setup. And just as Brain started to step forward because a piece was missing, he was pinged by a small bucket that bounced off his head and sent him to the sand in a heap before landing neatly in Pinky's arms.

Gasping, Pinky hugged the bucket and scooped up the shovel. "Oh, thank you, Brain! Now I can swim in the ocean!" He stuck the bucket on his head and made to paddle with the shovel.

For a moment several Pinkys swam around his head in a circle before Brain shook it off and got to his feet, brushing the sand away. "Yes. Fantastic." He waved a hand, dismissing him. "Go and play now. And stay in sight."

"'Kay!" Pinky saluted with the shovel, hitting himself in the face. Laughing at the unexpected self-bop, he twirled around and pranced off towards the water. The bucket would come in handy! It would keep his hat nice and safe. He patted the plastic as way of thanking it, then chased the foamy tide as it went back to the ocean. "Wait for me, water!" It did more than wait, it came back in the form of a wave, quite small for most people, but not for mice. It splashed him in the face and swept him back up the shore. But he merely cheered and did it again.

Shaking his head, Brain settled himself in the small chair to watch his husband make a fool of himself, pulling up the sunglasses. One lens covered his entire face, so it was securely hooked around the chair and he leaned back, crossing his legs at the ankle. Between the sunglasses and the umbrella he was effectively getting no sun, which suited him perfectly.

While playing tag with the ocean was fun, no game of tag could last very long when only two people were playing. "Chase Me" didn't count because it was special. So Pinky waited for the perfect time to jump in after the water, getting swept out rather than swept in. "Hooray! _Narf!_" He bobbed in the water for a minute before the tide pushed him back up again, but he'd been satisfied with the progress he'd made. It was like how Brain always kept trying and trying and trying and trying to take over the world! He'd keep trying too!

"Just you wait, ocean! I'll swim in you! _Troz!_" Pinky stood firm, one hand on his hip as he brandished his shovel at the water. A wave simply knocked him over. "Five can play at this game!" He shook his shovel, his whole body dripping now with all the salt water, his back coated in sand. He hopped to his feet and flailed his way into the water again.

Idiot. But his lips were curved in a small, fond smile as he watched Pinky get washed ashore several more times. It wasn't long, though, before his lids started to grow heavy. His husband had awakened him entirely too early and their love things had only taken more energy. Not to mention how warm it was out, even though he was in the shade. He blinked a few times in a futile effort to stay awake, but drifted off with Pinky's cheer ringing in his ears.

Paddling around for a bit in the water, Pinky deemed his battle with the ocean a success! "Weee! Ahahaha-_narf!_" he laughed, throwing his hands in the air as he went up and down. He looked out at the water, watching several children riding the waves on boogie boards. That looked like fun! Pinky swam over to one of the little girls and asked politely if he could join her. She picked him up and set him on the board with her, then kicked out with the other children. Oh, this was much faster!

They managed to catch one of the waves and Pinky cheered and laughed as they slide up to the shore. He hopped off the board and waved at the girl. "Thank you! Poit." She waved back, then went to join her friends. Pinky hugged himself and giggled, "Oh, fun-fun silly-willy! Wait 'til I tell Brain!" He turned around, expecting to see him just up the beach with his little chair and umbrella. All he saw were a lot of big chairs and umbrellas. "Brain?" Uh-oh, where had the ocean taken him? He then realized he didn't have his shovel, he'd dropped it to hop on the boogie board. Egad! The ocean had taken away shovel too! Of course, the toy actually washed up right where Pinky had been, much less lost than he was.

Looking around and wringing his tail in his hands, he tried to remember what Brain said to do if he'd gotten lost. Oh, he'd get a bop to the head, that's right. "Egad, but how do I get bopped if I'm not with Brain to be bopped by?" A puzzling question. "Troz... Well... I'll just go back the way I came! Oh, that makes sense! Brilliant!" Pinky went back to the water and had another look around. No, that didn't help at all. He was still in the same place.

Brain awoke with a sense of foreboding that immediately annoyed him. "Pinky?" He scanned the ocean before him, ignoring the panic when he didn't see the familiar white figure and replacing it firmly with aggravation. He made his way towards the shoreline, looking about with an agitated scowl. "Pinky!" He noticed the shovel first, snatching it up before it could be buried fully by sand and the panic tried to overtake him again.

"Pinky!" Brain shouted again, grimacing when water swept over his feet and covered them in sand. Ick. He looked down either end of the coastline, taking note of boogie-boarding hooligans. Would Pinky have swum all the way out there to join them? He wasn't entirely sure, but he didn't like the images that popped into his mind of Pinky attempting to do so and failing. He started in that direction anyway, avoiding the tide as he strolled along the coastline, calling out for his husband with one eye on the ocean just in case a small white head popped above the surf.

Pinky had been torn on which direction to go in. He wasn't sure which way he'd come from! Oh, if only he had shovel! He had an excellent sense of direction. Instinct had him paying close attention to the water's current, watching the kids with their boogie boards steadily move due to the waves. Hmm... well, if the water was pushing that way, then he most likely got pushed along too. Nodding happily to himself, Pinky set off in the right direction, looking up the beach for any sight of his husband. His short attention span did have him looking to the water quite frequently though, slowing his pace some.

Then he heard his name. Ears perking, Pinky's gaze darted about. "Brain? Braa-aain!" Oh, he knew it was his husband! He knew that tone anywhere! "Brain, where are you?"

Brain caught sight of him almost immediately, knees momentarily going weak. Oh, good. He scrambled to him, splashing through the water at one point and not caring. But relief took the form of a bop, Brain slamming the bucket entirely over his husband's head. "I _told_ you to stay in sight!"

Muffled laughter echoed in the bucket for just a moment, then Pinky tried to pry it off so he could properly explain himself. "But I didn't _know _I wasn't in your sight until I wasn't! Poit," he said through the plastic, twisting and tugging. "The water took me away."

"You still should've paid more attention," he snapped, easily ignoring that he'd fallen asleep. "You're lucky you weren't so far away that I couldn't find you, you imbecile!" He scowled and pulled him down to help remove the bucket.

It came off with a pop, and Pinky stumbled backwards, waving his arms about for balance. When he righted himself, he shook his head several time until it regained its normal shape, rather than that of a bucket. Rubbing his nose, he turned his blue gaze back to Brain. "I'm sorry, Brain, but I was having so much fun with the boardy-boards! They're really quite lovely to ride on! We went out really far and came back in really fast! It was glorious!"

Brain had fallen when the bucket came over, stood and brushed himself off while Pinky explained. So he _had_ gone off with the hooligans. It was nice to have his instincts confirmed for once. He dropped the shovel into the bucket and thrust it at his lover. "You nearly gave me a heart attack when I looked up and you weren't there," he grumbled, turning on his heel. "Now come. You can build a sandcastle so you don't disappear again."

"Oh, you found shovel!" Pinky hugged bucket and the shovel happily, reunited once again! He beamed at Brain's back, tail wagging as he followed. "Oh, Brain, you didn't have to worry! You always find me!" It was lucky his husband was such a smarty and knew where to look, because Pinky certainly didn't have any idea where to look for himself.

"Of course I always find you, Pinky." Frowning, Brain looked over his shoulder. "You're my husband and my partner. But I would prefer if you didn't get lost in the first place."

Pinky took a hold of Brain's tail, something he'd seen Cici do on one of the rare occasions where they took her outside of the lab. It had been easier to grab than Pinky's, which was always moving all over the place. "I don't mean to get lost, Brain. I don't _like_ being away from you."

Brain looked down at his tail, then up at Pinky. He couldn't help but sigh. He looked ridiculous, having to bend a bit to reach him and he was still wearing that foolish hat. He reached back, giving his counterpart a pat on the cheek and offered his hand to hold instead. "I know, Pinky. Did you have... fun on the boards?"

"Oh yes, Brain!" Pinky grinned, happily taking his hand. That was a more coupley way to keep from getting lost anyway. "The little girl was so nice to let me share! It was really fast and bouncy and the water was all whooosh! _Narf!_" He swung the bucket around by the handle, using it to mimic the movements of the board rather badly. "Do you want to try?"

"Only if I can tape my feet to the board," he muttered and shook his head. He didn't have waterproof tape with him. "No, my dear, I'm perfectly content with staying dry and out of the ocean."

"Poit. Alright, love." Pinky gave his hand a squeeze, using it to refrain from skipping back to where they'd set up. "Do you want to make the sand castle with me then?" Blue eyes gazed at him expectantly from under the rim of his hat.

Brain looked up, the refusal on the tip of his tongue, but it faded. He'd used the sweet petname and his eyes were so big... "I suppose. Left to your own devices, it would probably end up a mound of sand rather than anything resembling a castle."

"Oh, thank you, Brain! You're the best hubby ever! _Narf!_" He left out a word on purpose, well-aware that its use wouldn't get him what he wanted. Pinky hugged Brain instead, letting him stay on the ground and bent over to reach him. "We can practice for when we build our real castle for real!"

Brain's lips quirked at that and he gave Pinky a small nuzzle. He really did look forward to the day he could give Pinky a castle. "Other people will be building that castle, Pinky. But I suppose a small-scale version done by us isn't objectionable."

"Well, we've gotta show them how to build it right. Otherwise they might mess up and put the slip-n'-slide room next to the petting zoo! Egad! That would make things all helter skelter now, wouldn't it?" Pinky pointed out.

"Petting zoo?" he repeated, arching a brow as he looked to his companion. That was a new suggestion. "Why on earth do you want a petting zoo?" Perhaps he could steer Pinky into having it out in the gardens. He did plan on expanding the grounds significantly in order to make room for their castle, after all. With high walls and immaculate gardens... and now a petting zoo.

"Oh, not for me, Brain! For Cici!" Pinky released him to hold his arms out wide. "She asked to go to the zoo once, but it was too close to when we go to take over the world, so I said maybe later, but then I forgot and I felt really bad, so I decided we'll have our very own zoo! Only small because you can't have a real zoo in your house. Troz. So that's why it's a petting zoo." Made perfect sense to him. He leaned over and cupped his hands around his mouth, lowering his voice. "But I haven't told her yet because it's supposed to be a surprise."

For Cici. Brain reevaluated the request, nodding to himself. "Pinky, when you and I rule the world, we'll own all the zoos. We can take her to whichever one she'd like to see." He folded his arms, considering. "Perhaps on one of the days the scientists aren't in the lab, you and I can take her to the zoo before returning home to take over the world." He would have to have a plan prepared in advance, of course, but he'd had enough ideas the previous day to keep them busy long enough to make a trip to the zoo feasible.

Pinky gasped, lacing his fingers together and pressing them against his cheek. "Really, Brain? Oh! She'd love that! It can be her next birthday present!"

She'd had more birthdays and "adopt-aversaries" than Brain was willing to ponder, but Cici enjoyed the random gifts as much as Pinky enjoyed creating or finding or purchasing them. "Yes, it can be. We can all share a lemonade and whatever else typical families do on such outings." Which would be cheaper anyway. Having a family ate into his world domination funds more than he would've expected.

Oh... a family! Yes, he knew that's what they were, but it was nice to hear just the same. They were a family. Him and Brain and Romy and Cici and sister dear! He hugged himself tightly, so very glad they'd decided to keep their little baby snow mouse and let her have a family. It was destiny that she be theirs! Just like it was destiny for him to accidentally botch up Brain's cloning machine and make Romy. Well, actually, him botching things was to be expected, but still. That wasn't what counted.

* * *

skimmingsurfaces:

Beach times! :heart:


	16. Chapter 16

They got back to where Brain's chair was and Pinky plopped down in the sand, still damp so the sand stuck to his trunks. He started to gather it into a pile, looking around at the space they had available to them. "Where should we start, Brain? The main foyer with the donut chandelier or the rainbow drawbridge?"

Their castle was going to have to be completely off-limits with all the ridiculous additions Pinky wanted. He would have to have a few front rooms available for the dignitaries he would be appointing, but they would have to be barred from going beyond to their personal areas or he'd be mortified. "We should start with the inside and build up from there." Brain took his place at Pinky's side, a little irritated when sand stuck to his fur from where he'd splashed through the water.

"'Kay! The master suite it is! _Troz!_" Pinky took the shovel and marked where their room would be. "A big ol' room for our big ol' bed." He started to dig some of the sand away. "And a balcony! Oh, Brain! Can we have a balcony in our bedroom?"

"We can, yes. I was already considering that." He waved a hand. "Go fill the bucket with water, Pinky. Sand sticks best when it's damp."

"Right, Brain!" Pinky saluted, then handed his husband the shovel. Bucket in hand, he skipped away towards the water. It was so exciting that Brain was playing with him! And they were building their dream castle! Oh, he couldn't wait until they actually built it, it'd be another together project. When the bucket was full, Pinky held tight to the handle with both hands and carted it back over to Brain. "Water delivery!"

"Good." Brain had dug half a moat while he'd been gone, offered the shovel so Pinky could finish it. "Once the moat is complete, we'll pour the water in and leave the bucket free for other things."

Pinky clapped his hands together and took the shovel. Oh, Brain was letting him finish the moat! What a big responsibility! "Like making towers?" he asked, as he dug the rest of the circle, actually keeping it a circle. He'd seen people on TV shows use the buckets to mold the sand into big, neat piles and stick flags on them.

"Yes. Every decent castle requires at least one tower. You and I are going to have a wonderful castle." Even with Pinky's ludicrous ideas. With the moat finished, he tilted the bucket and filled it with water. "We'll probably need an elevator in each wing," he mused, considering his own requirements for their castle and Pinky's.

"Oh, can it be one of those elevators that looks like a birdcage?" Pinky asked, watching the water seep into the sand and darken it. He took some of the moist sand in his hands and squished it about to mold it into something.

Brain hummed, nodding. "Yes. They'd look more distinguished than the commonplace elevators." He looked at Pinky, watching him with a frown. "What is that supposed to be?"

Pinky looked at it, as if he was also considering what it could be. "A drawbridge," he decided, setting it over the moat. "Poit." He started filling the bucket with sand. "What kind of rooms do you want in our fancy pants castle, Brain?"

"Well, there are a few essentials. I'll need an office, and you'll need a playroom nearby so you don't bother me while I'm working." He began smoothing the edges of the lumpy drawbridge, thinking. "And a dining room with a table long enough to seat several important people when need be. A parlor with a large fireplace." And servants to tend to it while he and Pinky snuggled together on a couch. He smiled slightly. "We'll need rooms for our children when they come to visit or if they wish to stay permanently. And I suppose we can build a wing for Brie."

"What will she need a wing for, Brain? She's not a bird." Pinky stared at him blankly, handing him the bucket full of sand. "And shouldn't she have two if she wants to fly?"

Brain opened his mouth to correct his number automatically, but faltered when he realized he'd gotten it right. He reached out a hand and patted his shoulder, correcting him on something else instead. "When referring to a building, a wing is a section of the building that is subordinate to the main portion. She can have a tower."

"Oh, so like how I'm subordinary to you?" Though he didn't quite know how a building could be like a mouse. But he supposed if a mouse were to be like a building, then Brain would be the castle and Pinky could be a wingy-tower. He turned the bucket upside down, leaving behind a rounded mound in the center of the moat. "You're my castle and I'm your tower! _Narf! _ Hoorah!"

Brain paused, looking up at Pinky. "You're more than just a tower, my dear." He allowed himself to lean against Pinky, rubbing his cheek against his side. "But you are right in a way."

Pinky looked down at him, wrapping his arm around his shoulders to let him rest easier. "Right in what way?"

The hoorah way, but Brain kept that very tightly locked away. "Don't trouble yourself over it, Pinky. Let's just continue our castle."

"Poit." Pinky turned his attention back to the bucket and started shoveling more sand into it to make another tower. "How many towers, Brain? Six?" Of course, he really had no idea how many six was. "Or eight?"

"Not quite that many, Pinky." He looked at the little mound of sand, envisioning the castle. He didn't want what Mr. Itch had given them the previous Halloween. He wanted something that better represented their family. "Four." He took a hold of Pinky's wrist and lifted his hand to show him on his fingers. "A tower for Roman and Bunny, one for Cici, one for Brie, and one for the two of us. Perfectly symmetrical."

Tongue poking out as his eyes went from one finger to the next. "One... two... umm..." He scrunched up his eyes as he tried to remember what came before four and after two. He could remember Brain holding up food pellets to help him when they were small, he used to be able to count to five. "Three?" he asked more than said, blinking at Brain. "Then four?"

Brain blinked several times before tugging Pinky down to press their noses together. Pride shone in his eyes in a way that it rarely did for his husband. "Yes, exactly."

Pinky's heart fluttered, cheeks coloring, but his excitement was palpable. "I got it right?" He beamed, tail wagging erratically. He was always being corrected with counting, it was the hardest thing! Next to spelling. But he had his lovely spell-checker to help him with that.

"Yes, you got it right. We'll have to tell Cici that you counted to four on your own." Immensely pleased, the smaller mouse lifted his hands to his husband's cheeks and rubbed their noses together lovingly.

Oh, he'd made Brain so proud! Pinky giggled, his face getting warmer with his hands there. He pulled Brain into a hug and kissed him squarely on the lips. He'd have to remember how to get to four so he could show Cici and make her proud too. One, two, three, four. One for Romy and Bunny, two for Cici, three for sister dear, and four for him and Brain. He could remember that.

"Egad, Brain, our castle is magic! It helped me count!" he exclaimed, nuzzling their heads together.

The megalomaniac blushed at the kiss, but left his hands where they were and stayed close. There was no telling how long he'd actually be able to remember that on his own, but considering the fact that Pinky often couldn't get to two on his own, this was a very proud moment. "My dear Pinky, I'm inclined to agree."

Pinky kissed him again, his blush was too cute and he could hardly contain himself, but he pulled back after that in case it made Brain super embarrassed. He didn't want to lose the hands on his cheeks, he so did like that, but their castle wasn't finished yet. Tipping over the bucket of sand, he made the second tower next to the first. "Poit." He patted it down when it started to lose its shape, keeping it even.

"I believe I'm going to enjoy living in our real castle, Pinky." Brain finished patting down the drawbridge, smiling slightly. "Be careful that you don't pat too much so the towers don't lose their shape."

"Right, Brain. Shaped like pyramids!" He stopped patting to refill the bucket with sand. "Oh, we'll have so much fun all the time in our magical fairy bouncy bubble boat castle! And when you're off doing all your leader of the world thingies, I can wear an apron and keep it all nice and clean and shiny! _Narf!_"

Brain rolled his eyes. "Pinky, you're my husband. You'll be expected to come with me on many appearances. Besides, we'll have servants and guards to take care of keeping things clean."

"Poit." Pinky looked at him over the bucket. "But, Brain... it's my dream to keep a house all spic and spanny. Or castle. I'm not very particular." He clasped his hands together and closed his eyes. "I can make tea and snacks for Cici when she comes home from school and make everything all cozy for when you're done working and we can sit on a couch together all snuggly. In an apron, of course. _Troz._"

Cici going to school? Brain blinked, then shook his head. He wanted to continue teaching their daughter. He was brilliant, after all. She would get no better teacher. "Pinky, Cici's going to continue to be homeschooled. I wouldn't trust our daughter's education to anyone but myself. And you," he added, though he considered Pinky's "lessons" to be foolhardy.

"Oh, well of course you'll still teach her everything, Brain!" Pinky replied as if it were obvious despite what he was saying. "What does that have to do with school?" From what he saw, kids went to school to make friends and have their mummies makes them lunch and snacks and ask them about their day afterward. He so wanted to leave her a note in a bag lunch. He did it for Brain once when he was a teacher! But then he became his student and then it just seemed kind of weird after that.

"Pinky, school is a place in which children go to learn things from teachers. Don't you remember when I was tasked with teaching those hooligans? And you," he added with a small scowl. At least that plan had nearly succeeded. "That was school. If you like, you can make Cici tea and snacks after her lessons with me. We'll conduct them in my office so it'll feel like she's going off for the day." He would've suggested a classroom being added, but with only one child it seemed superfluous.

Pinky made the third tower, so far it was the best shaped. "Can I still make her a bag lunch and put a little note inside?"

"Yes, you can. I'm sure she'd love it." Shaking his head, the megalomaniac folded his arms and leaned back to observe his husband's work. "As for the original issue, I suppose I won't be able to keep you from tidying up, but it'll be too big a building for you to take care of on your own. Maids will be around to assist you unless you're out with me."

"As long as I can wear the pretty apron and the headpiece and wave around my feather duster like a magical fairy wand, then I'm happy," Pinky sighed, hugging himself. "And cuddle with you on a couch."

"Of course." He adjusted his view of the parlor to include a television set situated above the fire so Pinky would be encouraged to stay in place. "Maintaining a world rule is going to be rather time-consuming and stressful. Taking time to cuddle will be beneficial."

"And good!" Pinky added, filling the bucket up for the final tower. Soon all four mounds of sand stood perfectly aligned and the taller mouse admired them, pleased with their work.

Brain gave Pinky's leg a pat. It wasn't even close to being a castle. "Well done, my dear."

Pinky laughed and tossed the bucket in the air. "Hoorah! Oh, this was fun, Brain! Thanks for playing!" He reached out and hugged him, rubbing their cheeks together

"Yes, yes. You're welcome," he grumbled. "Now do you think you can play in the water again without going anywhere?"

He nodded. "Oh, yes, Brain! I can! You can count on me!" He pressed his lips to his cheek then hopped up. His hat fluttered off and he picked it up, but instead of putting it back on his head, he set it over by Brain's chair. "I'll stay right in front of you, in your sight, at all times. _Zort._"

"If you don't, we're going right back to the hotel room." Brain rose, brushing off as much sand as possible before making his way to the shade. He flipped open his book and settled down upon it to read. "Come and get me when you're ready for lunch."

Arms flailing, Pinky ran back to play in the water, flopping into the surf. He hadn't pretended to be a fish yet. "Fishy fishy fishy!" The waves rolled him up and down the shore and he laughed delightedly. It made wet sand stick to him though, so he fully immersed himself in the ocean to clean it off. Brain wouldn't want to hug him if he was all icky. While it was fun splashing around, he knew it would be even more fun if his husband was there too. "Brain! Don't you want to come play in the water?" he called out to him, waving his arms to get his attention.

"Not particularly," he called back, turning a page. Sand was clinging to him enough without him actually getting in the water.

"Oh, please, Brain! It's fun-fun silly-willy!" He was hopping from foot to foot now, a wave knocking him over to sprawl in the sand. Pinky shook himself off and brushed away the sand that collected.

Rolling his eyes, Brain didn't even bother looking up this time. "I would rather not, Pinky. You play."

"Puh-leeeeeze, Brain! Don't make me beg!" Pinky dropped to his knees, clasping his hands together, completely ignoring the fact that Brain wasn't looking at him. He was getting looks from other beach goers nearby, but, being Pinky, they didn't bother him in the slightest. "Pleee-eeeease!"

The way he said "please" had a very inappropriate shiver running down Brain's spine. He flicked his gaze up, a similar shiver coursing through him when he noticed that Pinky was on his knees. _Not_ at the beach, he scolded himself, mentally repeating himself when his tail gave an interested twitch. "Fine, Pinky." He stood, brushing sand off his book before closing it, and made his way to the water's edge with his hands clasped behind his back.

Pinky blinked his eyes open, ears perking. "Really?" A wave pushed him over and flopped out against the sand again. He laughed and pushed himself up, looking over at one of the beach patrons and pointed at Brain. "That's my husband! He's going to play with me! _Narf!_" When he only received an odd, slightly disgusted look in response, his face fell. What was wrong with being proud of who his husband was? He "hmphed" and tossed his head up, strolling over to Brain purposefully. The effect was lost when another wave knocked him down.

Brain watched him with a lifted brow, reaching down when the wave pushed Pinky to land at his feet. When he ruled the world, reactions like that wouldn't be tolerated. "Don't make me regret this, Pinky."

Sniffling, because his walk-away-with-attitude didn't work out the way he planned and that mean ol' man was mean, Pinky shook his head. "Sorry, Brain." The whole point was getting him over here to play, so he took his hand to drag him into the water. They would swim and they would have fun!

Sighing, Brain reached out and pulled him down to rub their noses together. "Don't be upset, my dear. I'm here, so we can... play."

"'Kay." Pinky gave him a hug, effectively getting him wet, but it cheered him up to nuzzle him. Intolerant people could just go off and be intolerant. "Want to go for a ride on the waves? It's really fun to go up and down!"

He sighed, giving his husband a gentle nuzzle. He didn't want Pinky to be upset by some foolish, intolerant stranger. "I suppose."

"Yay!" The embrace tightened a moment, then Pinky lifted him up to carry him into the surf. "I'll make sure nothing eats you, Brain! _Troz._"

"We had better not go deep enough to find something big enough to eat me," Brain grumbled, but wrapped his arms around Pinky just the same.

"How deep is that, Brain?" Pinky kept one arm around him and used the other to paddle as he hopped over the waves to keep from getting pushed back. Soon they were floating, rocking along with the current. Pinky laughed, hugging Brain tightly as they went down and up. "It's just like a bicycle!"

"Or a broken elevator," he muttered, tucking his chin onto Pinky's shoulder. At least he was laughing again and, well, Brain could quietly admit that it wasn't terrible. It was pleasant in a way, floating effortlessly with Pinky.

"Oh, I don't know about that, Brain. Seems to be working just fine to me," he put in, nuzzling his head. They smelled like salt water now, but that mixed with Brain's scent and the lingering aroma of the sunscreen made for a very pleasant sensation. They went down and up again. "Weeee! _Narf!_"

Brain rolled his eyes before drawing back enough to nudge their noses together before they were bobbed again. Sand was going to stick to him for ages. "We're going to take a bath when we get back to the room."

"But, Brain, we're already in the water." Pinky tilted his head, then let it rest against Brain's. "And you smell really, really good," he sighed, heart flip-flopping as they rocked with the ocean.

"There's a difference between saltwater and clean water, Pinky. Besides, by the time we make it off the beach, we'll be covered in sand." Brain relaxed against his husband, curling his fingers into his fur.

Pinky hummed thoughtfully. "Who decided to put all their salt in the ocean, Brain? Were they trying to make soup?"

"No, Pinky. There's no single theory as to why, though the predominant scientific theory suggests that it was a gradual process."

There was a beat as Pinky considered this. "Umm... fwooosh. Right over my head, Brain. Just like the water!" He let go of Brain to duck under the next wave, then popped up beside him as they went back down. "Hooray!"

"I would be more surprised had you understood." Without Pinky as an anchor, Brain's head had him tilting in the water so he was floating on his back. He used the positioning to gauge the time, and decided that by noon he wanted to be back in the shade.

Bobbing up beside him, Pinky lightly placed his chin on Brain's belly, enough to touch but not make him dip under the water. He watched him for a moment, appreciating the glint of sun on his fur and the water's dappled reflection bouncing off him. "You're very pretty, Brain," he mused aloud.

Pink eyes turned down to gaze at Pinky, a hand lifting to stroke his head. "Thank you, Pinky. So are you." The words were rather bluntly stated, but the affection behind them was in his eyes.

He tilted his head into the touch, humming happily. They were so very perfect together. Pressing his lips into Brain's fur, he thought about the couple from the day before who looked at them funny and then the man just now. He was curious. "Brain, why are some of the people intolerant when they see us being husbands?" It wasn't like with Pharfignewton and Winnie, who had only been crushes really, neither compared to his Brain who'd told him they weren't the same species and that's why it wouldn't work (which was also intolerant, but it was Brain so it was okay). He and Brain were both mice. It didn't make any sense.

"It's..." Distinctly uncomfortable, Brain ran his fingers along the curve of Pinky's ear. "It's because we're the same gender, Pinky. There are quite a few people in the world who find couples like that to be... unnatural."

Ear twitching, Pinky nuzzled Brain's tummy to ease some of his discomfort. "Because we're both boys?" he clarified, blinking up at him.

"Yes. There are those who believe that only men and women should be together. They're the ones who disapprove of our union."

Pinky's brow furrowed for a moment, then melted into a smile. "Well, that's just silly! Oh, I thought it was something a lot worse than that! Troz!" He kissed up Brain's chest, stopping when his head floated beside his. "As long as we love each other, that should be all that matters."

He wriggled a little at the intimate kisses, the blush seeping into his cheeks. "It's all that matters to me, Pinky."

"Me too!" He beamed, treading water to help stay afloat. "And I love you so so so much. As much as..." Pinky looked around for a moment, nodding to himself as he decided it was a fitting comparison. "I love you as big as the big ol' ocean!" He held his arms out, dipping under the water for a second before laughing and coming back up.

Between knowing Pinky's perception of size as well as just knowing Pinky, Brain knew very well that that was quite a lot. He reached out, quietly requesting an embrace.

Affection and adoration bright in his eyes, Pinky opened his arms and collected Brain close to his chest. "_Narf,_" he purred, well-aware that this was Brain's way of saying he loved him just as much.

Brain held on, pressing his cheek to Pinky's. Yes, this was all that mattered. They were going to rule the world. They didn't need approval for their romance.

Pinky nuzzled him, pressing smiley kisses to his shoulder. He tasted like salt, sunscreen, and Brain. Yummy. "I'm glad we're who we are and that we're in love." Though he was pretty certain he'd love Brain no matter what he was, as long as he was Brain.

"As am I, Pinky. Being someone else would be distasteful." And not loving Pinky just seemed impossible. He kissed the base of his ear, content with staying close.

"And I like how you taste now. _Zort_." Pinky nibbled his shoulder for emphasis and giggled. "Delicious!"

His tail sprang out of the water, the blush filling his cheeks immediately. "Pinky! That's-" Mortified, Brain wasn't sure if he should separate himself from his companion or bury his red face into his shoulder. He ended up doing neither, bringing a hand to his brow to rub between his eyes. "This is a public beach, Pinky."

"Oh, is this one of those things I'm not supposed to do in public, Brain?" he asked, bringing his face up to bump his nose against Brain's.

"Pinky, when you nibble on me, it makes me want to- It causes me to feel-" He only turned redder at the attempted explanation. "Yes. Yes, it's one of the things you aren't supposed to do in public."

He grinned, a mischievous glimmer in his eyes. "Does it make you feel like love things?" he giggled, teasing.

Not liking the mischievous look, Brain squirmed. "It isn't as though I can't control my own hormones," he attempted. "It's just... intimate and... and such."

"Mmhmmhm, intimate," he laughed, the word tickled him. "It's okay, Brain. You make me feel intimate too! It's what marrieds are supposed to feel, right? It's a good thing!"

"Well... Yes," he grudgingly admitted, "but I would prefer not to feel it in public where I can't act on the intimate emotions." Cheeks burning, he averted his gaze. "So don't do that in public."

Pinky nodded, settling for just hugging Brain instead. "'Kay. I won't, Brain. Promise." And it was a rather hard thing to promise because he was so blushy and it was the most adorablest thing he'd ever seen.

"You can do it later," he mumbled, hiding his blush against Pinky's shoulder, "when we're in the bath."

"Breaking records and being naughty?" he giggled, giving him a squeeze.

"And dancing in that bikini with your boa?" Brain requested, voice muffled in Pinky's damp fur. It only stirred him up more, but he hadn't been able to help the words.

Pinky nuzzled him, butterflies filling his belly. Oh, he'd been hoping he'd get to dance with boa and make Brain all needy and wanting. And in his bikini too! Even better! "Sure, Brain. Anything you want."

Brain concluded that he hadn't been able to resist the words because he'd known, or rather his hormones had known, that Pinky would acquiesce. It only made him all the more eager, the way his agreement brought delicious images to mind. His imagination, while not as... versatile as Pinky's, was certainly thorough with its detail. He had to clear his throat. "Excellent."

The butterflies danced around a little while longer, and Pinky had to tell them to come back later. When the last of them had finally gone, there was a rumbling in his tumbly and he realized with a start that he was hungry. He nudged Brain's ear with his nose. "My tummy's talking now, Brain. Lunch time?"

"Yes. And then..." His legs wound around Pinky so he could press himself closer. "Back to our hotel room." He touched their noses together, a smirk playing about his lips because he could be as provocative as he wanted. The rule only applied to Pinky. "Take us to shore, my dear."

Pinky shivered, his head going all fuzzy. Oh, that wasn't very fair! But he couldn't really complain, he did like when Brain smirked at him like that. "'Kay," he breathed, paddling them back to the beach, letting the waves sweep them up to the sand. "Chips ahoy!" he declared, setting Brain down on his feet.

Brain couldn't really brush himself off, but he already felt dirty. Sand and salt clung to his fur unpleasantly, dashing away his previous mood in favor of the more-familiar irritation. "Not quite. Now come, Pinky, and we'll see what Maui's beaches have to offer in the way of culinary prowess."

"I thought we were getting food. Poit." Pinky shook himself off, then followed Brain back up to their chair and umbrella.

Brain smacked a hand to his brow, sliding it down over his face slowly to reign in his temper. "We _are_, Pinky." He snatched up their bag and dug through for some cash, not sure if the nearby food stands took cards and not willing to drag the plastic over to find out. He pulled out a bill and folded it enough to shove into the pocket of his shorts.

"Phew!" Pinky wiped a hand across his brow in relief. He was getting really hungry now, all his playtime and love things and energy spending catching up to him. Time to refuel! Especially if they were doing more love things later. "Oooh, can we go to a place where we can get a drink in a coconut, Brain? With a little umbrella and sharing bendy straws?"

"I'm not sure if we'll find one of those places here, Pinky, but I'm certain they're in abundance. We'll certainly find such a place sometime this week." Brain started off, his own stomach beginning to make noises at the reminder of food. "We can share an ice cream, if you like."

Gasping, Pinky pressed his hands over his heart. "Ice cream! _Narf! _ Oh, thank you, Brain!" He picked up his hat and plopped it on his head as he skipped off ahead of Brain, singing his song from earlier. Only with more food added into the lyrics.

Shaking his head, Brain clasped his hands behind him and followed his wayward husband. He latched onto Pinky's tail at one point, jerking him back so he could take the lead, and climbed up the side of the first cart they came to in order to gaze through the window at the menu. From his distance, it was the slightest bit blurry but he could still make the words out easily enough. He was fairly certain that there was nothing on there that Pinky would eat except a hot dog and the ice cream. His tummy gurgled and he patted it absently. A hot dog and ice cream would have to do.

Pinky scrambled up next to him and inhaled deeply. "Mmmm! Yummy!" Licking his lips and rubbing his tummy, he looked at Brain expectantly. "Is this where we're eating, Brain?"

"It'll suffice. We'll share a hot dog and some ice cream. Hot dogs at beaches are supposed to taste... special," he added just in case his husband wanted to go somewhere else.

The addition was unnecessary, Pinky was already clapping his hands and nodding at 'share'. "Right, Brain! I like hot dogs," he told him with a wiggle, then poked his head into the window. "Hello! _Narf!_"

"What'll ya be having?" Came the casual, yet amicable greeting from the owner of the food cart.

"A hot dog and a ice cream please! For me and my husband to share!" He patted Brain's head, his earlier experience with declaring their relationship openly forgotten in the face of food. Thankfully he was only smiled at in response and gave them the total. "How much is that, Brain?"

It was more than he wanted to spend. He made a mental note that Hawaii was extremely expensive, which led to another mental note about devising his own currency. "Don't worry about it, Pinky. I'll take care of the finances." He retrieved his money and handed it over as is just for the petty satisfaction of watching the human struggle to unfold the tiny square.

Pinky giggled and pointed at it. "A square bird! Birdy birdy birdy!" Then he was promptly distracted by the abundance of mustard packets just to the side of him.

The cashier finally got the money unfurled and rang it up, handing Brain his change with a subtle eye roll. Tourists always liked to make things difficult. "Thank you, sir. Food'll be out in a sec."

Doubtful, but cashiers never liked to be literal. Brain folded up his change and tucked it into his pocket, but he had a nickel left over that he didn't want to carry and a husband to distract. "Pinky, don't eat the mustard. Here. Carry this."

"But, Brain! It's mustard!" Pinky held up one of the packets. "And they have little smiley faces on them! 'Hi, Brain! Please eat me!'" He waved it in front of his face, making a silly little voice, then hugged it and laughed.

"You can eat them when you put it on your half of the hot dog." He held out the nickel again, irritation leaving his tone flat. "Please take this. It's for you."

His eyes went wide. He tucked the mustard packet under his arm and reached out for the coin. "Oh, it's such a shiny nickel! Thank you, Brain!" Holding it up to the light, he bounced on the balls of his feet. "Shiny sparkly!"

"Fantastic." When their food arrived in the window, Brain tested both quickly and, since the hot dog was lighter, picked it up. "Come along, Pinky." He plucked up a ketchup packet and tucked it into his empty pocket. "Get the ice cream and your mustard packets."

"'Kay!" Pinky shoved at least five mustard packets into his trunks, excluding the first one he'd grabbed because he couldn't eat him now, he'd named him Martin. Picking up the ice cream and balancing the nickel on his hat, Pinky followed Brain. "Thank you, mister food man!" he called out as he jumped down.

Shaking his head, Brain led the way back to their little site and adjusted his little beach chair so that it laid flat. The arms were lowered and he and Pinky could now perch on either side of it. "We should eat the ice cream first so it doesn't melt," he suggested and only then noticed that there was only one spoon. His cheeks pinkened. Well... alright, then.

Pinky nodded, setting down the ice cream and plucking up the plastic spoon. He scooped some of the already melty ice cream onto it and held it out to Brain. "Here, love. You first," he offered, tail wagging, delighting in feeding his husband.

His blush deepened a tad. The spoon was big, Pinky's portions gigantic - neither of which left him with any sort of dignified way to eat this. He had no choice but to lean forward and lap at the silky dessert, humming. They hadn't specified what kind of ice cream they'd wanted, so had gotten vanilla... with a pineapple topping.

Licking his lips as he watched, Pinky wiggled happily. Oh, Brain seemed to like it! And so did his tongue. The taller mouse licked his lips again, gaze focused on the squirmy pink muscle. They hadn't had ice cream in a while. Most of the time they ate chumsicles.

When he could no longer stand the heat boiling in him - he _knew_ Pinky was looking at him, had kept his gaze carefully downturned - Brain leaned back and cleared his throat. "It's... quite good." He crossed his legs, scolding himself firmly for feeling the bubblings of arousal on a public beach. When they ruled the world, they would simply have to do this again on a _private_ beach.

"Oh, super!" Pinky chirped, though he could tell without Brain having said so. With quite a bit of fumbling, he managed to turn the spoon around so he could enjoy the cool, sweet treat. Only to have the ice cream slide right onto his face. "Poit."

Brain was extremely tempted to lean over and lick it off of him, but cleared his throat and gave himself another scolding before taking the spoon from him. "Pinky, you fed me. I should return the favor." He dipped the spoon into the ice cream and held it up carefully.

"Naaaaaarf." Pinky clasped his hands together under his chin. He licked and scrubbed the ice cream off his face quickly, then leaned forward to lap from the spoon, eyes closed in contentment as the taste of vanilla and pineapple mingled in his mouth.

Brain swallowed, watching his tongue in fascination. He shivered despite the warm temperatures, resisting the urge to lean forward and lap at his tongue as it glided through the white, creamy dessert. He bit his lip, his own scolding voice fading to the back of his mind.

Pinky felt his eyes on him, so opened his halfway to watch him watch, well, him! Oh, Brain was already all flusterdy and he hadn't even started dancing yet! With a final slurp, he pulled back and wiped his lips with the back of his hand. They were still in public, so he had to behave himself, even if it was really fun to make Brain's brain as mushy as their ice cream. "You're right, Brain, it's glorious!" he chirped, trying to chase away the butterflies again. "The vanilla and the pineapple pairing is quite divine!"

Mentally chanting the word "public," Brain gave the spoon back and squirmed a little. "Yes, it certainly is. I suggest we hasten our pace a tad, however. I'd like to get back to our room." And put that tongue to much better use.

With a nod, Pinky refilled the spoon and held it out to Brain. "I won't watch then if it makes you all squirmy-wormy inside. Troz."

"Pinky, I highly doubt you not watching will help." He was fairly certain he'd then be tempted to _make_ Pinky watch and that was hardly conducive to keeping himself in check. "I can control my own hormones."

"Poit. But I thought you said you couldn't." Pinky tilted his head, scrunching his face up. Oh, wait no, he said he could, he just couldn't help feeling intimate. "Stop feeling intimate, Brain! We're in a public beach! _Zort._" He scolded lightly, shaking the spoon a little. "Now eat your dessert!"

Brain colored at being scolded by _Pinky_, of all genetically altered mice. "I know where we are," he grumbled and scowled at him before lapping at the spoon.

Pinky beamed at him, clearly pleased that he'd ordered him to do something, and laughed to himself. Oh, Brain was funny, being all grumpy-growly while eating ice cream. He half-watched him, because his tongue really was distracting, and half-took in their surroundings. A lot of people seemed to be eating on the beach, or sleeping. Pinky noticed one woman was getting an awful bad sunburn because she forgot to turn over before falling asleep.

That's when he heard the man with flyers. He had all sorts of colorful flyers and he was handing them out to people. His ears perked and his full attention went to whatever it was that people looked so interested in. Maybe they would make origami! Oh, he did love origami! The man saw Pinky's stare and smiled, setting a flyer down by him and Brain. "Come if you can," he told him, then was on his way to the next beach patron.

Oh, it was a festival! Fun-fun silly-willy! "Can we go, Brain? Please, oh please, oh please!" It looked so lovely! There were music notes proclaiming a steel drum and guitar performance and lots of pineapples and leis and yummy food all over the paper. It said in big, bold letters at the top: 'The highlight of the season! Most attended festival in all of Maui! 27th annual blah blah big word blah.'

Brain looked over the flyer, scowling slightly. He'd been hoping to stay in and just relax that evening. After their hectic day before, he'd been... He snatched the paper up, his mind reeling with possibilities. With _plans_. 'This week only,' the flyer read. His eyes gleamed in his "take over the world" way. They would have to postpone their honeymoon, but it was only for an evening. They could always take another once they had the world.

Tail wagging, Pinky was still chanting, "Please, please, please!" since Brain had yet to say anything. However, seeing him snatch up the flyer could only mean good things! He must've been interested in something! Maybe the dancing and the music! Clasping his hands together, he envisioned them strolling hand in hand through the festival and looking at all the booths and being all coupley and no one caring that they were husbands _and _boys. Turning his gaze onto Brain's face, about to start his pleading anew, he faltered at the familiar glimmer. Egad... "Brain?" he asked, a little hesitant, his grip on his own hand tightening.

The megalomaniac waved his hand dismissively. "Quiet, Pinky. I'm trying to ponder." He read the flyer again, turning to the back with a small huff since it was blank. There was never enough information on these things. He would have to do more research in order to fully formulate his plan, but it was the _prize_ that intrigued him - mayor for a day. Total control of Maui for an entire day. He could very easily take over the world from there and all he needed to do was commandeer a float for the silly parade that evening.

He usually loved Brain's ponderings, and normally wouldn't dare interrupt them, but this wasn't normally. This was their honeymoon. And Brain sometimes pondered for a really, really long time, all by himself and alone. Pinky's ears drooped, the ice cream in the spoon melting onto him. "But, Brain, it's our honeymoon. Poit. You're..." He looked from the flyer to Brain's face. "You're not pondering about taking over the world, are you?"

"Of course I am, Pinky!" He tapped the flyer, too self-absorbed to take in Pinky's crestfallen tone. "It says right here that it's this week only. But tonight's festivities seem to be the best opportunity for success." He looked up to continue, but scowled and scooted away. "Pinky, you're getting ice cream all over the place. Pay more attention."

Lip quivering, Pinky threw down the spoon, splashing up more ice cream on purpose. "No, Brain! It's our honeymoon, and you said that they're supposed to let us experience maximorial bliss without the pressures of everyday life! You did, you said so, Brain!" He folded his arms across his chest and pouted. They tried to take over the world all the time, and of course he didn't mind it, but this was their special week together for just them!

The vehemence threw him off for a moment, not used to it from his affable husband, but the _world_. "Pinky, we can have another honeymoon. This is about taking over the world!"

The world, the world. Oh, he knew the world was important and never ever would begrudge Brain putting it above him. But this one week, just this one week it was supposed to be just them. That's all he'd wanted. And it didn't matter that they could have another one, he'd wanted this one. Pinky blinked back tears. "Well, fine! You can go take over the world and I'll enjoy our honeymoon all by myself!"

The smaller mouse recoiled at the words, ready to snap at him. But the tears held him back and made him hesitate. He didn't want to see Pinky cry... And he _had_ said that he wouldn't try and take over the world during their honeymoon. Besides that, he'd need Pinky's help and if he was unwilling... He sighed, the world domination gleam fading to an apologetic one. "Don't cry, Pinky."

Pinky kept his arms crossed and stared at the sand unhappily. He didn't want to cry, but he was filling up with so many sad-angry-sad feelings and they needed to come out somehow or he'd burst. Brain was tired of him and getting restless, he didn't care about their honeymoon, thought he could just replace it with a later honeymoon. Oh, there had to be some way to convince him! "Please, Brain, we can do anything else you want! I promise, whatever you want, just not that!" He turned his glossy, shimmering gaze back on his husband, not registering the apology there. "I don't want to spend our honeymoon alone!"

Guilt ate at him, so Brain released the flyer entirely and scooted closer to lift his hands and cup Pinky's cheeks, using his thumbs to gently caress. "No, Pinky, I don't expect you to spend our honeymoon alone. Don't be upset." He touched their noses together, rubbing gently. "I'm sorry, my dear. Don't cry, now. None of that."

Sniffling, Pinky managed to keep the tears at bay. Touching him made him feel loads better. And he said he didn't have to be alone. "So... so you're not going to do one of your plan thingies tonight? Poit."

"No, Pinky, I'm not. We'll go to the festival and gawk like any other tourists. No world domination until we return to the lab." He pressed their lips together gently. "We'll simply continue to enjoy our honeymoon."

"Really, Brain?" His ears lifted, a hopeful expression on his face. He reached out to hug him and enjoyed another kiss. "Oh, good! I was afraid you were getting bored with me. Troz."

"Pinky, it's absolutely impossible to get bored with you." Brain gave him yet another kiss, lingering on this one.

That was a relief, he wanted to stay with Brain forever and it would be awfully hard to do so if he was bored with him. He'd feel bad. Pinky moved to stroke his back and came to the realization that his hands were sticky from the ice cream. And he'd dropped their spoon. Oops. He glanced down at it, covered in sand. "Sorry, Brain. Got a little carried away there, didn't I?"

"You did, but it's alright." Brain hesitated a moment before giving Pinky a hug. He could never be bored with his husband, nor was he bored with their honeymoon. He was enjoying their time together and didn't want Pinky to think otherwise. It was just... the world.

Pinky nuzzled him, resting his chin on Brain's shoulder. He was content to stay there with his husband, reassured and comforted, but they hadn't eaten all that much of the ice cream and there was still the hot dog. His stomach grumbled loudly, and he had to muffle a startled giggle in Brain's neck as his cheeks warmed. Oh, well, there went the mood.

Brain smiled slightly, rubbing Pinky's stomach. "Let's finish our lunch."

Laughing and squirming, Pinky nodded and grabbed all his mustard packets. Except Martin, he didn't want to accidentally eat him. "'Kay!" He didn't exactly know how to go about eating the rest of their ice cream without a spoon, other than just sticking his face in it but something told him Brain wouldn't be too keen on that idea. Though he could probably do that later, after the hot dog, then Brain could clean him off. "Hot dog time, Brain?"

"Yes." He stood, pushing the ice cream dish out of the way to make room for the hot dog carton. He settled back down beside Pinky, giving his stomach an absent rub when it rumbled.

* * *

*dramatic music plays* In a wonderful act of contrivance, it would seem that Brain's being handed an opportunity to TAKE OVER THE WORLD!

Except it's their honeymoon D: I'm very proud of Pinky for standing up to him like that

The sweetheart really does just a week of his chubby hubby's time and attention! :heart:


	17. Chapter 17

"Pinky, if you put that much mustard on your hot dog, you'll only taste the mustard."

"Oh, Brain, you can never have too much mustard!" Pinky exclaimed, setting the packets down so he could open one. Even though he had five, he didn't intend on putting them all on unless he decided he needed them. It was better to have extra mustard than not enough after all! He squeezed a bit onto a portion of his half, then bit into it. "Mmm! Want some, Brain?" he offered the packet to his husband.

"No, I have ketchup." He retrieved his single packet out of his pocket and tore open the corner. He spread a little on his half before biting in, humming to himself. It did taste different from a normal hot dog, oddly enough.

Pinky drew little pictures on his side of the hot dog with the mustard, humming to himself between bites. It was so delicious! He hadn't realized he was this hungry until he was eating such tasty food. "Excellent choice, Brain!" Pinky praised, hugging one of the unopened mustard packets. He'd made the mistake of hugging an open one before. Mustard stains were terribly difficult to get out of white fur.

"Mm. Of course it was." Brain licked a bit of ketchup from the corner of his lip, watching Pinky with some amusement. "Be careful that you don't hug the mustard too tightly. It may pop."

"Oh, egad, that would be really messy. I'd be yellow forever! _Narf!_" He set the packet down and resumed eating, but couldn't help getting some mustard around his mouth.

"You would be," Brain agreed. "Or at least for a few weeks." He looked Pinky over, considering. "You'd taste like mustard for quite a while."

He giggled, wiping his mouth off with his arm. "Oh, I don't want to taste like mustard. I want to taste like Pinky!"

He was hardly the one who'd be affected by how he tasted... Except for the times when he put his own feet in his mouth. Hm. "I'd prefer it if you tasted like yourself." Brain finished his half, leaned back and rested a hand on his stomach.

Pinky polished off the rest of the hot dog, then flopped onto his back, arms splayed out and eyes closed in contentment. "I thought so. I want to taste good for you, I am your dessert after all." He snickered, recalling the night before. "_Zort_."

Blushing lightly at the reminder, Brain reached out and drew little patterns on Pinky's belly. "Mm... That you are."

His stomach quivered, but he couldn't suck it in from being so full. "Brain..." he half-hummed, half-laughed a warning. He tilted his head towards him, but left his eyes closed. It was quite bright with the noon sun shining above them.

"Yes?" Brain murmured, slowly carting his fingers through Pinky's fur.

"Mm... hm, it tickles." Though now that he'd stopped drawing pictures, it felt more like one of those lovely tummy rubs he liked so much. He sighed happily, feeling wonderfully warm and relaxed with the sound of the ocean just a ways away and Brain's murmur against his ear.

Rolling his eyes, Brain scooted closer to use both hands. He kneaded gently, humming quietly. It truly was difficult to keep his hands off his husband. "Did you eat too quickly?"

If he said 'yes', then he'd probably get a tummy rub for a lot longer, but he couldn't lie to Brain, and lying was bad anyway. "No... just feels all nice and warm and happy inside." And outside, his sun-bathed fur reminded him. Purring softly, Pinky stretched out against the sand, letting his arms fall above his head and enjoyed the hands on his stomach.

"If we go back to the room, we can sunbathe on the balcony." Brain lowered his lips to Pinky's ear, brushing the pink insides gently. "And I can rub more than just your belly."

Tail curling in anticipation, Pinky blinked open his eyes and nodded. Right, they had all sorts of love things to do! "'Kay," he hummed in agreement, bringing his hands down Brain's sides before sitting up. There was sand all on his back, he tried to look over his shoulder at it and brush it off, but he couldn't quite reach the middle. "_Narf._"

Brain brushed the sand off of him, giving his husband a fond nuzzle before standing and going over to fold up the chair. "Now, Pinky, what do you plan on doing with what's left of the ice cream?" he asked, certain that his husband would be a mess in short order.

"Ooooh. _Troz!_" Pinky hopped up and went over to it. "I'm going to eat it!" The dessert was fairly melty now, but he lapped at it nonetheless, predictably getting some on his face and chest. But he quickly realized he wouldn't be able to lick it all up that fast, and his tummy didn't have much room for it. If he ate it all, he'd be in need of a for real tummy rub and he probably wouldn't be much fun for doing love things with. Plus he couldn't get all messy in public, Brain wouldn't lick him clean with people watching. "Can it come back with us, Brain?"

"If you carry it," he allowed, forcing their beach things into the bag. Much to his irritation, however, the umbrella wouldn't go back in. How that always happened, he wasn't sure, but things never fit the same way on the return trip. Brain held the umbrella over his shoulder and gestured to the bag. "Let's go, Pinky."

Picking up the bag and Martin the mustard packet, he made it so that he could also carry the ice cream with ease. "It would be such a shame to let it all go to waste." He followed Brain up the beach and back to the pathway that took them past the hotels back to their own. "Oh, this was such a fun-fun silly-willy trip to the beach! Can we go again while we're here, Brain?"

"We can, yes. It wasn't a horrible visit." Barring the few moments of panic when Pinky had been lost. He gave the umbrella a twirl as it occurred to him that he hadn't admired his flower that morning. He'd have to remedy that. It may require more water, and perhaps some sun. They'd take it to the balcony.

"Hooray!" Pinky hopped up and down, bounding a bit in front of Brain as they entered the hotel, the ice cream sloshing dangerously, yet not quite spilling over. On their way up in the elevator, he started humming the song he'd invented again, sometimes murmuring the lyrics under his breath. There was less food involved this time around and more snuggles and cuddly words.

Brain's ears perked as he allowed the words to warm him. When the elevator opened, he didn't interrupt. Instead he slid passed, quietly signaling for him to come along by tapping Pinky's side with his tail. He made his way to their room, getting the door open and striding in just ahead of his husband.

Pinky kept singing even as they entered their room. He set the ice cream down, only carrying the bag and Martin, and added dance steps to it as he made his way to their cage to put the stuff away. He tossed off his hat with a flourish, then shimmied out of his swim trunks, brushing the remaining sand off his bottom and legs. How it got under his shorts was beyond him, but he didn't question it.

Brain made his way up to the cage as well, quickly removing his swimsuit before going back out to his flower in its vase. "I'll meet you on the balcony, Pinky." He smirked lightly and started dragging his vase off after giving his flower a sniff. He adored the puffy thing, wanted to keep it alive as long as possible before pressing it in a book.

Watching him go with a quiet 'narf', Pinky started rummaging around for his lei. He put it on with a big grin and admired himself in it. Oh, he did love his lovely present and his ballerina roses! About to follow Brain to the balcony, he caught sight of boa in the corner where he'd left it. Right! Brain wanted him to dance for him! Blue eyes sparkled happily as he put on his bikini and tossed the feathers over his shoulders. Perfect! Swaying his hips for practice, Pinky joined Brain out on the balcony, climbing up the table and giving a little twirl. Even if they were just sunbathing for now, he was all prepared and ready!

Brain glanced over his shoulder from where he'd been fiddling with the flower, stomach tightening. Oh, his husband was just... beautiful. He abandoned the flower in favor of pulling Pinky down to his level. "You look... better than I'd imagined."

"Oh, thank you, Brain. You're not so bad yourself. Poit." He batted his lashes, then fell into a fit of giggles and rubbed their noses together.

Brain slid his hands down to his waist, squeezing. "Would you still like that belly rub, Pinky?"

Eyes widening, he nodded quickly and promptly sat down. "Oh, yes please!" He waved his arms in the air, the boa fluttering with the movements.

"I suspected you would." And Brain very much just wanted to get his hands on his lover. He wound up the boa, tucking much of it into a pillow-shape before lying Pinky down, using it to cushion his head. With a fond nuzzle, he pressed light kisses to his husband's neck and stroked his fingers down, running them through the exposed fur of his tummy.

Oh, boa made a lovely pillow. Brain was so smart to think of that. Pinky nestled his head against it, arms crossed above his head again, and watched his husband's hands with a shiver and stretch. "It's a good thing bikinis show off tummies, isn't it, Brain?"

"It is in this case," the megalomaniac agreed, trailing a finger over the arch of his stomach when he stretched. So lean and smooth... Brain couldn't resist ducking his head to lick and nuzzle his way beneath the fur to nip at the skin beneath.

What started as a soft laugh, became a quiet moan as it left his throat. His smile stayed etched on his face, his eyelids dropping halfway as he gazed at Brain. It wasn't a tummy rub, but he couldn't complain. He'd been looking forward to Brain's mouth since their last love things.

Brain turned his head, resting his cheek on Pinky's stomach while his hands stroked the smooth fur. "You left the ice cream on the floor, didn't you?" he murmured.

Poking his tongue out of the corner of his mouth, Pinky glanced upwards as he thought a minute. It took a little longer than usual to get his mind working, Brain's hands were awfully distracting. "Oh, I did. Poit. Sorry, Brain." He reached down with one hand to pet his big chubby-round chubby head. "Did you want to eat it off me?" He couldn't remember whose idea that had been, but figured since they hadn't spoken aloud about it, it must've been his. Or Martin's.

"It's a little too melted at this point, Pinky. We'll put it in the freezer later." For now, there were more important things to deal with. Brain settled himself between Pinky's legs, nudging them apart, and leaned forward to continue rubbing his belly, placing fond, damp kisses now and again.

"Mmmm..." Pinky sighed, lashes fluttering closed and he spread his legs a little extra, his tail undulating on the tabletop. The warm feelings were back and strong. "'Kay..." His fingers toyed with Brain's ear, rubbing along the curve.

Brain shifted higher up Pinky's body, straddling his waist, to encourage the touch to his twitching ear. His own tail was lifted high, the end twitching as he continued to knead and pet his lover's stomach, fingers playing low on his abdomen while his tongue danced just at the edge of the bikini top.

His breath hitched, something so incredibly delightful about the article of clothing keeping Brain's tongue from the rest of him. "Brain..." His name fell from his parted lips instinctively, he just needed to say it. Stomach muscles quivering, Pinky rubbed his thumb against the soft, pink of Brain's ear.

"Mm. You're so very soft," he murmured, fingers dipping teasingly below the bottoms only to slide back up. He cupped Pinky's hips, keeping him in place so he could grind down. "I could spend hours just touching you."

"Ah...!" His hips tried to roll up, he hadn't expected that. Well, eventually, but not right at that moment. "Oh, no, Brain... I'd explode if you spent hours..." Because it already felt so good and it had only been a couple minutes. He squirmed beneath him, trying to somehow increase the amount of fur available to Brain, the boa tickling the back of his neck.

With a small hum, Brain slid back down to turn his full attention back to Pinky's stomach. He caressed gently, fingers tangling in the soft fur. "Getting you to explode would be the idea," he pointed out. "And there's so much of you to explore." A hand slid down, a finger trailing along the bikini line on his thigh.

"But..." He bit his lip, his eyes opening as he looked down his stomach at Brain. His knees bent and his thighs spread further, his ankles crossing right behind Brain. In case he tried to leave, he could just pull him back down. "But I don't think I could hold it in for hours, Brain." He gave Brain's ear a squeeze before letting his hand drop, he was too far to touch comfortably, though he did brush his hand over Brain's as it stroked his tummy and the heat sparking within it.

He hadn't been expecting to be held in place, but it caused a shiver to run up his spine. "You wouldn't have to." His tongue delved beneath the fur, ruffling it. "I can taste the ice cream you spilled on yourself. You're such a delicious mess, my dear." Brain's hands slid up, caressing his sides.

Pinky stretched his arms up, exposing more of his sides, elongating his body. A hum-like laugh, or is it a laugh-like hum?, escaped him. "I try," he responded airily, smiling. "For you, love." He arched up against his warm, wet mouth, his skin all a-tingle.

"Hm." Brain flicked his gaze up, poking a finger into Pinky's belly-button. His lips twitched with amusement when his ears popped and he resumed his exploration, ducking lower. Taking a hold of Pinky's hips to keep him still, the smaller mouse tugged at the bottoms with his teeth, let his tongue slide beneath before he glided it back up.

"Brain," he whined, trying to move, roll, buck, and being held back. His legs squeezed around him briefly as he head lolled to the side. Pinky brought his arms down and reached for Brain, still making the high-pitched sound. His swim suit bottoms showed the signs of a bulge, his arousal making itself known.

Brain nuzzled against the bottoms, encouraging his arousal. For reasons he would rather not try and figure out, he enjoyed seeing it straining against the bikini. His husband beneath the female attire. His own length was sliding from the pocket between his legs, so he groaned softly and released one of Pinky's hips to rub his abdomen.

Pinky moaned into his hand, eyes drawn to Brain's growing shaft. His hips twitched, the fabric of the swimsuit rubbing against his own erection. "Brain, my- my thingy..." He bit down on a finger and swallowed thickly. "It wants to be touched. Please?" If he could, he would touch Brain's, but he was too far away and Pinky felt so floaty and tingly, he didn't think he could bring himself to sit up just yet.

"Does it?" Brain purred, running a finger along the shaft through the fabric. He wanted to sit back and look at him, but the legs around him prevented that. He contented himself by resting his chin low on Pinky's abdomen, gazing up at him while his fingers teased.

"Mmhm." He nodded, glassy blue eyes locked on the pink of his husband's. His lower half trembled, legs giving out and falling to splay out across the table. "Oh, Brain, no teasing!" A small dark patch was forming as a result of his light touches through the fabric. Pinky wanted to wiggle, to squirm, but Brain's head on his stomach kept him from doing anything but quiver in anticipation.

Free to sit back, Brain did. He sat back on his heels, hands resting on his own thighs as he looked his husband over. He paid particular attention to his groin, his own sex giving a heady throb as he took in just how needy his lover was. "So pretty," he cooed, gaze sliding up. He was long and lean and so inviting. When he finally met Pinky's gaze, his eyes were dark and hungry. Hours touching him. Hours and days and years and years and years. He bent forward slowly, keeping his hands where they were, and tugged the bottoms down with his teeth just enough to reveal the deliciously leaking head.

A dark flush gradually spread from his cheeks and down his neck as Brain's eyes roved over him. He didn't even have to touch him and it set his skin on fire. Whimpering, he hid his face in his hands and rolled his hips. Brain's mouth was so close. He could practically feel its heat on his length, pulsing and aching. "Brain, Brain, please touch me."

The megalomaniac lifted a hand, gently caressing Pinky's belly to soothe. "Shh. Just relax, Pinky." He loved those sounds, loved that he could draw them out. He flicked his tongue out, giving the slit a teasing lick. "Mm... Oh, Pinky," he purred and closed his mouth around it, suckling eagerly.

How could he relax when it felt so good? Pleasure spiked in his head, making everything spin when he removed his hands to yank on his own ears. Pinky tried to focus on the hand on his belly, it did soothe in the same way touching his cheeks did, but his mouth was so much, it had his insides all a-tangle regardless. "Ohhh... Brain..." His voice wavered, but he couldn't hear it over the rush of blood in his ears. "Ah..."

Brain heard it, ears perked and ready to soak up more of those delicious sounds. On a groan, he took more into his mouth, the bikini slipping to reveal more. He had both hands on Pinky now, massaging his thighs to keep them spread and pinned while he sucked and lapped hungrily at the shaft.

"Egad," he moaned, back arching. His toes curled and his fingers gripped his ears tighter. Panting readily, Pinky gazed at Brain with a dark, half-lidded stare. "_Narf._ Brain, oh, Brain, let me touch you too." He reached out again, simultaneously trying to stretch his legs further under Brain's ministrations.

Brain's tail sprang up so quickly it actually made a sound, so he drew back and gave his length a final lick before crawling up to let Pinky touch him. He was aching for it, wet and dripping without a single touch. He couldn't work up the embarrassment for it, though, not with Pinky's eyes like that.

One hand went straight to stroking up and down Brain's back, fingertips desperate for contact. His other wrapped his fingers around his husband's length, surprised when he hand slipped right off from the slickness. He took a firmer grip, squeezing the base before he started pumping. His tongue lolled out of his mouth, wanting to lick and taste and kiss, so he lifted his neck slightly and whined in an attempt to get Brain to kiss him.

Taking the hint, Brain lapped at his tongue with a whine of his own; his hips immediately began moving in time with Pinky's hand. Whimpering softly, he reached down and wrapped his fingers around what he could reach from there. He caressed the tender flesh firmly, rubbing his thumb over the head.

Pinky sucked his tongue into his mouth on a moan, rocking into Brain's palm with abandon. The hand on his back crept down to his tail, rubbing and massaging around the base. He thumbed over the slit of his shaft, circling it several times before pressing down on it.

Brain's answering moan spilled into Pinky's mouth, lapping wherever he could, taking in his lover's unique taste. Hips hips rolled and thrust eagerly, seeking both hands. "Yes," he whined, nipping Pinky's lips while his own hand moved faster. His other curled into the fur at his husband's waist, needing an anchor.

"_Narf_," Pinky purred, writhing beneath him. "Brain, Brain..." His hand pumped faster as well, matching Brain's. The one at his tail tugged on it, rubbing and holding on as he let the brilliant sensations overtake him. "Ohhh...!" He licked the underside of Brain's chin hungrily. "Make more noises, Brain, you sound so lovely..."

As Pinky's hand sped up, he had no choice but to comply. Breathless pleas spilled from him, his hips losing their rhythm. His hand continued its steady rhythm, spreading the slickness of Pinky's pre with every motion. He gave it a careful squeeze, gripping his thigh a little tighter. "Pinky-! You're just..." He licked Pinky's cheek. "Good. So good... Oh, yes."

Tossing his head back with keening gasps, Pinky soaked as much of Brain as he could. The feel, taste, smell, sound, sight of him. He was thrusting mindlessly, trying to keep the friction going. "Oh, Brain... Oh, Brain!" He babbled brokenly. "Faster, please, faster." His own wrist working as fast as it could, slipping and sliding and gripping along the length over and over.

"Yes, Pinky, yes..." Brain's hand left Pinky's thigh to rest on his cheek, his other hand working as quickly as possible on the throbbing muscle. His words melted away into broken, eager sounds, Pinky blurring in front of his eyes as he drew closer to peak. "Pinky!" was all the warning he managed before his back arched and his release erupted between them.

Pinky tried to hold off toppling over the edge so he could watch, gaze trained on his gorgeous face as he came, but that was the final push he needed. "Brain- Braaaain!" he wailed, coming hard. His hips lifted, suspended in the air as he went rigid, muscles clenching and pleasure overriding all else. He was exploding and it felt so, so good.

Brain held himself still as he came down from his high, back arched, hand still on Pinky's softening erection. He was panting as his vision came back to him, dazed eyes trained his husband. His now sticky hand slid away slowly, reluctantly, and curled into a loose fist so he wouldn't put his fingers in his mouth. It was difficult to do things like that when his wits were about him, as they were slowly traveling back. "Pinky," he breathed.

Out of breath and still making soft sounds, blue eyes stared up at him unseeingly, slowly brightening as the fog of release faded. "Brain... naaaaaarf..." Pinky let Brain's flaccid shaft slip from his grasp, the sated mouse having no qualms with lapping up the seed coating his own hand. His fingers and toes and head all tingled, even the tip of his tail buzzed. Glorious.

Brain stayed elevated a moment longer before simply collapsing, dropping his head to Pinky's shoulder. "Yes," he breathed, drawing out the syllable. His lips quirked. "And you didn't even have to dance."

"Oh..." Right, his mind took a little while to warm back up as he struggled to remember, he'd dressed up to dance for his husband. Done cleaning his hand, his tongue sought out Brain's neck, comforted by the soft fur dragging across it in slow strokes. "Sorry, Brain... I can dance for you later. Poit."

"Soon." With a pleasant sigh, Brain angled his head to give his lover better access. "I don't have the words to describe what your tongue does to me," he whispered, his filters not all in place just yet.

Pinky wrapped his arms around Brain and nuzzled, a little worried. "Egad, Brain... did I break your big-chubby-round-crazy head? Even I know what I'm doing to you. Licking."

The smaller mouse rolled his eyes, placing a small kiss to the base of his ear. "I know what it's physically called, Pinky. I meant the... the emotional response it triggers."

"Oh, good. I thought you'd lost all your big wordy-words." Even if he still couldn't articulate how it made him feel. Pinky just ignored that part in favor of resuming his grooming of Brain's neck. "I know how it makes me feel. Lots and lots of happy love feelings." He pressed his lips to Brain's shoulder. "I love you, Brain."

Happy love feelings. Brain closed his eyes, focusing on the warm, gentle licking, the way it warmed his heart and just spread from there. "Pinky, I believe in your own inane way you've stumbled upon the simplest description - happy love feelings." The kiss he placed to the back of Pinky's ear was in appreciation, the way his lips lingered was his "I love you too."

He felt it, and cooed softly in response, kissing and licking until his tongue was quite tired and he settled for rubbing their cheeks together. "I'm glad you feel them too, Brain." Tail thumping against the tabletop to second that.

He'd tried not to, had denied them for ages. But wrapped in Pinky's arms now, warm and sated and feeling an abundance of those feelings, Brain found himself grateful for finally giving in. Eyes closing, he gave a contented sigh. "As am I, my dear."

Pinky was not usually one for naps, but basking in the glow of the sun and their after love things with Brain all snuggly warm on top of him, it was quite easy to close his eyes and let his breaths even out. It was a little bit like playing dead fishy in the bottom of the boat, except nothing had to be dead. Which was nice.

Brain snuggled down, wanting to be able to hear his lover's heart beating in his ear and too tired to care that they were sticky. He rested his cheek on Pinky's chest and sighed quietly, listening to the comforting beat. This time, Pinky wouldn't be able to disappear while he was napping and scare him half to death.

His nap didn't last very long, being the active creature he was, but he refrained from moving when he realized Brain was sleeping. Opening his eyes, he stared up at the sky, pleased to see that there were plenty of fluffy white clouds for him to look at. Oh, one looked like Brain's big ol' chubby-round head! And there was one that looked like a ferret! Or a cucumber wearing skis and a sombrero... And a heart, awww, there was a nice heart shaped one right next to the chubby Brain one. Pinky looked for a cloud that looked like him, but all he saw was a VCR and a tea kettle.

He stroked Brain's back gently, keeping the touch light so it wouldn't disturb him, and made up a story in his head about how Brain was going to take over the world with the help of the cucumber by using all the world's tea kettles to make VCRs. Then a giant earthworm came to smush them! And Super Mouse to the rescue! "Naaaarf," he whispered quietly, tail wagging happily. Super Mouse would save Brain all heroic-like and get an upside down kiss as a reward. But that was okay, because Brain knew he was really Super Mouse, even though he had to pretend he didn't for his own safety. Bad guys always went after husbands. Or... whatever was like a husband in the comic books.

It was the tail wag that awakened him. That steady _thwap, thwap, thwap_ that was so distracting while he was giving his triumphant take over the world speech. "Mmf..." He stretched out with a yawn only to curl back up on the warm thing he was lying on. Warm and soft and it had to be Pinky. Brain rubbed his cheek against his chest affectionately, seeing no reason to open his eyes just yet. Except his fur felt a little stiff in places, which meant a bath. Soon. When moving became a priority.

Pinky got real still when Brain started waking up and waited, watching him expectantly. His heart gave a little skip and a sigh when he curled up all cute on top of him. It was really hard not to start cooing over him, he wanted to let Brain wake up naturally. But after waiting a few minutes, he titled his head and wondered why his eyes were still closed. He'd woken up, hadn't he? Pinky gave his ear an experimental nudge with his nose.

Brain's ear twitched and he gave an answering little nudge, poking his nose to Pinky's chest. He followed it with a small kiss, but still didn't open his eyes. "Hello, Pinky," he murmured.

"Hello, sleepy-face," Pinky greeted with a bright smile, even if Brain couldn't see it, and resumed stroking his back. "Did you have a nice naptime, love?"

"I did, yes." Brain crawled up, touched their noses together, and let his eyes flutter open. His tail gave an odd little spasm that he was still feeling too lazy to stop when the first thing he saw was Pinky's eyes. Perfect. "Did you?"

Tail wagging faster at the sight of Brain's sleepy-awake eyes, Pinky let his hand trail up Brain's own silly tail. "Mmhm! Then I watched the clouds," he informed him, gaze attracted to the crookedy appendage. "Is your tail trying to wag again? It's getting much better!"

"Tail wagging isn't a skill I require," he muttered, stretching into the hand. Though he would never admit that he'd seen Pinky giving his sister tail wagging lessons and been charmed by them. He rubbed their noses together tiredly, mind kicking into gear after the refreshing nap. "I'll leave the display to you."

Pinky hummed thoughtfully, gently caressing the tail now. "It's still nice to see though. Poit." Tails meant happy things when they moved all silly like that, even if they were being bad. Except Brain's tail could never be bad, it did such nice things like open doors for them sometimes. All ziggy-zaggy. "Is it 'cause it's broken? Is that why it doesn't wag when you're happy?" Because the twitching was a new development, and it was hard to believe that Brain had never been happy before this. He'd seen him get happy before, with all his "yes"s and such.

"I believe tail wagging requires a certain kind of happiness." He hummed, tail lifting into the touches. "I don't believe I've ever had cause to feel it before."

Then he must feel it all the time, because his tail never seemed to stop. "If I could share my happy with you, I would," he told him as he nuzzled. But at least it wasn't because his poor tail was all crookedy. Pinky didn't know how to properly bandage owies back then.

"I know you would," Brain murmured, pressing kisses along the curve of Pinky's ear. "Though, in a sense, I suppose you do. I doubt I'd feel certain things without you."

He giggled softly as his ear twitched, but then he considered this. "So, I do give you happy tail waggy happy feelings? Troz." Oh, how lovely, he was sharing without even realizing it!

"It would seem that you do." He nuzzled his ear, letting his tongue rove warmly over the back of it.

His ear fell flat to expose the back completely to his husband and more laughter escaped. "Good! I want you to be happy." Pinky tweaked the tip of Brain's tail.

His tail twitched a little higher, his husband's giggles making his ears perk. "I know you do." Brain gave him a fond nuzzle before resuming his licks.

Pinky let go of his tail to give him an all encompassing embrace, ducking his head as the lapping continued. Oh, it was like grooming and tickling and before love things combined! Nuzzling back, he began laving his tongue along Brain's collarbone to return the gesture. "I love you, Brain." It felt like an important thing to say, and he liked saying it anyway, even if Brain already knew.

He knew that too, but didn't want to say so. He enjoyed hearing it even if saying it back was difficult. Brain brought his hands to his husband's cheeks to tilt his head back up. "You too, Pinky. Always."

"_Narf._" His eyes lit up and he leaned in to brush their lips together. "And forever."

"Yes." He rolled onto his back, bringing Pinky along to reverse their positions. He wanted to be surrounded by his warmth, his scent, his emotional vibrancy. Yes, always. He touched their noses together, rubbing gently.

"Oh, fun! I'm your cocoon!" He settled himself all around Brain, covering every inch of him with his own body, tangling their tails together. "I'll help you hatch, Brain," he whispered secretly, rubbing back.

"And what do you expect me to hatch into, Pinky?" Brain curled his fingers into the fur of Pinky's chest, realizing that he still wore the bikini. Idiot. He tucked his face into his neck, nuzzling fondly.

"A penguin, of course. All cocoons make penguins. Oh!" He hugged Brain a little tighter, resting his cheek against his forehead. "Nevermind, Brain, don't hatch. I like you as a mouse. A beak wouldn't suit you."

"Then you clearly can't be a cocoon." Brain licked his neck. "You'll have to content yourself with being my... lover," he murmured, hesitating over the word. It was different from husband. Husband implied certain aspects, lover confirmed them.

Pinky felt his heart start beating really fast. "That sounds even better. Poit." It made him feel warm and so very lovely inside. Lover. "Oh, be my lover too, Brain!" He kissed along his ear, tilting his neck for him.

His tail, still surrounded by Pinky's, gave another happy spasm. Ear twitching into the attentions, he began laving the offered neck with his tongue. "I already am, my dear."

"So we're lovers and husbands? Oh, glorious!" He couldn't help wiggling in his excitement, causing his bikini top to ride up and the bottoms to slide further down. Oh, he'd forgotten he was wearing them, what a nice surprise!

Pink eyes gave a roll before Brain tilted his head back to look at his husband. "You and I are a lot of things to each other. You know that."

"Oh, right." Pinky settled so he could properly kiss Brain's cheek. "You're my everything and I'm yours."

Brain's hands slid up, adjusting the bikini top to get it back in place. "Yes, exactly."

He glanced down for a moment, then met Brain's gaze. He'd dressed up to dance for him after all, and he'd gotten such a wonderful tummy rub. Pinky's tail swished provocatively, lifting into the air as he pressed their lips together. Then he slid off of him, their fur sticking to each other just a little, but he managed to get them unstuck without any issues. The fur of their tummies was stiff though.

Pinky ignored it easily enough, more intrigued by the way his limp length hung over the edge of his bottoms. Blue eyes darted between it and Brain, to leave it or tuck it in? Oh, well, they'd just have to take them off again anyway! He left it as is, picked up the boa and draped it along his shoulders with a wiggle of his hips. "You gave me my tummy rub, poit. Are you ready for your dance?"

"I, ah..." Brain bit his bottom lip, looking Pinky over as he sat up. Anticipation rolled through him, making his breath catch. "Before you begin, go and fetch the three in one oil so neither of us have to go anywhere while we're..." He made a senseless little noise, unable to voice what he meant.

"Doing love things?" Pinky supplied, giggling at the pretty sound. Tossing the boa over his shoulder to loop around his neck, he turned away to sashay over to the edge of the table. "Which part of the puzzle do you want to be, Brain?" he asked, glancing back as his tail flicked out at him.

Brain looked him over again, a blush filling his cheeks. He still wanted to be surrounded and that seemed to occur best when Pinky was... His hips rolled up, tail twitching down. "Well... You'll just have to dance and find out." The decision was already made, but he was hoping that treating it like a reward would help him stay in control of the situation when it came down to it.

Breaking character to laugh, because he did love surprises!, Pinky hopped off the table and hurried to the cage to fetch the three in one oil. He tingled with excitement, being on either end of their love things was wonderful. Having Brain fill him up made him feel so special and loved, and he adored feeling Brain all around him, watching him lose control and make all those lovely faces and sounds. With a squeak, Pinky hugged himself and hopped up and down. It was a win-win situation. He picked up the oil and skipped back to the balcony.

* * *

Skimmingsurfaces:

More love things! But they had a fun-fun silly-willy time at the beach~ Hoorah! And tummy rubs :heart:


	18. Chapter 18

Love things ahead XD

* * *

Brain had largely composed himself by the time Pinky arrived, and was leaned against the vase with his flower. He hadn't been able to resist taking the flower out, however, and had buried his nose in the petals. But when he looked up from it and saw Pinky with the oil, his fingers tightened on the stem. Oh, yes. He quivered with anticipation, ears perking a bit.

Pinky set it down, bending over and wiggling his lower half in the air. When he straightened, he lifted one leg and turned around slowly. Facing Brain again, he shimmied and tugged the boa back and forth along his shoulders. "Hi, Brain," he purred, eyes glittering.

"Ah..." Pink eyes had gone wide in an effort to somehow see more. He looked from Pinky's eyes to the boa, down to his hips and back up. "Hello, Pinky."

Preening under the hungry gaze, Pinky twirled and rotated his hips in continuous circles. He started humming a slower version of the tune he'd been singing all day, moving the boa so that it covered his chest and his groin as he danced across the table. He approached Brain, only to back off and change directions, going behind the vase.

Brain made a whiny little noise despite his best efforts and turned to try and find him again. There was a hard, hot ball of lust in his gut that left him quivering. He looked... exceptional and teasing.

Pinky poked his head out from behind the vase, batted his lashes, then slid up beside Brain, brushing their fur together briefly and nipped at his ear. He spun away as the humming grew louder, letting the boa flutter around him. Oh, he loved when Brain looked at him like that. Like he was all that mattered.

The smaller mouse managed to get the flower back in the vase without taking his gaze from his lover. He needed to sit before his legs simply gave out, as they'd threatened to do when Pinky had too briefly touched him. "Pinky," he whispered, watching his hips circle. Brain swayed, unconsciously mimicking his husband, wanting those movements to happen against his body.

"Oh, Brain, are we playing Simon Says?" he asked through his hum, purposefully thrusting his hips, his length twitching as he watched Brain's eyes follow him.

He managed to tear his gaze from Pinky's shaft, his own lifting and stiffening as he watched, and meet his husband's eyes. They were so big and shimmery that he lost his train of thought for a moment. "What...?"

"Your body's doing the same thing as mine." His gaze went half-lidded and he smiled coyly. Pinky turned around to present Brain with his back, the boa drifting down as he shimmied, dipping beneath his tail over the swimsuit bottoms.

The words going right over his head, Brain curled his fingers into the fur of his own thighs to keep himself anchored. It would be all too easy to crawl otherwise. His tongue slid slowly along his bottom lip, hips rolling up as he gazed needily at his counterpart. "Oh, Pinky," he moaned. "You're so beautiful..."

Giggling shyly, Pinky bent over and looked at Brain from down between his legs. "You are too, Brain. All flusterdy." He wiggled his pert behind, his tail lifting to coil and curl in the air, taking the boa with it.

To keep his tongue from lolling, Brain bit his finger. He looked from his tail to his bottom and finally to his eyes, making a keening noise around the digit. There was really nothing quite like watching Pinky dance for him.

"What do you want, Brain?" Pinky cooed, straightening and facing him again. His length harder and glistening with arousal. Arching his back, his dragged his fingers over the bikini top and down his stomach, tracing his hips where fur met fabric.

Brain leaned back heavily against the vase, legs parting. "I want... I want..." He swallowed, tail shifting back and out of the way, dark eyes following Pinky's hands. "Oh, Pinky, I want you," he managed, hips lifting. He just couldn't take it any longer. "Oh, please..."

Oh, Brain was so beautiful. Pinky couldn't look away from the way he spread his legs, aching at the sight of those hips moving, wanting him. Very slowly, he teased the bikini bottoms down his thighs, still rocking to the rhythm that was only in his head now. "Me? Poit."

His ears fell back, eyes rounding. "_Pinky_," he whined, shaft quivering with need. He needed his lover's hands on him. "Please, Pinky, you. I want you."

Letting the fabric fall the rest of the way down his legs, Pinky stepped out of the swimsuit and swayed over to Brain. He slid the boa from around his shoulders and draped it behind Brain's neck. "But you already have me, Brain." He licked the tip of his nose, keeping most of his body out of reach.

He was closer, but it wasn't close enough. Brain wanted to be surrounded and filled, needed it. "Pinky," he whimpered, gazing at him needily. "_Please_. You know what I want."

"No, I don't think I do, Brain... I'm stupid, remember? You might just have to spell it out for me. _Narf,_" he whispered, rubbing their noses together before ducking to kiss along Brain's jaw. Oh, he knew what he wanted, but it sent such a thrill through him to hear him say it. His shaft throbbed, Brain's sounds going straight to it.

It was embarrassing, but he wanted it badly enough that it didn't matter. "Take me. Please, Pinky, I just... I need you everywhere. Please." He reached out, giving Pinky's ears an encouraging rub.

Moaning softly, Pinky slid his hands down Brain's body, fingers brushing over his arousal. "Right, Brain." He kissed his lips gently, for reassurance as he left his side to retrieve the three in one oil he left on the edge of the table.

Brain made a stuttered, keening noise when Pinky left him and was very tempted to follow him. That light touch had been such a miserable tease. He ached and needed and his mind was simply gone, emptied of anything beyond what he was feeling. "Pinky, _please_," he begged, hips rocking, meeting only air.

Pinky turned around to look at him and nearly swooned. Oh, he was begging... so needy, and all because of him! He didn't know how he managed to get back to his side so quickly, but with his heart pounding, Pinky kissed Brain hungrily savoring the taste of his mouth before lapping his way down his neck, chest, and belly, nipping along the way. His hands kneaded Brain's thighs, encouraging the rocking. Without any preamble, Pinky took his length into his mouth, tongue and lips sliding about messily as the heady scent and taste drew him in and made his head a pulsing fog.

On a loud, desperate outcry, Brain let his head fall back and spread his legs wide, lifting them to hook over Pinky's shoulders. "Oh, _yes_!" His fingers dragged through the fur of his own chest, his husband too far away to reach. But, oh, his mouth. Hot and wet and mobile and all Pinky. "Ohh...!"

Trembling with want, Pinky moaned around his shaft, sucking and coating his tongue with the free-flowing pre. He lifted his head only long enough to pour some of the oil over his fingers and pull the legs around him closer. "Brain, you're so pretty... so pretty and lovely and mine..." His tongue lapped at the head, teasing the slit as he pressed his index finger to the quivering pucker, marvelling at how ready and eager it seemed to be.

Oh, finally, yes. He wanted to be filled. Panting, the words reverberating in his ears, Brain stared up at the sky. He gave a needy babble in response - "Please, yes, love, oh!" - and tried to press closer to hurry him along, legs tightening around him.

Brain couldn't even talk! Oh, wonderful! His belly churned with heat and he sucked all of Brain down as he carefully pushed his finger in. It was so hot, his length yearned to be inside, to drive Brain wild. He pushed in and out, adding a second finger when passage became smoother, stretching his husband while searching for that special spot. His free hand caressed Brain's hip and side, to soothe as he pleasured him.

"Pinky!" Brain wailed, going blind when he found that bundle of nerves, his entire body convulsing. Oh, oh, it was so good... "Quickly, Pinky, I need you!" It came out in a rush, his breaths more like sobs. He tried to focus on the soothing pets, but his mouth and the fingers inside of him were too stunning to ignore.

He didn't need to be told again. With a farewell suckle, Pinky released his length with a pop and removed his fingers so he could slick up his own leaking erection. "Okay, Brain, I'm right here," he panted, rocking into his fist. He just couldn't help it. "It's okay... naaaaaarf..." Pinky nuzzled the red-red cheeks, blue eyes dark and wanting. Though he loved where they were, he had to move Brain's legs. He gripped his ankles, one in each hand and spread his legs, lining himself up with his entrance. He slowly slid in, gasping at the heat.

Brain grasped his own ears, tugging tightly. So close to what he wanted. So very, very close. "Oh, Pinky," he moaned, resisting the urge to buck his hips to make it happen faster. He couldn't move very well with his legs being held anyway, so just gazed at him with desperately dazed eyes.

"Brain," he whimpered, all the way in and trembling as the muscles tensed and pulsed around him. "Egad..." Pinky held Brain's gaze as he eased back, until only the tip remained encased in his heat, then rolled his hips forward, testing a rhythm.

"Yes," he groaned, reaching out for his husband. He wanted to feel and touch, needed to run his fingers through the soft fur that was still just out of reach. His breath hitched. "Pinky!"

Pinky leaned down, settling Brain's legs around his waist, and rubbed their noses together. "Brain, oh, Brain..." His hips thrust back and forth, in and out, so many sparks of pleasure dancing dizzily in his head.

Brain's fingers immediately began to roam, stroking down Pinky's back, up his sides, tracing the curves of his ears. Everywhere he could reach was pet and stroked and ruffled. His lips sought his lover's so that he could moan against them, legs tightening around his waist as he let himself be filled over and over again. So wonderfully good.

He wormed one hand in between them, gripping Brain's arousal and pumping in time with his thrusts. The other hand at his waist, to hold him up as he tried to find that spot again. To make Brain see stars. Pinky moaned right back into Brain's mouth, thrusting deeper.

The hand was almost enough to make him come on its own, but when Pinky found what he was looking for, Brain was done for. He plastered himself against Pinky on a mindless wail, body convulsing, the muscles around Pinky's sex clenching, and came hard. The megalomaniac whined and writhed, his sounds the most animalistic he'd made since being spliced. He couldn't help them, could barely hear them as blood rushed between his ears.

Pinky choked out a gasp, so in awe of Brain that he didn't notice how the sight and sound and feel of his husband brought him to the brink. Oh, those delicious sounds, his body, his love. "Egad, Brain..!" He pumped until he was emptied, then thrust and thrust, faster and faster, until he released deep inside the clenching muscles, tossing his head back with a low moan.

As he came down from the high, Brain flopped against the table with a soft grunt. He kept his legs tightly around Pinky's waist, though, not nearly ready for him to pull out and away. He felt full and sated, trembled as he laid there and just stared up at Pinky with dark pink eyes that were barely even open. "Mmm," was his attempt at speech but even he didn't know what he was trying to say.

Completely spent, Pinky draped himself over Brain, kissing every patch of fur accessible to him. His husband was so amazing, even in his foggy mind he could grasp that thought. So amazing to let him see him come undone like that. "Love you, I love you," he breathed between kisses to his face.

"Love you... too... yes..." He let his eyes close, not quite having the energy to wrap his arms around his husband as he wanted to do. Every kiss just made him quiver more, heart flip-flopping in his chest. "Oh, yes," he mumbled.

Tucking him in close, he let his lips linger on his temple, where his big smarty brain was. Pinky nuzzled him, letting his eyes slip shut too, content to inhale the strong scent of their coupling, and that of Brain's fur as well, basking in it. "_Narf._"

Brain gave a rather useless attempt to get closer, breath catching when he wiggled his hips. "Pinky," he sighed, finally lifting heavy limbs to wind around Pinky, fingers curling into the fur of his back. He never wanted this honeymoon to end.

"Egad, Brain... you're brilliant," he cooed, cuddling happily, pleased with the arms around him. He brushed his lips across his temple again, then pulled back to rest their noses together.

Pink eyes blinked open slowly. "That was... exquisite," Brain mumbled, slowly petting Pinky's back while his mind began to return in little bits and pieces. "You're stunning."

He hummed softly, refraining from shifting his hips because he was just too comfortable buried deep inside him. "You too... zounds, Brain... you moved so much and all your pretty sounds..." He was still all a-tingle at the memory.

Sighing quietly, content to stay close for as long as possible, Brain nudged his nose and pressed a small kiss to the tip. He wasn't sure how exactly to respond to that sort of compliment. "I... I love you," he breathed.

His heart didn't skip just one beat, it skipped five. At least! Remembering what Brain said about crying every time he was sweet to him, even if it was happy crying, Pinky swallowed his excessive emotions down and nuzzled almost desperately. "I love you too," he murmured, curling his fingers in Brain's fur to hold on forever.

Brain smiled slightly, enjoying the nuzzles and feeling the emotions behind them. He wasn't looking forward to having to get down from the table, fully intending to have Pinky carry him. But that was for a future moment, this one only about staying close and connected and so wonderfully surrounded. He ducked his head, rubbing his nose against Pinky's chest to breathe in his scent. He tucked himself in, thoroughly enjoying the warmth he provided.

Pinky sniffled, but he wasn't crying!, and nestled his cheek atop Brain's head. "You're the bestest best best husband ever, Brain. Poit. And lover, love."

As far as Pinky was concerned he was, which was just fine with The Brain. He wasn't ever going to give Pinky a chance to compare him with someone else. "Thank you, Pinky." He pressed a warm kiss just over his heart. "And you're certainly the best dancer."

"Oh, Brain, stop it," he gushed, burying his face in the fur of his head, even if he couldn't see him anyway. "Well, I do practice lots. Form is very important."

"Mm... You do have a lovely form." He slowly slid his fingers down Pinky's sides. But his body was beginning to return to normal with his mind and he sighed, unwinding his legs. "You need to pull out now, dear."

"Poit. Really?" But it was so happy and warm inside. Though they were all sticky and needed a bath. "Okay," he acquiesced, carefully sliding out of his husband with a sigh.

Brain grunted, immediately disliking the feeling left behind. Sticky and ew and it wanted to get on his tail. He held it out of the way, making a small unhappy sound. "This is the worst part," he grumbled.

Pinky sat up a little and watched. "I don't know, I kinda like it." He grabbed his bikini bottoms, because they needed to be washed anyway, and dabbed at the white liquid seeping out. "A part of me is still in you. A very messy part, troz, but you always say I am a mess after all."

"Because you are a mess," he muttered, unwilling to admit how sweet the words had been. It still felt strange, but it was easier to tolerate when thought of in that manner. Brain appreciated the cleaning but reached out, wanting Pinky back down to continue cuddling with. "My mess."

"Messy!" Pinky dropped the fabric and curled up over Brain, nuzzling his neck. "I love being your mess. _Troz_."

"I'd allow it from no one else, my dear." Brain held onto him, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.

Running his fingers through the fur of Brain's sides, he settled his arms around his shoulders and leaned up to rub their noses together. "Well, I should hope not. _Narf._ You're _my_ husband."

"Yes, I am." Brain yawned, nuzzling him fondly. "Pinky, carry me to the bath so I don't have to jump down from here."

"Oh, of course, Brain!" Pinky gave him an affectionate kiss to his cheek. "I wouldn't want you to hurt all funny inside." He sat up and cradled Brain to his bikini clad chest and got to his feet. His tail flicked out to snatch up the bikini bottoms, lest he leave them there and forget to wash them later, then carried him to the edge of the table. "I'll go slow," he promised.

Brain nuzzled his chest just above the fabric, holding on. "I... trust you," he admitted softly.

Pinky sat down on the edge, to slide to the chair rather than hop, to make the landing less impactful. He did the same from the chair to the floor, though ended their drop with a kiss to the back of Brain's ear. "Was that okay? Poit."

It had been a little uncomfortable, so Brain's nose was scrunched rather irritably. But he gave Pinky another nuzzle. "It could have been worse."

"Well, a nice, warm, bubbly, happy bath will make you all better, love!" He kissed him again as he reassured, carrying him over to the bathroom to set up. It was a good thing he was such a good climber, he was able to carry Brain up the counter without any problems. Tails weren't just for happy wagging and carrying things, they helped with balance too. He set Brain down at the edge of the sink with a loving pat to the head, then skipped over to the faucet, swimsuit bottoms still dangling off his tail.

The megalomaniac watched him with a small, fond smile. "Pinky, take the top off. You look like a half-finished strip tease."

As he tested the water, waiting for it to get warm, Pinky glanced over his shoulder. "Oh, so you want a full-finished strip tease? _Troz._" When he wiggled his hips playfully, the bottoms were flung from his tail to land somewhere else on the counter.

A blush filled his cheeks, but he didn't avert his gaze. "I wouldn't object."

"'Kay!" Pinky giggled, then slid into the sink to stop the drain, getting a little wet in the process as he climbed back out. He poured the soap in and waited for it to start foaming before turning his attention back to Brain. His fingers played with the bottom of the top, inching it up as he hummed.

Feeling the warmth begin to travel from his cheeks down, Brain swallowed and folded his arms over his chest. It seemed as though they'd be continuing their current post-love things bath routine. It was incredible how erotic a bit of fabric made such a difference.

Somehow, and he wasn't even sure how it happened because there wasn't a lot of fabric, he got his arms and head stuck. So much for being all graceful and pretty. He stumbled back to hit the faucet so it didn't overflow, then made his way over to Brain getting down on his knees so he was within reaching distance. "I'm all a-tangle."

"You are an extremely unique creature, Pinky." Rolling his eyes, Brain tugged at the fabric to help Pinky out of his mess. "I can hardly express how grateful I am for that."

"You're welcome!" Once freed, Pinky rolled backwards, right into the bath. "_Narf!_" He popped up, a mass of bubbles on his head as he laughed. "Oh, that was fun, Brain!" But he knew his husband was still a little achy, so he didn't suggest he do so as well. Instead he came up to the edge and reached out for him, to help him slide into the water.

Brain let himself be helped, sighing audibly as his body sank into the warm, bubbly water. Wonderful. "Mm... Thank you, Pinky."

"Anytime, love. I want you to be all comfy-cozy." He nuzzled him, some of his bubble hat dropping onto Brain's head, and settled his arms around his waist.

Brain shut an eye, tilting his head to keep the bubbles averted. "Mmhm."

Pinky blew them out of his face, then licked right above his eye. "Soapy," he giggled, scooping up some more bubbles to begin washing his husband.

Letting both eyes close, Brain hummed quietly. "Baths tend to be soapy, yes." He began to clean Pinky off as well, rubbing soap into his fur by memory rather than re-opening his eyes.

"Yes, but it made you taste all soapy too." He properly cleaned around his entrance, keeping the touch light and gentle. "Soapy soap Brain."

"Surface tastes fade," he muttered, gripping his fur until his hands moved on. "Otherwise, I'd be loathe to lick you when you taste of soap."

To test that, Pinky started licking his neck, the soapy taste eventually going away. "It's like magic, Brain!" he gasped, ignoring that it was mostly because he swallowed all the soap that had been there.

Brain squirmed a little. "It's a number of components, one of which being your ability to eat just about anything and find it to be delicious."

"But you're the most delicious of all," he assured, giving him another little lick before rubbing their noses together. "Well, except for cheese... but that's tasty in an "I-want-to-eat-you" way, not a "I-love-you" way."

"How nice to know I'm on par with an item of food." Eyes opening, Brain gathered a little more soap and lifted his hands to clean Pinky's ears. He liked the excuse to touch them, their twitching cause for mild amusement.

He laughed, halting his cleaning of Brain's sides for a moment as he enjoyed the touch. "But I don't want to eat you, Brain, then I'd have no chubby hubby to love." He kissed him, despite tasting of soap, then resumed washing his tummy, cleaning their combined mess from it.

Brain tweaked one of his ears, scowling even as he pressed into the hands on him. "You used that word again, Pinky."

Smiling sheepishly, Pinky nuzzled his hand. "Sorry, Brain, but it's such a fun-fun silly-willy word! Chubby!" He poked his belly playfully.

Shaking his head, Brain let his fingers trail down and poked his considerably less round belly in return. "I'm only... a bit... round because my mental pursuits take precedence over physical ones. If I spent as much time as you do on the wheel of our cage, we'd never take over the world."

"Oh no, Brain! I love your roundy-roundness!" He hugged him close with one arm, the other still stroking his belly. "It makes it so nice to cuddle you! And it matches your biggly-wiggly head!" A skinny Brain would be so very frightening! He'd always been adorably round and cute, ever since they were little.

"Well..." Largely placated by the words, Brain nuzzled him and began rubbing and cleaning Pinky's belly so it would be soft again. "Just so long as you enjoy it, Pinky."

Spinning him around, Pinky nodded and giggled. "Oh, always, Brain! I enjoy every last bitty-bit of you! _Narf!_"

"Mmhm." Brain latched onto his shoulders, letting him spin. "As you should. I am quite the catch."

"I'm so very glad I caught you then!" Pinky nuzzled him, stopping the spinning to finish washing him, noses pressed together. "And I'll never, ever, ever, ever let you go. _Zort._"

Sliding his hands down Pinky's arms, Brain caressed and cleaned gently. "You had better not, Pinky. I expect you by my side when we conquer the world."

"There's nowhere else I'd rather be." Pinky nodded decisively, brushing their lips together. He brought a hand up to clean behind his ears, his head and face the last of what needed to be washed.

"Good." Brain's ears flattened forward, giving him better access, and his hands returned to finish cleaning his belly. "I know I've told you this before, Pinky, but I do rely on your help. I doubt our plans would get quite as far as they do without you."

Happily squirming at the attention to his tummy, Pinky rinsed his ear off with gentle strokes. "But you're such a smarty, Brain. You have such good plans, I'm sure you'd be able to take over the world without me." He meant it as praise, because his husband did astound him and if anyone was going to take over the world then it would certainly be Brain.

"Of course I could, Pinky. But I would rather not have to deal with formulating the extra steps a solo plan would require. And I'm sure you would be disappointed if you weren't included." Running his fingers through Pinky's fur a final time, pleased when there were no snags, Brain gave a small nod and tilted his head back to gaze at his husband.

Pinky nodded, that made sense. "Oh, yes, Brain. Very. I want to see you all happy when you finally reach your destiny! _Troz._" He rubbed their noses together, bathtime complete.

Brain lifted his hands to Pinky's cheeks simply because he hadn't done it in a while and kept their noses pressed close. "And then, of course, we'll have to build our castle."

"Right, and it'll be the prettiest most specialest castle ever." He closed his eyes, spinning slowly in the water as he enjoyed the tingly feeling in his cheeks. "I love you, Brain. I'm so happy we're together forever with our family and our castle and the world." Well, the second two would come later, but that didn't matter. He was still happy regardless.

His eyes gleamed at the thought of his future triumph and he rubbed their noses together. "It is a thrill to consider the possibilities, Pinky." He stroked his husband's cheeks gently. No more scientists and mazes and cages. Well, he supposed he'd keep their cage as they'd spent so much time together there. It held sentimental value and their castle would be so large, it wouldn't bother anything.

"And exciting!" Pinky chimed in, reopening his eyes to smile brightly, happy to see the gleam in his husband's gaze. "But I do love our time together now too. Your plan thingies are so much fun!" When they weren't on honeymoons that is.

"Fun" wasn't the word that came to Brain's mind, considering that they all inevitably failed and there were constantly new hurdles for them to navigate. The one that succeeded would be fun. Possibly. "Our time now certainly has its benefits. Our family wouldn't be quite so large if not for some of those plans." Romy had been the result of one, Brie had wandered into their lives during one, and Cici had been found on the way home from yet another.

"Oh, yes. We're so very lucky, Brain. Without all your lovely plans, why, it would take a lot longer to get our family." He nuzzled happily. "And we have the best family ever. Poit."

"Of course we do, Pinky. One can't rule a world with a subpar family." Brain cupped his cheeks again and brought their lips together.

Pinky hummed into the kiss, stroking up and down Brain's back. "Well, good thing none of us play golf. Except that one time, with Cher." He spun them over to the edge of the sink, pressed Brain between him and the smooth surface and continued to kiss him.

He'd lost that tournament, so didn't appreciate the reminder. But Pinky's lips distracted him from the irritable response he would've given. Brain wrapped an arm around his neck, his other hand resting on his cheek.

"I love our honeymoon," he sighed against his mouth, breaking the kiss to rest their foreheads together. "Naaaaarf."

Brain stroked his cheek gently. "It's certainly enjoyable," he agreed quietly, still trying to get used to the little bubble of pleasure in his head that just appeared each time he kissed his husband.

He rubbed his face against his hand, the contact still making his head tingle. That's when it hit him. "Egad, Brain! We broke it!"

He lifted a brow, slightly wary. "Broke what, Pinky?"

"The thingy! The after-love things bath-love things thingy!" he exclaimed. This was big news. They'd yet to have a bath where this didn't happen. They even got all the way through washing each other.

"Ah. Well, we did... love things twice on the balcony. There's nothing wrong with breaking such a pattern, Pinky. Unless you... want to while we're still in the bath," and the suggestion had a blush rising, "then it's alright that we haven't."

Pinky blinked, nosing his red cheeks. "Are you okay to, Brain? Poit. Not still tired and achy breaky inside?" The idea made his tummy tickle, even more love things than usual... egad. He couldn't help running his tongue along Brain's jaw.

Part of Brain had been considering passing, but there'd been the nap on the balcony and now that lick... He arched, rubbing their damp fur together. "I can handle it, Pinky."

"Are you sure?" Pinky teased, nipping his ear. Feeling him arch, he slid his hands down to hold his hips, stroking softly. He knew this meant Brain was willing.

"I wouldn't say so if I wasn't," he grumbled, swaying his hips and running his tongue along the bottom of Pinky's chin.

Pinky tipped his head back, giggled and gave his hips a squeeze before letting them go to seek out his tail. He was gentle with it, stroking up and down. "Can't resist me, hm?"

"Don't annoy me, Pinky, or I may have to test that." But his voice had lost some of its grumbles as he rocked back into the touch of his tail, a pleased sigh escaping.

"Test what, Brain?" He grinned, teasing the base of the crookedy tail, his other hand caressing his side.

"Whether or not I can resist you," he mumbled, pressing warm kisses to Pinky's neck. "I'm sure I can."

Pinky squirmed, muffling his laughter on the top of Brain's head. "Oh, I don't know about that, Brain." He deliberately rubbed his thigh against his husband's groin.

Brain moaned softly, mind beginning to fog. He'd managed to resist Pinky for quite a while, but that was before actually having him. That had... changed things considerably. But he was sure he'd still manage. Maybe. His legs parted to straddle Pinky's thigh and rub right back. "Oh..."

Oh, yes, he had him. Pinky giggled again, nuzzling his ear down so he could lick the back of it. "Mmhm. That's what I thought. _Narf._" He slid his leg back and forth to encourage Brain's rubbing.

"I could," he muttered stubbornly, length already beginning to stiffen as he rode that warm soft thigh. "I just..." He trailed off, releasing a needy little noise against his will. "I don't want to. Right now."

"Or ever," he cooed, ducking down to lap at his neck. It was so very delightful to reduce Brain to this with a few touches and licks. Feeling his erection against his thigh, Pinky hummed with approval, his own giving a twitch as he pulled his leg back.

Brain nipped his ear sharply, partly for the words and partly for pulling away. But his head tilted to provide more access to his tongue and his fingers started to roam down Pinky's back.

Pinky nipped back, right where his neck met his shoulder. His fingers continued to dance around his tail, up it and down and under and over, as his mouth did it's best to make his damp fur even more so.

Brain panted into his ear, rocking his tail back, twitching it to try and follow Pinky's fingers. "Mmm..." He gripped the fur of his back, trying to keep his balance as he sought out all the touches he could get.

Bestowing a few loving squeezes to the appendage, Pinky's own tail lifted and curled. He slid the hand at his side up, lifting Brain a little so he could drag his tongue through the fur of his chest and tease the skin beneath it.

Brain wrapped his legs around Pinky, letting out a low moan as his shaft dragged through his fur. A hand reached out, curling around Pinky's tail and pumping slowly as he arched into his mouth, wanting more of that tongue. "Pinky..."

His tail stiffened, twitched and pushed into Brain's palm. "Naaaaarf," he hummed, suckling and nibbling his chest as his hand followed the pumping motions of Brain's. The desire to hear those primitive sounds from him again hit him hard as a ball of heat deep in his belly, which he rubbed against the hardness he felt resting there.

Unable to help himself, Brain whimpered. However he moved his hips, there was something to send waves of pleasure coursing through him. The mobile hand at his tail, the warm friction against his erection. He rubbed his nose against the inside of Pinky's ear, letting out a breathy little moan as he strained to get closer and continued stroking up and the wiggly tail.

Oh, his tail loved the attention, but Pinky wanted to taste more. His mouth yearning for it. Releasing Brain's tail with a farewell squeeze, he moved him so he could float on his back, his arms supporting him from underneath. Just like in the ocean, he nuzzled his belly and kissed it, this time leaning over to wrap his lips around his length. His hands gripped him firmly to keep him afloat and pressed his side flush to his chest as he bobbed his head.

Beneath the water, Brain's tail snapped down and flicked about at random since there was nothing available to still it. His hips tried to buck up into the moist heat of his mouth, but the grip kept him from doing what he wanted. He released a whined, keening noise and reached out to latch onto Pinky's ears and rub.

He opened his mouth, lifted up to let his tongue tease the slit, lapping up the strong essence of his husband, filling his head with it. "Brain... mmmm... more sounds." He dragged his tongue up from the base to the tip slowly, swirling around the head before starting over.

He fell back, his head helping keep him afloat. He made another keening noise, louder this time since he wanted more of Pinky's warm, wide tongue. His legs spread further apart, hips straining up. He whimpered, the balancing act in the water adding another emotional layer that just tangled with the need and heightened it. Pink eyes squeezed shut, while a warbled little squeaky sound escaped.

It went straight to Pinky's heart, then to his groin. He lapped faster, pausing every now and then to suck on the pouch. He couldn't move his hands much, even in the heat of the moment aware that it would disrupt the balance, but he kneaded gently and did what he could to touch. "Oh, Brain... such a pretty voice... so pretty..." he murmured against his length.

The words were largely lost on him, blood rushing between his ears and drowning out even the sounds he was making. But he heard Pinky's voice, made more squeaky, animalistic sounds in response. Below him, his tail twisted and twirled and tried very hard to tie itself in knots. It was the only outlet for the writhing he wanted, even his hands unable to do much more than grip and release the fur of his own chest.

Pinky rolled his hips, moaning when water smoothed over his erection, offering no comfort. He gripped the fur of Brain's back, taking his entire length into his mouth and sucking hard and fast. He wanted to taste him all, as far down as he could go. The sounds just sparked something in him, made him hotter and dizzy.

Brain's tail snapped down, the bendy length coiling around Pinky's shaft. He'd been seeking something to touch, to hold with it, but this was better. His tail moved continuously - squeezing rubbing, loosening, brushing - and tried to find a way to be comfortable despite the breaks pulling tight. His mind was too gone for him to stop and make sense of it, a loud, desperate wail leaving him as all that wet heat encompassed his length. The throbbing seemed to echo throughout his entire body, tearing more squeaks from him as Pinky dragged him closer to the edge.

Pinky choked around his arousal, but was unable to stop. The grip around his length had been surprising, but he eagerly rocked into it, hips confused as he tried to find a rhythm and couldn't, rutting erratically whenever the tail brushed against it all wiggly, bendy, wonderful. He whined, suckling and slurping down the pulsing heat, the heaviness against his tongue just as intoxicating as the squeaks. He went so far down, his nose rubbed against the fur of his thigh, throat relaxed to let him in. Bobbing and sucking and tongue dragging along the underside of his shaft.

Pinky's whine had Brain's tail holding a little tighter as it wriggled. There was a loud, warbling squeak when his nose touched his thigh, his leg twitching. But his breath was catching, the sounds coming out more and more broken. It was all so hot and wet and there was nothing solid beneath him to help him anchor down and press against to try and hold back. He managed a noise that vaguely sounded like Pinky's name, thighs tightening.

His throat tightened as thrust his hips desperately, and he had to pull up some to keep from gagging. His length throbbed and twitched, his stomach twisting in on itself. Fingers curling and digging into his back for purchase, Pinky rubbed his tongue all around the heat in his mouth. He wanted him to release, would've told him it was okay, but he didn't want to miss a moment, miss swallowing him all down. He whimpered again, the tail around him so much but not enough at the same time, and he sucked hard.

Unable to take anymore, Brain wailed his husband's name and felt the spasms go through his entire body as he reached his peak, his seed spilling down Pinky's throat. More squeaks escaped from him, little noises that poured out mindlessly. His tail went entirely still, no part of him able to keep up the motions as his world narrowed.

Pinky lapped it all down, his ears ringing from all the beautiful noises and committing each one to memory. He swallowed and licked until the twitching length softened, finally releasing it to make his own hoarse, needy sounds. "Brain...!" His arms tightened and his legs trembled as he rubbed his face against his belly, his arousal strong and pulsing, beating in his brain.

Brain wasn't entirely sure why his name was being said, his mind still so empty. But the length his tail was curled around was throbbing so wonderfully. Unused to having to control the appendage it took him a minute to unravel it. He wriggled in the water, trying to sit up, trying to press himself against Pinky. He whined, reaching for him, wanting him to let go. "Pinky, Pinky," he panted.

Pinky moved, not sure how he managed, pressing his back against the edge of the sink as his hips rocked without rhythm. He drew Brain close and upright, even in his need acquiescing to whatever his husband wanted. One arm lowered though, unable to stop, and gripped himself as his head fell back. He whimpered and squeezed, burying his face against Brain's neck.

Brain slid down a bit, both of his hands closing over Pinky's to help. He lapped at Pinky's chest, the squeaks still coming unchecked, but they were encouraging little sounds now. Just as needy and warbly, but encouraging. His tail, freed of any obligations, went back to trying to tie itself in knots.

His head tossed from side to side, trying to find an angle that worked. His mouth open as he gasped and panted, bucking into all three hands. So hot, so close. And those sounds were so enticing, he didn't know how, and he didn't care to know, as long as they didn't stop. But the friction was so overwhelming, he didn't last much longer. Arching his back, pressing his chest against his husband's mouth, his body went rigid and he came with a choked cry.

Brain moaned, his register deepening to normal as he stroked and petted until his husband was emptied and he reached up, not caring that his hands were messy, and just wanted to latch on and pull himself back up so their lips could meet.

Pinky shuddered and hiccupped, eagerly kissing back, his foggy mind grateful for the contact. Both arms wound tight around him, missing the feeling of their fur rubbing together. "Brain," his voice cracked on his sigh, his body sinking further into the water contentedly.

Brain couldn't quite make himself speak yet, just quivered and nuzzled lovingly as he was lowered with his husband. His mind was still reeling from how... new that had been and his tail ached from all the flailing. Beyond that, everything just seemed incredibly pleasant and... floaty.

He tried to keep kissing, but his mouth was so tired, he settled for nuzzling and rubbing instead. So warm and happy and tingly all over. His ears still perked from the onslaught of sounds Brain had made, just in case any more slipped out. Pinky made soft sounds as they cuddled, his throat swiftly punishing him for being too greedy, so soft was all he could manage, but that was okay. It was quiet, snuggle time.

"Pinky," he cooed, touching their noses together. They still had their pattern after all, though he really just wanted to curl up with a book now. Maybe Pinky would snuggle in bed with him for a bit before running off to play. Brain ducked his head, pressing gentle kisses and licks to his neck.

"Hi, Brain," he murmured softly, and decided to call room service for some hot tea. Or eat their ice cream once it was cold and frozen again. "Naaa-aaaarf..." Or both. But that was later, because Brain was all snuggly and warm and licking. That felt nice. He ran his hands up and down his back, gently massaging the tail for all its hard work.

"You took too much," he realized and touched their noses together again, rubbing gently. "Pinky..." His tail gave a half-hearted little twitch, making its aches known. Brain kept it in the water, hoping the warmth would soothe.

"Sorry, Brain..." Being greedy was bad after all. But he couldn't help it, and Brain had sounded so lovely. He must've enjoyed it. Pinky rubbed back, his blue eyes clearing and shining with affection. He felt the tail in his hand twitch, turning the massage into soft caresses and loving rubs.

Brain sighed quietly, the touch as soothing as the water. "It's alright, my dear. It felt... exquisite." He gazed blearily at his lovely eyes. He wanted tile in their castle like that. That beautiful blue. "Just don't hurt yourself next time."

"'Kay," he agreed, a sated smile spreading across his cheeks. "I got a bit carried away. _Narf._" The tic made him swallow reflexively, a brief considering look all he gave it. "I'm glad you liked it. And your tail did so many happy things." He continued stroking it, to praise it. "I didn't know your bendies could let you do that."

"I didn't either, Pinky." He nuzzled Pinky's neck gently, pressing small appreciative kisses to it. "But it aches, so it may not happen again anytime soon."

Pinky tipped his head to the side, swallowed and sighed, enjoying the attention. "Poor crookedy tail. It needs a kiss to make it feel better. Poit." He gave it a loving pat, to assure it that he would do so once they moved.

He lapped at his throat softly, dipping down beneath the fur to get to the taste beneath. A simple kiss wouldn't make it feel better, but he wasn't going to argue with the sweet notion. "The water's starting to cool," he announced and leaned back a little to clean his hands and Pinky's shoulders where he'd grabbed right after.

* * *

Lots and lots of happy honeymoon love things! Yay! :heart:


End file.
